Stars
by Kakashilover890
Summary: Naruto didn't know what to expect from the rock life style of things. But what happens when he realizes there's more to it that meets the eye? YAOI Pairings are inside.
1. Stars

Vell, I was listening 2 my Madina Lake C.D. (which is awesome) and I came across da song _**"Stars"**_ and da words are like MEZMERIZING! So wat I decided is to write a sort of like angsty/romancy story about our 2 fave gay coupling and see what happens. Okay well I hope u like it. I'll start ahora! OOOO and the story's in Naruto's POV.

Disclaimer: Don't own da Anime nor any of da songs I will be using.

_**Stars**_

When people come to think of the lifestyles of rock stars they never really understand what it really means to be who we are. Everyone thinks that a rock star's life is all about getting laid by the hottest guys and girls, money and the best thing of all… fame. It's too bad nobody ever told them it's all that and more… too bad nobody told _me_ it was all that and more.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

It all started about 2 years ago when I was front row at one of my favorite bands live concerts. _Konoha Legend _was my inspiration for my music… and had the hottest lead singer in the country… in my opinion anyway.

I saw them come on stage and nearly everyone erupted into applause and cheers. I refrained until I saw his jet-black hair and those obsidian eyes that looked into your very soul. Some nights I thought I only came for him, other's I thought it was for the music. Tonight was one of the nights where it was all for him.

I started screaming just like everyone else in the crowd. I saw him smirking as he looked up at the audience, which made the girls go insane. I heard the bass come in slowly as he finally made eye contact with us and started to sing. The melodies flowing from his mouth so freely, it must've been a sin to flow so easily.

_We walk past a dead end street_

_Atop the hill so we can be alone_

The electric came in then, along with the drums accompanying the bass.

_Under the moon it's beautiful.  
_

_The stars clear the black of night when I'm with you.  
_

_And nervously I take your hands_

_And promise you I'll take you for a ride..._

The guitar died out then leaving only the cymbal on the drums along with the bass, still going strong from the beginning.

_And someday we'll have it all, _

_You and me, we're gonna be stars_

The whole stage erupted with noise as all the instruments came together for the chorus making the crowd shout with excitement. That's when everyone joined in with the song.

_We'll runaway from everything you hate,  
_

_Runaway to everything you've wanted  
_

_Take my hand, let's get famous.  
_

_We'll runaway from everything you've fought  
_

_Runaway to everything you've loved  
_

_Take my hand, let's get famous_

As they continued with the song a few girls started to go insane as they started shouting the next words from the song. I looked up at him and could've sworn that he looked dead at me.

_I'm amazed how things can change.  
_

_How the real world can chase our dreams away  
_

_How did you give up so easily?  
_

_'Cause I'd rather make them bury me... so let's_

_Runaway from everything you hate,  
_

_Runaway to everything you've wanted  
_

_Take my hand, let's get famous.  
_

_We'll runaway from everything you've fought  
_

_Runaway to everything you've loved  
_

_Take my hand, let's get famous_

The music died down to a soft tempo as he leaned down all the way, towards me, holding my cheek in his hand, while gripping the mike with the other.

_Our names in lights across the sky,  
_

_It's beautiful and our whole lives  
_

_Will be headlines across the whole world_

The girls around me started swooning and tried to touch him as he held me in my place. He winked at me as the music picked up tempo again and he leaned back, standing up on stage, screaming into the mike just like he was before.

_I can't let you live, you're just a ghost  
_

_And I'm feeling sick inside my head  
_

_You won't feel a thing  
_

_I'll cover up your eyes as I bury you  
_

_I know I bury this under drowning eyes,  
_

_And I'll carry it till the day I die_

_We'll runaway from everything you hate,  
_

_Runaway to everything you've wanted  
_

_Take my hand, let's get famous  
_

_We'll runaway from everything you've fought  
_

_Runaway to everything you've loved  
_

_Take my hand, let's get famous_

As the band played the final chords to the song all you could hear was a bunch of girls screaming their heads off for the band. I saw a few articles of clothing get thrown on stage but I was too distracted as I saw how he was looking at me, his gaze watching me and only me.

The concert continued the same way, but nothing really eventful happened after that. I mean what could follow up the most eligible bachelor in the country caressing your cheek? I don't think anything really could.

"I love these guys so much!" a girl next to me said that I knew all to well.

"Please, you mean you love _him_," I corrected her. She shot me a dirty looked but continued to look up at the sex god as he was lifting his shirt up, whilst still singing. She started screaming then, taking out her phone and taking a picture of it.

"Wow, you're positively pathetic," I said, bobbing my head to the music.

"Oh shutup Naruto! Just because he isn't gay and can't be yours!"

"Um, Sakura. I don't know if you didn't notice, but he did kinda caress my cheek!" I screamed over the music. She said nothing then, seeing as how she was singing along with the group. She was a fanatic and was in love with the lead singer… who wasn't?

The song ended as the crowd started cheering even louder, being the fact that it was going to be the last song and all you could hear from everyone was "_ONE MORE SONG! ONE MORE SONG!" _stuff like that always happened at their gigs.

"Sorry guys, we gotta go. We've been playing for a while and got to head out. Thanks for coming. We love the fans! PEACE!" he said backing up from the mike as everyone started to scream again. Was it possible for someone's _voice _to give you an orgasm?

I looked up at him, my gaze lingering on his amazing body as he looked over at me, smirking and winked, getting off stage. Sakura turned to me and gaped as she tried to figure out what the hell had just happened.

"Did he… did he just wink at you?!" she screamed at me. I rolled my eyes as she pounded on my arm.

"Ow! Stop that, it hurts," I said to her, as she continued to stare at me.

"This is so not cool! He can't like guys! He's straight! He has to go out with me!" she continued to say as we cleared out of the building.

"In your dreams, my lovely pink-haired friend. You're a bit… how do I put this nicely… psychotic,"

"That's putting it nicely?" she questioned sarcastically.

"In my words… yes," I said smiling. She shoved me as we hailed a cab, to go home. The only problem with Konoha Legend's gigs is that they would always be the day right before we have school. College is a royal bitch, and being in a band doesn't help much either.

Sakura and I paid the man as we got up and made our way up to our apartment that we shared with our friends. Getting upstairs was probably the worst thing ever, being the fact that the moment we walked in we noticed everyone around two people making bets. Feet in the air, beer propped up on all four feet that were in the air as they did upside down push-ups.

"Oh, god. Again? You remember what happened last time when you guys did this!" I screamed at them.

"Come on Naruto… they've been going at it for a good while now,"

"Shino I don't care. I'd rather not take anyone to the emergency room tonight. It's already late," I said. I felt an arm around my shoulder, glaring at the person, already knowing who it was.

"Calm down man. Nothing's gonna happen this time,"

"That's what you bumbling idiots said the last time Lee," I said taking his arm off of my shoulders.

"You're so tense, loosen up man,"

"Yeah, I'll loosen up when you idiots go home!"

"Ouch that hurts man,"

"Neji what the hell are you, Lee, and Gaara doing here anyway?!"

"Well Gaara and I wanted to drop by and see everyone else, since we were so rudely kicked out the last time,"

"You guys were kicked out because you destroyed half of the dishes, playing Frisbee with them!"

"That was fun," Gaara said as Neji and Lee nodded in agreement. I glared at them as they cowered away.

"Shit, someone grab my beers quick!" I heard Shikamaru say. I grabbed them, backing away as he flipped up right and took them from me. I saw Kiba smirk as Shino walked over to him and took his beers, backing up as Kiba did the same.

"Beat you again man!" Kiba said, encircling an arm around Shino's waist.

"You cheated, you always cheat!"

"How the fuck do you cheat at something like that?"

"I don't know but you did!" Shikamaru said. I got in between them, smiling brightly as I did so.

"Okay, now that, that's over, everyone can leave seeing that we all have school tomorrow! BYE!" I said ushering everyone out of the house except the people that belonged there. I turned around and glared at Kiba as he smirked at me.

"Okay, okay. Shino and I are going to bed," Kiba said walking away. I rolled my eyes as I ushered everyone away to their respectable quarters. I went to my room and fell asleep as quick as I touched the pillow.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Next week, there is going to be a test on today's assignment. So study hard. You are dismissed. I got up from where I was and walked over to Kiba who was dozing off at the end of class.

"Get up loser, we have a gig tonight," I said shaking him slightly. Kiba smiled up at me, grabbing his stuff and walking outside of the room.

"God, I can't take this college shit! It's not for me," Kiba said as we walked outside to the van. We waited outside of the van for Sakura, Shino, and Shikamaru who were taking a bit of a long time. Kiba and I stayed talking as I saw Sakura coming out the building, talking to Shino and Shikamaru who seemed to be taking longer than ever.

"Guys, come on! You know how long it takes us to set up anywhere we go," I said to them. They nodded, all of us piling into the van and going straight to the spot where our gig was supposed to be held that night. Seeing as how it was already around 6:00 and it took us about 2 hours to get set up we needed to go then.

When we got to the place all of us made sure to check in with the manager and he was psyched to have us there. I saw Neji, Lee and Gaara as they always came by before any of our gigs, to help us set up. Kiba and Shikamaru grabbed the Amps from the back of the van. I grabbed the guitars and the bass' as Sakura grabbed different parts from the drum set.

We were all getting set up as it got later. When we were all ready we did minimal sound checks to make sure everything was in tune and working. We all got off the stage and got a drink before hand. Shikamaru and Kiba looked at each other and were getting ready to have a drinking contest but thank got Shino and Lee stopped them before anything got out of hand.

We saw that people were getting ready to come in so we started getting on stage strapping all of our instruments together as Shino, Lee, Gaara and Neji all got backstage. I saw that today was one of the long nights, seeing that a lot of people were there. We all turned our mikes on as everyone started to get restless.

"Okay guys… we're gonna do 'Rock your ass off'," I told them. They all nodded in agreement as I turned back around to the mike and looked out at the crowd. We had codes for all our performances as to not get them confused with others and called them out before each one as to make it come out on the spot, being that we already knew all our material. I heard Shikamaru give the tempo with his sticks as I started playing the opening rhythm singing the first lines to the song along with it.

_Now I know_

_That I can't make you stay_

_But where's your heart_

_But where's your heart_

_But where's your_

At that point everyone joined in on a key, which was getting the audience riled up as they looked up at all of us. I smirked as I looked over at Sakura and Kiba and kept singing.

_AND I KNOW_

_There's nothing I can say_

_To change that part_

_To change that part_

_TO CHANGE_

Everyone played at that point, as I backed away from the mike a bit getting ready to play a few chords in a row, not wanting to make the mike fall over in the process. We got into the real first verse then as I kept playing hearing everyone go crazy with excitement as we continued to play.

_So many _

_Bright lights they cast a shadow_

_But can I speak_

_Is it hard understanding?_

_I'm incomplete_

_A life that's so demanding_

_I get so weak_

_I life that's so demanding_

_I can't speak_

For a split second we all stopped, only hearing Shikamaru's cymbal, but we roared back into the chorus making the crowd scream with applause as they backed me up with the lyrics.

_I am not afraid to keep on living_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

_Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven_

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

We went back into the beginning chorus as we went into the second verse, while people started to pump their fists in the air. We smirked at each other as they did that and I got back up to the mike to sing the next verse.

_Can you see? _

_My eyes are shining bright_

_'Cause I'm out here on the other side_

_Of a jet black hotel mirror_

_And I'm so weak_

_Is it hard understanding?_

_I'm incomplete_

_A love that's so demanding_

_I get weak_

We paused once again before going into the chorus, louder this time, feeling much empowerment from the song.

_I am not afraid to keep on living_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

_Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven_

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home _

We went into a different temp then as Shikamaru kept on going strong with the drums and all of us going stronger. I had a mini-guitar solo then, as I backed up from the mike again, looking down at myself, making sure that I didn't mess this one up.

_These bright lights have always blinded me_

_These bright lights have always blinded me_

_I said_

Then everyone stopped playing except Sakura as I sang the next vocals, moving real close to the mike, letting go of my guitar in the process, and leaning forward a bit just as I saw _him _do at his concert yesterday.

_I see you lying next to me_

_With words I thought I'd never speak_

_Awake and unafraid_

_Asleep or Dead_

Everyone came in slowly that time, following Sakura's chords and backing me up with the lyrics, saying different words than I was as I got back upright.

'_Cause I see you lying next to me_

_With words I thought I'd never speak_

_Awake and unafraid_

_Asleep or Dead _

Everyone got back into the original beat as I grabbed onto my guitar playing the next chords as everyone was singing along with us at that point.

_'Cause I see you lying next to me_

_With words I thought I'd never speak_

_Awake and unafraid_

_Asleep or Dead_

_'Cause I see you lying next to me_

_With words I thought I'd never speak_

_Awake and unafraid_

_Asleep or DEAD_

_I am not afraid to keep on living_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone (Or Dead)_

_Honey if you stay you'll be forgiven_

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home (Or Dead)_

_I am not afraid to keep on living_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone (Or Dead)_

_Honey if you stay you'll be forgiven_

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home (Or Dead)_

_I am not afraid to keep on living_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone (Or Dead) _

_Honey if you stay you'll be forgiven_

_Nothing you can stay can stop me going home _

We stopped singing then, stopping all rhythm and chords as the crowed screamed and applauded as we smiled at all of them. We got into our next song then playing non-stop. On our last song we switched instruments to our more mellow instruments, strapping them on us as I got back to the mike. I let Kiba give me the count-off as I started with the beginning chords. Everyone stayed still, gripping their instrument as I played.

_I've been thinking of everything I used to want to be_

_I've been thinking of everything of me,_

_Of you and me_

Everyone came in on the next line, softly, since it was supposed to be a mellow closing and a soft one at that. Kiba sang under me as we started to do the chorus.

_This is the story of my life (These are the lies I have created)_

_This is the story of my life (These are the lies I have created)_

I let go of my guitar then, gripping the mike stand and looking out into the audience as I sang the next verse, every so softly.

_I'm in the middle of nothing _

_And it's where I want to be_

_I'm at the bottom of everything_

_And I finally start to leave_

_This is the story of my life (These are the lies I have created)_

_This is the story of my life (These are the lies I have created) _

_I've created! _

I looked out into the audience and smiled at all of them, hearing some of them say _"We love you Naruto". _I continued looking out the audience and that's when I saw him… he was looking up at me with that same smirk from last night. I almost missed my cue as I concentrated on him, singing the next part of the song.

_And I swear to god, I'll find myself in the end_

_And I swear to god, I'll find myself in the end_

_And I swear to god, I'll find myself in the end_

_In the end_

_And I swear to god, I'll find myself in the end_

_In the end_

_In the end_

_In the end_

_In the end_

I moved from my mike to get closer to the audience, looking straight at him. I heard a few girls squeal as I kept playing, getting closer to where they were. A few took pictures of me as I played and I went back to my mike to sing the last few lines.

_This is the story of my life (These are the lies I have created) _

_This is the story of my life (These are the lies I have created)_

Everyone else died down and Kiba stayed shut as I played and sang the last few notes of the song, keeping my eyes on him and only him.

_This is the story of my life_

_These are the lies I have created_

As I finished singing everyone erupted into applause and cheers while we smiled at them. I smiled at everyone as I got back up on the mike to close ourselves out.

"Thanks for coming out tonight, we appreciate it, bunches. We'll be around if you want to talk to us or whatever, we're _The Konoha Underdogs _and thanks for seeing us tonight," everyone roared with excitement as we all got off stage and went to go chat with some people before putting all our stuff away in their respectable cases. I took a few pictures, signed a few autographs and shook a few hands with people as me and my group did this I saw that _he _wasn't leaving. I kept looking over at him and soon didn't since I was getting distracted.

When everyone left we started to put our stuff away and were getting ready to leave. I saw all my friends in the van and then I saw the he was still standing there.

"Naruto you coming?" Shikamaru questioned. I nodded at him as he went outside as I walked towards him.

"Hey," I said to him. He smiled at me as I shrugged.

"You want an autograph… picture?" I questioned him as he looked me up and down.

"No," he simply answered. I shuddered and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Okay, what's a big-shot like you doing here if you don't want something then huh?"

"I want you… for my band," he said to me. I dropped my arms and gaped at him.

"Wha…,"

"I know you're part of a band. But consider it,"

"Are you serious?"

"You're good. Plus, my guitarist is leaving soon. Family issues he's saying, so we need a new lead guitarist. And I saw you at our concert yesterday. So I know you're a fan,"

"Wow,"

"Look here's my card. When you make a decision. Just call me,"

"O…okay. Yeah! I'm Naruto by the way,"

"Sasuke," he said holding his hand out for me to shake it. I shook it and shrugged.

"I know who you are… EVERYONE knows who you are,"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Well do you like it so far? I know not much of a cool thing, but hey it's a work in progress. Review pls. So I know what you think. LOVE YOU ALL! Ciao 4 now.


	2. Los Angeles

Howdy! I'm back 4 more. W/e though. Back 2 da story.

Disclaimer: Don't own characters or songs.

_**Los Angeles**_

"What the hell was taking you so long?" Sakura questioned when I walked into the van. I tucked Sasuke's card in my pocket, not wanting to distract her as I smiled up at her.

"Nothing really. Somebody stopped me, you know some crazed fans as usual," I answered smiling. I didn't want to tell them just yet that Sasuke had asked me to join his band. I wanted to at least make my decision first before I told them anything.

"Was he hot?" Kiba questioned smirking. Shino shot him a death glare behind his glasses as Kiba cringed a bit, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, kissing his cheek lovingly.

"You know I'm just kidding," 

"Like you know if it was a girl or a guy," I said to Kiba who merely shrugged, yawing.

"At least there isn't any class tomorrow," Neji said excitedly. We all nodded in agreement as Shikamaru yawned, swerving on the road a bit. We all turned towards Shikamaru who apologized under his breath.

We were just glad that we were near our apartment at that point and we weren't going to get into a car accident. Shikamaru parked the car as we all exited. Lee, Gaara, and Neji were gonna spend the night with us since it was too late to take them to their own houses.

We got upstairs and everyone fell asleep instantly as they made their way to their rooms. I went to mine but stayed up thinking constantly about what Sasuke had told me. I mean, it was the best deal I've heard in my life! Sasuke… SASUKE wanted me to join HIS band. _Konoha Legend. _That had to be something! But I couldn't just leave The Konoha Underdogs like that. I've been with them from the beginning and then to just leave them like that because some big-shot wants me for his band.

Taking me away from them would not only take away the lead vocals but the lead guitar as well. I mean Kiba could always take my spot with the vocals and Neji could always do lead guitar since Kiba WAS rhythm guitar anyway. But I had to at least talk to them about it. I honestly couldn't just leave them like that… damn. Sasuke just made everything ten times more difficult than it already was! I heard someone trying to get into my room as I lifted my head up from the pillow. I saw Sakura walk into the room as she sat down on my bed.

"Hey," I said to her as she looked at me and smiled weakly.

"Hey," she responded.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Not really. I knew you weren't asleep yet so I hope its okay with you,"

"Yeah it's cool. Just been thinking,"

"About what?" Sakura questioned intrigued. I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat as I met her gaze.

"Well tonight at the concert, you know how I was taking a long time right?"

"Yeah. You said you got stopped by a fan," she said to me, shifting her weight on the bed.

"Well that's not entirely true. I mean I was talking to a fan but it was more like somebody was asking me to join their band…"

"…What?!" Sakura hissed at me.

"But I think you would actually approve of this,"

"Why would I approve of this?!"

"Maybe because it was Sasuke," I answered her. She looked at me and then raised an eyebrow as she looked at me quite skeptical.

"Sasuke? Sasuke from _Konoha Legend_? Sex god Sasuke? The one that we see every time we go to a concert?!"

"Yeah that Sasuke,"

"AND HE WAS AT OUR GIG?!" Sakura nearly blew my eardrums out when she said that as I looked at her.

"Yeah. He was there,"

"AND I DIDN'T SEE HIM?!"

"Well he wasn't really trying to make himself be seen,"

"I still should've noticed him,"

"Well he didn't really want to be noticed. You know how those stars are,"

"And he wants you to join _Konoha Legend_?"

"Yeah, he said the lead guitarist is gonna be going away for family reasons,"

"So he asked you to be a part of the band?"

"Yeah,"

"I still want to know how I didn't see him at our freaking concert!"

"That's not the point! The point is that I want to know what you think about it,"

"You'd be leaving us huh?"

"I guess, but I mean I would still see you guys sometimes when the band isn't on tour,"

"God, that sucks,"

"What do you think?" I questioned her smiling goofily. She looked at me at that point and laughed as she saw my expression.

"I think you would really stupid if you turned them down,"

"THANK YOU!" I screamed excitedly bombarding her with kisses and hugs. Once she finally shoved me off laughing she made me listen to her.

"You still have to tell the band though,"

"God, that's gonna be a treat," I said as I looked at Sakura with a smile across my face that she understood fully what it was for.

"You want me to tell them don't you?"

"Please?" I responded. Sakura laughed, getting up from my bed and ruffling my hair in the process whilst walking over to my door. She looked back at me as I smiled at her.

"Get some sleep Naruto… you need it," she said, closing the door behind her as I laughed lying down in my bed. All my thoughts revolved around _him _as I drifted off to sleep for the first time not dreaming about anything.

-------------------------------

"NARUTO! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING?!"

I fell out of bed, upon hearing Kiba's loud and angry voice in the morning. I looked up at him and realized that there was pure anger and hatred in his eyes as he looked down at me.

"What the fuck is wrong with YOU!" I questioned him angrily

"What are you thinking joining another band?"

"I guess Sakura told you," I mumbled under my breath. Kiba glared at me angrily as he was getting ready to punch me, as he raised his fist over his head. But before anything happened Sakura appeared behind him, grabbing his fist before it collided with my fist.

Kiba looked behind him, looking at Sakura as she flipped him onto his back with no problem at all. During all of this, the entire house appeared at my doorway to see what was going on. Sakura put her hands on her hips as she looked at everyone in the doorway.

"I didn't tell you bumbling idiots so you could come and murder him! I told you because he was afraid that you would take it the wrong way… which is exactly how you idiots are taking it right now!" Sakura said to all of them. Kiba got up from the floor and brushed himself off, looking at me.

"Nani… why is it that they chose you out of everyone?" Shikamaru said to me.

"Honestly… I really don't know. They just did," I said to him. Shikamaru shrugged, walking out the room with Neji, Shino and Lee, leaving me alone with Kiba and Sakura. I looked them over as Kiba looked at me again.

"You really going through with this man?" Kiba said to me. I nodded to him, sighing at the same time.

"Yeah, I mean I talked it over with Sakura and what not. Plus we're gonna go see them tonight so I have to come up with an answer by now," I said to him.

"I just hope you don't forget all the '_little_' people in your quest for fame,"

"Yeah and I hope you don't turn my band into shit," I said to him laughing. Kiba walked towards me, putting a hand on the back of my neck, as I did the same to him while we pressed our foreheads together. He let go of me and walked out the room then, leaving me with Sakura.

I flopped down on my bed as Sakura did the same, turning and looking at me from where she was. I looked at the ceiling, thinking about everything that had happened today. I mean I was gonna be part of _Konoha Legend_! I mean this is amazing. Stuff like this just doesn't happen to people like me! Rock bands just don't give offers out like that. This was a once in a lifetime shot that I had. I either took it seriously, or I didn't go at all.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'm gonna change at all?" I questioned, looking at her. She looked back at me and smiled.

"I doubt that. And if you do it'll be good right?"

"Yeah… I'm just thinking about what Kiba said,"

"Don't let Kiba get to you, he has issues. We all know that," Sakura said to me.

"Yeah but not as many as you," I said laughing. Sakura shoved me army playfully as I continued to laugh.

"It's gonna be awesome. I know it,"

-------------------------------

"Sakura hurry up!" I said to her as she was almost finished applying her lipstick.

"All right, all right, I'm done, God, you're worse than everyone else in this house!" she said to me. I laughed as I took some of her eyeliner and put it on, making my eyes look bigger than what they really were.

"That is so emo," she said laughing.

"Well if I'm gonna be hanging out with Sasuke I need to look a little emo," I laughed. Sakura and I walked out the bathroom as I looked at everyone standing by the door almost as if guarding it.

"So we're off. Take one last look at your favorite kitsune guys," Sakura said dramatically. Kiba came forward and put out his hand to me. I put my hand out as well taking his as he pulled me in for a hug and smiled at me.

"Yeah you're not emotional at all," I said to him laughing.

"Goodbyes are too troublesome so consider me saying goodbye," Shikamaru said to me. I laughed as he said that and Shino just looked at me and I considered that as his goodbye.

"So you guys really aren't coming to the concert with us? I mean we got you guy's tickets just in case… and that's a lot of money!" Sakura cringed as she said that.

"He's gonna be gone, and he's gonna be performing with them pretty soon… why would we want to go to the concert?" Kiba said smirking. I smirked back at him

"So I'll be back, but this guy won't," Sakura said looking at me. I laughed as she said that. Everyone waved to me as I walked out the door with her and went to the van. It was so annoying when their sets were in a different town, because it just made us have to take all the equipment with us and what not which was totally unnecessary. The trip was longer than what we expected and Sakura got slightly annoyed at that fact.

"Well what do you expect? They can't do all of their performances in our town!" I said to her. She laughed at me as I found a parking and locked the van as we walked to the doors where there were men taking tickets. Sakura gave him ours as he pointed us into the orchestra section. We already knew where we were since we made sure to get the same seats all the time.

First row, right in the middle. Yeah it was a bit costly but it's the price you had to pay in order to see the band you were in love with perform. Sakura and I made our way to our seats as we waited patiently for them to come on.

"I can't believe this is gonna be my last time seeing a concert WITH you. Next time I come to one I'm going to be looking AT you," Sakura said dramatically to me. I laughed at this as she started to pretend cry. I gave her a hug as she did that and then fog started to form on the stage. Everyone started screaming as this happened, including me and Sakura.

The drums started playing the tempo as the bass came in accompanying the beat. Sakura and I started swaying to the beat as this happened and then Sasuke came on shirtless with black jeans and boots on his feet as he locked eyes with me and then started to sing.

_I want a girl, girl that won't talk back _

_And a job, job that gives me slack_

_And a car, car that won't break down _

_In the heat of Los Angeles _

Sasuke started moving around the stage, as the beat continued to play and he started to sing again.

_I want to go, go without a map_

_Far away, away I won't get trapped _

_By the sound of town_

_The sun beats down _

_In the heat of Los Angeles _

The guitar came in then, backing up the sound as Sasuke moved back to center stage and connected eyes with me again, winking this time.

_One more holiday _

_I will not celebrate_

_I'm almost desperate_

_'Cause I'm down, I'm down I'm so beat down _

The tempo of the song sped up as Sasuke started jumping up and down, shaking his head like a maniac and then started to sing again.

_This city's killing me _

_I want, I want, I want everything _

_This city's killing me_

_In the heat of Los Angeles _

The tempo stayed the same for a few seconds, until the guitar died down again only hearing the bass and the drums as Sasuke started to sing again.

_I want a love, love that won't hit back_

_Want sex, sex without a catch_

_Want to face, to trust, to feel, to lust_

_In the heat of Los Angeles_

The song went into a new part of the as the guitar would strum a chord every time he was going to repeat a word.

_I want to fuck, fuck, fuck this up_

_Gonna feel, feel, feel you up _

_Had ENOUGH, ENOUGH, ENOUGH'S, ENOUGH_

_In the heat of Los Angeles _

_This city's killing me _

_I want, I want, I want everything _

_This city's killing me_

_In the heat of Los Angeles! _

_What has become of me? _

_I want, I want, I want everything _

_This city's killing me! (I want everything)_

_Come on! Come on! _

_It's alive and breathing_

_Come one! Come on! _

_Come alive today_

_Come on! Come on! _

_It's a heartless beating _

_The sun is burning down Los Angeles _

The tempo died down again as Sasuke fell to his knees on stage while the band continued to play. He looked out at everyone and I could see that he was sweating.

_Los Angeles _

_Los Angeles _

_I want a girl, girl that won't talk back _

_And a job, job that gives me slack_

_And a car, car that won't break down _

_In the heat of Los Angeles _

The song got back into full swing as Sasuke jumped up again and started racing around stage going over to each member of the band and started singing to each member of the band directly in their ears.

_Come on! Come on! _

_It's alive and breathing _

_Come on! Come on! _

_Come alive today _

_Come on! Come on! _

_It's a heartless beating _

_The sun is burning down _

_(This city's killing me) Come on! Come on! _

_It's a live and breathing_

_Come on! Come on! _

_Come alive today _

_(This city's killing me) Come on! Come on! _

_It's a heartless beating _

_The sun is burning down Los Angeles (One more holiday)_

_The sun is burning down Los Angeles (I will not celebrate)_

_The sun is burning down Los Angeles (One more holiday)_

_The sun is burning down Los Angeles (I will not celebrate) _

Sasuke posed at the end of the song as everyone cheered loudly. He did that cocky grin of his that I love so much as he looked at me and Sakura. Sakura almost fainted as he started to sing another song while looking directly at us.

The only thing going through my head was how hot he looked without a shirt on and if he looked that hot below his pants. Konoha Legend probably sang about 9 more songs and their set was over. Sakura and I got out of where we were when the set ended and went backstage to try and go see Sasuke, but ended up getting stopped by the guard standing at the front of the gate.

"Hi um, Sasuke asked to see me after the performance today," I said to him as I tried looking over his shoulder.

"Oh really? Can I see some passes?" he questioned us.

"No seriously, Sasuke told me to come back here. He uh, needs me for his band!"

"Yeah, and I'm serious when I said that I need to seem some backstage passes," he said. I growled to myself as 2 other people came over and presented their passes and then he immediately opened the door to let them in. I tried to shove my way past him but he just picked me up easily and threw me on the floor.

"HEY! What are you doing?"

I looked up and saw Sasuke coming this way with the rest of Konoha Legend behind him. I smiled as he opened the door slightly to glare at the guard who was in front of the gate.

"This guy was trying to get through!"

"I asked to see him, you numbskull!" Sasuke said angrily as he helped me up from the floor while Sakura just gaped at how close she was to Sasuke.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know,"

"Whatever man. Come on," he said to Sakura and me. Sakura and I followed him behind the gate where there were a lot of people talking to each other. I looked over and I saw a guy who looked like Sasuke but maybe a few years older who was talking to a girl who was getting ready to faint because of the fact that he was even close to her.

Sasuke took us into the bus that said Konoha Legend in big letters with everyone smiling showing fangs in their mouths. When we walked inside I was amazed as I saw all the furnishings the bus had. The floor was covered in black carpeting that had the sharingan in the center.

On the walls there was red paint with pictures of the band and numerous people that they've met before like Orochimaru guitarist of _The Sound Five_, and _The Legendary Sanin. _Sakura gaped at all the pictures of them and everyone else as Sasuke sat down on a couch with the rest of his band looking at us. I realized that there was one person missing and that's when the older looking Sasuke stepped into the room.

You might find it a bit weird that these guys were my favorite band in the world but yet I only knew Sasuke's name. The older looking Sasuke took a next to Sasuke, putting an arm around his shoulders as he rested his head on the couch. Sasuke smirked at me as everyone turned to look at him.

"Well you being here, means that you've reached a conclusion I presume," he said to me.

"Yeah I uh… I decided to take you up on your offer," I said to him. Sakura grabbed my hand next to me, squeezing it lightly as I smiled at them.

"How do you even know he can play?" one of the members asked.

"I saw him at his own concert,"

"How do you know he even knows any of our songs?" the older Sasuke said.

"Actually I know all of your songs… I have all your CD's and I've been to every concert that I could manage to go to. I've seen every interview with you guys and I've even seen all the 'Making the video' for each song you have," I said to them in a quick breath. Everyone turned to look at me as Sakura continued to squeeze my hand.

One of the guys walked near me and reached of a guitar that was lying around and handed it to me. I looked at him letting go of Sakura's hand and putting it around me so I could look at the other guy. I held it correctly as he continued to look at me skeptically.

"Play the beginning chords to _Pieces_," he said to me as I looked at him. He nodded at me as I bit on my bottom lip and took my pic out of my pocket, gripping it with my fingers like I had practiced for so many years. I put my fingers in the correct places playing the first few chords while singing the words to myself. Everyone nodded at me as they looked at each other.

"Me Against the World," The older looking Sasuke said. I changed the key and started playing the beginning, bobbing my head to the beat.

"Emotionless," Sasuke said to me. I looked up and almost dropped my pic as he said that. I knew that emotionless was close to him because he always cried whenever he sang it. The older Sasuke looked at him, nudging his arm as Sasuke looked at me.

"Nar…Naruto,"

"Emotionless," Sasuke said again to me as I looked at him to make sure he was positive about this. He nodded as I started, and he started to sing.

_Hey dad_

_I'm writing to you _

_Not to tell you _

_That I still hate you _

_Just to ask you _

_How you feel _

_And how we fell apart _

_How this fell apart _

I changed the key as Sasuke shook his head and continued to look at me. I listened to the song in my head and remembered that this is when the drums came in.

_Are you happy out there? _

_In this great white world _

_Do you think about your sons _

_Do you MISS your little girl? _

_When you lay your head down _

_How do you sleep at night? _

_Do you even wonder if we're all right? _

_But we're all right_

_We're all right _

_It's been a long, hard road without you by my side_

_WHY weren't you there all the nights that we cried? _

_You broke my mother's heart _

_You broke your children for life _

_It's not okay, but we're all right _

_I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes _

_But those are just a long lost memory of mine _

_I spent so many years, learning how to survive_

_Now I'm writing just to let you_

_I'm still all right_

I stopped there as Sasuke stopped singing and looked up at everyone as he smiled weakly at me. I smiled back at him as everyone looked at me.

"I like him," one of the members said.

"If he knows Emotionless than he HAS to know all of the songs. That song wasn't even released," another person said. The older Sasuke looked at me as I put my pic in between my teeth and looked at Sakura who was staring at the events that were unfolding in between us.

I took the guitar off of me and set it down on the other couch that was across from the band. Sasuke looked at everyone as each person went over to him and whispered something in his ear. He kept his eye on me as I went over to Sakura and grabbed her hand, putting my head on her shoulder as she pet my hair, while I bit on my thumb nail.

Finally the band stopped moving around and Sasuke stood up from the couch, with the much disapproval from the older Sasuke. He walked over to me and put his hand out to me. I took his hand and smiled as a smirk crossed his features.

"Welcome to Konoha Legend,"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's the second chap and wat not! Hehehe. Wat do u tink? Idk tell me neways! PLS! PLS! PLS!


	3. Who will save your soul?

Howdy hey! What's up? Well I'm finally updating (yes I know it took me a while) Sorry for the wait so anybody who's actually reading this thx! This chapter is 4 u! _**And like I said b4 all the music 4 the chapters are in my profile so if you want to hear them you can just go there and listen 2 it! **_

Disclaimer: Don't own it… too bad!

**Who will save your soul?**

Just by when Sasuke got up to shake my hand I could've just about died, but when those four words came out of his mouth I felt like I had died and gone to heaven. I smiled brightly to myself while Sakura jumped happily next to me.

"You… you mean it?" I questioned him. He smirked at me as I had said that.

"Yeah, I do," he said to me. I went insane as I picked Sakura up and twirled her around in the air while she screamed for me to put her down. Everyone seemed to laugh a bit at me as I did that. Sasuke looked at me and I saw a frown form on his face. I put Sakura down slowly as she smacked me in the arm hard.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Sasuke questioned me. Sakura and I looked at each other and burst out laughing as he said that. She calmed down first and answered him.

"Of course not! He's my _best _friend! This kid's more flaming than fire itself!" she said laughing. Everyone else started to laugh as I punched her angrily.

"_Sakura_," I whined to her while she put an arm around my shoulder and kissed me sloppily on the cheek. I pushed her away growling to myself. How the hell could she say that to Konoha Legend? I mean I just joined the band and she just told them all that I'm gay!

"It's okay… we're all the same," Sasuke smirked at me. I brightened up as he said that and I smiled to myself while Sakura's jaw dropped next to me.

"You're kidding right?!" Sakura questioned Sasuke. He frowned, putting a hand on his hip, looking at her a bit angrily.

"Why would I be?"

"But… but… you… and the fans… WHY?!" Sakura basically screamed. I laughed to myself, gripping my stomach as she glared at me angrily.

"Guess I was right," I whispered in her ear.

"Fuck off!" she growled at me as we both stood straight.

"Anyways, I would rather get to know this crazy yellow haired friend of ours, since he's gonna be touring with us from now on. I'm Itachi,"

"Deidara,"

"Sasori,"

"Naruto," I said to them all. They all nodded in approval and then looked over at Sakura. Sakura looked at me and then looked at everyone else since they were expecting her to say her name. She smiled and rubbed the back of her head apologetically.

"Sakura," she said laughing slightly. I looked around the room and realized that I still didn't know whose place I was taking.

"Um, I have a question," I said laughing slightly to myself.

"Yeah?" Deidara said to me.

"Well I mean I'm taking somebody's place… but the truth of the matter is. I don't even know who that person is,"

"It's me. I'm Kisame," the person said coming from behind everybody. I looked at him and couldn't help but think that he looked a bit scary. With the blue skin and a shark like face he seemed weird.

"Oh. Hey," I said to him waving. He snorted and then smirked to himself.

"This was the best you could find Sasuke? Or is he just your new boy toy?" Kisame questioned him. Sasuke glared at him while Itachi put an arm around his shoulders.

"Kisame, why must you be so rude? I mean I know the kid isn't you but he's just as good!" Itachi said to him.

"A runt like him could never surpass me," Kisame said smugly. I winced at his words and I could tell that Sakura was getting pissed next to me. Sasuke moved away from Itachi while pulling Sakura and me to the side while Kisame and Itachi started to argue as Sasori and Deidara rolled their eyes on the side.

"Don't worry about Kisame. You're like the 3rd guy I've brought to him. He doesn't get impressed easily, but I think he likes you. He threw the other guys out of our bus whenever they finished playing," Sasuke said to us. Sakura and I exchanged glances and then looked back at Sasuke.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" I questioned him as a sweatdrop appeared over my head. Sasuke smirked at us while we saw Itachi shove Kisame into the door as Kisame swung at Itachi who caught the punch and moved close to his face, both of them breathing the same air at that point.

"HEY! KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO!" Deidara said to them both.

"Dei, let them continue. It's quite comical," Sasori said from the chair he was sitting in. Itachi moved away from Kisame while they both glared at each other.

"We wouldn't even have to look for a new guitarist if you weren't quitting you asshole!" Itachi growled at him.

"Well I'm sorry if I don't want to be with a bunch of tightwads who only care about getting laid and getting high! Plus not like any of you would miss me! Just gives you more time to fuck your precious little _Sasuke_ now doesn't it?" Kisame screamed at him. Sasuke stiffened at that comment while his face turned to stone and he moved away from us and over to Kisame.

Sasuke looked as if he was getting ready to lunge at Kisame but Itachi held him back while Sasuke struggled to get out of his grasp but Itachi held him flat against his chest while pulling at his hair. Kisame smirked at him as Sasuke shoved against Itachi.

"Get out," Sasuke said bitterly.

"Excuse me?" Kisame questioned him stunned.

"You know nothing about me and my brother and we've been saving your ass for the longest time I can remember, when we don't even need you! You don't realize that we can find replacements for you with the snap of our fingers,"

"Choose your next words carefully Sasuke. You know I can make or break you easily in this town,"

"You're not worth anything! You're worth shit in this town! Nobody gives a damn about you Kisame! Just get the fuck out!" Sasuke screamed at him angrily.

"Sasuke! You're not honestly going to make him leave from here!"

"What do you mean? He has enough money from us! He can find his own way home," Sasuke growled through his teeth as Kisame looked at him unbelievably. Kisame's face soon turned into a smirk as he turned around and walked off the bus without saying another word.

Itachi released Sasuke then as Deidara locked the door and then looked over at Sasuke and Itachi who were looking at each other. Itachi was talking to Sasuke quietly as Sasuke nodded every few minutes. Itachi finished talking to him while Sasuke waved him off and walked back over to us.

"I'm sorry. I'm not usually like that," he said to us.

"Yeah, that's fine. I totally get it," I laughed to him.

"So do you like need to get anything? You know clothes, your guitar?"

"Well my guitar is in the van that Sakura and I came in. I can easily buy new clothes though,"

"Why waste the money? Let's just go to your house and get it," Sasori told him.

"Yeah that makes sense. I mean Sakura you can drive and lead us there right?"

"Yeah of course I can,"

"Okay cool then," Sasuke said.

"I'M DRIVING!" Deidara screamed loudly, jumping in the driver's seat.

"Oh no you don't! Last time you drove that was a car wreck!" Itachi told him. Deidara and Itachi started to bicker in the background while Sasuke was telling Sakura what to do so that she could help them come and drive to our house. She exited the bus as we all waited for her to get in front of us.

"So you and Sakura been friends for a while now huh?" Sasuke questioned me.

"Yeah… we have. She was really cool when she found out… you know,"

"What that you were gay?"

"Yeah,"

"You don't have to be ashamed to say it you know. I mean I say it all the time,"

"How come your fans don't know?"

"Because then we wouldn't have fans," Sasuke smirked at me. I thought about it for a minute and it made sense. If the girls knew he was gay then they wouldn't love him, and they wouldn't but tickets for their shows which means that they would end up broke.

"Okay she's here," Itachi said from behind the wheel much to Deidara's dismay.

"Yeah. All you have to do is follow her. She knows the way perfectly," I told him. He nodded at me and put the bus into drive as he started to follow behind Sakura. Sasuke and I sat down on the couch while Itachi drove and he continued to talk to me.

"Well do you have a boyfriend?" Sasuke questioned me. I blushed at that thought. I really wanted to tell him he would end up my future boyfriend but that would sound stalkerish now wouldn't it… wouldn't it?

"Nope. I'm single. And you are too of course?"

"Yeah… I mean unless you count my brother whom everyone thinks I'm incestuous with," Sasuke laughed.

"Nah, I wouldn't think that. You guys are just close,"

"Yeah, and nobody gets it,"

"Geez, how far away do you guys live?" Itachi questioned.

"Well you guys are the one's who made your concert all the way out there," I laughed to him. Itachi shrugged at that comment seeing as how I was right.

"We have to pull out to all of fans though. No matter how cute some of them might be," Sasuke told me smirking at me. I laughed to myself, looking away and blushing at the same time. I couldn't believe the beloved Uchiha was actually hitting on me. He wouldn't seem like the type!

"Do you talk to all of your fans like this?"

"I don't know, are you a fan?" Sasuke questioned me looking into my eyes. I looked back at him and felt my breath catch in my throat. He looked like a total sex god on stage but whenever you were to look at him in all his Uchiha beauty you couldn't help but notice.

The dark onyx eyes that looked into your soul, or maybe the porcelain skin that just gleamed in the light. His teeth which were perfectly white and seemed to have no cavities in sight. But there was something else about him and baffled me to no end. His eyes had a dark sheen to them and he had dark circles under them. I mean it could have been from the late shows and everything, that he probably didn't get enough sleep. But then there was the scratching. Every few minutes or so he would scratch on his arm… or his nose. It was weird not to say in the least.

"We almost there man?" Itachi questioned me. I tore my eyes away from Sasuke and looked around our surroundings and nodded but after realizing he couldn't see me I finally spoke.

"Yeah we are. We live real close to the community college right around here," I told them. Sasuke huffed as I said that and I looked over at him.

"You guys go to college?" he questioned me laughing.

"Well yeah. I mean we do concerts in town and everything. But if that blows out what are we gonna do after that?"

"Trust me kid… with all the touring you're gonna be doing from now you're not gonna have time or room for college," Sasuke told me. I nodded at him as Itachi pulled to a stop right in front of our house that we all shared. I got up then from the couch with Sasuke following behind me. He went to open the door and I walked off the bus with him. Everyone got off the bus, stretching as Sakura rejoined us.

"Okay so are we gonna get going?" Sasuke questioned. I nodded while Sakura and I led the way to the elevator that would take us up to our apartment. I pressed the button and waited for the elevator to come.

"So do you do this stuff all the time?" Sakura questioned the band.

"Do what?" Deidara questioned her.

"Do you guys always take away bands, cute lead singing guitarists?" she laughed. The rest of the band laughed with her while I glared at her. I looked over at Sasori and Deidara noticing Deidara blushing as Sasori leaned into his ear whispering something unnoticeable.

"They're both in denial… been going on since we started," Sasuke explained to me. I nodded to him as he smiled at me.

"Anything else I should know?"

"Itachi is a loner and turns down almost everybody who is seemingly interested in him,"

"Hey I heard that!" Itachi told us. I laughed as Sasuke blew a kiss at his brother who scowled at him. The elevator finally came as we all stepped into it.

"What are we going to tell the rest of them when they find out that Konoha Legend are stepping into our house?"

"I don't know… we tell them that Konoha Legend wanted to come see our house because I needed to get my clothes,"

"Oh nice job Naruto!"

"What? We're not lying to them!" I told her. Just then the elevator doors opened up and we all stepped out of the elevator. I walked to our door and opened it with my key. I peeked inside and thanked Kami that it was clean inside and not a total mess like it usually was. I opened the door fully and let everyone in.

I head a few whistles as the band saw the house and everything. Lee walked out, looking down at something that was in his hands absentmindedly.

"Hey Sakura," he said out loud and then he looked up. The look on his face was that of pure shock and amazement.

"Hey Lee," Sakura said to him. Lee dropped what was in his hands and walked out the room, more than likely to tell the rest of the house.

"Are all of your house mates fans?"

"All but one," I told him. He quirked an eyebrow at that as the entire house came out in awe and shock.

"I thought you were lying Lee!" Gaara told him still skeptically.

"Why would I lie about something like that?" Lee questioned offended. Everyone looked at Lee and laughed at that comment.

"Funny for people who didn't want to come to their concert you all seem pretty darn happy that they're here now," Sakura told them laughing.

"Hey guys," Sasuke greeted them.

"Naruto… what are they doing here?"

I looked over at the voice already frightened at what that meant. Kiba had come out of hiding and was glaring at everyone in Konoha Legend.

"Kiba… hey man. They just came with Sakura and I 'cause I needed to get some stuff from the house. You know, just some of my clothes,"

"Bad enough they're taking you away now they actually have to be inside our house?"

"That would be the one I take it," Sasuke told me.

"You say something pretty boy?" Kiba questioned him angrily.

"Kiba! Stop this! That's not fair,"

"I got an idea. Hey Kiba… can I speak to you somewhere away from everyone else?" Itachi questioned. Kiba looked at him reluctantly as I glared at him. He followed Itachi towards the kitchen as I sighed to myself. Everyone was bombarding Sasori and Deidara with questions while I rolled my eyes. I looked at Sasuke and laughed seeing how calm he was.

I started walking towards my bedroom and walked inside, closing the door behind Sasuke and I seeing as how he followed me. I saw him look around my room as I walked over to my closet, taking out my suitcase and then started to just throw clothes inside of it.

"I see what you meant by how much he didn't like the band. It's a shame," Sasuke said to me.

"Yeah it really is. But I think he just doesn't like you guys because you're stealing mea way from our band. You can sit down if you want," I told him. Sasuke looked around and just decided to sit down on the bed. I continued to put away clothing in my bag and then noticed that my room started to look emptier.

"Your house reminds me a lot of mine before I moved out and went on the road," Sasuke said longingly.

"How did you guys get started anyway?"

"That's a story to tell,"

"Tell me. I'd like to know actually,"

"Okay fine… I'll tell you. But finish up so we can end up leaving soon,"

"Okay just tell me how you got started,"

"Okay well… Itachi was a senior in High School and I was a sophomore and we both loved music… like we loved music more than we loved food and ourselves…"

_**"Sasuke! What the fuck is taking you so long? HURRY UP!" Itachi screamed at him. **_

_**"Alright, alright! I'm coming!" Sasuke screamed at him. Itachi stamped his foot on the ground waiting impatiently for his brother. **_

_**"Sasuke! Hurry up or I'm not going to drive you to school," **_

_**"Okay I'm here!" Sasuke told him showing up finally. **_

_**"Took you long enough!" Itachi told him. **_

_**"Whatever let's go. Bye mom!" **_

_**"Bye sons hurry home after school," their mom said to them. Itachi and Sasuke exited the house and towards Itachi's car which was waiting in the driveway. Sasuke and Itachi got into the car as Itachi put the key in the ignition putting it into the drive. Music blasted from the speakers of the car as Sasuke started to sing along to the words. **_

_**"Man I wonder if that record company ever looked at any of our stuff, since we've sent it in," **_

_**"Yeah, I mean we need our big break to happen and come quick," **_

_**"But then who would take care of mom? With that asshole gone nobody is gonna be there for her," **_

_**"I'm sure we could find someone good enough. Plus wouldn't you want all those screaming girls around you 24/7?" **_

_**"What would be the point? I'm gay numb nuts!" **_

_**"Yeah but wouldn't that stroke your ego so well?" **_

_**"I guess," Sasuke agreed with him. Itachi pulled into the school parking lot, pulling into his usual parking spot while turning the car off. Sasuke got out of one side flipping his hair out of his face, failing miserably as it flopped back down into his face. **_

_**"That's what you get for wanting to look emo 24 hours of the day!" **_

_**"Oh shutup! Just because one of us looks better than the other doesn't' mean you have to be jealous," Sasuke laughed. Itachi grabbed him, giving him a noogie as Sasuke tried to get out of his grasp. **_

_**"Here we go again. What's it gonna be this time Sasuke," Kisame questioned him walking over laughing. Sasuke stopped struggling and then used his hand and tickled the sides of Itachi's abdomen while he laughed started to chuckle. His grip loosening on Sasuke's neck. Sasuke opted for the latter and then bit down lightly on his arm sucking hard, almost seemingly to give him a hickey. **_

_**"SHIT!" Itachi said, letting him go. **_

_**"I know how much mom doesn't want to see any marks on you so there!" Sasuke said, sticking his tongue out childishly at him. Sasuke looked at his arm in disbelief hoping that it wouldn't leave a mark so his mother could freak out and want to kill him. **_

_**"Hey guys," Deidara said walking up to him with Sasori next to him putting up the peace sign. **_

_**"What happened to your arm?" Sasori questioned Itachi whom was currently wiping at his arm like he had the mumps or something. **_

_**"This idiot freaking sucked on my arm to get out of a noogie!" Itachi scowled pointing at Sasuke. **_

_**"That's a nice one," Deidara said to him. Itachi glared at him as Deidara cowered behind Sasori. **_

_**"When mom sees that today she's going to kill you!" **_

_**"Me? You're the one with the hickey on your arm!" Sasuke laughed. Itachi sneered at him as he grabbed something from the back of his car and locked it again. **_

_**"You got your robes?" he asked Kisame. **_

_**"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" **_

_**"You could have been forgetful as usual," Itachi laughed. Kisame glared at him while everyone laughed. **_

_**"Yo. What are we gonna do since it's the last day and you guys are like gonna be… gone?" Sasori questioned all of us. **_

_**"Let's do a garage concert!" Sasuke said to all of them. **_

_**"Yeah! Maybe today somebody will come around the garage!" **_

_**"That would be a good idea… but can we just graduate right now?" Kisame laughed. Everyone nodded as they all walked towards the auditorium. Kisame and Itachi walked towards the front of the auditorium and sat down in their seats while Itachi, Sasori and Deidara sat down in the audience. **_

_**"You know we sent our stuff in like a few times to a record company. So they might look at us… we might come through guys," Sasuke said to everyone. **_

_**"That would be great, because we need a big break man," **_

_**"Yeah, that's true," **_

_**"It would be really great if we could just get famous," Sasuke said to everyone. Everybody nodded in agreement as the lights dimmed in the auditorium and everyone looked to the stage. **_

_**"Thank you everybody for coming to the graduating class of '04 graduation ceremony," **_

_**-------------------**_

_**"Uchiha Itachi," **_

_**Everyone cheered as Itachi went up to the stage to get his diploma. He looked to the audience and raised an eyebrow in his signature way. Everyone cheered louder as he smirked and sat down. Sasuke swelled with pride knowing that his brother was valedictorian and one of the most popular guys in school. **_

_**The ceremony ended soon after as Sasuke went up to his brother hugging him tightly with their mother smiling brightly at them both. Sasuke separated from Itachi as their mother went up to him, grabbing his face in between her hands. **_

_**"I am SO proud of you son!" she told him happily. **_

_**"Thanks ma," **_

_**"I'm just disappointed that you're not even considering going to college! You've gotten so many scholarships!" **_

_**"Look I might go next year and I might not! You never know when the record company is going to call," **_

_**"Son there was something that I head before… and it went. 'When you finish dreaming, life happens' I think you should take that into account," **_

_**"I'll think about it," Itachi laughed. **_

_**"Regardless I love you both very much," she told them. **_

_**"We love you two," Itachi and Sasuke said in unison. Their mother smiled and turned around heading towards her car. Itachi turned around to talk to some of his classmates until the worst thing that could happen to the Uchiha family happened. There was a loud crash as everyone turned around in shock. **_

_**Sasuke screamed loudly and was pulled back by one of the seniors whom were one of Itachi's friends. He struggled to get out of the grasp. Itachi turned around and was getting ready to run to the scene when he was also pulled back by Kisame. **_

_**"MOM!" Sasuke screamed loudly, not wanting to believe what he had just seen. He shut his eyes tightly wanting to block out the sight that he had just witnessed. This could not be happening the day that Itachi just graduated… the day where everything was supposed to be perfect. **_

_**Itachi heard sirens in the distance as he started to shake uncontrollably. He couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't want to believe what he had just seen. He broke free from Kisame and ran to where his mother lay in the street bleeding. He grabbed her hands tightly leaning over her wanting to be able to heal her wounds, but knew he couldn't. He leaned down to her head as she whispered her last words to him lowly. **_

_**"Make… me…. Make… me… proud…" she told him. Itachi nodded to her and then her hand go limp in his. He started to cry heavily as everyone looked on in shock, never having seen Itachi break down like that. **_

_**1 week later**_

_**The phone rang in the background as Sasuke hugged his knees to his chest, not bother to answer the phone. He didn't really care for it… what would be the point? Itachi walked into the room and saw Sasuke on the couch in the position he was in as he slapped him upside the head, making Sasuke glare up at him. **_

_**"Don't you hear the fucking phone?" Itachi growled at him. **_

_**"What would be the point? You picked it up anyway!" Sasuke growled back at him. Itachi continued to glare at him as he answered the phone. **_

_**"Hello?" **_

_**"Hello is this Uchiha Itachi?" a female voice said from the other end. **_

_**"Who wants to know?" **_

_**"Well I'm calling from Leaf Records and we would like it if Konoha Legend would come in to speak with some of our executives," she told him. Itachi almost dropped the phone as he head that. **_

_**"Are you shitting me? Because if this is a joke it sure as hell isn't funny," Itachi growled over the phone. **_

_**"I can assure you this isn't a joke and I'm not shitting you," she laughed at him. Itachi's mouth opened in a gasp and was getting ready to drop the phone. **_

_**"Wh… when do you we come in?" **_

_**"When would be the best time for you?" **_

_**"Maybe around uh… in 3 days?" **_

_**"That would be perfect. We really hope to see you all soon," **_

_**"Thank you so much. Uh, I didn't catch your name," **_

_**"Ah, my name would be Mitarashi Anko. And I will be your manager," she smiled over the phone. **_

_**"Okay I'll see you soon," she told him, before finally hanging up the phone. Itachi stared at the phone and then put it down slowly as he turned towards Sasuke. He leaned down towards his ear while Sasuke stayed in the place he was in, not moving. **_

_**"We got a call… they want to see the band," Itachi told him lowly. Sasuke turned his head slowly, arms still wrapped around his knees. **_

_**"Are you serious?" Sasuke questioned him. Itachi nodded as Sasuke cracked a small smile on his face. He grabbed Itachi around the neck roughly, giving him a humongous hug. **_

_**"This is what we needed," Itachi told him. **_

_**"We're gonna make her proud!" **_

_**"You know it," Itachi told him smiling brightly. **_

"Wow. So it was like tragedy followed by something amazing. I'm sorry about your loss,"

"Hey it's okay. We're over it now," Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"I know exactly how you feel. I mean I never knew my parents," I told him. He nodded towards me and then looked at my bag frowning.

"Hey! I thought I told you to keep packing!" he told me playfully.

"Right, sorry. I'm sort of an airhead sometimes," I laughed to myself. I heard Sasuke get up from the bed as he walked over to me leaning down towards me ear.

"Just because your cute doesn't mean you can take long," he told me. I blushed furiously feeling his body flush against mine.

"Uh… well I uh,"

"SASUKE!"

"We both turned around and I looked into the face of a woman with a high ponytail and bangs falling in her face. She had violet eyes and was smirking at Sasuke lightly while Sasuke smirked right back at her.

"Anko… wow. How did you know we were here?"

"You idiots left me back at the damn concert space and you really think I'm not going to find you! How stupid do you all think I am?"

"Very actually," Sasuke laughed. Anko walked up to him and smacked him upside the head as he laughed harder.

"Don't sass me you idiot! And who's this little cutie?" she questioned me.

"I'm Naruto. I think I'm gonna be the new guitarist for Konoha Legend,"

"You're the little ball of fluff that Sasuke's been talking out for the last 24 hours!"

"Anko…" Sasuke said warningly.

"Okay sorry love. Well I have a contract that I need you to sign. Are you positive that this is what you want to do?" she questioned me.

"Yeah, I'm so sure!" I told her smiling. She grinned at me and then looked at Sasuke.

"I think he really could the thing you guys need," she told him.

"What was I telling you?"

"Okay well come this way," she told me as she walked over to my dresser and pulled out a stack of papers from the briefcase that she was holding. She gave me a pen and pointed at multiple places that I needed to sign. I signed everything and gave the contract back to her as she smiled at me brightly. But little did I know that I was signing my soul away on that thing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay well that was the latest chapter and everything! So I hope you like it and I hope all of you will like this as it goes on. And I promise you that this will earn its rating as the story goes on! Review pls and let me know what you all think! Ooooo, and **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	4. Switch

OMG! I would shoot me if I were u guyz! AAHH! Omg I would like hate myself! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not reviewing in lord knows how long! Like seriously! AAHH! Everytime I kept wanting 2 finish dis it would delete da story on me so serious! GOSH! But its back now! YAY! Hope u like it!

Disclaimer: Don't own it sry!

_**Switch **_

"Okay, since that's finished hurry up because we have to get going soon," Anko told me. I nodded as she turned around and walked out of the room. I looked over at Sasuke and saw him scratching at his arm.

"You okay?" I questioned him.

"Ye-yeah I'm fine. Let's just get going," Sasuke told me. I nodded to him, closing my suitcase and taking it as I opened the door and walked out of my room with Sasuke in tow. I looked around and saw Sasori and Deidara sitting on the couch smiling as they talked to Lee, Neji, Gaara, Sakura, Shino and Shikamaru. I looked towards the kitchen then, seeing Itachi walking out with a smirk on his face and Kiba coming out with a scowl on his face.

"Hey man," I told him, putting an arm around his shoulder when he finally made it to my side.

"Hey," Kiba responded to be nonchalantly.

"He let you have it didn't he?"

"Yeah… who knew Uchiha's were so bitchy," Kiba growled at me. I laughed to myself as Itachi clapped his hands loud enough for everyone to hear. All the band members looked up, looking at him as he smirked at everyone.

"Okay guys. It's officially time to go," Itachi told us. Everyone looked towards him as Sasuke walked towards the door and waited for the rest of the band to come with him.

"I guess this means you really are going huh?" Kiba questioned me as I made my way more towards the band. I turned back around and looked at him and then down.

"Look man, you know for real that I'm not going to like leave you guys. I'll come back, now and then," I told them smiling. Kiba smirked at me as Sasuke put a hand on my shoulder and was basically telling me that it was time to go. I took my bags and gave everyone a hug inside the apartment.

"Don't go forgetting the little people when you get all famous!" Sakura yelled at me. I smiled at her, walking out of the apartment, leaving behind a lot of good friends with it.

"Wow, you guys have known each other for a long time huh?" Sasuke questioned me.

"Well yeah, we've known each other since freshman year in High School so it's amazing that we've stayed close this long," I told him. Sasuke laughed to himself at that comment as I looked at him.

"You are so opposite from me. I don't even remember the name of HALF my graduating class. I kind of envy you," he told me smirking. I could feel my face flush as he said that. I noticed that the elevator came then and I didn't even realize that somebody had requested it with all the talking that we were doing.

"Well look on the bright side. You'll finally get a glimpse at the real Rock n' Roll lifestyle huh?" Deidara told me. I laughed nodding to myself and then looked over at Itachi who wasn't saying much. The elevator doors opened again and we all walked out towards the tour bus. I made my way over to Itachi slowly, not to draw attention from the other members.

"Hey. Haven't said much since we left the apartment back there," I told him. He looked down at me and shrugged.

"Not much to say really… except your friend sure has some damn taste,"

"What do you mean?" I questioned him. Itachi stopped then, looking down at his feet. I stopped with him as he turned to look at me.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about us don't you?" Itachi questioned me. I looked sideways at that comment and shrugged.

"Yeah I mean I've been following you guys for a long while now," I told him smiling strangely. Itachi shook his head at that, looking down at me, and then putting a hand on my shoulder.

"You'll find out soon enough… but until then… just don't worry about it," he told me finally as he started walking again towards the bus. That didn't sound to good to me, being the fact that I was new to this band and they were keeping secrets. But whatever it was that he was talking about must not be that important, or something really worth keeping a secret about.

I got on the bus and looked around it again and realized that this would be my new home for a few months and maybe a couple of more, depending on the amounts of tours that Konoha Legend had. I stood in my place and realized just then that I hadn't really gotten to know about their tour and I was getting ready to be a part of it.

"You guys are on your revelations tour right?"

"Right," Sasori told me.

"But do you know what makes this tour different from our others?" Deidara questioned me with a smirk on his face.

"No… what?"

"We don't have any other bands highlighting us on this tour. It's just Konoha Legend," Itachi told me. I thought about what he had just said for a moment and realized that it was true.

"Wow. I didn't realize that," I told them honestly.

"Nobody ever does," Sasori responded to him.

"Know how to drive?" Deidara questioned me, smirk in place. I shrugged and looked at the wheel.

"I've driven trucks but NOTHING like this," I told him.

"Well get ready, 'cause you're gonna learn sometime on this tour," Deidara laughed. I laughed uneasily looking around, wondering where I could put my stuff.

"Follow me. I'll show you where you can put your things Sasuke told me. I followed him to a room and found two twin size beds inside. He put my bags on one side of the room and I looked around.

"Not that many people actually sleep in the beds, because of hotels and everything, but that would now be your side," Sasuke told me twitching slightly.

"Okay. That's cool," I told him.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom…. PLEASE don't disturb me while I'm in there," Sasuke told me a bit irritably as he walked out the room. I nodded to him a bit late and walked out the room, just now realizing that we were driving.

"So uh…. Where do all the instruments go, since you guys are on the bus?"

"There's a separate bus for our instruments that goes ahead of ours," Deidara told me, while bobbing his head to the music blasting through his headphones.

"Why don't you guys just go on a plane or something?"

"Too much drama in the airport whenever we go anywhere, so we'd rather take a bus,"

"But doesn't that just take longer?"

"Yeah, but it's just so much fun," Sasori cut in.

"So where's the next stop?"

"Phoenix,"

------------------------------------------------

I opened my eyes to the loud thrum of a guitar in my ear as I fell onto the floor with a loud yell. Itachi, Sasori and Deidara laughing as Sasuke held a guitar in his hands which I have no idea where it came from. He was smirking down at me and I noticed that his eyes were bloodshot and his hair was messier than usual.

"About time you woke up. Come on," Sasuke told me.

"Wh… where are we going?" I questioned him.

"To the party we were invited to," Itachi answered me.

"Party?" I questioned as everyone started to unload from the bus. The minute I stepped out of the bus I was in awe. The first thing I was to see was lights and neon signs. Even though I lived in California I had never seen something like this in all my years.

"Well come on," Itachi told me. I looked at the line and saw all the people waiting.

"What about the line?"

"You're a rock star now… lines don't mean anything to us," Sasuke laughed, walking up to the bouncer as he let them all through but then stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Dude, calm down. He's with us," Itachi told him. The bouncer looked at me as I laughed while he let up the velvet rope and let me in with everybody else.

Inside of the club was positively amazing. I had never seen anything like it. I was in complete shock at everything and how it was made to look. There were lights flashing everywhere you looked. Bodies were pressed up against each other, gyrating to the music that was playing. The bar was packed with people requesting drinks and just when you thought it couldn't get any better. There were about 4 floor of this madness.

"Wow," I said to myself.

"Welcome to Ecstasy," Sasuke whispered in my ear. I looked to the side and saw that no doubt he was directly next to me, our faces only inches apart.

"YO! THERE'S TSUNADE!" Itachi screamed over the crowd. I tore my eyes away from Sasuke and sure enough there she was. In all of her glory it was Lady Tsunade from the Legendary Sanin. I couldn't believe that I was actually in her presence.

"Oh my gosh," I said, trying my best not to shriek from excitement. She was the best guitarist and my idol. Even though Orochimaru sometimes played guitar in their band she was complete and total boss whenever she played. Not only was she known for her singing but her guitar skills ere unmatched in the rock world.

"Want to meet her?" Sasuke questioned me, screaming slightly. I looked at him and nodded my head franticly. Sasuke grabbed my hand and led me to the other side of the club where Tsunade was sitting, talking to a few people.

"Tsunade!" Sasuke said to her, smirking. Tsunade looked up surprised at who was standing before her.

"Well look at this. The pansy's back in town!" Tsunade screamed loudly. Sasuke growled at the pansy comment as I stared at Tsunade. She looked over at me and then at Sasuke.

"So who's this blondie standing behind you?" Tsunade questioned him. Sasuke turned around and smirked to himself as he pushed me in front of him.

"This would be Naruto. He's taking Kisame's place," Sasuke told her.

"Shark bait couldn't hold out I'm guessing?" Tsunade laughed.

"Got that right," Sasuke told her.

"Well regardless. Glad there's a new punk I can harass," Tsunade laughed brightly.

"Glad there's an old lady who wants to," I laughed to myself. Tsunade laughed as she got up and punched me on the shoulder, still laughing, not showing a sign of anger on her face. I felt an immense pain rush through my arm and forgot that she was known for kicking people's asses and for her guitar skills.

Sasuke laughed next to me as he said his goodbyes and we both left to go the bar. Sasuke leaned against it saying hello to the bartender and asking for two screwdrivers. I looked over at him and started bobbing my head to the music that was playing. The bartender came back with the drinks as Sasuke gave me one.

I took it from him and looked at him with a smirk planted on my face.

"What are you trying to do? Get me drunk and have your way with me?" I questioned him laughing as I took a sip from it.

"Maybe. Why? Would that be a problem?" Sasuke questioned me, grinning.

"And here I thought you gave a damn," I told him. Just a reggae remix to the song _Switch by Will Smith_ came on and I had the urge to dance. I put my drink down and got up from where I was sitting looking at Sasuke seductively as I walked to the dance floor, swaying my hips more than necessary. I saw him looking at me with a predatory stare as I escaped to the middle of the crowd.

I started swaying my hips like before when I was still in Sasuke's presence and then even more as I was by myself. All of a sudden I felt a pair of arms encircle my waist and pull me flush up against them. I looked behind me and saw Sasuke standing behind me smirking as he looked down at me. I kept dancing looking forward as I rubbed my body against his. He moved my hips in time with the song and started grinding against my bum. I bit my lip as we continued to dance seductively. I don't even know if it could really be called dancing. More like sex with clothes on.

I continued to dance with him and then turned around in his arms, putting one of my legs in between his and my other leg on the other side of his right leg. Sasuke grabbed my bum pulling me closer to him, if that were possible as he leant down and started breathing on my neck.

I wrapped my arm around his neck and looked to my side seeing Sasori and Deidara looking at the both of us smirking widely. I looked back at Sasuke who was now looking into my eyes. He grinned at me as I started to sway my hips against him and then I shoved him back as he looked at me as I backed away from him.

I listened to the song and heard it going into a new tempo and couldn't help but show off a little bit of what I had learned from going to all of those crazy ass parties that Neji, Lee and Gaara took us all to. Mind you they were all illegal and in the street making it even crazier.

_That's what I'm talking about (do that there ma) _

Isolate my chest

_That's what I'm talking about (do that there ma)_

Isolate my stomach

_That's what I'm talking about (do that there ma) _

I started popping my chest repeatedly, twisting my head to the side while swaying my hips provocatively in Sasuke's direction, spinning in place, bending down to the floor acting as if I was picking something up while alternating my legs. Some would call this dancing provocative but I didn't care at the moment.

The crowd made a circle around me as I continued to dance, completely mesmerized by the beat of the music. As someone who sang and played the guitar for a rock band I really surprised people whenever I would start dancing because everything I pulled out is nothing that they expect… then again I can't blame them.

I started my arm up into the wave, bringing down into my chest, down to my stomach, down to my legs as I turned around in my spot and pointed at Sasuke just as the song ended. Everyone around me started clapping as the next song came on. I laughed to myself as people patted my head and walked to continue dancing. I smiled to myself, walking back over to Sasuke who stared at me with his mouth in a thin line. I bit my bottom lip, hoping that I hadn't have turned him off by my dancing.

"Hey," I shouted over the music to him.

"Where did you learn that?" Sasuke shouted back at me. I shrugged laughing to myself surprised by his question.

"Street parties that my friends took me to,"

"I like it…. Its not like your image,"

"And what exactly is my image?" I laughed to him. He looked away from me and then down at my clothes and back at my face.

"What do you think?" Sasuke questioned me. I smirked at that as I went back to the bar, leaving Sasuke in the middle of the crowd looking dumbfounded.

"What are ya drinking hun?" the bartender asked me.

"Let me get a sex on the beach," I told her. She nodded, walking away as I looked back at the crowd and saw Sasuke walking my way. I smirked to myself but the smirk was soon replaced with a frown as I saw a guy go up to him and grab his wrist.

The bartender came back and gave me my drink as I took it and started to sip on it slowly watching the scene unfold before me. The guy pulled Sasuke back onto the dance floor and turned around, his back facing Sasuke as he started to grind down on him. Sasuke started to dance with him, grabbing his hips and making it more effective.

I finished my drink and got up from where I was. Sasuke wasn't my boyfriend or anything like that. So to be getting jealous over a random guy in a club was quite foolish. But then again, I was Uzumaki Naruto, foolishness was just my game I guess.

I went over to Sasuke and went up behind him wrapping my arms around his chest, rubbing it ever so effectively as he leaned into the touch. I heard a moan escape his lips and couldn't help but smirk to myself. The guy in front of Sasuke turned around and locked eyes with me.

I glared at him while he merely grinned at me. He continued to dance with Sasuke and then I turned him around so he was looking and only dancing with me. Sasuke grinned down at me at that point forgetting about the guy who was behind him. I smirked over at him as he walked away defeated.

Sasuke finished out the song with me as we both separated again. He looked down at me and into my blue eyes as I smirked up at him.

"What's the matter?" I questioned him.

"I could ask you the same question," Sasuke told me.

"What do you mean?"

"Got kind of jealous there huh?"

"Je….Jealous? Of what?" I questioned him dumbly. Sasuke looked down at me with a frown as I asked that question. Sasuke frowned looking at me and had to yell over the music.

"You shouldn't play dumb Naruto. It doesn't suit you," Sasuke told me. I smirked at him and then leaned in closer so I didn't have to yell over the music.

"Maybe you were trying to make me jealous Sasuke. And that wouldn't have been very nice," I told him. Sasuke was getting ready to retort back when we both heard screaming coming from the entrance of the Club. We both looked over and saw somebody coming in almost as if commanding that all eyes be on him.

He walked in slowly as I saw him coming into perfect view. He had on a black fishnet belly shirt, with black leather pants and boots to match. To any gay person he looked like the typical gay rock star. But apparently the girls didn't know any better as they were all hovering around him.

"Oh great," Sasuke mumbled under his breath. Since I was still close to his ear I could hear what he said an noticed that the belly shirt clad person was walking towards us.

"What in the bloody hell is a wanker like you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too… Sai,"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

UH OH! SAI'S IN THE MIX NOW! DRAMA! YOU CAN ONLY IMAGINE WHO THE HELL HE IS 2 SASUKE! OMFG! Well yea, sry guyz 4 da length! AAHH HS is no damn joke! GGRR! Lmao. But pls review and tell me wat chu tink!


	5. Going through changes

Hey everybody. Sry it took me a while to get this chapter up. My computer kept erasing the damn chapter… RAWR! Ugh, and I had a cold so it took even LONGER. Well here it is.

Disclaimer: What do you HONESTLY think?

_**Going through changes**_

I stared at this Sai character and looked back at Sasuke. If you looked close enough you could almost see the sparks flying in between the two people. Sasuke growled at the wanker comment and glared at Sai with a smirk on his face.

"How about you go back to London and leave the real music to the Americans?" Sasuke countered him. Sai snarled at him from the comment as Sasuke smirked back at him.

"Who in the hell do you think you are? I'm surprised that Tsunade even invited you here today!"

"Actually, I was her original protégé. I have no idea why she even invited you here today," Sasuke growled at him.

"Heh, Rock originated in London mate! You blokes stole that from us!"

"WHAT?! Are you KIDDING me?!"

"Sasuke!" I broke in at that point, getting thoroughly annoyed from the two bickering people. Sai turned and looked at me and smirked as he saw my face. He came towards me and took my chin into his hand smirking at the how my eyes widened.

"Is this your new play thing Sasuke?" Sai questioned him comically. I shoved his hand away as Sasuke snarled inwardly.

"I'm nobody's play thing," I told him, glaring at him.

"Oh, Cute and feisty. I bet he's wonderful in bed,"

Sasuke couldn't stand the last comment and shoved Sai back angrily. Sai smirked at him, standing up straight and shoving at Sasuke right back like he did. Sasuke grabbed Sai's shoulders as Sai grabbed onto his arms as so Sasuke didn't hit him.

"What's wrong Sasuke? Is he you're new fix?" Sai questioned him smirking. Sasuke twisted his arms around Sai's and ended up punching him down on the floor. Around them all everybody gasped as Sai hit the floor.

"That's why the English shouldn't pick fight's they can't handle!" Sasuke told him. Sai was on the floor moaning as a thin trail of blood fell from his mouth. Sasuke turned around and went to o talk to me and then out of nowhere Sai jumped onto his back, wrapping his legs around Sasuke's waist, holding onto his head, pulling it back.

"Just like the bloody Americans! Always running away from a fight!" Sai growled into his ear. Sasuke grunted, pulling Sai up over his head and tossing him down onto a table, thus breaking it. Sai got off of the floor and went to go lunge at Sasuke when two arms grabbed him roughly from behind. I saw a man grab Sasuke as well and walk him towards the entrance of the club.

His eyes lowered to the floor almost as if he were used to this being done to him. I followed suit as they threw Sasuke out of one door and Sai out of the other. Sasuke lost his footing a bit and then looked at the door, flipping the bouncer off effectively.

"YEAH FUCK YOU TOO! Asshole," Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

"Does this happen to you often?" I questioned him smirking. He looked over at me, the wind blowing through his hair as he smirked.

"What do you think?" he questioned me.

"Well with Sai in the picture I can only imagine this happens a lot,"

"Then you would be very much right,"

"SASUKE WE LOVE YOU!"

Sasuke and I looked over and saw a group of girls waiting in line to get into the club. He smirked and walked over to them, standing on the opposite side of the velvet rope looking at them.

"Hello ladies," Sasuke told them.

"Sasuke…" one of the girls swooned. It was sickening. You could almost see the hearts in her eyes.

"What can I do for you girls this lovely evening?" Sasuke questioned them, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Sign me!" one of the girls said to him. He pulled out a sharpie from his pocket.

"Where at?" he questioned her smirking.

"Right here," she told him, holding out her chest to him, while pulling her shirt back slightly. Sasuke bent down and cupped one of her breasts while writing his name across it, smirking. When he finished she smiled at him.

"Any other ladies want any parts of their bodies signed?" Sasuke questioned them comically.

"No thanks Sasuke," they told him affectionately.

"Later ladies," he laughed walking away towards the hotel we were staying at.

"You know something. For a gay guy you sure know how to work the ladies. And you magically pulled that sharpie out of nowhere," I told him laughing. He laughed with me as we continued walking.

"You learn to carry a sharpie with you after you get mobbed the first 5 times for an autograph,"

"Makes some sense," I laughed. I saw Sasuke looking at me and couldn't help but wonder what it was that made him look at me like that.

"Your eyes are really blue," Sasuke said, suddenly stopping in his tracks. I stopped as well and couldn't help but blush at what he had just said.

"You're even cuter when you blush," Sasuke told me, getting closer to me.

"First its women and now me. Sure you're not bi there Sasuke?"

"I'm sure. I'm very sure actually," Sasuke told me, putting a hand on my hip, moving ever closer to me. He pulled me closer to him as I looked up into his face, bangs in my eyes.

"Sasuke…" I said to him briefly. He was getting ready to lean down to me when all you hear is the beginning anthem to "Dead!" Sasuke put his head down on my shoulder and reached into his pocket, standing up straight seeing who it was. He sighed, answering the phone annoyed.

"Yes Anko?" Sasuke answered into the phone.

"Yes Naruto's with me……. Yes we're walking to the hotel……. Yes I know it's under your name……. NO! GET OFF THE DAMN PHONE!" Sasuke shouted into the phone, closing it abruptly. I looked at him in awe wondering what the hell Anko had told him over the phone.

"What…. What just happened?" I questioned him.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Sasuke grumbled angrily.

"No! Tell me please!" I whined resorting to my childish ways.

"She just said 'Do you guys have any chocolate flavored condoms just in case?' So I hung the phone up on her," he told me a light blush tinting his cheeks. I stared at him for a few moments and then burst out laughing loudly in the street as Sasuke glared at me and continue to walk towards the hotel. I ran after him shouting my apologies seeing as how he was walking away in mock annoyance.

"I wonder how many rooms she booked this time though," Sasuke thought to himself as we neared the grand hotel we were to be staying in.

"Wow," I said in awe at the sight. I had never really stayed in a hotel that grand before seeing as how my friends and I had our own apartment.

"You are a very deprived 21 year old huh?" Sasuke questioned laughing.

"I haven't really had a reason to go anywhere in my life," I shrugged looking at him.

"Well then. Welcome to your NEW life," Sasuke told me laughing. We walked up to the lady sitting at the desk as she smiled up at us.

"Hello. What can I do for you?" she questioned us. Sasuke leaned on the desk smirking at her.

"Um. Yes You actually can. We have a few rooms booked under Mitarashi Anko," Sasuke told her. She looked down at her computer and told us to hold on for a few minutes as she typed a few things in and ended up giving us the keycard.

"Thanks," Sasuke told her as she smiled at him and we both walked away towards the elevator. We pressed the elevator and waited for it to come as I looked at Sasuke smirking.

"All you have to do is say her name,"

"Well it would be kind of stupid if they asked me for some ID… I mean who the hell doesn't know who I am?"

"Sound a bit cocky there huh?" I said to him quirking an eyebrow.

"Why not? I mean you know it's true," Sasuke told me.

"Shouldn't say that. You don't know if there are some people all the way in Africa that don't know who you are,"

"I'm sure they've heard of us," Sasuke laughed at my comment. The elevator finally got there and I realized that everything you hear about the cheesy elevator music was true. I couldn't stand it in there. The elevator stopped on our floor as we both got out and walked towards the room that we were staying in. Sasuke took the keycard out of his pocket and put it in the slot for the hotel door. He opened it when a green light flashed and walked in. I looked around and couldn't help but want to faint at what I saw.

The minute you walk in you see beige walls two rooms that look as if they're conjoined. I look around and notice that one room is like a living room with a mini kitchen and everything while the other is a regular bedroom with a T.V. and bedside tables. I saw an extra door and realized that this was the bathroom. I gawked at everything and then noticed that there were suitcases in the room. When did the suitcases get there?

"How did the get the suitcases up here?" I questioned Sasuke. He looked over at me and then over at the suitcases.

"We have people who bring them up here for us while we're out or somewhere else. What's the point in doing all that heavy lifting?" he told me smirking. I went over to one of the beds and sat down on it feeling everything around me. Sasuke continued to look at me and then scratched at his head and then at his arm.

I looked up at him from the bed and couldn't help but grin at the look on Sasuke's face. He was looking down at me with a look in his eyes that I couldn't identify. He crawled over to the bed as I leaned down on it, moving back. He came over to me and trapped me on the bed with his arms on either side of me. He kept looking into my eyes and then I saw his eyes leave my eyes and trail down my neck to the rest of my body and back up.

"What are you doing to me?" Sasuke questioned looking at me. I quirked my head to the side slightly while a blush tinted my cheeks.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned him.

"It seems as if… I'm changing now that you came around," Sasuke whispered leaning down to my ear, kissing it lightly. I moved my head away from him and looked into his eyes as he looked back down at me. I looked at his lips that were just asking to be kissed, but I didn't want to jump at anything and I wanted to wait for him to come to me.

Sasuke continued to look down at me as I looked into his black orbs that he called eyes. He leaned down and captured my lips in a gentle but needy kiss. I returned the kiss leaning up to him, pressing my lips more firmly against his. I felt his tongue lick my lips requesting entrance as I granted it to him fully, feeling his tongue caress mine.

We were so wrapped up in each other that neither of us heard the door open and footsteps making their way to where we were. I tangled my hands into his black hair as he continued kissing me leaning down on his elbow while he put his other hand on my hip. At this point everyone was in the room and gawking at us, not that we noticed. The thing that made us notice was a flash of a camera, at which instant I separated from Sasuke and nearly jumped out of my skin.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed as I saw Deidara with a camera in hand and a smirking Itachi and Anko next to him while Sasori merely shook his head. Sasuke looked at them ever calm with his hands behind his neck.

"Took you guys long enough to get back here," Sasuke answered them coolly. I covered my face with my hands as everyone snickered to themselves lightly.

"It should've taken us longer. We might have actually seen some action," Anko laughed out. Deidara came over to me and elbowed me lightly as I sent a glare his way.

"You know. You and Uchiha make a pretty hot couple," he laughed showing me the picture that he took. My face heated up as I saw the picture and realized how sexy Sasuke looked and how wanton I looked. I covered my face at that point just to hear the laughter emanating from Deidara, Anko and Itachi.

Sasuke got up from the bed and came over to me, wrapping his arms around my slim waist while coaxing me to look at him. I looked up at him through my bangs and saw a wide grin on his face that I just wanted to slap off at that moment.

"Don't be embarrassed. They're just messing with ya," Sasuke told me. I glared at him and moved out his arms as he continued grinning.

"Aaww. I think we embarrassed the kid," Anko laughed. Itachi shook his head as Sasori looked at his watch only slightly amused by the entire spectacle.

"I don't know about you guys but right now, I'm itching to go to bed," he told them all.

"More like you're itching to fuck Deidara," Sasuke said smugly. This emitted more laughter from everybody which brought a blush to Deidara's face.

"Fuck you Uchiha,"

"I think I'll pass," Sasuke told him. Everyone looked at the luggage and opened them briefly to see whose it was. The luggage that was in the room Sasuke and I were in just so happened to be Sasuke and Itachi's. Itachi took his luggage as we made our way to the other rooms.

I found my luggage with Anko's while Deidara and Sasori's were in the same room. We all grabbed our own and went back to our respected rooms. I put my stuff down in one area and looked at Sasuke who was staring at me.

"What?" I questioned a bit rudely. He shook his head meaning nothing as I looked anywhere but in his direction. I saw him taking his shirt off in the corner of my eye and couldn't help but want to ravish him on the spot. I had seen him shirtless at many concerts. But now being in a hotel bedroom with him, shirtless after he just kissed me… this was something totally new.

"I'm uh…. Gonna go take a shower," Sasuke said, scratching a spot on his chest. I nodded to him, while my bangs covered my face. I heard the bathroom door shut as I let go of the breath that I didn't realize I was holding. I looked towards the bathroom door and heard the water cut on. I got up from my spot on the floor, with my evening clothes in hand.

I sighed to myself, running a hand through my hair immediately missing my friends. I looked at the hotel phone, walked over to it and picked it up, immediately dialing my old house number.

--

"FUCK YOU!" Sakura shouted at Kiba who glared at her. Lord only knew why they were arguing, seeing that Kiba was always doing something stupid around Sakura. Making her obviously short temper take a hold of her.

"Sakura-san please… just calm down," Lee told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She growled to herself and walked into the other room, her heels clacking loudly behind her.

"God, Ever since Naruto left he thinks that he has to be a jerk to everybody!" Sakura shouted a little angrily. Lee put a hand on her shoulder as she nearly wanted to punch the wall, creating another of 10,000 holes.

"Sakura-san its okay, don't worry about it. It's Kiba. Don't let him take your youthful happy spirit," Lee told her. Suddenly the phone started to ring as Sakura rolled her eyes. She picked up the phone resting her head in the palm of her hand.

"Hello?" she questioned a bit exasperated.

--

"HI SAKURA!" I screamed loudly into the phone. I heard a long pause and then suddenly a loud scream.

_**"NARUTO?!" **_

"Who else would it be?"

_**"Oh my god. I miss you so much! You don't know how much is going on around here! My gosh! I haven't heard your voice in such a long time! Fill me in on everything!" **_

"Sakura… I just left," I told her laughing.

_**"Sure doesn't feel like it," **_

"Seriously, I totally feel the same. OH! I have to tell you something amazing!"

_**"Okay…what?" **_

"Sasuke and I just made out," I whispered to her, as if Sasuke could hear me. There was a long pause and then another loud scream from where I had to pull the phone away from my ear.

_**"YOU'RE KIDDING ME! HOW WAS IT! Was it amazing? How did his tongue feel? How does he taste? MY GOD! YOU KISSED A SEX GOD!"**_she shouted into the phone. I heard some mumbling over the line and then a loud laugh.

"Is somebody there with you?"

_**"Oh just Lee…he says hello," **_

"Tell him I said what's up?" I heard more mumbling over the phone as Sakura finally came back this time I know talking to me.

_**"So how was it? You still haven't told me**_**!"** she shouted. I gawked over the phone just remembering it and couldn't help but want to faint at the memory.

"He's an AMAZING kisser. Like the best ever you would ever kiss! It's like he practices or something!" I laughed to myself.

_**"God I hate you! Never come back!"**_I laughed to myself a bit louder hearing the shower cut off and then pictured a wet, dripping, hot Sasuke coming out of the shower.

"Christ," I said silently to myself forgetting I was on the phone.

_**"WHAT?! Is he naked?" **_

"No… he's coming out of the shower pretty soon,"

_**"Man, you are so lucky… take pictures**__!__**"**_

"Stalker!" I laughed into the phone. Just then Sasuke came strolling out with only a towel around his waist as he shook his hair slightly, still wet from the shower.

_**"Naruto?" **_

"I uh… got to go," I told her. We said our goodbyes as I continued to look at Sasuke. He looked over me and I froze instantly on the spot under his intense gaze, feeling something different about him. He waved his hand absentmindedly towards the bathroom.

"Your turn," Sasuke slurred at me as he plopped down on the bed. I saw him not move for a few moments as he leaned over incredibly slow. I quirked an eyebrow and turned towards my suitcase and took out some clean boxers. I walked over to the bathroom but not before seeing Sasuke slumped lowly over his suitcase. It almost looked as if he was sleeping but I could still his eyes halfway open.

I walked into the bathroom and felt the heat eminating from it since he had obviously taken a hot shower. I saw a discarded towel on the floor, obviously wet from his hair. I put my boxers on the side and turned the faucet so the water could start to get hot and ready as I changed out of my clothes and stood naked, staring at myself in the mirror.

Sighing to myself I stopped into the shower and pulled the tab so water pelted my head and my body. I relished the feeling of water washing my hair. Washing me of all insecurities and everything that I was afraid of. I looked to he side and saw a bar of soap which I figured was Sasuke's.

I soaped myself up hoping that he wouldn't mind that I was using his soap. But knowing him he wouldn't even notice. I soaped up my body and then washed off the soap after a few minutes feeling the dirt on me, slide off.

My thoughts wandered to the kiss that Sasuke and I shared earlier as I smirked to myself, remembering that it wasn't even a kiss but more like an entire make out session. I touched my lips slightly as the water pelted my hair. I remembered a song that I used to sing all the time and started to sing silently to myself remembering all the words but this time I sang only half of the song, getting lost in the waves of heat.

_It's hard to accept, what you don't understand_

_And it's hard to launch, without knowing how to land_

_And how when it burns, you can't change a thing_

_Oh, you can soften the blow, but you can't stop the sting_

_And I've been going through changes_

_I've been going through changes_

_I've been going through changes…_

_With nothing at all_

I opened my eyes to the water and let my hair get wet even more. I saw that the room was getting quite steamy as I shut the water off and stepped out the shower grabbing a towel. I dried my hair off, shaking my head from side to side to clear stray droplets as I then went to dry myself off.

Once finally dry I slipped on my clean boxers and taking my dirty ones in hand as I stepped out the bathroom. I looked towards Sasuke's bed and saw him sprawled out on the bed, his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm, signifying that he must be asleep or close to it.

I shut the bathroom door silently as I kept looking at Sasuke. I dropped my boxers onto my suitcase as I looked closely at Sasuke and noticed that he had scars running up and down his arms. I quirked an eyebrow wondering where they had come from, since I had never really noticed them before seeing as how I was never paying attention to his arms.

I dropped into my bed, getting under the covers, since I found it a bit cold. I turned off my light trying to forget how Sasuke was a bit full of energy and then suddenly seemed out of it after he took that shower.

I shrugged to myself not wanting to think too much about something that I didn't understand. It was Sasuke's life to live not my own, if he had skeletons in his closet, then that was fine. Everybody had theirs…but what if his skeleton could kill him? That scared the hell out of me.

--

WELL?! Whatcha tink? I Really am sorry about the late time I put it up! Gosh I've been so damn busy! I was in Texas for a week and den I was sick. And den skool got in da way, da world was just against me! THx 4 reading though! Review pls!


	6. Tears Don't Fall

Teehee! New chapter! WOOT!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own it!

_**Tears Don't Fall**_

I woke with a start hearing something crash to the ground. I looked to the side and saw Sasuke lying on the floor near his suitcase. I laughed to myself as I heard a groan coming from his side of the room. I fell back against the pillow and realized this was my second day as a member of Konoha Legend.

"Ow," Sasuke finally said from the floor as he got up slowly from the floor. I laughed to myself as I turned over in my bed and looked over at Sasuke. He smirked over at me while I smirked back at him.

"You're pretty clumsy in the morning I see," I told him. I didn't add that he looked pretty sexy with his bed head since I had no idea where Sasuke and I stood after what had occurred when we first got to the hotel and the immense flirting that had gone on when we were at the club.

Sasuke looked over at me and smirked as he nodded his head in my direction. I quirked an eyebrow at him as he scrunched up his face and his smirk widened.

"You're one to talk. What do you do when you sleep? You're hair looks a mess, not that it doesn't suit you," Sasuke slurred at me. I felt myself blush at that comment and laughed uneasily. He came over to me, clad only in boxers from yesterday as he laid down next to me. I looked into his obsidian eyes and looked on a bit shocked at what I saw.

I saw no emotion in his eyes whatsoever. Almost as if everything was being blocked inside of him behind some invisible wall or something. I continued to look on as he shifted and made me realize that I was staring.

"What's so intriguing?" Sasuke questioned me. I looked at the ceiling at that point afraid to answer the question.

"Why does something have to be intriguing?" I questioned him.

"Because you were staring at me. Openly might I add. Only a dobe does something like that," he answered me lowly. I laughed at the nickname/insult whilst continuing to look at the ceiling.

"Only a teme cares enough to ask," I told him then looking at him again. He continued to look at me as I looked down at his lips. I leaned into him and kissed him gently knowing that he was definitely not used to gentle kisses. I felt him kiss back as I separated from him. He continued to look at me as I sat up in the bed fully aware of what I just did.

"You okay?" he questioned me. I put my head in my hands wanting to shoot myself at that point.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I told him. But in reality I had no idea what I was doing anymore. I wanted to be with Sasuke, but was so damn scared because of how emotionless his eyes were, and how little he would tell me about himself. I felt Sasuke sit up from the bed as he placed his lips on my neck. I shivered at the touch and felt him snicker against my neck at that.

"There's obviously something wrong with you," Sasuke told me. I snickered and then looked at him trying to keep my Uzumaki spirit up.

"And why would the stoic Uchiha care?" I questioned him laughing at the comment, feeling the fakeness seeping through it.

"And why would the Uzumaki not have a smile on his face?" Sasuke countered me. I looked at him and at his lips getting ready to lean into him when the door to our hotel crashed open and we were greeted by Anko which tore me away from his face which was only inches apart from my own.

"Get ready and get dressed you guys! Rehearsal and Sound check is in 20 minutes! HURRY UP!" she shouted at her before closing the door behind her. I got up from the bed slowly and made my way over to my suitcase to get my clothes out for that day. I looked at Sasuke on the bed as I slipped on my black "Pink Floyd" T-shirt with my black ripped jeans.

I continued to look at Sasuke as he got up from the bed and walked over to his suitcase just ripping a shirt and skinny jeans from his suitcase, not really caring which it was. He pulled on his shirt over his head and his pants next as he went into the bathroom and wet his hair flipping it so it came into its original state.

I turned to myself and pulled on my pants and then slipped on my t-shirt over my head. Looking around for my socks I slipped those on next along with my high-top converse. I bent over and shook my head a bit combing my fingers through it as it stood on its end. I stood straight happily as I saw that my hair looked normal now.

I walked into the bathroom and rinsed my mouth out with mouth wash and winked at Sasuke as he looked at me. I was getting ready to leave the bathroom when I felt him grab my wrist and twist me around, pulling me flush against his chest as he put a hand on my lower back, keeping me in my place. I looked at his eyes and then down at his lips as his eyes, looked me over. I felt his breath on my lips and swallowed audibly as he smirked at me.

"You look incredibly gorgeous," Sasuke whispered upon my lips. I felt myself blush as he said this and cursed myself for blushing at compliments such as that.

"You're one to speak," I whispered back. I saw Sasuke smile slightly as he twisted his head to the side.

"And why is that dobe?"

"You know perfectly well," I told him trying to break away from the embrace that he held me in, but to no avail he kept his hand firmly on my lower back keeping me pressed up against him.

"What's wrong Uzumaki? Uncomfortable?" he questioned me smirking.

"N-no, we have to get going soon," I told him looking anywhere but his eyes. I felt his hand grab my chin as he forced me to look into his eyes. I looked into them and then remembered why they said the eyes are the windows to the soul. Every emotion possible was hidden behind those eyes though he gave off the impression that he was cold as ice.

He leaned in slowly and kissed me as his hand went to the back of my neck. I closed my eyes feeling his lips against my own and wrapped my arms around his neck. He licked my bottom lip requesting entrance as I gave it to him, opening my mouth to let his tongue in. I then felt his hand go down lower to my bum and give a squeeze. I moaned into the kiss as I felt him smirk against my lips. In the distance I heard the door opening and pulled away from him and pressed my forehead against his and smiled brightly at him.

"Baby brother, you can't even wait a week?"

I laughed to myself as I heard Itachi's question when he saw us. I pulled away from him and he kept his arm around my waist. I smiled at Itachi and saw that Deidara was leaning against the doorframe and Sasori standing behind him. Surprisingly Anko was nowhere to be found.

"We have to get going, yeah," Deidara told us. I nodded to him as Sasuke let me go and I walked forward. He walked back into the room with our beds and slipped on his sneakers quickly not even bothering to tie the laces but just shoved them into his sneakers. I walked along with Itachi, Deidara, Sasori and Sasuke as we walked towards the tour bus so we could get going to the sound check and rehearsal.

"Well looks like today is your first real gig," Itachi told me smirking. I laughed nervously as Sasuke put an arm around my shoulders and shook me lightly.

"There's no need to be nervous. You'll do fine!" he told me kissing my ear. I blushed furiously at that as Itachi laughed silently to himself. Sasori started to drive to our rehearsal which wasn't that far away. We got there in less than 10 minutes which to Anko's was much to Anko's relief.

"Took you assholes long enough! Christ, what were all of you doing for that long?"

"Well you see Na-," Itachi began but was soon cut off Sasuke's hand on his mouth. Anko looked at both brothers as she just disregarded what he was about to say as she ushered us onto the stage. We had people rush to us and give us instruments. I plugged my guitar into an amp as the rest of the band did the same. Sasuke touched the mike tapping it as he blew into it to make sure that it was on.

I looked around myself and saw the humongous stadium and realized that tonight this was going to be full of people. I smiled to myself as a mike was put in front of me, and the other musicians. Itachi flipped his hair as he waited to hear what we were going to be doing.

"Check…1,2" Sasuke said into the microphone. Knowing that it was on we all tapped the mic making sure that ours were on as well.

"Okay so Sasuke what songs are you planning for tonight to know the lighting?" Anko told him.

"I wanted to open with _Tears Don't Fall, From Yesterday_…." He continued to name the songs he wanted to play as I was quaking in my converse because of the first song he said. _Tears Don't Fall _had a crazy guitar solo in it. And he trusted me on the first day to nail a guitar solo such as that one? Maybe this was a test…this had to be a test.

"Okay so then let's rehearse _Tears Don't Fall_, for Naruto's sake so he can look calm, because right now he doesn't look too calm," she snickered. Everybody looked my way as I smiled goofily. Sasuke smirked at that as he nodded in agreement.

Sasori counted the tempo on his sticks over at the drums as I started on the first chords of _Tears Don't Fall _by myself. When that was over I heard Deidara come in under my tone for a few moments as we both died out and looked at Sasuke. I knew this was going to be a long rehearsal.

--

I got off stage and handed my guitar to somebody who was taking the instruments. I went backstage and looked around seeing that there were already fans there when the concert didn't start until a few hours later. I walked towards Sasuke as he waved to a couple of fans from behind the bars.

"Hey, uhm…why are there so many people here already?" I questioned him.

"People get here early in order to catch some pictures with the band members if they can. Others are here because they have backstage passes," Sasuke told me. I nodded absentmindedly at that.

"You wanna meet some fans?" Sasuke questioned me. I looked up at him at that comment and flushed immediately afraid of meeting fans.

"What? No, I can't I mean…I just joined the band, people won't know who I am it's not a goo-,"

Sasuke shut me up at that point by grabbing my wrist and walking towards the gates to open them. Suddenly cheers and screams erupted from the girls that were standing behind the fence which were behind the gate that they were located at.

"SASUKE!"

"WE LOVE YOU!"

"I WANN HAVE YOUR BABIES!"

These among other things were shouted as Sasuke came out with a full fledged grin on his face. He stood far enough away from the grabbing hands that were reaching for him.

"Does this always happen?" I shouted at him.

"Some chick ripped my shirt off of me once and I found it on E-bay the next day," Sasuke shouted back at me. I gawked at that remark as I was ferociously grabbed by a fan girl. Sasuke saw this and laughed as the girl pulled me into her face so she could look at me.

"You don't look like you're from Konoha Legend!" she shouted. I blinked several times at that as she just held me in place. Suddenly a smile spread on her face looking at me.

"Well uh-you see-," I tried to say but she interrupted me.

"It doesn't matter! YOU'RE HOT!" She shouted into my face. She pulled her camera out and took a picture with me as I tried my best to smile. Sasuke laughed at this as he took an autograph and signed it. I took pictures with more people as Sasuke took pictures and signed autographs.

After 10,000 pictures I finally went back behind the gates where I was safe and none of the girls could get to me. Sasuke looked at me and smirked at the way my hair was messed up and messier than usual.

"I am never doing that again. You can do that by yourself. Or with Itachi," I told him.

"You know, I said that too when it was my first time. Now I come out here all the time," Sasuke told me. I looked at him baffled as he laughed silently to himself. I heard a gate opening and looked to the side to see that they were opening but with much calmer fans whom were looking around in awe.

"There go those with the backstage passes," Sasuke told me. I nodded at him as he said that happy that the fans were much calmer than the ones that I just experienced.

The band suddenly materialized next to Sasuke and I as the fans were brought over. I saw some of them as their eyes darted between Sasuke and his brother. Some of the girls were solely staring at Sasori and Deidara who kept exchanging glances.

"Hey," Sasuke said waving nonchalantly to them. Some of the girls sighed as he said that while Itachi put an arm around his shoulder and winked at them. Itachi and Sasuke turned as Sasori and Deidara did the same and waited for them to follow towards one of the many tables set up backstage.

We each sat down in one table as Sasuke smirked at everyone who got into a line at the table. Itachi looked at the first girl as she gave him her article to be signed by us. He passed it down the line as she smiled at him.

"So what's your name?" Itachi questioned her.

"I'm Ino," she said as she swiped a glance at Sasuke. Sasuke noticed this as he signed it and passed it down to me.

"Ino?" Sasuke scoffed. I looked over to him as he said this and couldn't help but wonder what he was getting at. Ino looked at him as he said this and she couldn't help but smile at him. I could almost feel the hearts in her eyes as he said her name.

"Sasuke…" Itachi warned him.

"No, let him be Itachi…this should be interesting," Sasori told him. I looked at Sasuke expectantly as he just looked at the Ino girl over the top of his hands. I handed the girl her article as she looked at Sasuke. We all held our breath as we waited to hear what he had to say.

"With the size of your forehead why don't you just plaster I'm a big fat idiot on it to save us all the trouble?" Sasuke questioned her while smirking. I gawked at him as Sasori and Deidara fell over themselves in laughter. Itachi snickered to himself while Sasuke merely smirked at her. Her smile fell as she turned her face into a snarl and left backstage.

"Oh my god! SASUKE!" I screamed at him as he shrugged his shoulders.

"What? They don't pay me to be NICE to my fans," he told me. He motioned for the next person to come up as this went on for a while. Afterwards we ended up just talking to a few of the people and I found out nothing special except how much everyone loved Sasuke. I also found out that the order of fangirls it went into was that Sasuke had the most, Itachi had the second most, and Sasori came up in third while Deidara came up last. Be it the fact that I had just joined Konoha Legend…nobody knew me.

Though I did get a few girls wanting to know if I had a girlfriend and if I would marry them…now I know how Sasuke feels when the girls do this to him. It doesn't feel that hot. It may sound a bit cool but after the fourth person asked me I just wanted to shout out "NO I'M GAY AND IN LOVE WITH MY BANDS LEAD SINGER".

But that would have been very unethical, and lord only knows what Sasuke would have done to me if I did that. After we went backstage I collapsed on one of the chairs as Sasuke laughed whole-heartedly at me. I glared up at him while Itachi sat down next to me and Sasori and Deidara occupied a chair nearby.

"How'd you like your first ever meet and greet?" Sasuke questioned me, stuffing his hands into his pockets. I glared up at him as he smirked at that seeing my expression.

I saw Anko come through the doors as she looked at us all waiting to see if everyone was there. We all looked over at her as she smiled at us while waving her hand around all of us.

"Let's go. You guys are on in five!" Anko told us all as we all scrambled up from the couch. I felt my heart in my chest as I got up from where I was sitting and was rushed on stage. Somebody gave me a guitar as we were ushered into the darkness of the stage. I could hear everybody outside just then and realized that it was time…this was my first actual performance.

I heard the beginning static to the instrumental "Wake" that the band opened the show with. I looked over at Sasuke and saw him walking along the stage silently, not putting an eye on anybody. I looked around and saw that the rest of the band was looking down waiting for the song to build up.

I looked down as well, holding my guitar in hand and waiting for the point where I would come in boldly. I heard loud screams as Sasuke climbed onto one of the monitors and raised his arms out to the audience asking for applause. He then raised his head slowly and looked around as he grabbed the microphone.

"Are you ready for the most kick ass show you've ever seen?" he questioned them then. A loud scream erupted from the audience then as Sasuke got up and raised his body. I heard the drums rumble slowly as it kept up a steady beat. When the music finally built up Sasuke jumped down from the monitor as everybody played loudly. The stage erupted into that of bright light as we all played, the lights dancing around our skin lighting it on fire.

And just as soon as we finished playing bright lights flashed onto the stage saying Konoha Legend in yellow. Sasuke smirked at the audience and the placed the mike back in the stand as he looked over at me on his right side. He nodded to me as I nodded back and we all looked at the audience.

I looked down and breathed slowly and played the intro to _"Tears Don't Fall" _and then heard the rhythm guitar back me up as we played the ending of the intro waiting for Sasuke.

_LET'S GO! _

Sasuke erupted into the long scream that he did in the beginning of the song as we continued to play backing him up. I bobbed my head as everyone else faded out and I continued to play waiting for Sasuke to sing.

_With bloodshot eyes_

_I watch you sleeping _

_The warmth I feel inside me _

_Is slowly fading _

_Would he hear me? _

_If I called his name_

_Would he hold me? _

_If he knew my shame? _

I looked over at Sasuke as he winked at me and then went into the interval.

_There's always something different going on_

_The path I walk's in the wrong direction_

_There's always someone fucking hanging on_

_Can anybody help me make things bet-TER! _

I shuddered as I felt the rush of everybody's screams. I looked up and could almost see everybody in the audience. Amazing how a mili-second could seem like 3 hours to me on stage.

_Your tears don't fall! _

_They crash around me! _

_His conscience calls _

_The guilty to come home_

_Your tears don't fall_

_They crash around me_

_His conscience calls_

_The guilty to come home. _

Sasuke took the mike off the stand as he walked around Sasori, Itachi and I as he sang the lyrics. I waited with baited breath for him to get to me.

_The moments die_

_I hear no screaming_

_The visions left inside me_

_Are slowly fading _

_Would he hear me? _

_If I called his name? _

Sasuke came to me then as he sang this next part, wrapping an arm around my shoulders almost singing into my ear.

_Would he hold me? _

_If he knew my shame? _

He walked away at this point before giving me a look and he continued to sing as Sasori and I crossed the stage.

_There's always something different going on_

_The path I walk's in the wrong direction_

_There's always someone fucking hanging on _

_Can anybody help me make things bet-TER! _

_Your tears don't fall! _

_They crash around me! _

_His conscious calls_

_The guilty to come home _

_Your tears don't fall_

_They crash around me_

_Your conscious calls_

_The guilty to come home _

_OH! YEAH! _

Sasori and I got together in the center-stage and started playing waiting for Sasuke to start singing again. I looked up at him and saw him walking to the tip of the stage and singing into the crowd.

_This battered room I've seen before_

_These broken bones they heal no more_

_No more!_

_With my last breath I'm choking_

_Will this ever end I'm hoping! _

_My world is over one more time! _

_LET'S GO! _

At that point Sasori and I were back to back playing the guitar solo that was set in place in this song as Sasuke went around the stage going crazy. I played my fingers almost hurting as I remembered how much I loved this song but hated to play it. Just then the guitar solo ended as Sasori and I separated from each other dramatically and Sasuke swayed on stage about to sing the next part. I looked over at him and noticed that we were looking at each other. He walked over to me and stood directly behind me, singing each note into my ear.

_Would he hear me? _

_If I called his name? _

_Would he hold me? _

_If he knew my shame? _

He moved away then brushing my shoulder with his hand as he screamed out the next part once again.

_There's always something to be going wrong_

_The path I walk's in the wrong direction_

_There's always someone fucking hanging on_

_Can anybody help me make things bet-TER! _

_Your tears don't fall_

_They crash around me_

_His conscious calls_

_The guilty to come home_

I then got close to the mike that was in front of me as I started to sing the undertone

_Your tears don't fall (tears don't fall) _

_(Conscious calls)_ _His conscious calls _

_The guilty to come home _

We played the ending to the song as I leaned back with the guitar adding a little bit of flavor the song as Sasuke jerked with each ending note ending in a pose.

The entire stadium erupted into applause as Sasuke smirked at them and said thank you into the microphone. After _Tears Don't Fall _we went into _From Yesterday _going into _The Ghost of You, False Pretense, Sound of Madness, Afterlife, The Pretender, Typical, _and then we finally closed the show out with _Diary of Jane. _Which for some odd reason Sasuke was looking at me through that entire song. And I couldn't help but wonder for a split second as to why.

Once getting backstage I almost couldn't hold myself up. I just couldn't fathom how I had done something so freaking amazing! I just did my first real performance…and I loved it! I looked back to where Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, and Sasuke were coming out.

Sasuke saw my huge grin and smirked at me as Itachi walked by me patting my head. Sasori was with Deidara who was full of energy. I looked on and couldn't help but feel the same. Being on that stage was the most single best rush that I have ever felt in well…AGES! I couldn't even IMAGINE how it would be when we got back on stage the next time.

I walked over to Sasuke and looked at him as he waited for everything to get set up so we could go back to the hotel. I could only imagine what was in store for tomorrow. He looked over at me a bit tiredly and then scratched at his neck.

"How'd you like your first show?" he questioned me smirking. I grinned at him widely and was almost to exasperated to speak.

"It was freaking awesome! Nothing like the gigs my friends and I ever performed," I told him excitedly.

"Yeah, the first one is always like that. The second and third might be like that to…by the fourth you get used to it and learn how to actually milk the crowd for all their worth,"

"Oh really? Is that why you do it so well?" I questioned him leaning back on one of the tables as I crossed my arms over my chest. He glanced over at me and smirked.

"I guess that's what you could say," he told me. I looked away grinning and then thought about when we were performing _Diary of Jane. _It was almost as if Sasuke was singing the song to me! Then again, maybe that was just awesome staging, still…

"Sasuke uhm…could I ask you a question?" I glanced over at him. He looked at me and then turned to give me his full attention.

"Yeah sure…" he told me looking at me with an expressionless face.

"When we were performing _Diary of Jane, _you well uh…kept glancing at me. I was wondering were you singing that to me? Or does that like have anything to do with your life? I mean I could be totally wrong but I just wanted to know if that was uhm…"

"Naruto…that song is li-,"

"Sasuke we're ready!" Anko called out from somewhere distant. He turned and cursed to himself as he told me to follow so that they could get moving and get back to the hotel before all the fans mobbed them…I kind of already knew that they were going to though.

The minute we walked outside there were fans all around us shoving things at the band asking for autographs and trying to take pictures. Everyone grabbed a few autographs to sign as we all smiled while trying to make our way to the bus.

Once we settled ourselves on the bus it took us a while to actually pull off because of all the traffic that there was and because there were rabid fangirls that kept tossing themselves at the bus wanting to get on or inside.

I didn't even care about the fangirls because at the moment I was only thinking about what Sasuke would have explained to me about _Diary of Jane. _I mean, I couldn't be that self-centered and think that he was actually singing that song to me…but for some reason I couldn't help but wonder what Sasuke and I had.

We obviously weren't "boyfriends" because for some reason I don't think rock icons had "boyfriends" let alone a boyfriend on the first day that they met the damn person! I mean come on that's not how it worked…right?

I looked over at Sasuke and then noticed that even though I was in love with this man I knew absolutely nothing about him. I didn't know what he did on his spare time…I didn't know what made him tick, I didn't know what his likes and dislikes were. Even though he was constantly in the spotlight for the band there was never anything about him that showed the REAL Sasuke.

It was kind of frightening when you really think about it. I was touring with this band that I idolized, but then when I thought about everything I knew about them I came up with diddly squat! All my friends say that I'm naïve and I'm actually starting to believe them…this is purely ridiculous!

"Naruto? You okay?" Itachi questioned me from his spot on the bus.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine!" I told him smiling brightly. He looked at me for a moment longer before nodding and looking away. I then thought about the song_ Tears don't fall. _The very song we opened with…I didn't even know if Sasuke lived that as his life. What shame did he have that he couldn't share with anybody?

What was he hiding that nobody wanted to tell me?

--

WHEW! That took For freaking EVER to write! I kept getting blocked up and didn't know how to continue! God I'm so sorry you guys! I've also been all over the freaking states this summer which made it harder for me to update. Please forgive me! And please review and tell me what you thought! I would love to know! Okay well I'm done now. Lol. Thx 4 reading 


	7. I Caught Fire In your eyes

Hey guys, it's me again! Sorry this took such a long time to get up! Hahahaha, yea but it's finally up and I have so many ideas for this story it isn't even funny! So yeah, when ya read it, if ya like it. Review it! WOOP WOOP! Tell me what u tink I can do 2 improve it…tell mii wat u liked. JUST TELL ME! __

_**I Caught Fire**_

I flipped on the TV as I slumped on the Hotel bed and saw that Entertainment Tonight was on. I perked up as I saw that they were talking about Konoha Legend and smiled seeing that they might talk about me.

"Reports state that Kisame was throw off of the tour bus mid-tour. Nobody has yet to say who the new lead guitarist of Konoha Legend is that has taken Kisame's spot in the band,"

I growled to myself as the woman said that on the TV screen. She didn't know anything about what had happened on the Tour Bus. Kisame was acting like a jerk and he WANTED to leave. Nobody tossed him off, he was acting like an ass so…okay well I guess Sasuke did throw him off but that totally isn't the point.

Just then Sasuke walked into the room and looked at me. I turned the TV off as he waved his hand for me to go and follow him. I followed him out of the room and down the hallway to the elevator.

"Where are we going?" I questioned him as he smirked at me not answering my question. We got in the elevator and soon enough were in the lobby. I looked around myself and couldn't help but realize that this room was set into a sort of press conference setting. Sasuke and I sat down at the table as everybody started going crazy trying to get Sasuke, Itachi, Sasori and Deidara's attention. Sasuke pointed at one person as the person smiled and held a recorder up at them while we waited for her question.

"It is said that Kisame was thrown off the tour-bus mid-tour. Is he not a part of Konoha Legend anymore? Or is he just not going to be a part of the rest of the tour?"

"Kisame is no longer a part of the band. He was not THROWN off the bus. He was behaving rather rudely and was showed the way off. That was his choice and none of us forced him to leave," Deidara answered. The reporters went wild again trying to get Sasuke's attention as he chose one person.

"There is speculation that there is a new member a part of the tour is that true?" she questioned him. He smirked at that response putting a hand on my shoulder.

"This would just so happen to be Uzumaki Naruto. Our newest addition to the band and our new lead guitarist," he told her as everybody gawked at him and then the camera's really started to go off as people took pictures of me. I tried my best to smile for most of them. Itachi put his hand up again as I still saw some camera's flashing.

"So is he permanently part of the band or is he just here to finish the tour?" somebody else questioned.

"No he's permanently part of Konoha Legend," Itachi answered the question. I looked over at Itachi as he just smirked at everybody.

"Naruto where are you from?" a reporter questioned loudly.

"I'm from Santa Maria, California. I lived there with my roommates," I answered them.

"How did you find Naruto? Did you have casting calls or what?" somebody else asked.

"I went to a local concert after seeing Naruto at one of our own. He was playing with his own band Konoha Underdogs and well I offered him the deal and he ended up choosing to come with us on tour," Sasuke answered.

"There will be no more questioning at this point and time. We have a prior arrangement that we have to meet. Thank you," Sasori told everybody as they still tried to ask questions and kept flashing pictures. Sasuke grabbed my hand when we were out of sight as he pulled me out of the hotel.

"Wh…where are we going?" I questioned him.

"To a party of course, where else?" Sasuke answered me. I quirked an eyebrow and wondered if these guys went to parties every single night. Not my matter I guess, I don't really go to parties so this was fine if they wanted to take me to one every night. Sasuke slowed down and pushed me gently against the wall as I looked up at him.

He put his hands on either side of my head as he looked to either side of him in the alley that we were in. I continued to look into his eyes until I brought my hands up to his neck and brought him down to a kiss. He closed his eyes immediately as I did the same. I felt him start to trail the kiss to my neck while he trailed his hands up my shirt. I moaned into the kisses he was administering as I pulled his head up so that he could kiss my lips again.

I broke apart from it soon after to gaze into his eyes while he looked at me. I stared into his eyes a moment longer before he rested his head on my chest just holding me around my waist, his hands under my shirt.

"Sasuke…what does this make us? I…I need to know," I told him. He looked up at me from my chest as he sighed, looking away.

"You tell me," he told me looking at me with those cobalt eyes. I sighed and ran a few fingers through his hair as he seemingly purred into the touch.

"I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable…" Sasuke told me.

"What do you mean?" I questioned him.

"I don't want to rush you," Sasuke told me as a light blush came to his cheeks. I smiled at that as he brought his head up to mine and kissed him lovingly.

"Sasuke I've like idolized you for the longest I can remember. I would only dream about this ever happening. I highly doubt we're rushing things or taking it to fast," I told him. He laughed at that as he kissed me again fully and long as I pulled away from him as we made our way back to the club we were at yesterday.

We both went to the front of the door as the bouncer let us pass by. I started dancing the music that was pulsating through the speakers. I spotted Deidara and Sasori on the dance floor with Deidara pressed up against Sasori who was leaning into his neck.

I pulled Sasuke onto the dance floor recognizing the song as_ Fantasma _by Zion y Lennox. I can thank Sakura for that seeing as how she was totally into dance music and anything that had to do with grinding.

I pulled him to me as I started moving my hips to the beat against him. Turning around I pressed my bum fully against his member as I heard him groan at the contact. I laid my head on his shoulder while putting my hands on top of his, moving my hips to the beat as he did the same following the pace I set up. I ground my hips more efficiently into his own wanting him to feel my need, my want for him.

He put his hands on my hips and put a little bit more force into moving his hips against my own. I ground down more on him, biting my lip as he pulled my hair back and breathed into my neck. I stretched my arms up and put my hands on the back of his neck as I looked at him through the corner of my eye.

Sasuke looked back down at me and captured my lips in a hot kiss as I kissed him back still dancing on him, feeling our hips move in perfect sync. I separated from the kiss getting hot and feeling my clothes already starting to stick to me. I separated from him and turned around putting one of my legs in between his and the other leg on the other side of his own.

I looked into his eyes, lacing my arms around his neck as he put his lazily around my waist. I moved into him again, kissing him fervently as I didn't want to let go of him. He pulled me into him closer as I moved against him still, looking almost as if a dog humping it's owner's leg.

I separated from the kiss and smirked at him. He smirked back at me, kissing me again as I felt somebody bump into me from behind. Sasuke glared at the person behind me as they snickered. I turned and saw that the person he was glaring at was none other than Itachi.

"What do you want brother?" Sasuke questioned him a bit angrily. Itachi continued to smirk at Sasuke as I missed what was going on and I was standing right there.

"Be gentle on him brother. He's not like the others," Itachi told him over the music. Sasuke growled as he held me to him.

"I asked him that already," Sasuke answered him back. Itachi howled with laughter as I looked at them both.

"For once you actually care? Where did my brother go?" Itachi questioned as he walked away then probably going to go bother somebody else. I turned back around to look at Sasuke as he looked at me again. I shrugged my shoulders and pulled him out of the club because I was tired of screaming.

"What happened?" Sasuke questioned me.

"What did Itachi mean by _'He's not like the others'_?"

"It's nothing," Sasuke answered me with a wave of his hand. I glared at him as he did that, now this was pissing me off.

"What do you mean it's nothing? Sasuke I barely know anything about you when I thought I knew everything!"

"You never know everything about someone,"

"But I at least thought that I knew the basics about you,"

"Naruto…it doesn't matter. Honestly, I promise you," he told me holding me around the waist. I glared at him as he smirked and kissed me on my neck. I smirked at that point knowing that he had me.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me back into the club as we continued to dance. We kept at it until it was extremely late in the night and we could barely find Anko, Itachi, Sasori and Deidara. At that point we knew it was time to go back to the hotel. I walked with him feeling a little bit tipsy as I started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Are you drunk?" Sasuke questioned me looking at me. I laughed at him again as I tripped and fell on top of him. He glanced at me as I stared at him.

"Am not drunk!" I told him laughing at him again. Sasuke rolled his eyes as I felt my cheeks rose over.

"How many drinks did you have?" Sasuke questioned me. I put a finger to my lip and laughed in his face.

"I had uhm… 3 kamikazes, 2 Alizes, and 3 White Russians," I told him counting off what I had that night in between dances. Sasuke looked at me at that point and almost dropped me as he tried to figure something out in his head.

"When did you have time to get all these drinks?" Sasuke questioned me. I started laughing again as Sasuke ended up, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder as I looked at his butt while he kept walking.

"I can walk!" I shouted at him while beating at his back.

"Yeah of course you can," he told me while he kept walking. At that point and time I wasn't capable of telling whether he was being sarcastic or not.

I quirked my head to the side and looked as Sasuke's butt as he walked and laughed again, feeling my head fall to the side, letting my hands trail up and down his back.

"Sasuke…when we get back to the hotel…we could probably do something over there," I told him trailing my fingers lightly on his back. Sasuke blushed slightly at my words as he hiked me up higher on his shoulder while I started to laugh again.

We got inside the hotel lobby and I saw the look on the receptionist's face as she saw how Sasuke and I were walking in. When he walked by her I turned and waved at her smiling goofily as she waved back at me hesitantly. Sasuke continued to carry me as he finally put me down and waited for the elevator to come.

I leaned up against him, trailing my fingers along his chest smiling up at him as I tried to lean in to kiss him. His eyes widened at that as the elevator came and he picked me back up again and we walked into the elevator. I heard the cheesy elevator music and started laughing hysterically because the music seemed 10x funnier to me than what it did when I was sober.

"Ske!" I told him trying to grab at his butt as he flinched and the elevator doors opened. He walked down the hall to where our room was. He pulled out the key to our room and opened the door as he threw me down on the bed. I stayed there giggling, with my hair splayed out all around me on the comforter as I looked at Sasuke with half-lidded eyes.

"Sasuke…" I whispered to him. He looked at me as I motioned for him to come towards me. He came towards me hesitantly. I made a hand motion for him to come closer to me. He came closer to me as I pulled his head down to my own for a sloppy kiss. He kissed me back as I continued on down to his neck leaving sloppy kisses all over his neck. Sasuke pushed me back on the bed as I looked up at him angrily.

"SKE!" I whined to him while he looked at me and my definition of his name.

"You're drunk," he told me.

"So? According to Itachi that never stopped you before," I laughed at him. Sasuke glared at me as I said that while I continued to giggle hysterically.

"Naruto, you have no idea what you're saying," he told me.

"Yeah I do…you take advantage of people! I'm not stupid Ske!" I laughed at him. He got fed up and picked me up from the bed shoving me around the room towards another room. I shoved against him as he grabbed my hands and opened a door and it opened me into the bathroom.

I growled the best I could in my drunken stupor as he shoved against me. He pushed me against the bathtub as my legs gave way and I toppled into it. I looked up at him as he turned on the water and freezing, cold water hit me at all angles.

I looked up at him through my bangs as I felt the cold water envelop my muscles and wash over me, almost as if it was washing away my drunkenness. I blinked a couple of times and looked at Sasuke clearly seeing that he looked a bit bent out of shape. I moved and slipped as I tried to get my bearings together.

I tried to get up and ended up falling on my butt again. Sasuke sat on the toilet seat just looking at me as I let the water just fall over me in every single way. I tried to sit still long enough and when I finally felt ready I got up and turned off the water, looking at Sasuke through my wet, dripping bangs.

"Sasuke…"

"Its fine," Sasuke told me as he got up from where he was and walked into the bedroom. I looked down and felt the beginnings of my hangover taking over me as my head started to pound. I walked into the room and looked through my luggage still dripping wet. I saw Sasuke taking out random things from his bag as he walked back into the bathroom without saying much to me.

I got undressed and got ready for bed trying to fall asleep before my headache took me over only hoping that I wasn't a total and complete idiot in my drunken stupor.

-----

I woke to the extremely loud knocking of the door and grabbed at my head.

"Ugh!" I groaned as I saw Sasuke walking to the door and opening it to see Anko.

"Need you downstairs in 15 minutes!" she shouted into the room. I groaned again as Sasuke nodded and closed the door. I flopped on the bed groaning angrily at my pounding head. I saw Sasuke walk back into the room with a glass of water and a white pill I suspected to be aspirin towards me.

He put it down beside me on the table and walked towards his bag, getting clothes. I took the pill and downed it looking over at Sasuke.

"Th-thanks," I told him continuing to looking at him.

"Yeah," he told me. I bit my lip and sat up fully with the crumpled sheets at my legs. I continued to look at my hands and felt an added weight on my bed. I didn't look up afraid to look into his eyes. I felt his hand on my chin as he lifted my head and made me look at him. He looked back at me and leaned in kissing me full on my lips in a passionate, sweet kiss.

I separated from him and looked into his eyes smiling at him. He looked back and took my face in my hands rubbing his thumbs against my cheeks. I looked at him and smiled slightly at him.

"I'm sorry," I told him as I felt my head still hurting a bit from the hangover.

"It's okay…you didn't know what the hell you were saying," Sasuke answered me.

"No, I'm an idiot when I'm drunk. I shouldn't have even been drinking to begin with," I answered him.

"Honestly Naruto…its fine,"

"You sure?"

"Yes, now get ready," Sasuke told me as he kissed me again. I marveled in the kiss as Sasuke pulled away from me. I looked at him dreamily wanting only another one because his kisses made me feel so much better. He got up from the bed while I looked on at him. I couldn't help but love him. Everything about him was wonderful…or at least everything that _I _knew about him. I couldn't say too much about what I didn't know about him.

I got up from my bed and changed my clothes not bothering to shower since I believe that I got a plenty good one from last night when Sasuke downed me in the shower trying to take away my drunken stupor. I leaned down to put on my sneakers an the instant I bent down all the blood came rushing to my head and gave me an incredibly bad headache.

"Shit..." I groaned as I laced my shoes up quickly and got up, standing straight trying to get the burning out of my head. This only intensified it unfortunately. I swayed from side to side until I felt Sasuke's arms around me.

"You okay?" Sasuke questioned me. I nodded at him as I got up slowly.

"Yeah, the hangover is just still there," I told him. Sasuke chuckled to himself as I looked at him quirking an eyebrow.

"You're not going to make it during rehearsal today if you have a headache this bad," Sasuke told me. And the only thing running through my head at that moment was

_Oh shit. _

----------

I walked off stage with a searing pain inside of my head. Now I understood why some people can't listen to rock music. With me already having a headache and having to listen to the loud booming bass, guitars and drums all combined PLUS Sasuke's voice was not something that worked well.

Sasuke laughed to himself as he looked at me. I glared back at him as he laughed silently while falling over himself. Itachi looked at me as well seeing what Sasuke was laughing at. And sure enough Itachi started laughing as well.

"You all can shove it," I told them as I walked towards the bus. I heard Itachi laugh harder and footsteps come behind me as I feel Sasuke's arms wrap around my waist.

"Aw, Naruto, don't be like that," Sasuke told me. I glared over my shoulder at him as he kissed my neck in response. I lowered his hands walking into the bus and lying down on the couch. Sasuke came towards me and sat down at my feet while putting a hand on thigh. I looked over at him as he put another aspirin on the table next to me along with the water.

I took it in my hand, sitting up slightly and taking it in order to get my headache to go away slightly. It helped aid a little bit but it was still there, ever evident, not leaving my mind or my sight. I looked over at Sasuke who smiled down at me, kissing me in the process. I kissed him back with searing passion as he spread my legs, laying down in between them to lay on top of me.

He trailed his hands behind my back while I separated from him and looked into his eyes. He smirked down at me, teasing me by getting close enough that our noses touched and then moving back when I went to go kiss him. I laughed at his antics as he smiled down at me.

Just then the door of the bus opened and in strolled Deidara and Sasori who smirked as they both stood in the doorway. Sasuke and I both craned our necks to look at them, while he laid his head on my chest.

"So there the two lovebirds are, un," Deidara said laughing slightly.

"Do they need us yet?" Sasuke questioned.

"Not yet, but soon," Sasori answered him.

"So how are you feeling Naruto? You're head feeling any better?" Deidara laughed. I laughed along with him as I flipped him off which made him laugh even harder.

"Where's Itachi?" Sasuke questioned them.

"Saying hello to some of the fans since you and Naruto are obviously not doing it today,"

"There aren't any backstage people coming by today?" Sasuke questioned.

"There might be a few. Not sure, you guys should at least come out for a while," Sasori said. Sasuke nodded against my head as he looked at me.

"What do you think?" he questioned me.

"I think we should go and say hello," I told him smiling. He nodded getting up from me, pulling me up in the process as we all got ready to leave the bus. Sasuke kissed my cheek before everybody could see us.

Sasuke waved to a few people as we saw them walking on and off stage with equipment and decorations. It still amazed me even though this was my second show how the band members were so calm with all the commotion going on all around them.

We walked over to the gate again like we did yesterday and of course got mobbed once again. Except this time I heard a chorus of my name.

"NARUTO! NARUTO!"

"NARUTO OVER HERE!"

"SIGN ME!"

I looked over at Sasuke as he smirked at me and put a look on his face that said I-will-explain-later. So I just signed random articles again and took pictures like I had done the other time. When we walked backstage again I looked at Sasuke in a questioning glance.

"How did all those girls know my name and we just did the TV interview today?" I questioned him.

"Fans are e=incredibly weird creatures. They get one text message and then they send that one text message to ten thousand people, until everybody knows," Sasuke answered me. I nodded in response realizing that this made a lot of sense. One of the reporters had to have been a fan and she sent the text to numerous people in her phonebook.

"When are we going on?" I questioned Sasuke as we both went behind the bus and he pulled me into a hug by my waist.

"Does it matter?" he questioned me kissing my neck. I laughed into the embrace separating from him. He laughed at me putting a hand on my shoulder as we both walked around to the other side of the bus.

"We're on in five," Itachi told us. We both nodded to him as Sasuke kissed me quickly on the lips before we made our way onto the dark stage. Since it was so dark nobody noticed that we were on now. Since this show was going to open with a real song and not just instruments I think it was going to take people by major surprise.

I got my guitar and stood in my spot looking at everyone else as the stage continued to stay dark. Everybody was in their places as I heard Deidara counting off the beat on the drumsticks.

I came in with the guitar as the spotlight showed on me and everybody started to cheer. I looked up smirking knowing that this was going to be an awesome performance because we were opening with _I caught Fire_ which was one of my favorite songs to play.

Everybody came in then as we all held the melody and I looked at Sasuke as he looked back at me lovingly.

_Seemed to stop my breath_

_My head on your chest _

_Waiting to cave in _

_From the bottom of my…_

_Hear your voice again _

_Could we dim the sun? _

_And wonder where we've been _

_Maybe you and me _

_So kiss me like you did _

_My heart stopped beating_

_Such a softer sin _

Sasuke walked around the stage while he winked at me laughing silently to himself as he stared at the audience again while I started to sing into the mike.

_(I'm melting, I'm melting) _

_In your eyes _

_I lost my place_

_Could stay a while _

_And I'm melting_

_In your eyes _

_Like my first time_

_That I caught fire_

_Just stay with me_

_Lay with me _

_Now! _

I played the guitar smirking up at Sasuke as he walked towards me and stood next to me putting a hand on my shoulder while singing into my neck.

_Never caught my breath _

_Every second I'm without you I'm a mess_

_Ever know each other _

_Trust these words are stones _

_Why cuts aren't healing _

_Learning how to love_

He moved away and looked at the crowd now.

_I'm melting (I'm melting) _

_In your eyes_

_I lost my place _

_Could stay a while _

_And I'm melting_

_In your eyes _

_Like my first time_

_That I caught fire_

_Just stay with me_

_Lay with me _

_(Stay with me, lay with me now) _

Sasuke walked around the stage again to every person until he got to me again and looked into my eyes. Saying all the next lines with a smirk planted on his face.

_You could stay and watch me fall_

_And of course I'll ask for help _

_Just stay with me now_

_We could take our heads off _

_Stay in bed _

_Just make love that's all _ (_Just stay with me now) _

He looked away from me as I shuddered feeling the intensity behind his words.

_I'm melting (I'm melting) _

_In your eyes_

_I lost my place_

_Could stay a while_

_And I'm melting in your eyes_

_Like my first time_

_That I caught fire_

_Just stay with me _

_Lay with me _

_In your eyes _

_I lost my place_

_Could stay a while _

_And I'm melting_

_In your eyes _

_Like my first time _

_That I caught fire_

_Just stay with me_

_Lay with me _

_(Stay with me, lay with me) _

_(In your eyes) _

_Let's sleep till the sun burns out_

_I'm melting in your eyes (I'm melting in your eyes) _

_Let's sleep till the sun burns out_

_I'm melting in your eyes_

The song ended as he smiled at me and the crowed erupted into loud applause. I could not believe that we had just played that song and this time I knew that this song was for me.

We continued the show with playing _Stars, Diary of Jane, Sound of Madness, Give it Up, Rooftops, Situations, Pain, _and we closed the show out with _Are you Ready_.

Backstage I smirked at Sasuke as he smiled back at me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his own around my waist. He grinned down at me, kissing me on my lips passionately.

"So you just wanna lay in bed all day and make love huh?" I questioned him laughing. He smirked down at me nipping at my lips.

"Sounds like a good idea don't ya think?" he questioned me back. I laughed kissing him again, gripping onto his hair in the process. I pulled away from him and looked into his eyes.

"We haven't even officially been together for more than a few hours and you're already saying that you can't live without me," I told him looking into his eyes while playing with his hair at the nape of his neck.

"Just a feeling. You can tell these things I guess," Sasuke answered me. I looked into his eyes and pulled his head to my own, capturing his lips in a firm kiss. He kissed me back, pulling me to him ever closer. I blushed into the kiss pulling his neck as close as it could come. We heard a flash as Sasuke and I separated instantly looking to the sound as Sasuke cursed to himself angrily.

"Oh man can't wait till my editor get's a hold of this. The headlines will read 'Uchiha Sasuke actually Uchiha Sasugay?'"

-----

So what did ya think? Do you guys love it! AAHH! Can't wait 2 write da next chappie! WOOP WOOP!


	8. Vulnerable

Howdy, howdy, howdy! How is everyone out there? Thatz great, well I Just gotta say that I had fun writing this chapter. Its part filler/part climax tingee. But yeah, I worked hard on it and I hope you guys really do love dis story as much as I am.

**A/N: **To clear something up, when there is a song and you see something in parentheses that means that the band/Naruto is backing up or singing the undertone of the song in which is being sung. And once again _**THE MUSIC IS IN MY PROFILE! **_Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own it…sadly

_**Vulnerable **_

"Do you really have nothing better to do?" Sasuke growled at him.

"Hmm…let's see…destroying your life…writing new music…making new music videos. It's all in a day's work mate," Sai answered us mischievously.

"How did you even get back here?" I questioned him, looking around at the tight security.

"Just a simple disguise and walking past you're idiotic guards. It's quite simple actually," Sai, answered us. Sasuke made no move to stop Sai as he walked away from us. I hit Sasuke on the shoulder as I saw Sai walking away.

"What are you doing?" I questioned Sasuke angrily. Sasuke said nothing as he caught the punch that was going to be aimed at his shoulder, and looked at me.

"What's the point?" Sasuke questioned me. I blinked a few times and stared at him in confusion.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" I questioned him again. He smirked and pulled me into him.

"You'll find out soon enough," Sasuke told me, kissing me on the head. He walked over to the bus and got on as everybody followed along with us, after a few minutes.

I got on the bus and saw Itachi sitting in the driver's seat. I went and sat down next to Sasuke who was sitting on the couch while Deidara and Sasori were in a room somewhere probably sleeping.

"Where to now?" I questioned them smiling.

"How about Little Rock Arkansas?" Itachi questioned smiling back at me. I smirked as I leaned on Sasuke and fell into sleep as Itachi started to drive. This was going to be a long trip to Arkansas, but I think it would be worth it.

------

I woke up to find that I was asleep in the bed that was located on the tour bus. Sasuke's arms were wrapped around my waist as he slept silently as well. I looked at him and saw how serene he looked with his eyes closed, and his bangs falling over his face in a messy way, which wasn't normal for the ever-perfect Sasuke.

I looked to the side and noticed that it seemed as if it were dark outside. I looked back and curled back into Sasuke's chest. He pulled me closer to him as I noticed how warm he was and how our legs were tangled together. He muttered a little bit in his sleep as I smiled to myself. Sasuke was positively adorable when he slept. I realized in that moment that I wouldn't mind waking up to this every day.

Sasuke shifted a little bit as he opened his eyes slowly as they were unfocused. He blinked a few more times and they focused on me as I looked at him smiling. He smirked at me and pulled me in, laying his head on top of mine. I kissed his neck as he shuddered at my touch. I smirked and untangled myself from his legs. He whined at that, still holding onto my hand as I left the room smirking at him.

I walked out and saw that it was Sasori who was now driving the big oversized tour bus. I walked over to him slowly and put a hand on the driver's seat as Sasori looked at me through the corner of his eye. I smirked at him as he put his eyes back on the road. I noticed that it was 5 A.M. and that Sasori must be a tad bit tired seeing as how we had been driving for about 6 hours.

"Where are we?" I questioned him while yawning.

"Amarillo, Texas,"

"You want me to drive?"

"Nah, it's okay. I've only been driving for about 2 hours anyway," he answered me.

"You sure?" 

"Positive," he answered me again. I shrugged and went to go sit down on the couch that was stretched out. I laid down and pulled my cell phone out, thinking that I should update Sakura since I hadn't called her in so long.

The phone ran about 3 times until I heard her screaming voice…I never understood why every time I called her she was screaming. It was so weird.

_**"Hello?"**_ she questioned a bit angrily over the phone.

"Hey…" I answered hesitantly, afraid that she was going to chop my head off.

_**"NARUTO! Gosh…come back!"**_ she wailed over the phone.

"I wish,"

_**"Dude…where are you right now?" **_

"Texas. We're on our way to Little Rock Arkansas,"

_**"Little Rock?" **_

"Don't ask,"

_**"Where is this tour ending?"**_ she questioned me. I perked up and realized that I had no idea where it was that this tour was going to end. I looked up at Sasori and put the phone to my chest, where Sakura couldn't hear.

"Sasori…. where are we ending this tour?"

"Our last stop on this tour is going to be in New York. We're doing 3 performances at Madison Square Garden, and then 2 performances at Jones Beach Theatre Coliseum," he answered me. I smiled at that seeing as how I had always wanted to see New York. I put the phone back to my ear and smiled into the phone.

"We're ending the tour in New York,"

_**"WHAT?!" **_she screamed into my ear. I pulled the phone away as my eyes widened. After Sakura was done ranting I put the phone back to my ear, seeing that it was safe.

"Yeah, we're ending the tour in New York," I answered her.

_**"Are you kidding me? I've always wanted to see New York. Ugh, I officially hate you," **_

"No…don't hate me!"

_**"You're going to NEW FREAKING YORK! The City of Lights…the city that never sleeps…the big fucking apple!" **_

"I get it Sakura…New York,"

_**"Are you guys gonna like stop to sleep? In a hotel or something? It's like 5 in the morning," **_

"We're all taking turns driving. Plus there's bedrooms on the bus,"

_**"Oooo, sweet, I know you're loving it," **_

"Heh, yeah I guess you could say that," I smiled, running a hand through my hair.

_**"So yeah…how are things with you and Sasuke going?" **_

"Pretty good actually. We're finally official," I answered with a grin. I heard Sakura screaming again and laughed to myself remembering why in fact she was my best friend.

_**"I hate you DOUBLE now!" **_

"I'm sorry that you hate me,"

_**"So have you guys…you know…"**_ she questioned me suddenly getting quiet while snickering. My face got as red as a tomato as I realized what she was asking me.

"Well…uh…no…not yet anyway,"

_**"When are you going to? I want to know all the details when you do!" **_

"SAKURA!"

_**"What? I have a right! Jeez, I mean come on Naruto…you know you're gonna want to tell somebody anyway," **_

"No I won't, I'll be perfectly fine with just knowing myself,"

_**"Yeah okay, whatever you say, oh crap… Kiba wants to talk to you," **_

"Cool…put him on," I told her smiling slightly. I heard shuffling over the phone and then a deep huff of breath.

"Hey man. What's going on?"

_**"We need you back…that's what's going on," **_

"What do you mean?" I questioned a frown coming to my face.

_**"It sucks without you here. The house seems so quiet and like…empty. I don't even know how to explain it," **_

"You're not turning my band into shit are you?" I questioned him, trying to make a joke.

_**"Nah, of course not. What about you? Turning into a typical rock junkie?"**_ he laughed. I frowned then as he said the last two words.

"Rock junkie? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

_**"Oh come on Naruto…you can't be that naïve," **_

"I actually have no clue what the hell you're talking about,"

_**"You've gotta be kidding me. Naruto you say that this band is so called, your "favorite" but you don't know the first thing about your lover boy, do you?" **_

"What does that have to do with anything? You know why they're actually my favorite band? Because they're lyrics speak something! And I'm not so focused on their personal lives like some other people I know, because at the end of the day, the music is the only thing that matters!"

_**"Whoah…Naruto…just calm down, I didn't say this so you can get all defensive," **_

"Well too bad Kiba! You just di-," I didn't finish my sentence as the phone was grabbed gently from my hand. I looked up, upside down and saw Sasuke in a black wife beater and black pajama bottoms and wondered how and WHEN he changed.

"Sorry Kiba…Naruto's busy. He'll call you back later," and just like that Sasuke closed the phone on him as if it was an everyday thing. I looked up at him as he put my phone in my lap, looking off in another direction.

"What happened?" I questioned him curiously.

"He was making you mad…Come back in the room with me?" Sasuke questioned, finally looking at me in the eye. I noticed that his eyes were a bit red now and how he scratched at one particular spot on his arm. What did that comment about the junkies that Kiba said have to do with Sasuke? He couldn't…NO! Sasuke just couldn't…

I got up from the couch and followed him back into the room as he laid down and opened his arms for me to lay in them. I felt him petting my head and coaxing my back gently…actually it was INCREDIBLY gentle. I looked up at him as he continued to look off into the distance almost in like a dazed state.

I cuddled into his chest and found sleep claiming me once again. There was just something that made me tired once again…that could be possible the weirdest thing in the world. But then again…my definition of weird was pretty warped.

------

I woke to find that I was alone. I lifted my head and turned my head to the side of the pillow and inhaled his wonderful scent. I smiled to myself, realizing that he smelled positively wonderful. Outside of the window it looked to be light and then I realized that the tour bus was not moving.

I walked out of the room to see Sasuke sitting on the couch strumming at the guitar in his lap. I smiled at him as he continued to strum, not noticing that I was standing there. He continued to strum, as it became a beautiful melody that just rang throughout the entire bus. My smile grew wider as he started swaying to the beat.

He looked up then and saw me standing in the doorway with a grin on my face. He blinked and stopped playing immediately while I laughed silently to myself.

"Why'd you stop?" I questioned him, sitting down next to him.

"I don't usually play in front of people…just to myself," he answered me.

"Is that why you need a lead guitarist? Because you don't like to play in front of everybody?"

"Not so much…I just don't want to be booed off the stage. Guitar is something that I can do, but I sing better than I play,"

"You doubt yourself too much,"

"I do not,"

"I think you do," I laughed as he tackled me down to the couch, forgetting about the guitar completely. I laughed as he pinned my arms above my head.

"Well if I doubt myself so much…what was I doing when I made a move on you?"

"You were being adventurous,"

"Oh really? What about now?" he questioned as he leaned down and captured my lips in a kiss. I kissed him back, smiling into the kiss as he leaned into me. He ground his hips down into my own as I moaned into the kiss, feeling my member being brushed.

I separated from the kiss as he continued to grind down into me. I looked into his eyes as he smirked down at me. He latched onto my neck, sucking on my sensitive spot as I moaned louder. I felt myself growing hard as I pushed Sasuke gently away from me, finally getting my hands free. He looked down at me as I looked back at him, while biting my bottom lip, waiting for the next question that I knew was coming.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke questioned me. I looked away as he palmed my cheek and looked at me.

"It…it's nothing…I just…I just don't want to do this right…right now…here," I told him while stuttering. Sasuke looked at me and laughed to himself, kissing the top of my head as I looked at him awkwardly.

"That's all you had to say you know," Sasuke told me. I quirked an eyebrow and looked at him skeptically.

"It's that easy?" I questioned him.

"Yeah…why wouldn't it be? I already told you that I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable,"

"What about everything…everything that your brother said," I questioned him. Sasuke's face flickered for an instant as I saw him cringe.

"What my brother said…has no meaning. My brother is a pure idiot!" Sasuke ground out as his hand clenched on the sofa. I reached up and grabbed his face in my hands, making him look me in the eyes.

I pulled him to me and kissed him fully on the lips, trying to take away the angst that I could taste on him. I felt him kiss me back as I separated from him and looked him in the eyes.

"Just forget I even said anything," I told him. Sasuke nodded limply as I smiled at him. He smiled back at me and grabbed my hand lifting me up so that we could get off the bus. I saw Itachi standing outside with Anko as they conversed silently. Anko turned and saw Sasuke and I smiling as I smiled back at her.

"You slept almost the entire ride!" Anko laughed at me. I laughed as well shrugging.

"I guess you could say that I'm not used to taking these long trips like this," Naruto laughed.

"Really? You've never been a road trip before?" Itachi questioned, as I noticed that he was smoking a cigarette.

"Nope…during school we never have time for things like that,"

"School?" Itachi and Anko both questioned as they looked at me. I looked at them, scratching the back of my neck and smiled.

"Yeah, I was in college before you guys came you know," I answered them. They both looked at each other and laughed silently to themselves. I growled and looked at them looking for an answer.

"I don't even know the definition of school anymore…let alone college," Itachi laughed. I looked down as Sasuke put his arm around my shoulders. I saw Sasori and Deidara running towards us as I looked at them and wondered why exactly they were running. My eyes widened as I saw a group of girls and guys alike running after them.

"GET ON THE BUS!" Deidara screamed at us. Itachi's eyes widened as he snubbed out his cigarette and jumped onto the bus as Anko ran towards her car. Sasuke and I glanced up and ran on the bus to see Itachi in the driver's seat.

Sasori ran onto the bus as Deidara ran on after him and slammed the door in some poor girls face. I saw him look at us as he was breathing heavily.

"DRIVE!" Deidara shouted at Itachi who started to turn and get back on the highway. I laughed to myself seeing Deidara lock the door and a bunch of disappointed fangirls droop down in defeat, in the rearview mirror.

"Does this happen often?" I questioned them. Sasori nodded, as he too was trying to catch his breath.

"Whenever we stop somewhere, we always have some type of disguise on. But if even ONE person realizes who we are…that's it…we're done for," Sasori explained in between breaths. I laughed loudly as I fell to the floor and saw Deidara, Sasori and Sasuke looking at me. They all exchanged glances and gradually started to laugh as well until all of us were beside ourselves in laughter.

When I calmed down I sat right side up and looked to the side wondering what time it was and where in the United States we were. I looked outside and saw a sign that read, _"You are now entering Arkansas"._

"SWEET! We're finally in Arkansas," I shouted loudly. Everybody laughed at me as Sasuke came over and kissed my temple.

"I think he's positively adorable, all of you should shutup," he told everybody. I laughed silently to myself and then looked at Sasuke's watch seeing that it was about 4:30 P.M. Lord only knows what time we were actually going to get to the capital of Arkansas, and when we were going to do our sound-check.

-------

At 6:30 we finally got to the capital and the stadium where we were going to be performing at. I sighed in elation at finally seeing this place because we had been on the road for so long. I really had to suggest a private plane…or something.

We all got our equipment and set up on stage as Sasuke stood at the mike doing a test as usual. I saw Anko standing in the stadium seat with a notepad in hand smiling at us all.

"Okay, since it took you dickwads so long to get here…what exactly are we going to do for tonight's show?" Anko questioned Sasuke.

"Well I was thinking that we could open the show with _Dead _and then go into _Pain, I'd do anything, Rooftops, Are you Ready, Feeling This, The Pretender, Hiatus _and then we end the show with Naruto playing while I sing _Vulnerable_," Sasuke told her.

Everybody looked over at me as I looked back at Sasuke. Sasuke looked over at me and smirked as Anko looked at all of us, and then finally at Sasuke.

"I mean…if Naruto is okay with it," Sasuke said out loud, looking at me. All eyes turned to me and I realized that this was all up to me. I looked around at everyone and then at Sasuke.

"Uhm…well yeah… I guess I can," I answered them. Sasuke smirked as I said that and the rehearsal went on as planned, all of us working on the songs that were to be performed later that night. But I couldn't even focus on playing the right notes because I was so focused on actually performing a song…by myself…with SASUKE! And who the heck KNEW what would go on in the middle of all of that.

While we were practicing I saw it get darker in the night sky and realized that we were about to go on in a few moments. All of us cleared off the stage with our instruments this time since we were going to open with _Dead _we were going to come in playing the song while taking our places on stage. Sasuke looked at me and turned the mike off as he pulled me to him, while I was clutching the guitar in my hands tighter than ever.

"How could you do this to me?!" I hissed at him since I could hear the crowd in front of us only feet away.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke laughed at me while also whispering.

"We're gonna do _Vulnerable_? Come on Sasuke!"

"What? You DO know the song…don't you,"

"I mean of course I do bu-,"

"Hey we're about to go on!" Itachi hissed at us.

I looked to the front and realized that it in fact was our time to go on stage. I looked at Sasori as we both nodded and started playing the opening chords to _Dead _as Sasuke jumped on stage in full view.

_YEAH! _

We all walked out while still playing the song, getting into our places for the beginning of the concert.

_And if your heart stops beating _

_I'll be here wondering, _

_Did you get_

_What you deserve?_

_The ending of your life_

_And if you get to heaven_

_I'll be there waiting babe _

_Did you get what you deserve?_

_The end _

_And if your life won't wait _

_Then your heart can't take this _

_HAVE…_

_You heard the news that you're dead? _

_No one ever had much nice to say _

_I think they never liked you anyway _

_Oh, TAKE…_

_Me from the hospital bed_

_Wouldn't it be grand? _

_It ain't exactly what you planned_

_And wouldn't it be great if we were_

_Dead…_

_Oh…Dead?_

The concert continued on like this with Sasuke running on the amps and going back and forth on stage, doing his usual antics. At one point he actually stage dove during _Feeling This, _as I looked on only worried that somebody would drop him. This was NOT what I had imagined when they said that we would performing in Little Rock.

Finally we got to the end of the show and somebody took my electric from me and swapped it with an acoustic. Somebody got me a stool to sit in as I sat in front of a mike while Sasuke had the hand-held in hand. I looked at him and smirked to myself as he put the mike to his mouth grinning from ear to ear into it.

"How are you enjoying yourselves?" Sasuke questioned the audience while putting a hand on my back. The crowd erupted into a loud scream as Sasuke smiled into the mike again.

"Good. Now we're gonna do something a little bit different. I'm sure in the past 24 hours you guys have heard of our old sunshine boy Uzumaki Naruto right?"

The crowd erupted into another loud roar as I blushed from the attention that I was receiving. Sasuke looked at me again and laughed into the mike.

"Well Naruto is gonna help me with this song and I just hope you guys love it as much as I do," Sasuke told them all. Everyone cheered again as my acoustic was plugged into the amp so everybody could hear it. He looked at me and nodded as I started to play the beginning of the song looking at Sasuke every few moments. I finally got to the part where Sasuke sung and remembered what exactly the song I was playing meant.

_Share with me the blankets that you're wrapped in _

_Because it's cold outside (cold outside) it's cold outside_

_Share with me the secrets that you kept in _

_Because it's cold inside (cold inside) it's cold inside_

I started to shake slightly, knowing exactly why Sasuke chose this song. This was him telling me his commitment; this was him, telling me that everything his brother or anybody else said. He put a hand on my shoulder and looked out into the audience as he squeezed, efficiently calming me down.

_And your slowly shaking fingertips show…_

_That your scared like me so…_

_Let's pretend we're alone_

_And I know you may be scared _

_And I know we're unprepared _

But I don't (care)

_Tell me Tell me_

_What makes you think that you are invincible? _

_I can see it in your eyes _

_That you're so sure _

_Please don't tell me that _

_I'm the only one _

_That's Vulnerable…_

_Impossible…_

I continued to play as I shook a bit more and realized that his was bigger than Sasuke…and that this was much bigger than me…it was bigger than all of us and neither of us saw it at that time. We didn't see anything but us in the moment, and I could see it in his eyes when he looked at me singing the next parts.

_I was born to tell you _

_I love you…_

_Isn't that a song already? (Isn't that a song already?) _

_I get a "B" in originality_

_And it's true _

_I can't go on without you _

_Your smile makes me see clearer (Your smile makes me see clearer)_

_If you could only see in the mirror _

_What I see…_

_And your slowly shaking fingertips show…_

_That you're scared like me so…_

_Let's pretend we're alone_

_And I know you may be scared_

_And I know we're unprepared _

_But I don't (care…)_

_Tell me Tell me_

_What makes you think that you are invincible? _

_I can see it in your eyes _

_That you're so sure_

_Please don't tell me that _

_I'm the only one _

_That's Vulnerable…_

_Impossible… _

I continued to play as we edged into the bridge nearing the end of the song.

_Slow, down…boy _

_You're not going anywhere_

_Just wait around and see_

_Maybe I'm much more _

_You never know what lies ahead_

_I promise I can (be) _

_Anyone_

_I can be anything_

_Just because you were hurt_

_Doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed_

_I can be anyone _

_Anything _

_I promise I can be what you need (I can be what you need) _

_Tell me Tell me_

_What makes you think that you are invincible?_

_(While I am on the outside) _

_I can see it in you're eyes _

_That you're so sure (Can be what you need) _

_Please don't tell me that I'm the only one_

_That's Vulnerable…_

_Impossible…_

At the end of the song Sasuke looked at me and did the single most thing that any gay rock star shouldn't do on stage. He walked over to me and leaned down capturing my lips in the single most beautiful kiss I had ever experienced in my life.

------

AAHH! THE SECRET'S OUT! OMG! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW! _**FINALLY **_the plot takes a twist and I have something to work with! Hahahaha, okay I will update as soon as I can. Hope you liked it! TEEHEEHEE!

**BTW: **I have no actual idea how long it takes to get from Phoenix to Little Rock, so, please don't kill me if it takes longer. I really just needed to end this chapter lolz.


	9. The Sweetest Sin

WOOP WOOP! ANOTHER CHAPTER! AAHH! CAN YOU STAND IT?! Well yeah, here's the next installment of the story. Hope you guys like it, and the next chapter will be up whenever I can type it.

Disclaimer: I don't own it **=[**

_**The Sweetest Sin**_

Even though I could feel all the flashes going off all around me, it felt as if Sasuke and I were alone. In that single moment, my entire world stopped and I reveled in the feeling of his lips pressed up against my own. I broke apart from him and looked into his eyes and nowhere else as he smirked at me. I smiled back at him and then heard the roar of the crowd and remembered that we were on stage.

We both turned towards the audience as I could see a few of the girls reaching up, trying to touch both Sasuke and I. We backed up off the stage, afraid of what the fans would do to us if they managed to get their hands on us. Sasuke didn't even get a chance to thank everybody for coming to the concert as we both ran backstage, forgetting about the equipment and only worrying about getting on the bus and heading towards the hotel.

Now that I think back on it…heading backstage wasn't the brightest idea in my lifetime…

------

"ARE YOU INSANE?! DO YOU GUYS EVEN **KNOW **HOW MUCH HEAT IS GONNA BE ON MY ASS NOW BECAUSE OF THAT LITTLE DISPLAY?!"

Sasuke and I cowered as Anko continued to yell at us loudly while we sat silently on our bed in the hotel room.

"Anko I -,"

"I DON'T EVEN WANT TO HEAR IT SASUKE! WHEN THE LABEL FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS YOU'LL BE LUCKY THAT YOU EVEN **HAVE **A DAMN LABEL!"

"Anko honestly I-,"

"NOW YOUR IMAGE IS TARNISHED! AND NOBODY WILL LISTEN TO YOUR MUSIC, AND THEY WON'T BUY YOUR CD'S, AND YOU WON'T HAVE FANS AN-,"

"ANKO!"

"WHAT?!" Anko shouted at Itachi who had screamed her name. Itachi merely looked at her, putting a hand on her shoulder and smiling at the crazy pint-sized woman.

"I think that we all just need to get a bit of rest," Itachi told her calmly. Sasuke and I sat next to each other as I was practically up to the headboard, by how many times that she had screamed at us. Sasuke was just sitting there calmly, probably because he was already used to everything that Anko made him deal with.

Anko glared at Itachi and then at Deidara and Sasori as she turned her gaze back onto Sasuke and I. I could see in her eyes that this was going to take a lot to make her happy again. But I was willing to do that, as long as she left the room in the next few minutes.

"Fine!" Anko grunted as she left the room, slamming the door on her way out. Itachi looked at Sasuke and I as he leaned down in front of his brother and they held each other's gaze.

"Brother…you know that I have no right to judge you on anything bu-,"

"Then don't," Sasuke interrupted him before he could get the world _"but"_ out. Itachi held Sasuke's gaze for a few more moments and sighed as he too left the room. Sasori and Deidara exchanged glances as Deidara smirked widely.

"If its any consolation…I think what you did was fucking awesome," Deidara told him. Sasori nodded his agreement while Sasuke grinned to himself. Sasori and Deidara left the room, thus leaving Sasuke and I by ourselves, which left me to ponder what exactly this meant for _Konoha Legend_.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder at me as I smiled at him. I crawled over to him and put my head on his shoulder and grinned into his face. He smiled back at me as I laughed, dropping my head on his shoulder.

"So what does this mean for us?" I questioned him laughing.

"Well for one thing…this means that a WHOLE lot of girls will be heartbroken by tomorrow afternoon…or morning…depends on how far this news travels," Sasuke answered me. I laughed and then looked at him seriously, as to let him know that this was now a serious question.

"Sasuke…I know this is gonna sound weird but…why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you kiss me on stage?" I questioned him seriously. He continued to look at me and then sighed, looking away and then back at my face a few moments later.

"You really want to know why?" Sasuke questioned me. I nodded my head as he looked ahead and away from me.

"Because I was so tired of hiding… I mean here I am, basically lying myself on the line for criticism each day…I sing songs that pertain to my real life circumstances, but yet I can't even tell the public that I'm _'gay'_? I mean so what if they're homophobic…they'll get over it…and if they don't then they can just get another favorite band. But I felt like a liar. I mean here I am telling them one thing about my life in my music…but they don't even know the other half,"

It was then that I realized something important. As Sasuke described everything he went through…it only made me see that he was another human being…he had faults…and he committed crimes just like the rest of us. He may be this big shot in the limelight, but at the end of the day, when the fog machines are off and the strobe lights are put away and the amps and mikes are turned off, he's just like another guy, lost in this big ocean that they call life.

I leaned into Sasuke and kissed him passionately on the lips. He responded by kissing me back slowly. I could feel pain in that kiss and it hurt me to think that a decision he mad for OUR well-being could cause him so much pain. I separated from him and forced him to look at me in the eyes.

"Sasuke…there is nothing wrong with what you did…Anko is just mad, because she doesn't see the bigger picture right now. But tomorrow, when she's cooled down enough…I'm sure that she won't be mad. She's just worried about the outcome," I reassured him. He nodded his head at me as I pulled him into a hug.

"Let's get some sleep, yeah?" I whispered in his ear. Sasuke nodded at me again and I knew that things were already going to get better. No matter what people said…I knew that my new life with Sasuke was only just starting.

---------

I woke up the next morning to the sound of water running. I woke up groggily to see that the bathroom door was open and steam was no doubt coming out of the door. I closed my eyes again, realizing that it was just Sasuke, who was taking a shower.

I rolled over in bed, reveling in the fact that this time it wasn't one of Anko's crazy tactics to get us to wake up as usual. I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling, remembering that today was not going to be a normal day like the others had been. Today was the first day as me and Sasuke being a couple…out in the open…_GREAT! _

I heard the water cut off and blushed violently only imagining what Sasuke would look like. Wet…dripping…sexy…glistening…Oh man. I looked to the door and saw Sasuke walk out in only a towel, wrapped around his waist as he had another in his hand, drying his hair. He smirked at me and nodded towards the bathroom.

"Your turn," he told me seductively. I glared at him as he laughed at my antics. While grabbing my clothes that I was going to wear I locked myself in the bathroom alone with my thoughts.

I turned the water on so that it was hot…but not boiling and I under the hot steam, sighing to myself, loving the feel of it rush over my sore muscles. I stood there a few moments, just under the spray of the hot water and let it rinse over me. I remembered now that this was probably the best thing about showers.

I grabbed the soap and lathered myself up while rinsing off of me a few times. After my incredibly short shower I got out of the tub and dried myself off. I pulled on my black boxers, followed by my black skinny jeans, and then my red Quicksilver shirt. I shook my head a couple of times to get the excess water out.

I opened the door to see Sasuke fully clothed and lacing up his sneakers. I walked over to my suitcase and took out some socks and put on my red converse sneakers. Sasuke stood up and walked over to me looking into my suitcase and then at me. I grabbed the gel out and spiked my hair at some ends as I caught his gaze.

"What?" I questioned him as he continued to look inside my suitcase.

"You might need some new clothes…or just a few more," he told me. I looked down at my suitcase and frowned playfully.

"What are you suggesting?" I questioned him. He grabbed some shades and put them on as he looked back at me.

"That we need to go shopping,"

-------------

The last thing I had ever expected was to be walking with Sasuke hand in hand through a mall in Little Rock, Arkansas. It was bad enough that whenever somebody looked at us they would gape because they realized who we were, but this was just ridiculous. This one girl though, she was really sweet, she walked over to us and all politely asked if she could take a picture. Sasuke grinned at me as I smiled at the girl and of course told her that she could.

Sasuke looked up at the store _F.Y.E. _and smiled at me as looked at the store window and saw an ad that read _Konoha Legend NEW ALBUM IN STORES! Featuring Hit Single "Stars" and "Sound of Madness"_.

"Want to play a joke on these guys?" Sasuke questioned me. I laughed and nodded as we walked into the store and walked over the "New Releases". Sasuke picked up a copy of Konoha Legend's new album and we walked over to the counter. I looked at the screen in the store and noticed that a music video to _Pain_ was playing.

Sasuke walked up to the guy with his head down as I did the same and put the album down so the counter could ring it up. The person behind the counter didn't even look up as Sasuke snickered to himself.

"That will be $20.45," the clerk said after finally looking up. Sasuke took off his shades and looked at the person smirking as the clerk's eyes widened.

"Do you take 50 dollar bills? I'm afraid I don't have change," Sasuke said grinning like a Cheshire cat. The guy behind the counter froze as Sasuke questioned that and then looked at the album he was holding in his hands. He pointed at Sasuke as Sasuke looked down at the album and smirked.

"Well would you look at that…there I am,"

"You guys…are freaking amazing!" the clerk said finally. Sasuke and I exchanged glances as Sasuke took the camera that was being offered to him. He snapped a picture with all three of us in the picture. He handed the camera back and smirked at the man handing him a 50-dollar bill.

"Keep the change," Sasuke told him as he opened the CD plastic and opened the CD case, pulling out his sharpie to sign the CD for the guy. He handed it to me and I looked at him questioningly.

"I'm not even recorded on this CD though," I told him.

"Doesn't matter…you're still part of Konoha Legend aren't you?"

"Well yeah bu-,"

"Just sign it," Sasuke told me. I took the sharpie and signed the CD as well smiling at the guy. He smiled at us both as Sasuke handed him the CD and we both walked out the store.

"Well that was fun," I told Sasuke laughing.

"I always like to do something like that. The reaction on their faces is positively priceless. I will never forget this one time. I went into this store when we were playing in Vermont. And I grab an album off the rack and I'm looking at it and there's this woman next to me and she remarks _'Wow, I positively love Uchiha Sasuke. He's a living sex god'_. So I turn to her and I'm smirking at this point and I go _'Yeah, he is pretty awesome'_. When she finally looked up at my face and saw who I was she nearly burst into a frenzy," Sasuke laughed. I laughed myself knowing that I probably would have done the same.

"Security ended up coming though, because they thought this woman was like getting attacked or something. They thought that I had attacked the woman and then brought me into security offices, obviously not knowing who in fact I was. When their supervisor came out and saw me, she ended up hitting both men over the head because of their obvious stupidity. She told me that she would let me go if I took a picture with her. Which I did," he laughed to himself.

"How does somebody not know who you are?" I questioned him now laughing even more than I already was.

"Somebody who has been living under a rock for most of their life," Sasuke laughed.

"I can second that," I smiled to myself. Sasuke laced our fingers together as we continued to walk through the mall. I saw one of my favorite stores in the world and dragged Sasuke to it smiling ever more. When we walked in I could hear _Legendary Sanin's _song _Breath Today _playing over the speakers.

"_Spencer's_? I couldn't imagine you liking a store like this," Sasuke laughed.

"Really? What could you imagine me liking?" I questioned him, taking about 4 shirts and slinging them over my arm.

"I don't know. You seem style is like Punk Rock/Skater," Sasuke told me as he looked at some shades that were on a rack.

"Well Spencer's is both. What's your damage with shades?" I questioned him as I piled on about 5 more shirts.

"What do you mean? I like shades…is there a problem?"

"No problem, but you have a lot," I answered him, piling on about 6 pairs of pants.

"I had no idea you liked shopping," Sasuke told me as he looked at the pile I was accumulating in my hands. I turned to look at him, in the midst of holding a Batman shirt in my hands that had the Joker's face on it.

"I don't go shopping often. So when I can…I go crazy," I told him a bit embarrassed. He laughed and held my face in his hands.

"I don't mind. Buy the entire store it you want," Sasuke told me, kissing me gently. I smiled into the kiss and grabbed these black pair of shades that I saw Sasuke eyeballing, since we had walked into the store.

"Okay…I'm done," I told him as we made our way over to he clerk. I held Sasuke's hand in my own as the person rung everything up.

"Your total is $304.43," she told us, looking up as her eyes widened like the man's did when we were in F.Y.E. Sasuke pulled out his wallet and handed her a credit card as she took it from him shaking slightly.

"Wo…would that be Debit or Credit?" she questioned him still looking at him in awe.

"Credit," he answered smoothly. The lady swiped the card and handed Sasuke a receipt so that he could sign. Sasuke signed quickly and then handed the receipt back to her smiling still.

"Thank you," Sasuke and I said at the same time as she waved at us and we walked out the store. I held a big bag, as Sasuke held another in his hands. I heard the all too familiar ringtone of _Dead _and looked over at Sasuke who put the bag down and answered his phone.

"Hello? We decided to go shopping………….Yes, I just now realized what time it is…………you need us there now?……………Okay…………okay………….we'll be there shortly," Sasuke answered as he hung up the phone and grabbed the bag again.

"What's going on?" I questioned him. I followed him out the mall as we started to walk towards the middle of the street.

"We need to be at the performance space now, according to Anko. Because today is going to be kind of a long show, so we need to be there now so that we can do the sound check," he answered me as we hailed a cab. We both got into the cab as Sasuke told the man where to go.

"Why is today going to be a long show?" I questioned him.

"Because today is the day that we play songs from all of our albums. I mean, not that we haven't been doing that already. But this time it's gonna be from all 4 albums that we're playing from. Not just 2," he answered me. I thought about what he said and realized that everything he said is true. Whenever we did a show we would play songs from the current album and songs from the one of the other previous albums. But never did we play music from 3 or 4 of the albums all in one concert.

----------------

After getting of stage from the longest performance in the world I was obviously tired. That night we had ended up playing _Tears Don't Fall, Ghost of You, False Pretense, Sound of Madness, Afterlife, Pretender, Typical, From Yesterday, Stars, I Caught Fire, Give it up, Rooftops, Situations, Are you Ready, Pain, Dead _and finally _Feeling This. _

But I guess it was worth it in the end. To know that we had played an awesome show and that everybody was satisfied. And even though I was tired form the show I still felt energized in some weird way. I glanced at Sasuke and saw him talking to a few of the tech. People as we all boarded the bus. He came on the bus a few minutes later as we started to drive towards the hotel.

"So how did you like your first, all album concert?" Sasuke questioned me.

"It was awesome actually," I told him. He laughed at me and pulled me close to him. I leaned on his chest and felt my head rise and fall with each breath he took. It was moments like these where I was pressed against him and I still felt as if this wasn't real. This just couldn't possibly be real.

The bus finally pulled up to the hotel as we all retired to our rooms that night. I went and laid down in the bed as Sasuke took his shoes off and put them by his suitcase. He came over to the bed and took my shoes off for me as I smiled at the attention I was receiving. He put my shoes by my suitcase and then took my socks off slowly, throwing them to one side.

I laughed at this, since my feet were incredibly ticklish. He leaned down and held my right foot in his hand and kissed the sole of my foot. I giggled at this as he did the same to my left foot. He spread my legs and crawled up to me, lying down in between them. I welcomed him with open arms as he wrapped his arms around my back and kissed me slowly.

I kissed him back, running my hands through his hair and down his back. He moaned into the kiss separating from me and looking me in the eye. I nodded at him and kissed him again, as his hands trailed lazily down to the hem of my shirt. He lifted the shirt over my head and dropped it on the floor, disregarding it completely.

I looked him a bit nervously as he smoothed my hair down on my head. I knew he saw the flicker of nervousness in my eyes as he kissed my chest gently. He went up to the hollow part in my neck and kissed there, until he got to my chin and then finally my lips.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke questioned me softly.

"I-I don't k-know what you're t-talking about," I stuttered out.

"I can see that there's something wrong…Naruto…what's wrong?" he questioned me again.

"Well…I…I uhm…you see I ju-,"

"Naruto…are you a virgin?" he questioned me. I closed my eyes tightly as my face got beet red in about all of 2 seconds. I heard Sasuke gasp as I opened one eye to look at him.

"You are…aren't you?" Sasuke questioned me. I nodded once as Sasuke froze above me.

"I mean…it's not bad…it's just that every guy that I've ever even remotely liked just wanted to use me, and so I never really well uhm…"

"Naruto…why didn't you tell me this?" Sasuke groaned as he laid his head down on my chest.

"Because I didn't think that it would really…really matter. I mean it shouldn't matter,"

"I can't do that to you,"

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't take your virginity! I could never forgive myself," Sasuke told me as I cringed at that. I lifted his head up and made him look at me as I saw how his brows were furrowed and the contemplation of everything was weighing down on him.

"What if I told you that I wanted you to be my first? My first…and my only," I questioned him. He looked at me as I saw him still thinking about it.

"Please?" I questioned him again. I felt his arms tighten around my back as he leaned in and kissed me with all the passion that he could even muster. I kissed him back, leaving my hands at the base of his neck.

He continued to kiss down to my neck as I moaned at his ministrations. I trailed my hands down to the hem of his shirt and lifted it above his head, removing it from off of him. I looked at his chest and felt around, loving the feeling of him on my hands. He was beautiful and perfect…and he was everything that I had ever dreamed of.

He kissed my chest and sucked one of my nipples into his mouth, playing with it on his tongue. I moaned into the touch, as he looked me in the eyes while doing everything. He switched over to the other nipple and applied the same treatment on it. He kissed all the way down to my navel and put his hands on the buckle of my belt.

He unlatched it and opened the button to my pants as he slid them down my legs. I aided in this, lifting my hips every so often to slide them down until I kicked them off my feet. He kissed down to the hem of my boxers as I looked at him, still running my fingers through his hair.

He grabbed my boxers with his thumbs and rolled them down my hips slowly and seductively. I moaned as the fabric rubbed against my hard member and Sasuke just smirked at everything that was happening to me. I groaned to myself and grabbed Sasuke's hand after he had relieved me of my boxers. I laced our fingers together as he looked down at my body. I went to cover myself as Sasuke grabbed my other hand, lacing our fingers effectively. I blushed at this…nobody had ever seen my full naked body.

"You're beautiful," Sasuke told me. I smiled up at him and then nodded towards his pants.

"You still have pants on," I told him. He smirked at that and trailed his hand down to his belt, but I slapped his hands away.

"I want to do it," I told him, before reaching up to his belt buckle, undoing it while unbuttoning his pants and sliding them down his lean hips. I saw his red boxers poking up from under his jeans, as they were fully relieved to me as I pushed them lower on his hips, until he shook them off of himself.

I allowed him to take his own boxers off as he revealed himself to me in all his glory. Of all the times that I ever thought about what Sasuke would look like with his clothes off. I had never imagined that this is the sight I would see. I had a feeling that he would be big, rivaling me, but I never thought that he would be this hung.

"Like what you see?" Sasuke questioned me.

"Love it," I told him laughing. He leaned down in between my legs as both of our members rubbed against each other. I moaned out loving the feel of him pressed up against me. Everything about him was beautiful and it just felt right to be lost in his arms.

He kissed me lovingly as he trailed his hands down my back and back up again. I kissed him sensually as he kissed my throat, while rolling his hips against my own. I moaned into this while also rolling my hips up to meet his own. He moaned into my neck and then looked at me, kissing my forehead, like he always did.

I felt him kiss down my body and get to my member. He didn't touch it at all as he teased me by kissing around it but not touching it directly. He kissed the inside of my thighs and nuzzled his head there, not going any closer to the thing I wanted him to touch dearly.

"Sasuke…please," I groaned into his touch. Sasuke looked up at me, smirking as he touched my inner thigh once again, this time massaging the skin there.

"I want to make this positively pleasurable for you," Sasuke whispered into my hip. I spread my legs wider as he coaxed me into this. He put 3 fingers to my mouth and looked up at me from where he was.

"Suck," Sasuke told me. I started to suck on his fingers, imagining that it was another appendage instead of his fingers. Sasuke pulled his fingers out of my mouth as I whimpered at the loss. He looked up at me and kissed my hip, trying to calm me down.

"This is going to hurt at first…tell me if you want me to stop," he told me. I nodded at him as I felt him put his index finger at my entrance and push slightly. My eyes widened in pain and discomfort as Sasuke tried to make me relax.

"Naruto…you have to relax…you cannot tense up like that…it will only hurt more," Sasuke told me. I nodded to him as he continued to push the finger inside of me. I relaxed as best as I could and got situated with the finger inside of me. He pushed the finger in and out of me. I ended up moaning as the pain dulled and it started to feel pleasurable.

I felt Sasuke push in a second finger, while I continued to moan into his touch. I was imaging that this was going to be much more painful, but surprisingly the pain was dulled down to such an enormous amount that there was only pleasure.

Sasuke started to scissor his fingers inside of me, widening my entrance, best as he could. I moaned louder now feeling the pressure building inside the pit of my stomach, and knew that this would not last much longer if he kept going at this pace. It was then that Sasuke did something that I had never seen nor heard of anybody ever doing.

He lowered his head to my entrance and stuck his tongue inside of my opening. I moaned louder, my eyes widening as big as saucers. I felt him shifting his tongue in and out of my entrance coating it in a wet sheen, which dulled the pain ever more.

"Sasuke…" I moaned out as he continued his ministrations. He stopped this and then looked at me, while still working his fingers in and out of me.

I could only imagine the sight that he was witnessing. Me, Uzumaki Naruto, splayed out on the bed at the mercy of his will. I knew that what he saw right now was a half-lidded, flushed blonde.

"You're incredibly beautiful," Sasuke said to me, as if there was nothing wrong with him saying that while we were in the middle of having sex, and I was writhing underneath him.

"Sh…shu…shut up, and get on with it," I told him. Sasuke smirked at me. He took his fingers away and put his hand on my hip. He locked eyes with me and ran a few fingers through my hair. He kissed me and then pushed his member into me slowly. I groaned into the kiss, feeling pain more than pleasure at the moment. I separated from the kiss, sucking in breath from the pain that was adorning this moment.

"God…Naruto…" Sasuke groaned into my shoulder. I could tell that he was all the way inside of me at that point, as he took both my hands into his, lacing our fingers. He looked at me through his hair that was now in his face.

"I love you…" he whispered to me.

"I love you too," I told him smiling. He leaned in and kissed me as I bent my legs, letting him get closer to me. He leaned in more and put my hands above my head. I felt his chest on my own and moaned at this, knowing that this would be an all to memorable moment in my life.

"Sasuke…" I moaned into his ear, and he knew exactly what I wanted. He pulled out of me slowly and then pushed back in just as slow. I moaned loudly, loving the slow pace. It felt romantic, and sensual. Exactly what I had been waiting for, for 21 years.

I released my hands from his own and gripped his back in my arms, loving to feel his arms tense and release with each thrust that he administered. I felt him trail his hands behind my back, as we tried to get ever closer to each other. I continued to moan into his ear, as he grunted every now and again, while also moaning.

"Sasuke…harder,"

He nodded against my shoulder and leaned in to kiss me as his pace picked up and he aimed his thrusts at a different spot inside of me. He struck something that made me see stars as he did that.

"GOD! Right there…Right there," I moaned, separating our kiss. Sasuke smirked to himself as I said this and he continued to thrust into me, getting quicker each time. I gripped his back tighter feeling myself nearing the edge.

Sasuke held me to his chest as well, and I could tell that we were both close. Our breathing became labored and my eyes closed in sheer pleasure as I felt the coil inside of me release, while I clamped down tightly on Sasuke's member. Sasuke moaned loudly into my ear, as he shot inside of me as well in the same moment.

I rode my orgasm, feeling myself on the highest cloud in the world. This had to be the best feeling and nothing compared to it. Nothing at all.

Sasuke came down from his high and laid down next to me as I looked at him through my tired eyes. Sasuke pulled me into him as we pulled the covers over us. I smiled at him as he kissed me for the hundredth time that night.

"You're amazing," Sasuke whispered to me.

"I could say she same about another person I know," I told him sleepily. I closed my eyes in thought and then opened them again to look at Sasuke one more time.

"I love you so much," I told him.

"I love you too," he responded to me as he fell into a deep sleep. I sighed in contentment and then laughed to myself. The great Uchiha Sasuke had just said he loved me…that didn't happen often.

I probably already knew that I was going to hell, seeing as how I was already gay. But unlike all of the other sins…this one was by far the sweetest.

----------

I'm on a roll man! GOSH! I friggin love this story which is probably why I like to update it so much! Hahaha, aww, lil Naruto lost his virginity to big bad Sasuke! I love it. He seems so vulnerable. ***sigh* **Well you know the drill. REVIEW! Can I get at least 5…please?


	10. Spotlight

**Hey guys! It's me again! Updating, thanks for the reviews, they made me so happy to read! Teeheehee, well yeah, if anybody noticed the title of this chappie I must say that I DID get the song from the _Twilight _soundtrack. But it fits SOOOO freaking well…and I just love the movie So I wanted to us it! Hahaha. Okay now I need to stop babbling and get on with the chapter. Hope you guys LOVE IT!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything but my plot and ideas! Teehee!**

_**Spotlight **_

I woke that morning to Sasuke's arms wrapped around my waist as I was pressed against his chest. I could hear Sasuke's light snoring, signaling that he was still fast asleep. I spooned closer to him, enjoying the warmth that was being offered to me. I felt Sasuke's arms enclose around me tighter as his snoring ceased and his breath evened out.

I felt a pair of cool lips touch the back of my neck as I turned around in the bed to stare at him. He smiled at me and I could tell that there was only pure bliss in his smile.

"Good morning to you," I told him smiling. He grabbed my hand, kissing the palm of it as he caressed my cheek.

"I could get used to this," he told me lovingly. I smiled at him and kissed him lovingly.

"I think I could too," I told him laughing silently to myself. The door burst open in that one moment and in walked the rest of the band, dressed and for some odd reason, ready to go. I pulled the covers over my head as Sasuke put his arms above his head and looked towards the door.

"Yes?" Sasuke questioned them as Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Please tell me that you have boxers on under there," Itachi told him. Sasuke peered under the covers and then back at Itachi.

"I must've misplaced them," Sasuke retorted smirking at his brother. I peered over the covers to see everybody's jaw drop at that statement.

"Okay, you know what? Since it's not my JOB to be in your sex life. I personally do not care. What I DO care about right now though is that we get going before we miss our plane," Anko told us both. I then put the covers down to my waist and glared at Sasuke.

"Plane?!" I exclaimed.

"I'll explain when they leave,"

"We're taking a fucking PLANE?!"

"I'll see you all in about… 20 minutes?" Sasuke said.

"10,"

"Fine…10," Sasuke told her. Everybody walked out the room then as Sasuke jumped out the bed in all his naked glory and he started to stretch every which way, which resulted in me hearing a few joints popping into place.

"Okay, so explain the plane," I told him while getting up, the sheets pooling at my waist.

"Okay, so you know how we're in Little Rock? Well our next performance is tomorrow in New York. I mean it's impossible for us to get to New York in about…9 hours," Sasuke told me. I nodded in agreement, and then thought about one important thing.

"So the tickets are already booked?"

"Yup," Sasuke told me while walking into the shower. I followed him in there as he turned the water on as we both got under the spray of water.

"What're you doing?" he questioned me laughing.

"We only have 10 minutes right? Well let's take a shower together," I responded. Sasuke smirked and kissed me. I had a feeling we wouldn't be out of here in just 10 minutes.

----------

Sasuke and I smirked next to each other as Anko was standing near us while we waited to board the plane to New York. When Sasori had told me that the tour ended in New York…I had no idea that New York was only 2 days away. This was unbelievable.

"Are we ever going to get on the plane?" I mumbled to Sasuke.

"Soon…I'm just hoping that no cameramen or paparazzi come," Sasuke mumbled back to me. Currently Sasuke and I had on a hat with shades on and a baggy sweatshirt that was covering us. Anko had on shades and a hood over her head as she stood by us. Itachi, Sasori and Deidara had on either a baseball hat or a beanie on their head along with shades. The fact that all of us had to cover up like that just so that we wouldn't get mobbed in the airport.

"Do we really have to whisper?" I question Sasuke as the fedora shifted with my movement.

"Well not really…people just tend to look at you more when you do that," Sasuke said as I saw him shift his head towards a man that was looking at us. The man quickly looked away as I snickered to myself.

"You're so fucking maniacal," I told him laughing as a smile crept onto his face.

"Well then he shouldn't be looking over here in the first place,"

"That's your answer to everything isn't it?"

"Yeah…pretty much," Sasuke told me. I grinned as the flight attendant finally came out and told us that we could board. All of us got up quickly towards the front as Sasuke and I handed her our boarding pass.

"Welcome aboard Mr…." She paled and then looked up as Sasuke was grinning and slipped her a 50-dollar bill.

"Utsunaki. My last name is Utsunaki," he told her. She nodded, taking the 50-dollar bill from him as he nodded and walked in with the rest of us following behind.

"Do you just always give a 50?" I questioned him, taking my seat.

"I don't have change…seriously," Sasuke, told me showing me his wallet. And he in truth wasn't lying. He really had no change at all in his wallet. Just a bunch of fifties and hundreds.

"You should learn to get change," I told him laughing.

-------------

About 3 hours later we were finally landed in New York, as Sasuke was shaking me awake. I looked outside the window and saw that there were just a bunch of lights. Now I understood the much given nickname.

"Wow…"I mumbled as the plane descended.

"Welcome to New York," Sasuke told me laughing.

"Glad to be here," I responded. The plane finally landed as we all got off the plane, carrying our carry-ons and walking to the luggage claim.

"Fuck…" Sasuke mumbled under his breath as he turned and walked in the opposite direction from what we were supposed to go.

"Sasuke…you're going the wrong way,"

"I'm well aware," Sasuke said. Everybody turned and went in the same direction and then I heard it. There was shuffling of feet as people came running in our direction. All I saw then were camera's, flashes and was quite glad that I had on the shades that Sasuke gave me. It helped shield me and kept me from being blind.

"NARUTO! NARUTO! IS IT TRUE THAT YOU ARE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH UCHIHA SASUKE?!" Somebody screamed out at us.

"SASUKE…IS IT TRUE THAT YOU ARE NOW GAY?!" another person questioned. We both growled at this until as Sasuke grabbed my hand and was getting ready to maneuver us out of the crowd until a paparazzi guy walked in front of us and snapped a picture, thus angering Sasuke even more than he already was.

Sasuke dropped my hand and glared at the paparazzi guy through his glasses as the man looked at him from above his camera lens, smirking at Sasuke.

"I always knew that you were a fag," he told Sasuke. Sasuke smirked at him and then punched the guy, thus knocking him out cold. Sasuke grabbed my hand once again and led me away from everybody else as he stepped over the body of the paparazzi and out of JFK airport. Everybody followed behind us as Sasuke adjusted his shades and saw a man waiting in front of a limo holding a sign that read _Konoha Legend_.

We all walked toward him not saying a word to him as he asked us if we were Konoha Legend and just got in the limo ready to leave to the hotel we were staying at. Once in the car Sasuke put up the divider and looked at everybody while taking his shades off. We all could tell that there was going to be an all out war in the car.

"Sasuke…you just realized that you PUNCHED a paparazzi guy right?" Anko questioned him, rubbing at the bridge of her nose.

"I am well aware," Sasuke, answered her.

"You do realize that the police are going to come for you right?" Itachi questioned him next.

"Well what did you want me to do? You have NO idea what he said to me to deserve the punch. I mean I don't go around punching people for no apparent reason," Sasuke said, getting a bit angered.

"Oh really now?" Anko said skeptically. Sasuke glared at her then, not answering her question.

"What's the big deal? I mean it was only one punch…I could understand if he kept socking the guy after he was already on the floor, but one punch isn't that bad," Sasori finally spoke up.

"That's not the point…do any of you realize what could happen if the cops do in fact want to come and arrest him?"

"Not like it matters, just another mark on my already colorful record,"

"THIS ISN'T A JOKE ANYMORE! YOUR ANTICS HAVE ALREADY CAUSED ENOUGH!"

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU JUST DROP US FROM THE LABEL ANKO?!" Sasuke shouted back at her then, finally losing his cool. Anko said nothing as she looked out the window of the limo.

"Exactly…we make this label to much money for you to drop us! Our antics may cost money, but it's nothing compared to the money we bring into the label! And you know that," Sasuke told her. Anko continued to tell him nothing as the rest of the band held their breath waiting for the retaliation from Anko to come…but nothing did.

The rest of the ride to the hotel was silent, except for some shuffling from a few of us, because it got uncomfortable to stay in the same position for a long time. When we finally arrived at the hotel and we got out of the limo I realized why everybody wanted to come to New York.

It was positively beautiful and this must be the forever talked about 42nd street, since it was COVERED in lights. Everything was shining with neon beauty. There were cars everywhere and the people seemed endless. But the thing that was probably the funniest about it all was the fact that there was a crowd of people standing near the entrance waving at flashing pictures and us. Obviously, they had been waiting for the arrival of Konoha Legend.

All of us walked right by them, saying nothing, since the atmosphere was still tense from the car ride there. We all checked in, got our bags and retired to our rooms not saying a single word to each other. I sat on the bed looking at Sasuke who was unpacking his things, and looking a bit mad from everything that had happened.

"Do things like that happen often?" I questioned him. Sasuke didn't say anything for a moment until he got up and looked around the room and then at me.

"I crossed the line tonight though…" he answered me.

"What do you mean?"

"I never shouted at her. No matter how mad she made me…I never shouted at her and actually meant it. This was the first time…the band is lucky if we're still on the label by next week because of me," he told me, sitting down on the bed. I crawled over to him and rubbed at his shoulders seeing that he was becoming extremely tense.

"You shouldn't worry about things like that. You worry so much, you just need to relax," I told him. He nodded his head in agreement and kissed me. I kissed him back and then separated and looked for the remote while turning on the T.V. to see what was playing.

My eyes caught Access Hollywood playing as I listened in on what they were saying. Of course it was something about Konoha Legend, and I could already imagine what they were talking about…and of course…I was right.

"Reports are now saying after this recent picture was released is that Uchiha Sasuke is now in a relationship with Uzumaki Naruto. Seen here are the two locking lips on stage in their recent performance in Little Rock, Arkansas. The only thing left to wonder now is who is this Uzumaki Naruto…and where has he come from?" the reporter said over the television screen.

"Heh…they're so busy trying to figure out who you are that they aren't even paying attention to the fact that I kissed you on stage. They're treating it like another one of my stunts," Sasuke laughed.

"I don't have any secrets to keep. Let them dig," I told him laughing. I noticed how quiet Sasuke got and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" I questioned him, sitting next to him now.

"You really have NO secrets?" Sasuke questioned me, not looking me in the eye.

"Nope. I have nothing to hide. Why should I?"

"Everyone has at least…ONE big secret…"

"Oh yeah…so what's your big secret?" I questioned him playfully. Sasuke stiffened even more

"I'd rather not talk about it," Sasuke mumbled under his breath. I frowned, but respected his wishes and went into the bathroom to go take my shower and then go to sleep. It was probably the jet lag that was getting to me…or maybe it was the fact that Sasuke wouldn't give up what his big old secret was.

-------

I woke up the next morning to see that I was alone…once again. Sasuke wasn't even in the suite with me and this frightened me a bit…where the hell could Sasuke have gone at…2:30 in the afternoon?

I looked at the clock again and wondered why the heck it was in fact that I woke up at 2:30. This was totally unlike me. I was always the first one up, and for some reason now I was waking up at all hours of the afternoon. Ugh…this lifestyle was changing me in so many ways.

I rolled over in my bed and looked at the door to see Sasuke walking in then. I smiled at him and noticed that he had something in his hands, like a bag of some sort. I looked at his face smiling and rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"What's that you got there?" I questioned him smiling.

"Oh, nothing. Just something for me," Sasuke said smiling.

"That's good. You don't spoil yourself enough," I told him laughing. Sasuke came over to me and looked at me, while he sat down on the bed, leaning down and kissing me. I smiled at him as he looked to the side.

"You should get dressed. We have to get going soon," Sasuke told me getting up from the bed and walking out the door. I sat there puzzled and then got up from the bed, stretching, popping some joints in the process. I wanted answers…and I was going to get them, whether Sasuke liked it or not.

I walked over to my suitcase and pulled out a pair of the new pants I got the day before and a new shirt as I went to go change and find Sasuke later. I stepped out of the Hotel we were staying at and saw Anko waiting by the sidewalk. I walked up to her as she eyeballed my clothing.

"Hey…where's everybody?" I questioned her.

"They started heading over to Madison Square Garden. It's not too far from here. So we're deciding to walk. But in small groups so that we don't get mobbed," Anko told me. I nodded and then looked at her.

"You wanna go?" I questioned her.

"You want to head over with me?" she questioned me.

"Why not?" I told her smiling. She nodded as we started heading towards our performance space. We walked in silence for a bit as Anko finally spoke to me.

"So how did your old band members react when you told them you were coming on tour with us?" Anko questioned me.

"They were all pretty much supportive…except one of my friends,"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah…he doesn't really like Konoha Legend all that much. But I mean, he reads all the tabloids and crap,"

"And you don't?" Anko questioned me looking at me alarmed. I scratched the back of my head and continued to look at her.

"Well…not, not really. Because I don't care what the hell other people have to say about the bands I like. All that matters to me is the music that they make. I mean nowadays, people are so caught up in tabloids and crap that happens behind the scenes, which they don't even focus on the music. It's like the music has been lost to them," I explained to her. I looked at her face and noticed that she was staring up at me almost in awe.

"Nobody, has ever put it that way before. You really do love music don't you?"

"Heck yeah! Without music…I have no idea where I'd be today,"

"But don't you think that you should worry about tabloids…even a little bit?"

"Why? Is there something I should know about Sasuke?" I questioned her, stopping then as we were on 32nd street. Anko said nothing as she looked at the floor. She looked back up and then continued walking.

"Come on…we're going to be late," she told me. I growled to myself, thoroughly frustrated at this point, with everybody giving me the run-around about what was wrong with Sasuke.

I followed her into Madison Square Garden through the stage entrance and saw Sasuke and Itachi on stage. Just then Sasori and Deidara walked in behind us and stood on stage to wait the next part of what was going to be taken place.

"What songs are going to be played today Sasuke?" Anko questioned him. Sasuke looked at me as I avoided his gaze, refusing to look at him until all of this mess and his secret was finally out. I didn't hear a word of what he said as he listed the songs. I nodded agreement when Anko questioned me about them and played in a zombie like stupor.

------------

I waited backstage and sat by myself contemplating how I was going to speak to Sasuke about this. After all I had just about had it with him and his lying. I mean…I didn't know for sure if he was lying…but all the signs pointing, saying that he was lying.

I knew that there was some unsaid tension between Sasuke and I since he walked into the hotel room this afternoon and would barely even look at me. I saw Sasuke walking over to me as I looked away from him and he sat down next to me.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sasuke questioned me. I didn't look at him and spoke without meeting his gaze.

"Just not in a good mood I guess," I told him.

"And why's that?" he questioned me. I glared at him and stood up getting my guitar while looking at him from where I was standing.

"We're about to go on," I told him, walking away and getting ready to go on. I heard the opening of the song and laughed to myself. Such a lively song and here I was in a bad mood. Sasori and I started playing the guitar intro as Sasuke came out clapping and laughing as everyone applauded hearing the song. Deidara came in with the drums as Sasuke walked onto the front of the stage and sang the beginning.

_Ahhhhh Aaaahhh_

_Ahhhh Aaaahhh _

_You got a whole lot left to say now_

_You knocked all your wind out_

_You just tried too hard, then you froze _

_I know_

_I know_

_What do you say? _

_What do you say? _

Sasuke turned around and seemingly glared at me as he sang the next part and I knew that this was the start of an all out war.

_Just take the fall_

_You're one of US_

_The spotlight is ON! _

_(Ahhhhh Aaaahhh)_

_(Ahhhhh Aaaahhh)_

_OH! The spotlight is ON! _

_(Ahhhhh Aaaahhh) OH!_

_(Ahhhhh Aaaahhh)_

Sasuke looked back at the audience as he went to the front of the stage and shook a few hands while singing.

_You know the one thing you're fighting to hold?_

_Will be the one thing you've got to let go…_

_And when you feel (Ooohhh) _

_The wall cannot be burned (Ooohhh) _

_You're gonna die (Ooohhh) _

_To try what can't be done (Ooohhh) _

_Gonna stay out (Ooohhh) _

_But you don't care (Ooohhh) _

_Now is there nothing like the inside of you (Ooohhh)_

_Anywhere?_

He backed up and started going to different parts of the stage and singing into each person's ear.

_Oh, Just take the fall_

_You're one of US! _

_The spotlight is ON! _

_(Ahhhhh Aaaahhh)_

_(Ahhhhh Aaaahhh)_

_OH! The Spotlight is on!_

_(Ahhhhh Aaaahhh) _

_Yeah it's on!_

_(Ahhhhh Aaaahhh) _

Sasuke finally made his way over to me as I continued to play the chords in the bridge. He slung an arm over my shoulders and leaned in close to my ear, making it seem as if he were whispering a secret to me.

_Because everyone would rather watch you fall! (All and each other) _

_And we all are yeah (All and each other) _

_And we all are yeah (All and each other) _

_Just take the fall…_

_You're one of US! _

_The spotlight is ON! _

Sasuke moved away from me then as I glared at him on the stage while we neared the end of the song. I was going to murder him once this was done.

_(Ahhhhh Aaaahhh)_

_(Ahhhhh Aaaahhh) _

_Oh, the spotlight is on! _

_(Just take the fall) _

_Now you're one of us! _

_Now you're (oh) _

_Now you're (oh) _

_Now you're (oh) _

_Now you're one of us! _

_Now you're (oh) _

_Now you're (oh) _

_Now you're one of US! _

_OH, the spotlight is on! _

_(Ahhhhh Aaaahhh)_

_(Ahhhhh Aaaahhh)_

The song ended there as Sasuke looked at me and raised an eyebrow, seemingly challenging me. We played the rest of the show and for once I was glad to finally get off the stage to just get back to the hotel room. Everything about that day was just killing me on the inside. I honestly wanted to go and rip Sasuke's head off of his shoulders if anything.

I growled in frustration and gave the guitar to one of the tech men and walked out of the backstage which ended up being a very bad idea. Seeing as how we walked there, there was no way around the fans that were crowding the doors. I smiled at all of them and tried to shove my way past all of them, that is until I felt a hand grasp my arm and lead me away to somewhere, where there were no fans. I looked up into the eyes of the person who dragged me away and immediately wished that I hadn't.

"What the fuck do you want?" I growled angrily at Sasuke.

"What's your damage?" Sasuke questioned me a bit angrily.

"_MY _damage? Well I'm sorry, ever since you walked back into the hotel room this afternoon, all you've been doing is giving me the evil eye and doing everything in your power to piss me off!" I screamed at him. Sasuke said nothing then as he looked away from me and then back.

"I'm sorry…I'm just…I'm just not myself today," Sasuke told me. I cupped his cheek in my hand and looked at him.

"Sasuke, tell me what's wrong, that's why I'm here," I told him. He moved from out of my palm and turned away from me.

"I can't really display that information," he told me. I growled in frustration and stood in front of him.

"Funny Sasuke…you ask me my big secret…but you're so reluctant to tell me your own," I told him. Sasuke looked at me out of the corner of his eyes and then walked away from me without even answering what I had just told him.

I yelled out in pure anger and kicked the wall in front of me and then realized that this was a bad idea, seeing as how pain shot through my foot the instant that I did that.

"GAH!" I screamed, hopping around on one foot and then just decided to lean on the side of the wall and stare off to the side. This wasn't right…this wasn't right at all. I shouldn't be forcing Sasuke to tell me his "big secret" if he didn't want to. But what did that say about our blossoming relationship? I mean here we were…having sex just YESTERDAY, then the day after…we get into a humongous argument. Just fucking marvelous.

I shoved myself off of the wall and went to go to the hotel and straighten things out with Sasuke in the process. I hated it when I fought with anybody. Especially somebody that I cared deeply for.

I ran back to the hotel and waited for the elevator with baited breath. I knew that a lot of the time I went running to go make up with somebody, but at the moment. I felt necessary. If it made it seem like Sasuke's total bitch…I personally didn't care.

I walked into the room smiling to myself and then heard the water running in the bathroom as I walked towards the door.

"Sasuke…listen I wanted to talk to you about earlier…" I said through the door. I didn't hear a response and figured that he was still pissed and started to turn the knob seeing that the door was unlocked and pressed my way through slowly while starting my sentence again.

"I'm the kind of person wh-," I stopped dead in my tracks to see Sasuke passed out on the floor of the bathroom. I ran over to him and lifted his head to see that his eyes were wilted. I leaned closely into his head and noticed that he was breathing, which was a good sign at least.

"Sasuke…" I said softly while taking my phone out of my pocket and dialed 911.

"Hello? Hey, my friend is passed out…I don't know what happened. I need help please! Address? I don't know it's the Marriot on forty fucking second street! What room number? Uhm…suite 32A!" I told them. The people over the phone told me that they would be there shortly as I rocked Sasuke back and forth in my arms. I looked to the side and saw a syringe, a lighter and a spoon next to it.

I furrowed my brows in confusion and told myself that I would worry about it once the paramedics came. I had wanted to know Sasuke's secret…well I guess I just now found it out.

---------------

**AAHHHH!!!! CAN YOU STAND IT?! So sorry for the wait everybody. It's been hectic over here on my end. Got sick and everything (which I still am) so it might take me a while to update it but at least I did! Hahaha, OMG! I can't wait to write the next chappie. Okay guys, it's gonna get just a LITTLE bit angsty in these next few parts. **

**Just as a warning,**** there will be a character death (not a major character, very minor, but it does cause a lot of stress one one of our other characters) hehehe, so if you don't like it, den u can just stop reading, because it has to happen, sorry to say! **

**Okay, well that's the end of this, stay tuned for da next Chapter! **


	11. The Deep End

**WOOO!! Anoda chapter yet again! Hahaha, hope I didn't make you guys wait TOO long. I worked as hard as I could on this one. So I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it…sry **

_**The Deep End**_

I leaned against the wall of the hospital and glared at the hospital bed where Sasuke lay. I had heard what the doctor said and wished that I had never even walked into the room in the first place…but then that would mean that Sasuke wouldn't have even been breathing at the moment…was that such a bad thing?

"_What's wrong with him doctor?" I questioned the doctor as he flipped through the sheets that was given to him. The doctor looked me over and then looked at Sasuke laying on the bed. _

"_Who is he to you?" the doctor questioned me. I blushed at that and looked away. _

"_He's my boyfriend," I mumbled. _

"_Well…I shouldn't really be telling you this," _

"_Please doctor…" I pleaded, giving him my best puppy dog eyes. _

"_Well…we found traces of heroin in his body. Which is what made him pass out. It was a minor overdose and you were lucky you found him when you did," the doctor told me. My eyes widened as I heard the name of the drug and looked at Sasuke again. _

"_He…Heroin?" I questioned him in disbelief. _

"_You didn't know about this?" the doctor questioned me incredulously. _

"_I guess I don't know a lot…" _

I heard Sasuke stirring as I continued to glare daggers at his head. I saw his eyes flicker open and try to focus on everything around him. I saw his eyes lock on me and he looked around himself trying to figure out obviously what had happened.

"Wh…where am I?" Sasuke questioned stupidly. I growled on my inner self and looked away from him.

"If you weren't already in a hospital…I'd strangle you myself," I threatened him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Heroin Sasuke?" I told him, finally turning my gaze on him. I saw him visibly stiffen at that and scoffed.

"I can't believe you…" I seethed at him.

"Naruto…please, you gotta listen to me-"

"I don't have to listen to SHIT! You do drugs Sasuke! Does that even register with you?!"

"I wanted to protect you…"

"Then you should've protected me from yourself," I mumbled to him angrily. I saw Sasuke's eyes flicker with something that could be called betrayal.

"I never meant for you to find out like this…" Sasuke murmured to me. I scoffed and continued to glare at Sasuke.

"So how was I exactly going to find out Sasuke? When it got in the tabloids? Or when you were dead?"

"That's not how I meant it,"

"Just shutup…I have nothing more to say to you," I told him while walking out of the hospital room, leaving Sasuke there alone.

"So you finally found out huh?"

I looked to the side and saw Itachi sitting there with his head down as he glanced up to look at me. I fixed him with the same glare that I had fixed Sasuke with and looked at the ceiling.

"You knew all along…" I told him.

"He's my brother…of course I'm going to know," he responded. I closed my eyes and held in all the emotions that were threatening to boil over.

"Is this some kind of sick joke to you all?!" I screamed at him turning towards him. Itachi opened his mouth to speak as I interrupted him again.

"What's wrong with you people? Here I am, joining YOUR band and all you guys can do is just sit there and watch me go through my misery without even a helpful hint!"

"THE SIGNS WERE ALL AROUND YOU!" Itachi shouted at me, rising from the chair and stepping right up in front of my face.

"The scratching, the mood swings, the fatigue…and I'm pretty sure that there WERE things that he refused to tell you. But that didn't even ring a bell in your head,"

"That…all of that didn't mean anything. It was just coincidences," I told him starting to feel the tears want to ebb from my eyes. Itachi continued to look me in the eyes as I saw his eyes soften then. He leaned into my ear as I looked past him and over his shoulder.

"Ignorance is bliss," Itachi whispered into my ear. He brushed past me and into the hospital room where his brother was now laying.

I groaned to myself, running my hands through my hair and went to go leave the hospital and ended up being mobbed by reporters. I blinked in shock and tried to maneuver my way out of them.

"NARUTO! NARUTO! WHAT IS THAT STAT OF SASUKE'S CONDITION?!"

"NARUTO! WHAT IS WRONG WITH SASUKE?!"

"NARUTO IS SASUKE OKAY?!"

I shoved past them all and ran in the opposite direction from them. I ran into an alley to see if they would leave me alone. I heard them disappear and walk off in another direction. I looked to the side and decided it was safe and walked towards the hotel that we were staying at so that I could just go to my room.

I knew for a fact that I was definitely not going to tell Sakura this… and positively not going to tell Kiba this. The last thing I needed to hear right now from Kiba is the ever evident _"I told you so"_.

In a way, I knew what Kiba was saying was true…I guess I just never really wanted to listen or believe him. I guess that I just had this vision of Sasuke and anything unlike my vision is just…not real I guess. I guess like some people have selective hearing…I have selective vision.

-------------

I realized that I had been sleeping when I woke to see that it was day outside. I sat up in bed and noticed that I was also alone for the time being. I put my hand to my head and groaned remembering the events of last night.

I swung my legs over the bed and decided to not even bother with changing my clothing and just leave the hotel. If somebody wanted to find me…they could easily call my cell phone. But for the moment…I was M.I.A.

I walked the streets of 42nd street in a blindness that had never overcome me as people passed me gawking and snickering to themselves. I walked to the local Virgin Records store and decided to surf through the music titles to see what trash they were selling.

I walked downstairs and looked through the Rock albums and saw a few albums of Konoha Legend and The Legendary Sanin and a few others that I had never heard of. Like this American band called _Crossfade_. I picked up their self-titled album and smirked seeing the cover, which was quite interesting.

Turning the CD over, I saw some of the CD titles and smirked to myself. This probably wasn't that bad of a band. And if I didn't like their music then I could just throw away the CD.

I walked over to the cashier and put the CD down in front of him. He looked up at me as I looked away from him and then back. He gawked and then smiled happily realizing who I was.

"Dude! You're Uzumaki Naruto!" he said as I smiled at him.

"Well would you look at that…I guess I am," I told him smiling ever more and realized that I had said something that the bastard would have probably said.

"You are freaking amazing! I saw your concert yesterday, you shred on the guitar," he continued to say.

"Thanks…uhm, how much is this going to be?" I questioned him. He smiled at me and thrust the CD toward me.

"Just take it man. As long as you give me an autograph," he said. I continued to smile at him as he gave me a Konoha Legend Album that was lying on the counter. I opened the cover and signed the CD for him and handed it back.

"There you go,"

"Thanks,"

I left the store then, thumbing the CD in my hands and wondering where I should go next. After all it was only about 12:00 in the afternoon and I really didn't want to go back to the Hotel.

I continued to walk around 42nd street and went into random stores like Billabong, Quicksilver, the MTV store, and then some tourist shops. I ended up not buying anything and by the time that I looked at my watch again I noticed that it was about 2:00 and decided to head back to the Hotel.

I walked into the room and saw that Sasuke still wasn't back and thanked every God in the universe for that. The last person I wanted to see was him. I opened the CD and looked around to see if the Hotel had a CD player and sure enough they did. It was like some sort of Alarm clock-CD player device.

I popped in the CD and looked at the back cover and saw a song called _The Deep End_ and raised an eyebrow and liking how the title sounded. I flipped it to Track 6 and laid back in the bed just listening to the intro of the guitar and then the singer started to sing as the bass and drums came in behind him.

_I built my life like my bike on a rigid frame_

_Nothing bends it only breaks into…_

_Pieces and Pieces_

_I wait for hope to arrive but it never came_

_Leaving me with only pain inside_

_I'm going off the Deep End! _

_I built my life like my bike on a rigid frame_

_So nothing bends it only breaks into…_

_Pieces and Pieces _

_I wait for hope to arrive but it never came_

_Leaving me with only pain inside_

_I'm going off the Deep End!_

I stiffened feeling the words take hold of me and realizing that this song was almost talking about my life, and not just this one moment with Sasuke.

_Holding on is harder than it seems_

_When you're reaching for_

_So much more_

_Seems so much easier to just give in_

_When you're reaching for_

_So much more_

I got up from the bed and started pacing, not being able to sit in the same spot for too long because this in fact was just to much to take. How is it that a song could just describe everything that had happened in 21 years and 24 hours?

_Another wasted Saturday so here I stay _

_Where nothing seems to ever change anyway…_

_Hey! _

_All this hype about life being great _

_Where's the love for me these days? _

_I'm going off the Deep End! _

I groaned and sat down on the bed, finally realizing that coming on this Tour was the greatest mistake of my life. Kiba was right…unfortunately.

_Holding on is harder than it seems_

_When you're reaching for_

_So much more_

_Seems so much easier to just give in_

_When you're reaching for_

_So much more_

The song went into a mini-guitar solo as I heard the door being opened. I looked towards the door and saw Sasuke walk in and look at me stiffly. I growled on the inside and looked away from him.

"Naruto…can I talk to you please?"

I continued to ignore him as the song continued to play. I didn't feel like dealing with Sasuke at the moment, seeing as how he had basically liked to me this entire time.

"Naruto please…"

_Holding on is harder than it seems _

_When you're reaching for_

_So much more_

_Seems so much easier to just give in_

_When you're reaching for_

_So much more _

The song continued to play a bit with the same melody and then cut off. I heard Sasuke growl and stop the CD player as I glared up at him.

"I really have to speak to you," he told me once again, holding my gaze.

"Then talk," I told him, continuing to glare. I saw Sasuke soften as he continued to stand and backed away from me.

"I didn't tell you I was doing drugs because I didn't want you to leave,"

"What makes you think I won't leave now?" I questioned him.

"Nothing, if anything I wouldn't particularly hate you if you decided to leave…" he said. I scoffed and rose up from the bed, glaring at him.

"Sasuke…you told me that you loved me when we had sex. When you love someone you tell them everything and you trust them because if the person loves you back then they will accept it. So do you really love me or was that the lust talking?"

"I have never felt this way about anybody before…if it isn't love then I don't know what it is…I don't even give explanations and yet I'm standing here giving you one…and the fact that you are even here with me right now strengthens those feelings because honestly…I was expecting to see an empty room when I got back…"

"What if I chose to leave right now?" I questioned him. He looked at me and then away. I continued to stare at him and then he looked into my eyes.

"You can't leave…" he told me with tears in his eyes. I gulped and prayed that Sasuke wasn't going to cry. Because to see an Uchiha cry was something I would never want to witness.

"I'll leave…if you don't get off drugs…" I told him.

"Fine…I'll stop. I'll quit, I won't touch it anymore," he told me. I looked into his eyes and believed him for that moment. Maybe it was the tears in his eyes or the love that I had for him…but something inside of me told me that he was telling the truth.

"You will?"

"Yes," he answered me. I walked over to Sasuke slowly as he looked down at me, seeing how he was a god head taller than I was. I leaned up, putting my hands at the back of his neck and kissing him slowly. He put his hands around my waist cautiously and kissed me back and I could tell that everything was going to be okay for now.

I separated from him as he put his forehead against my own and smiled weakly. I curled my hands in his hair at the nape of his neck and leaned in kissing him again shortly.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," I told him. He nodded against me.

"I need to hear you say it,"

"I'll get off it," Sasuke told me, looking in my eyes. I don't know if it was the fact that I was in love with him…or maybe it was the fact that when he looked me in the eye I could just feel a sense of peace taking over me. But I believed him. The only thing that I had to figure out once and for all was the truth. And Sasuke was going to tell me whether he liked it or not.

I separated from him then and sat on the couch with him sitting next to me. I looked down at my hands and then back over at him.

"I want to know the truth," I told him.

"I told you the truth,"

"No…I mean the truth about everything else,"

"I…I don't understand,"

"How did you get involved with drugs? What would happen when you were high…Everything," I told him. Sasuke smiled uneasily at that and then rubbed at his chin.

"You really want to know all of that? Are you sure?"

"Yes…I don't want there to be any more secrets between us," I answered him back. Sasuke put his hands on his thighs and got up from the bed and started pacing the room.

"It all started when we released our first album. Itachi and I were extremely happy because we were finally realizing our dream. What we didn't realize is what came with it. We were at our album release party and one of the artists came to come talk to me. He was all pumped and really excited about everything and he seemed even MORE hyperactive then usual. So I asked him about it, and he started telling me like about all these different drugs. At that point I told him to shove off and leave me alone but he wouldn't budge and he wanted me to try something. So just to shut him up I took something from him and I got high. I did a lot of stupid stuff while I was high and when I came down from it Itachi gave me the usual lecture and told me never to do it again…I evidently didn't listen to him."

"I met with this guy again and he got me harder stuff each time. That's when he introduced me to Heroin and he told me that I could either snort it or inject it. I figured I didn't want Itachi on my back anymore than he already was, and that if I snorted it, it would be incredibly obvious. So I decided to inject it. He taught me how too. Then I stopped speaking to him long after that. The only problem was that with Heroin I would get withdrawn often times and then other times…I would get moody, and loud, obnoxious, and sometimes…abusive. Since I wasn't thinking straight when I was high…I would often have one night stands with people. Or go and sleep around without even caring about the person. I never got attached to anybody… until I met you," Sasuke finished and looked at me as I was sitting on the bed.

I continued to look away from him while drawing all of this in. This couldn't be possible. Itachi and Sasuke had made Konoha Legend when Sasuke was 16 and it took 2 years for them to come out with their first album…so he was basically telling me that when he turned 18 he was in the drug game. But here he was standing at 21 and nobody had ever found out about it. And here he was also telling me that he was basically a whore before he met me…and he was okay with it.

"Naruto?"

I looked up to see him looking at me unexpectedly. I saw him scratch at his arm and then I looked away from him. I guess I hadn't wanted to know after all.

"Yeah?" I told him, still looking at the wall. I heard him take a few steps towards me and then grab my chin gently in between his fingers, coaxing me to look at him.

"I'm hoping this doesn't change anything between us now…" Sasuke told me. I continued to look in his eyes and nodded.

"Of course not," I reassured him.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke questioned me.

"Yeah…it's just a lot to take in right now," I answered him. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips, letting his fingers smooth out and palm my cheek, deepening the kiss. I separated from him and smiled, so that he knew that I was okay with everything.

"Can I take a shower and sleep on it?" I asked him. Sasuke nodded at me and nodded, letting me go so that I could get my stuff from my suitcase and into the bathroom.

Once I got in the bathroom I collapsed onto the floor with my hands falling limply at my sides. How is it possible that I had gotten myself into this mess and not even have known?

--------------------------------

**Well then, seems our poor lil Naru-chan is having doubts about whether or not he should have joined Konoha Legend in the first place. DON'T WORRY NARU-CHAN! ALL SHALL BE FINE! This chappie was more of a filling in the questions chappie. So I hope that I did justice with it. Review if you read it and let me know what you think. **

**BONUS if anybody can guess who the "friend" that got Sasuke into drugs is! **


	12. Never Walk Alone

**I feel horrible for not updating sooner, my life has just been so hectic man! Aahh, and I had a bit of writer's block, but I hope that this is a good chapter. Yesum, hope ya like it. **

Disclaimer: I don't own it. =[

_**Never walk alone**_

__After my shower I came outside to see Sasuke asleep on the bed, as if he was taking a nap. I looked away from him and went towards my suitcase and started to put my clothes on slowly for tonight's show. I still couldn't believe that Sasuke was a drug addict…and I didn't even see it. I really WAS dense.

After I was fully dressed I walked over to Sasuke and kissed him of the forehead. He opened his eyes slowly and smiled up at me, while stretching and pulling me down to lay next to him. He kissed me softly as I mewled into the kiss, realizing that I loved the feel of his lips against my own, and this would probably be the reason that I would never let him go. I separated from him and brushed a strand of hair out of his face, while looking into his eyes as he looked into my own.

"Morning sleepy head," I told him playfully. He smiled and snuggled into my neck as I laughed.

"Morning," Sasuke answered me back.

"We should get going," I told him. He nodded against my neck in agreement as I pulled him up with me. I grasped his hand in my own, twining our fingers together as we walked out of the hotel room.

Once outside we started to make our way towards Madison Square Garden to do tonight's show. We walked in a bit of silence most of the way until Sasuke looked at me from the corner of his eye ad then spoke.

"So…what's going through your mind right now?" Sasuke questioned me.

I sighed and stopped at the backstage entrance looking at him, while running a hand through my hair, and then looking back at him.

"I honestly don't know what to say anymore. Is it weird that only in the short time that I've officially been in a relationship with you, that I feel as if I were away from you, I would die? Is it weird that your kiss can bring me to my knees and that might be the reason I could never leave you? Is it weird that I just want to bring you into my arms and hold you, and tell you it's going to be okay? Is it weird that I want to do any of that…but I'm just scared to death, because I don't want to do all of that and then see you slip through my fingers?" I questioned him in one breath.

Sasuke didn't say anything as he looked at me and walked towards me, holding my head in both his hands gently. He leaned down and kissed me slowly, pouring into it all the passion that he was holding back as he finally looked at me.

"None of the things you just said are weird. I can promise you that. We just need time, to get through everything. I promise you, that I won't slip through your fingers. I love you more than anything," Sasuke told me. I smiled at him and pressed our foreheads together.

"We'll get through this," I told him. He nodded against me and smiled.

"We will," he answered me. We separated, grabbing each other's hand, walking into Madison Square Garden in bliss.

Walking in, we both saw that everyone was there and setting up. Itachi saw us both walk in and told everybody else as the greeted us. Sasuke and I hopped onto the stage and got in our places as Anko came over to us and put her hands on her hips.

"Glad to see you two decided to come back," she told us both.

"I'm sorry, I just so happened to be in the hospital and recovering," Sasuke answered her sarcastically.

"And who's fault was that prick?"

"HEY! YOU BETTER WATCH IT!"

"OH YEAH? WHAT ARE YOU GON-,"

"HEY!" Itachi shouted as Anko and Sasuke seethed at each other.

"Whatever…what songs are you going to play tonight,"

"Well…I was thinking…"

----------------------------------------------

We waited backstage as Sasuke cracked his neck a few times. I heard the crowd outside and remembered last night now loud the crowd could get inside of this big rounded area.

"You ready?" Sasuke questioned me.

"Of course…kinda…" I told him. Sasuke laughed at that as he looked forward, the lights playing on his alabaster features.

"Supposedly they say that it's good if you're a little bit nervous before you go on,"

"Oh yeah…why's that?"

"Because if your ego get's so big that you aren't nervous then you are prideful. Pride is right before the fall," Sasuke told me.

"Really? Then what about you?"

"I guess I'm already falling then," Sasuke answered as Deidara started on the drums, since that was the intro to our first song. While Sasori and I held a chord, not really playing letting Deidara take the intro as the crowd erupted. All of us were hidden except Deidara who was out there playing with the spotlight on him. All of us except Sasuke started to come onto the stage as light surrounded us and Sasuke stayed back until Deidara changed the beat and Itachi came in on his chord. While Sasori and I played and Sasuke started to sing, coming out of the darkness slowly.

_Just imagine…_

_What it's like to love _

_Yourself from the inside out_

_Imagine…_

_Instead of dread again _

_You wake up_

_Now you feel alive! _

_(Cause you don't have to walk alone) _

_You're not alone right now! _

_You don't have to hate the world_

_You don't have to walk alone_

_You're not alone right now! _

Sasuke stepped to the foot of the stage and smirked at the audience, putting one foot on one of the speakers as he sang the next part, pointing to his head.

_You know it's all in your mind_

_It's how you see, the world behind your eyes_

_Just imagine…_

_What it's like to sleep _

_At night, with nothing on your mind _

_Imagine, _

_Don't regret again_

_Everything you've done just turned out right_

_(Cause you don't have to walk alone) _

_You're not alone right now! _

_You don't have to hate the world_

_You don't have to walk alone _

_You're not alone right now!_

Sasuke sunk to the floor, on his toes as he said the next part while alternating from looking at me and the crowd, while all of us got lower in the beat, not playing as loud.

_You know I would do anything_

_Wrap it up and give the world to you_

_And when you think you've had enough_

_When you think the skies are falling down _

_Just breathe _

He got up from the floor and put his hand over his heart while looking at me.

_Open up your hear to it_

_Let the sun cover up the flights…_

_In your mind_

All of us brought it back up louder, and up to tempo as Sasuke jumped up and looked at the crowd again.

_This is not, who you are_

_Push it out, Crush it, Burn it down!_

_Burn it down_

_Scatter it on the ocean floor_

_Let the Earth, clean it out _

_Just breathe…!_

_Just breathe…_

_Oh, just breathe! _

Sasuke stopped singing as we held our chords for a bit longer as he looked at me and smirked. I looked over at him and smiled at his glowing face. We continued to play that night's show as I merely was basking in the light of knowing that Sasuke was basically reassuring me throughout the entire song. I knew for sure that I wasn't alone this time, and I felt happy just knowing that one little fact.

After the show I went backstage and caught by the wrist, while I laced my arms around my neck and smiled into his face, while kissing him softly. He smiled into the kiss as well, lacing his arms around my waist slowly.

"Did you mean everything that you said in that song?" I questioned Sasuke seductively.

"Yeah, pretty much everything," Sasuke answered me, pulling me into another kiss. I smiled into it, trying to pull Sasuke even closer to me, if that was even possible.

"Come on…let's take this to the hotel room," Sasuke told me with an all knowing smirk.

I followed him out of the stadium as we made our way slowly to the hotel room, already knowing what was going to occur there.

------------------------------------

That morning I woke to hear the shower running assuming that Sasuke was taking a shower. I snuggled closer into the sheets loving the feel of it against my bare skin. I blushed remembering the moments of last night and smiled to myself.

Maybe Sasuke really was taking what I had said into account, and he was actually going to listen to me. I could only smile at all of this because that meant that I really did mean something to him.

I heard the door open and saw the mist before I actually saw Sasuke walking out with only a towel around his waist and his hair dripping in his face. I smiled at him as he smiled back at me.

"Let me just say that you look incredibly sexy all wet and dripping," I told him.

"Thanks, I mean I do try to look incredibly sexy wet," Sasuke said laughing. I rolled my eyes at him as he walked over to his stuff and pulled out his clothes for the day. I got out of bed, stretching in all my naked glory as Sasuke looked at me out of the corner of his eyes.

"You just want me to jump your bones don't you?" Sasuke questioned me. I shrugged, smiling at him.

"Maybe, I mean after all last night WAS pretty amazing," I said shaking my ass a little as I bent down near my suitcase to get what I needed for my shower. I could feel Sasuke's eyes on me all the way to the bathroom as I winked at him.

"You're a tease," Sasuke told me before I closed the door. I laughed out in the misty room and smiled to myself.

This might not be as bad as I thought, and everybody was continuously criticizing me and saying that Sasuke was basically no good. Well…not everybody, only Kiba. But still that did mean something, I mean, he was my best friend…actually he was more like a brother to me. So his opinion mattered a lot…but did it matter so much that I would want to break up with Sasuke for it? Not at all.

I got in the shower and washed up quickly seeing as how I wanted to get out quickly so that I wouldn't have Anko screaming at us again. It was bad enough that Sasuke was already on her bad side, I didn't want to make it any worse. I got out the shower and started to put on my clothes as Sasuke looked at me from across the room.

I finished dressing and saw him looking off into space not really saying anything. I walked over to him smiling and sat down on the bed next to him. I put my arm around his shoulder trying to look into his eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" I questioned him. Sasuke turned his head to look at me and then back at the wall.

"Nothing," Sasuke answered me.

"Oh, don't give me that! I know it's something!" I laughed. He looked at me smiling and kissed me.

"It's nothing, let's go," I laughed jumping off the bed as we all grabbed our suitcases and headed out to the limo that was going to be taking us to Jones Beach for our last performance in New York.

"So what happens after the tour ends?" I questioned Sasuke as we were downstairs waiting for the limo to show up.

"We break for about 2 weeks, and then we're back in the studio recording the next album.

"Are you serious?"

"Yup, and in those 2 weeks, I'm writing the songs for the new album, while trying to think of the music to go along with it,"

"And you do this all in two weeks?"

"Yup, and of course we change stuff along the way, but we have to get the songs done before we even think of doing the music videos,"

"I guess that makes sense,"

"Well yeah, because while we're doing the music video's the editors are working on finishing the albums which of course come out after a few videos,"

"Yeah, I could see that," I answered him, just then the rest of the band showed up and the limo arrived. We all put our luggage inside and got into the limo in order to head off to the next performance.

"So we're gonna have a two week break huh?" I told him waggling my eyebrows suggestively.

"You're an extremely big pervert I hope you know,"

"I hope you know this is a very big waste of money?" I told him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sasuke…you have three different limos for the band members. THAT'S A WASTE OF MONEY!"

"What does it matter? We have plenty of it,"

"Ugh, do all rock stars think the same way?"

"Probably, I wouldn't be surprised," Sasuke answered me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand in one of my own, twining our fingers together and looking at the contrast of it.

"It looks so different," I told him, still looking at our hands.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke questioned me.

"I'm so tan…and you're so pale. I bet when people look at us we look incredibly weird to them," I answered him. Sasuke took his other hand and made me turn my head to look at him.

"It doesn't matter what they think because you're an absolute beauty in my eyes," he told me. I smiled up at him and leaned in kissing him softly.

"You're like a fucking dream," I told him when we separated. Sasuke looked away then and out the window.

"Maybe it's more of a nightmare,"

-------------

On the stage I was barely paying attention. I could only think about what Sasuke had said on the limo ride to our gig. As I was playing I kept looking at him concerned afraid of what was going through his head. I couldn't read him…not at all…and it bothered me completely.

When we finished playing I got offstage and walked around a bit where everybody was just hanging out. I heard fans screaming and waved at them as the roar got louder. Walking behind one of our buses I rested my head, feeling the cool metal against my scalp. I closed my eyes happy that I would be getting a break, and would be able to just rest my hands and think about everything that had been bugging me.

"Found ya,"

"I opened my eyes to see Sasuke peeking his head around the bus with his hands in his pockets as he looked at me.

"Hey, what's up?" I questioned him, leaning off of the bus.

"I was looking for you. I saw that you seemed a bit distracted on stage. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just have a lot on my mind,"

"How about you listen to the lyrics of my song? Remember, _when you think the skies are falling down. Just breathe._" Sasuke laughed. I laughed as well at the fact that Sasuke could incorporate his music into my issues.

"So yeah, what's up? Everyone's going separate ways now right?" I questioned him rubbing my eyes.

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," Sasuke told me, putting his hand on the back of his neck. I looked at him awkwardly while raising an eyebrow.

"What happened? Do we have to play somewhere else before we go?"

"No it's not that. It's something else,"

"Sasuke…"

"Naruto…I want you to live with me…I want you to come back with me and live with me in my house in Los Angeles," Sasuke told me, never taking his eyes from my own. I stood there shocked at what he had just said and seeing the complete vulnerability in his eyes.

"Are you serious?" I questioned him as he nodded and a totally wide smile came over my face. I jumped on Sasuke, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"YES! Of course I'll live with you! YES YES YES!" I told him repeatedly while kissing him. I couldn't wait to start out living with the great Uchiha Sasuke!

---------

**Well there you have it! The next chappie! Hahahaha, what skeletons will Naruto find hiding in Sasuke's closet's now that he is living with him? **

**Stay tuned for the next chappie! Ciaou! **


	13. Prelude 12 21

**So sorry that I have not updated you guys. Well its for two reasons really. One I lost my flash drive with the finished chapter on it so I had to retype it and two…I only got 2 reviews for the last chapter =[ **

**I will continue though and not be discouraged. But I will give you guys a treat in the beginning. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: don't own it sry =[**

_**Prelude 12/21**_

My face was shoved further into the mattress as I gripped the sheets in my hand. I groaned feeling the pressure eminently build inside of me. Sasuke's arms came around my torso and hoisted me up so my back was against his chest.

"Oh god Sasuke," I moaned out to him, putting my arm behind me to grip at his neck in pure bliss. He groaned into my neck with every thrust as I arched ever more into his touch.

I turned my head slightly to plant a kiss on his lips while he kept thrusting into me. He kissed me back fiercely as I fell back on the bed on my elbows, arching my back every time that Sasuke would thrust into me.

"Oh Sasuke…so close…" I moaned thrusting back on him.

"Cum with me Naruto…come on baby," Sasuke moaned into my neck. With one final thrust Sasuke hit my prostate which sent me over the edge and into oblivion as I yelled his name and released my load onto the sheets and he released into me at the same time.

Our bodies convulsed slightly riding out our orgasms. Sasuke collapsed on me as I rolled over under him, slipping him out of me. I wrapped my arms around his torso feeling content and at home in his arms. Sasuke looked down and went to get out of the bed as I pulled him back so that he couldn't get out of the bed.

"You don't want to get cleaned up?" Sasuke questioned me. I shook my head against his chest and looked up at him through half-lidded eyes.

"I just want to lay here with you," I answered him softly. Sasuke smirked down at me and nodded slowly, lying back down fully as I fell asleep on his chest slowly, loving the feel of it.

-------

Feeling the warmth of the sun radiating against my skin I finally gave in and opened my eyes to the nuisance that was called the sun. I sat up in bed, wiping the sleep from my eyes to only see Sasuke sitting up Indian style on the floor with a pencil in his mouth as he furiously erased on a pad what he had just written. I laughed at this and held up the sheets to my chest, cocking my head to the side to look at him funnily.

"What are you doing?" I questioned him laughing. Sasuke looked at me over his shoulder and then scratched at his head with the pencil in his hand.

"Writing a new song, you know like how we did 'Wake'? Well it's going to be like that. But I can't seem to come up with the rest of the words,"

"Tell me what you have so far. Maybe I can help,"

"Okay sure, this is what I have so far. _This is what I brought you this you can keep. This is what I brought you may forget me. I promise to depart just promise to keep. Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep,_"

"How about uhm… _This is what I brought you this you can keep. This is what I brought you may forget me. I promise to depart, just promise one thing. Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep," _I supplied.

"Yeah, I like that. How it repeats, but instead of the last line being the same it could be something like _I promise you my heart, just promise to sing. Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._" Sasuke answered me. I shrugged and smiled at him nodding my approval. I stretched, feeling my joints pop into place and sighed happily.

"Aahh that felt good. I'm going to go take a shower," I told Sasuke while slipping out of the bed in all my naked glory and sauntering over to the bathroom. I felt his eyes on me as I made my way to the bathroom and then I heard him put down the pad and walk somewhere in the house.

Stepping out of my boxers I stepped into the shower feeling the heat on my tired and somewhat sore body. The warmth felt ridiculously amazing; there was something about water that just calmed me down to no end. Whether it is rain or showers, everything about it I loved.

Lathering up my body and washing myself off a couple of times I finished and ended up washing my hair but finished quickly as I smelled breakfast downstairs being prepared. I stepped out of the shower in only a towel around my waist and into the bedroom where I put on a new pair of boxers, sweats and a t-shirt.

I walked down stairs slowly with the towel around my neck, while still drying my hair slightly as I walked into the kitchen smelling my favorite breakfast meal.

"PANCAKES!" I nearly screamed as I sat down at the table with my fork and knife in hand while licking my lips. Sasuke looks over his shoulder at me with a smirk on his face as he puts down the plate in front of me that is piled high with pancakes.

Sasuke sat down across from me with a smile on his face as he took a single pancake from the stack calmly.

"Obviously you like pancakes," Sasuke tells me as he smiles at me.

"I love pancakes, pancakes and RAMEN!" I shouted happily. Sasuke made a face when I said ramen and I looked at him oddly.

"You said ramen?" Sasuke questioned me. I glared at him playfully and stuffed a mouthful of pancakes into my mouth.

"Why? Is there something wrong with ramen?"

"There's EVERYTHING wrong with ramen," Sasuke answered me, while taking another small bite. I chocked on my food and looked at Sasuke as if he were crazy.

"What?"

"It's hot, and wet and just…noodly,"

"Noodly? Is that even a word?"

"I jus made it a word," Sasuke answered. I started laughing and continued to eat my pancakes.

"So what are we going to do today?" I questioned him finishing my pancakes.

"Well I was going to finish that song I was working on," Sasuke answered me. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"That's it?"

"Well yeah, I need this album done before our two weeks are up,"

"Well that doesn't mean you can't take a break every once in a while," I told him. I got up from my chair and went over to him and sat down on his lap, straddling him.

"Naruto…"

"Oh come on, please?"

"This album isn't going to write itself,"

"Well you can't have all work and no play,"

"…"

"Please Sasuke?" I questioned him while pouting and nuzzling into his neck.

"Ugh, fine," Sasuke told me. I smiled happily and kissed him deeply.

"What do you even want to do?" Sasuke questioned me when we separated from the kiss.

"Well I was thinking about taking one of those beautiful cars that I KNOW you must have and cruise around Hollywood Boulevard," I answered him smiling. Sasuke looked down at my hips and sighed.

"Why do you want to go to Hollywood Boulevard I mean its nothing special at all,"

"Well I've lived here for most of my life and have never been there…why do you seem so hesitant about it?"

"Because it's nothing special. I mean you see a few stars here and there, then of course the paparazzi who stalk you like nobodies business. And then if you punch one of them in the face everybody wants to be on their side and then put the blame on me saying that I was in the wrong!" Sasuke grumbled under me. I laughed as I heard the last part and looked at him in the eyes.

"You punched a paparazzi guy?"

"He asked for it, called me a faggot and crap like that. I mean he was provoking me!" Sasuke said out of breath while I just continued to laugh and kissed him again.

"But it's true," I said lightly, getting of his lap to go upstairs and change into my clothes to go outside.

"Still it was really annoying to hear him saying it when they didn't even know if that was true or not,"

"Well what can you expect?" I questioned him still laughing. As I got up the stairs I changed into my black jeans and a graphic t-shirt as Sasuke changed into the same and styled his hair. Lacing up his sneakers as I did the same I slipped on a jacket and ran down the stairs going for the garage. I opened the door to the garage and gawked as I saw the five cars staring back at me in awe.

"Oh…my…god…" I gasped, smiling as I went to the wall and grabbed the keys to the corvette and went to go start the car until Sasuke came up from behind me and grabbed the keys out my hand and walked to the car getting in and starting the engine. I looked at him from my space near the door and glared at him.

"I was going to drive," I told him pouting. Sasuke slipped on his sunglasses and looked at me over the rim of his glasses.

"The way you bounce around all hyperactive and whatnot…and you think I'm going to let you drive? No way in hell," Sasuke told me. I continued to put as I made my way around to the other side to get in the car.

"I will drive one of these cars one day," I mumbled to him as he laughed and pulled out of the driveway and onto the streets of L.A.

"So where exactly are we off to?" Sasuke questioned me. I smiled feeling the warmth of the sun and the win blowing through my hair.

"I don't even know, not so much that I care. I just want to go! Let's explore! You don't get out that much, I know that's true," I told him laughing.

"Well that's because I'm working on the albums, I'm sorry for not getting out much,"

"Yeah well its no wonder you're so pale man," I said laughing at him. Sasuke looked at me and I could tell that he was glaring without even having to see his eyes.

"I like my paleness I will have you know,"

"You're not the only one," I told him smiling at him lovingly. I saw a smirk pop on his face as we stopped at the red light. Sasuke leaned his elbow against the window sill and bopped his head to the music as I recognized the singer.

"You are SOOO conceited!" I told him laughing.

"Hey it's not my fault I just so happen to be listening to the station that's playing Konoha Legend's song," Sasuke answered me. I started laughing even more as a car pulled up alongside us and looked into the window. Sasuke and I looked at the guys as they nodded at us and Sasuke and I nodded back at them. It was then that they realized who exactly we were and they started screaming happily. Sasuke and I laughed and kept driving as the light turned to green.

"I bet that happens all the time down on Hollywood Boulevard,"

"You'd be surprised. I'm just glad we haven't run into the beautiful paparazzi yet,"

Just as Sasuke said that I saw a few people coming our way with cameras as Sasuke tried to park. All I saw were flashes in my face and people screaming at me from all angles as Sasuke tried to fend them off so he could get out the car. Finally Sasuke shoved them away so he could open the door and then come around to the other side and open my own.

I allowed my door to be opened as Sasuke shoved them out of the way and all that could be heard were shouts of them trying to get us to look at them and get us to respond to them.

"Hey, look over here. Come on give us a nice big smile!"

"HEY! HEY! GIVE US A KISS OVER HERE!"

"We know you're faggots now so you have to give a kiss!"

I heard that last one and saw Sasuke stiffen with anger and saw him going to take his sunglasses off until I grabbed his arms as he was about to go off on the paparazzi people. I saw one of the guys smirk at us. I pulled him into a store with much protest as he growled to himself and nearly broke his sunglasses.

"I'VE HAD IT WITH THEM! IT SHOULD BE ILLEGAL FOR THEM TO EVEN BE OUT HERE!" Sasuke shouted in outburst. I tried my best to quiet him down as the owner of the store tried to shoo away the paparazzi. I looked around myself and saw what store we were in and gasped silently to myself.

"Oh my god…" I said silently to myself seeing on the wall the most beautiful thing in the world. I went up to the glass case and sighed in wonderment.

"This is amazing," I said smiling brightly. Sasuke looked over at me and came to stand next to me looking up at the case and whistling.

"Wow, that really is amazing,"

"That's the most expensive item we have in the store. It's a -,"

"Mosrite Gospel IV…played by Kurt Cobain himself," I answered in awe, interrupting the saleswoman.

"Yes…it is, do you play?" she questioned me. I turned around and raised a brow at her as she said that and she smiled at me brightly.

"I'll take that as a yes. I should have known what with the paparazzi following you two,"

"You really don't know who we are?" Sasuke questioned her. She shook her head as I laughed and turned back to look at the guitar.

"I choose not to follow the media. I find that they dramatize things to such a point that the stars themselves don't even know the truth anymore," she told us.

"You can say that again," I mumbled. I turned around to look at the woman with red eyes and long black hair as she smiled at us both.

"And what would be your name?" Sasuke questioned her.

"My name is Yuhi Kurenai. And you two are?"

"I am Uchiha Sasuke and this is Uzumaki Naruto,"

"Well then, I can only assume that you two must be a part of Konoha Legend," she told us.

"But you just sai-,"

"Kurenai I have in a new ship-,"

A girl with short black hair and grey eyes came out and looked at us both as what she was going to say died on her lips. Sasuke and I smirked at her as she blushed furiously and then looked down at her feet.

"I know who you two are because I happen to have a worker here who loves your music. Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto. This is Hyuga Hinata," she introduced us. Hinata would not even look up at us as I went over to her and smiled, lifting her chin with my finger so she could look in my eyes. I flashed her a smile as she smiled weakly at me.

"It is a pleasure to meet you young lady," I told her. She blushed even more as I said that and looked away from me.

"I...It's…nice to me-meet you as well," she answered me stuttering.

"So I take it you're one of our big fans huh?" I questioned her. She nodded her head at me as I smiled and Sasuke walked up to me and put his arm around my waist. She looked at us and blushed harder as I smiled at Sasuke.

"I'm sure you know Sasuke right?" I questioned her. She smiled and nodded again.

"I…I love your mu-music…it's amazing," she told him.

"Thanks, I would be writing right now, but Naruto here wouldn't let me stay in the house," Sasuke told her. She laughed and then looked towards the back and then held up a finger telling us to hold on a second. I nodded and then looked at Kurenai who was smiling at us.

"She's actually been wanting to meet you guys for some time now, funny how you walk in at this moment," she told us.

"Well then I wouldn't have seen that amazing guitar you have on display. I never thought I would ever see that in my lifetime,"

"Yeah, there were only two made," Kurenai told me. I nodded already knowing that only two of those guitars were made. Hinata came back with a poster of the band and asked us if we would sign it. We smiled at her as Sasuke took out his sharpie and signed along the top where you could see the writings. I took it from him when he was finished and signed next to his as Hinata smiled at us.

"Well we had better get going. Thank you for everything," I told her. I grabbed Sasuke's hand in my own as we said our goodbyes to Kurenai and Hinata. When walking outside I was surprised that we were not ambushed once again and smiled lightly bumping Sasuke as we continued to walk. Sasuke was about to walk to our car as I stopped him and made him look at me.

"What?" Sasuke questioned as I smiled at him.

"You know what would make me really happy?" I questioned him laughing.

"What's that?"

"We should go visit my friends…" I told him smiling even brighter.

"You're trying to ask me cutely because you know that I definitely don't want to go," Sasuke told me. I continued to smile and leaned up against him, kissing his neck lightly and laughing.

"Ugh, fine, but you have to promise that if we do go visit your friends you will allow me to finish my songs please,"

"Okay yeah, I promise," I smiled at him. He got in the car as I screamed happily and jumped in after him happily.

-------------

"There is nothing to do…and it's such a nice day to," Sakura groaned as she sat on the couch flipping through the channels.

"Then let's go outside and find something to do," Lee told her as he walked by the sofa.

"Like what? Just patrol around the streets like lost dogs?"

"Hey, I resent that!" Kiba said from the kitchen. Sakura laughed and heard the doorbell ring. She perked up and turned her green eyes to everyone as they all shrugged basically saying they had no idea who could be at the door. She swung her legs over the back of the sofa and jumped up to go open the door and was greeted with a sight that she was definitely not expecting.

"NARUTO!" she screamed happily wrapping her arms around his my neck happily. I wrapped my arms around her waist and spun her around into the apartment as everybody came out to look at all the commotion. Sasuke walked into the apartment, closing the door behind him as I put Sakura down. She cupped my face in her hands as I kept my hands on her waist and she smiled into my face.

"You look amazing, how are you?" she questioned me happily.

"I'm amazing, just stopped by to see how all my favorite people are," I told her. I heard Sasuke clear his throat behind him and then look at the wall. I turned my head to look at him and let go of Sakura to go over to him and wrap my arm around his waist affectionately. He looked down at me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"So you're officially with this guy huh?" Kiba questioned me. I looked at him and nodded my head and ended up trailing my hand down to Sasuke's hand to lace our fingers together.

"Is there a problem mutt?" Sasuke questioned him. I smacked Sasuke angrily as Kiba fumed and walked away from us.

"Don't mind him, come on, you have to tell us what you have been up to," Sakura said as she dragged us into the room to sit down.

"So what are you guys doing in L.A.?" Sakura questioned us.

"Well we have finished our tour and as Sasuke explained to me every time a tour finishes they get 2 weeks to rest up and for Sasuke to finish the songs for the new CD,"

"Well that's pretty cool. Wow, so what brought you guys over here?" Lee questioned.

"Well Naruto was begging me to come see you guys so we just came over to see what was going on," Sasuke answered him.

"Aaww, Naruto, you can't help but miss us huh?" Sakura chided making me blush.

"Well what can I say? Hey have you guys turned my band into shit yet?" I questioned laughing.

"We're working on it, it's taking longer than expected," Neji answered me and we all laughed.

"Well that's a good thing then I guess," I told them leaning against Sasuke. He made me comfortable and then kissed the side of my head. I looked up at him and captured his lips in a chaste kiss smiling up at him as he smiled down at me.

"You guys are ridiculously cute," Sakura said smiling as she gripped Lee's hand in her own. I blushed as Sasuke merely smirked at the comment and I heard a scoff come from the corner of the room. I looked over and saw Kiba looking at us.

"I think it's disgusting," Kiba told us. I growled at him and then looked away from him.

"Excuse me? The last time I remember, you were okay with me being gay," I answered him a bit angrily.

"I'm not talking about you being gay. I'm talking about that thing sitting next to you,"

"If you have something to say to me, I would suggest you speak to me directly," Sasuke told him getting up from the couch as I grabbed his hand trying to soothe him.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do, I hate how you waltz in here, sweep our Naruto off of his feet into your own band and then don't even bother to tell him the whole story about yourself. Guess you figure the less he knows the better huh?"

"You know nothing about my situation you stupid insignificant fool!"

"You think you're such a tough guy because you're in a band that everybody knows but your shit…that's all you'll ever be," Kiba spat at him. I growled and stood up blocking Kiba's view to Sasuke. He looked at me as I glared back at him.

"Kiba I am sick and tired of you heckling Sasuke and belittling him! Why can't you just be happy for me?" I questioned him.

"And why can't you date somebody else?" Kiba questioned me.

"The last I knew you weren't in control of MY love life!"

"I'm not in control but as a friend I am giving you my honest opinion,"

"As my FRIEND you have done nothing but criticize me!"

"Guys come on-,"

"Well you're sitting here making the biggest mistake of your life but you don't even see that!"

"ME?! I happen to think that you're jealous because I wouldn't even look at you as anything more than a friend!"

"Guys…"

"Do you forget that I never WANTED you Naruto? _SHINO_ is the only one for me!"

"THEN HOW ABOUT YOU STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!"

"WHY WAS I EVEN IN IT TO BEGIN WITH?!"

"BECAUSE YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BROTHER! AND NOW YOU'RE JUST BEING AN ASSHOLE!" I shouted at him angrily. He didn't say anything after that as I continued to glare at him. Nobody said anything as the air got thicker by the minute.

"Why are you even here?" Kiba questioned me brokenly.

"I wanted to see you guys…I miss you all,"

"You sure you didn't just want to flaunt your new found fame? I mean you know we all have seen the broadcasts,"

"No…why would I ever want to do that?"

"I don't know…there's a lot I don't know anymore," Kiba told me. I held his gaze and then looked away finally at everybody else. Nobody looked at us as I forced a smile onto my face and didn't look at Kiba again.

"Well I think it's time we started to head home. I'll come by again some time guys," I told them all as I kissed Sakura on the cheek and said goodbye to everybody else. I walked out of the apartment without saying goodbye to Kiba and Sasuke and I walked to the car that was awaiting us outside.

"Do you understand now why I didn't want to come here?" Sasuke questioned.

"Just drive please," I asked him, leaning my elbow on the windowsill and my chin on the hand. In a way I already knew that this was going to be a disaster but I guess I just wanted to think that it could be different.

----------

When we got home Sasuke went back upstairs to finish the song as I stayed downstairs to watch TV so I wouldn't disturb him. A few hours later he came down and smiled at me brightly kissing me on the cheek to make me look at him.

"What's up?" I questioned him.

"I finished the song…and I know exactly how it's supposed to sound and the words and everything,"

"Sing it to me," I tell him getting a bit happier. He sits down across from me and looked down at the piece of paper in front of him.

_This is what I brought you this you can keep _

_This is what I brought you may forget me_

_I promise to depart, just promise one thing_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep _

_This is what I brought you this you can keep_

_This is what I brought you may forget me _

_I promise you my heart just promise to sing_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep _

_Whoa Whoa_

_Whoa Whoa_

_Whoa Whoa_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep (Whoa Whoa) _

_This is what I thought I thought you'd need me_

_This is what I thought so think me naïve _

_I'd promise you a heart you'd promise to keep _

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep_

_Whoa Whoa_

_Whoa Whoa_

_Whoa Whoa_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep (Whoa Whoa) _

Sasuke looked up from the paper to me and I smiled at him.

"That gives me chills…I like it, what is it going to be called?" I questioned him. He thought for a moment and then looked out the window.

"What month is it?" he questioned me.

"March, why?"

"It takes us around 8 to 9 months to release an album…so we would release this around December…December as in Christmas…I got it!" Sasuke told me almost excitedly.

"Then what is it?" I questioned him.

"Prelude 12/21,"

----------

**Well yes it has been like 3 months but I finally updated hahaha. I hope you guys like this. **

**I will do a time skip and pretend as if Sasuke has written all the songs for the new album so be prepared for that! **

**Thank you for reading! REVIEW! **


	14. MakeDamnSure

Well here's the next chapter. I think It's crap, what do you think?

For everybody else, I have no idea how they really mix songs for bands, I only know from my own personal experience and I wasn't with a band I was with a choir lolz.

**BTW - DER WILL BE MANY TIME SKIPS TO AVOID THE ANNOYANCE OF IT BEING MUCH TO SLOW. The time skips are going to be from the recording of the songs into the making of the music videos. **

Disclaimer: don't own it duh

_**MakeDamnSure**_

I gawked stepping into the recording studio since this was in fact my first time being in a studio. All the other bands greeted people that they were familiar with as I stood close to Sasuke and smiled happily loving the feel of being in an actual studio. He smiled at me and gripped my hand in his.

"How you feeling?" Sasuke questioned me.

"Fucking amazing," I answered him. He laughed as a man then walked into the room smoking a cigarette. His skin was tanned and he had black hair that stretched out into a goatee. He looked at me and smirked, shaking my hand.

"Name's Asuma, I am the band's producer, so I will be mixing your songs together. The way it works is that the band does a mix of the song by themselves without Sasuke first. When that recording is done Sasuke comes in and lay's down the vocals on top of what you guy's done. Questions?"

"Nope," I answered him happily.

"Great, so organize what songs you guys are going to do first," Asuma told us.

"So, did everybody get the lyric's I sent out?" Sasuke questioned them all. Everybody nodded as Deidara smiled sadistically.

"Sasuke I am loving your new style. MakeDamnSure, those lyrics and beat are pretty amazing," Deidara said aloud. Everybody nodded as Sasuke looked at me.

"Actually, Naruto wrote that song," Sasuke told them. Everybody looked over at me and smiled.

"Well if he wrote the song then he should sing it too. Good job Naruto, that song was pretty amazing," Itachi told me.

"Thanks Itachi," I answered him smiling.

"So then let's get this thing started," Sasori exclaimed to us. I took out my guitar and followed everybody into the sound booth. I smiled to myself and gave a thumbs up to Sasuke as he smiled back at me. The mikes were adjusted around us so that they would pick up the sound of our instruments easier. I breathed lowly and smirked feeling happy at the recognition that I was now receiving.

------

"So this your new sunshine boy?" Asuma questioned Sasuke as Naruto continued to jam out in the booth where the band was laying down the track.

"Yeah, he's pretty amazing huh?" Sasuke answered, seeing the look of pure joy on Naruto's face.

"Don't fuck this one up…he has a good heart," Asuma told him. Sasuke nodded still looking at Naruto. HE tore his gaze away and looked over at Asuma who took a drag of his cigarette.

"I think I'm going to hurt him," Sasuke told him. Asuma looked at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye and then back down at the controls in front of him.

"Why is that?"

"Good things can never stay good around me,"

--------

I looked out to Sasuke and Asuma and I immediately saw the detached look on Sasuke's face and wondered why that look could possible be there. I took the headphones off my head and heard Asuma speaking to us through the house.

"That was excellent, now Naruto, everybody else is going to exit the booth as you're going to lay down the track. Are there any ad libs above or under your singing?" Asuma questioned me.

"Yeah, there are, I thought Sasuke was going to do that?"

"Yeah he is, just gotta send him in there, hold on," he told me. I waited patiently and saw the rest of the band members leaving the booth as Sasuke walked in. I smiled at him and gripped his hand in my own, rubbing my thumb against his hand.

"You okay?" I questioned him. He nodded at me as I leaned in kissing him softly as he kissed me back needy and lovingly. I leaned back and looked in his eyes seeing something I wasn't familiar with.

"You guys ready?" Asuma questioned us. We both nodded, putting our headphones on. I heard a click and took a breath in beginning to sing.

_You've got this new head filled up with smoke_

_I've got my veins all tangled close _

_To the jukebox bars you frequent _

_The safest place to hide_

_A long night spent with your most obvious weakness_

_You start shaking at the thought_

_You are everything I want_

_Cause you are everything I'm not_

I looked at Sasuke and smiled about to sing the lead into the chorus.

_We lie, we lie together it's just not_

_Too close, too close (too close, is close enough) _

_Yeah, we lie, we lie together it's just not_

_Too close, too close _

I smiled feeling the energy build up inside me as the drums pulsed.

_I just want to break you down so badly _

_(While I trip over everything you say) _

_I just want to break you down so badly _

_(In the worst way) _

I looked over at Sasuke as he smiled at me.

_With my inarticulate store bought_

_Hangover hobby kit in talks _

_And it says "You oh, you are so cool" _

_Scissor-shaped across the bed_

_You are red, violent red_

_You hollow out my hungry eyes _

_And we lay, we lay together it's just not _

_Too close, too close (too close, is close enough) _

_Yeah we lay, we lay together it's just not _

_Too close, too close _

I looked at Sasuke and kept singing with him laughing all the while.

_I just want to break you down so badly _

_(While I trip over everything you say)_

_I just want to break you down so badly _

_(In the worst way) _

_I just want to break you down so badly _

_(While I trip over everything you say) _

_I just want to break you down so badly _

_(In the worst way) WORST WAY! _

I grabbed Sasuke's shoulder as he grabbed onto my forearm and we looked at each other, me singing the next part.

_I'm gonna make damn sure_

_That you can't ever leave_

_No you won't ever get to far from me_

_You won't ever get to far from me _

_I'll make damn sure_

_That you can't ever leave_

_No you won't ever get to far from me_

_You won't ever get to far from me_

_You won't ever get to far from me (NEVER GET TO FAR)_

_You won't ever get to far… _

_I just want to break you down so badly _

_(While I trip over everything you say) _

_I just want to break you down so badly _

_(In the worst way)_

_Worst way _

_(I'm gonna make damn sure) _

_I just want to break you down so badly _

_(I just want to break you down so badly) _

_Gonna make damn sure_

_(In the worst way) _

_Worst way! _

The song ended as Sasuke looked away from everyone and I merely kept gripping the mike which I grabbed in my excitement towards the climax of the song. I heard Asuma clear his throat over the house and glanced at the window.

"That was uh…great. Want to hear a playback?" Asuma questioned me. I nodded and then heard another click and the song blasted through the speakers. I smiled and looked at Sasuke as the song continued to play. He put his arm around me and smiled.

"That was a pretty amazing song babe," Sasuke told me. I smiled at him and kissed him slowly. He cupped my face into his hands and snaked his tongue into my mouth. I gripped at the front of his shirt and kissed him back hungrily while the song continued to play above us. His hands trailed into the hair at the nape of my neck that made me shiver. I separated from him and looked at him through half-lidded eyes smiling.

"What was that for?" I questioned him smirking. He smiled back at me and continued to play with my hair.

"Reassurance I guess," he answered me. The playback ended as Sasuke and I exited the booth to look at everyone who merely smiled and grinned at us.

"Very sexy make out guys," Deidara told us. Sasuke smirked as I blushed violently and bowed my head, to hide my blush.

"Don't be jealous," Sasuke retorted to him. I laughed as Deidara scoffed and looked over at Sasori who glared at him basically telling him not to say anything stupid.

"Well we have nothing to be jealous about, isn't that right Sasori baby?" Deidara questioned as he walked over to Sasori. Sasori looked at him through the corner of his eye and continued to glare.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Sasori answered him and stepped away. We all laughed at this as Deidara growled to himself. I looked at my watch and then heard my stomach rumble and blushed violently at the fact that I was indeed hungry. Sasuke laughed and looked at everybody else.

"How about we grab a lunch and come back, and in that time Asuma can tell us what we need to fix when we get back," Sasuke said. Everybody agreed and started to grab their things and leave to go get lunch.

"Where do you want to go?" Sasuke questioned me.

"Uhm…I have no idea. Anywhere really, I'm just kinda hungry," I answered him. My stomach growled again as Sasuke laughed and grabbed my hand guiding me to walk.

"That sounds like more than kinda hungry," Sasuke told me. I stuck my tongue out at him and we both walked out of the studio and into the street to find a place to eat.

"So when do we start making music videos?" I questioned Sasuke as we continued to walk. He looked at me and laughed at this comment as I blushed feeling stupid.

"You're adorable you know that?" he questioned me. I glared at him because of the feminine comment and shrugged.

"I'm curious that's what I am,"

"We start with the music video's when we have at least 5 songs recorded and we know what we can make a video of to release it as a single,"

"Damn," I told him laughing.

"Why?" he questioned me looking down at me.

"I was looking forward to the whole music video thing. It looks like the best part of being a rock superstar,"

"Oh please, I positively hate the music video process. We always have to find a damn director and then the director always has a 'vision' as they call it which never comes out the way we want the video to come out. But this time I think we got a good director on our hands,"

"Oh yeah? What's his name?"

"Hatake Kakashi,"

----------

"So you want me to direct one of your upcoming music videos?"

"Yes,"

"You sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Most people hate my direction honestly," Kakashi answered him as he continued to read his book, never taking his eyes away from it. I raised an eyebrow at this guy and then looked at Sasuke. Pretty much plainly put this guy was weird. He had a mask covering half of his face and silver hair that covered his left eye and he was constantly reading what looked like to be a porno book.

"And why don't most people like your directing?" Sasuke questioned him. Kakashi looked up from his book at both Sasuke and I. He put his book away and looked at us both.

"Most people HATE my direction because I refuse to give ideas for what to do with their crappy songs to make their idiotic videos. So people hate my direction because they believe that as a director I should be able to supply them with ideas which honestly I have no reason to do and have no care in doing," Kakashi told us in a monotone voice. Sasuke grinned and looked at me as I raised an eyebrow.

"Kakashi…I genuinely want you to be our director for this video,"

---------

"Well he was definitely something," I told Sasuke as he drove down the avenue to our house.

"Yup, he definitely is, but his view on everything is just what I want," Sasuke answered me.

"Well how do you know everybody else is going to like him?" I questioned him as he turned into the driveway and into the garage of the house. He cut off the car and looked at me, grabbing my hand lovingly.

"We all want the same thing. We loathe having to have some supposed big shot director ordering us around like idiots," Sasuke answered me. I shrugged and looked out the window of the car.

"Just making sure is all," I answered him as I got out of the car and started walking slowly into the house.

"It sounds like you are doubting me," Sasuke smirked at me. I shrugged and trudged up the stairs to get ready to sleep since it had been a long day.

"I am not doubting you, why would you think that?" I questioned him laughing as I changed into my pajama bottoms and leaving a shirt off. He stood in the doorway and looked at me as I looked back at him.

"Stop staring, you know its impolite," I told him. He laughed at me and walked forward wrapping his arms around my waist staring into my eyes. I leaned forward and brushed a strand of his hair out of his face and behind his hair altering his cockatoo hairstyle.

"If you don't want me to stare then why are you so sexy?" he questioned me huskily. I laughed and put my palms flat against his chest.

"Not tonight Sasuke, I'm too tired," I told him moving away from his grasp.

"So this lifestyle is finally taking its toll on you huh?" Sasuke questioned me. I smirked at him and laid down in bed under the covers. Sasuke took off his shirt and laid on top of me as I smiled. I looked at his face and cupped his cheek in my palm lovingly and then saw that his nose was uncharacteristically red. I touched his nose softly and felt it a bit rough. Sasuke moved away from the touch and got off of the bed then.

"What's wrong with your nose? Are you sick?" I questioned him. He didn't answer me as he walked into the bathroom then shutting the door and turning on the water for a shower. I laid my head down on the bed and looked at the door and tried not to over think anything. Maybe he was in fact sick. Whenever somebody was sick they blew their noses a lot…and in blowing your nose constantly it got red…it didn't necessarily mean that Sasuke had been lying to me. I turned onto my side and tried my hardest not to think about anything, especially the fact that maybe Kiba was right for a change.

----------

I gripped my guitar and played while lip synching the words to the song hearing it above me. Sasuke did some tricks with the microphone that I haven't seen before as he continued to go. The then put the mike to his lips and lip synched to the words as well.

"CUT!" Kakashi shouted at us. The music instantly stopped as I looked at him and then at Sasuke who was looking away from me. I saw Kakashi coming towards me as he looked at Sasuke who was off in the distance.

"Naruto I need more from you, it looks really fake right now and in a music video even though its only about 3 minutes of peoples lives they still want to be in awe for those 3 minutes. You gotta give me more," he told me. I nodded as Kakashi went back to his post and then I heard the song again from where we had stopped.

"ACTION!" he shouted. Sasuke and I started to lip synch again. This time I imagined the words clearly in my head and on my lips and I felt that this time the song was made much more real as Kakashi wanted it. Sasuke did the same as we both concentrated on the lens of the camera.

We were shooting the music video to MakeDamnSure after we had finished a few of the songs that we knew for sure were complete and ready for the CD to be made. We were in a remote town somewhere in I have no CLUE where making this video in a warehouse. There was a fan blowing radically blowing our hair and everything in every which way direction. Let's put it this way, this video was pure chaos in the making.

We were all dressed in regular clothing not bothering with anything fancy for this video as Sasuke and I went ballistic with the words and went pretty crazy in the video. We had been pretty much filming the entire day and being how it was now 5 o clock in the afternoon I assumed that we would keep filming. We were almost to the ending now which was making me very happy seeing as how I was tired and just wanted to get home. I continued to give all my energy knowing that it didn't matter whether or not I was tired, this was the life that I had now chosen.

"CUT!" Kakashi yelled out. He told us all to take 10 and we all went to our respective places. I went over to my corner and then felt my phone buzzing violently in my pocket. I looked at it and then answered it seeing that it was Sakura calling me.

"Sakura?" I questioned as I heard her frantic breathing over the line.

**"Naruto?" **

"What happened?"

**"Naruto…you need to come home now," **She said into my ear. I heard her sniffling and crying as she said that.

"Sakura…what's wrong…what's going on?"

**"Oh god…I can't believe this…Naruto you have to come please," **

"What? Sakura…speak clearly…talk to me…what happened?!"

**"It's Kiba…Kiba…he…he…he got into a car accident…oh god…they don't know if he'll live," **

----------

_WOW! WELL YEAH! That's the chapter. I know it's a bit short I'm sorry for that. The next chapter will be coming soon I have already started it and everything! Please review and tell me what you think. _


	15. Quiet In My Town

As promised this is the next installment. Hope you guys love it =]

Disclaimer: Don't own it

_**Quiet In My Town **_

_**"It's Kiba…Kiba…he…he…he got into a car accident…oh god…they don't know if he'll live,"**_

__Hearing those words I dropped the phone that I was holding in my hand and stared off into the distance not wanting to believe what had just been told to me. I saw Sasuke coming towards me in the distance and couldn't hold myself up anymore as he gripped my shoulder lightly I completely crumpled to the floor breathing erratic.

Sasuke caught me in his arms before I hit the floor completely which sent me into overdrive as I felt the tears trying to break through my eyes. Sasuke held me close to him trying to figure out what happened as I continued to hyperventilate not being able to understand what had just happened a few moments ago.

"Naruto…Naruto, what's wrong?" he questioned me. I looked at him and saw his face and burst into tears on the spot. Sasuke pulled my head into my chest as I continued to cry. I knew at this point everybody was staring and I honestly couldn't care less. They had no idea how I was feeling at this moment.

"Come on," Sasuke mumbled as he helped me up and led me out of the room. Once outside I started punching the wall repeatedly and leaned my forehead against the wall angrily. Kiba couldn't die…not after the argument we had and I had no chance to say I was sorry. Not after all the things that we had been through together…not after everything that occurred that he could die! NO! He was supposed to live until we were 90 so we could laugh about how stupid we were when we were young.

"Naruto…Naruto you have to calm down and tell me what happened," Sasuke told me as he grabbed my shoulders and stared into my red eyes. I gripped his forearms and growled to myself feeling more tears prick my eyes.

"I have to go to L.A. now," I told him slowly.

"L.A.? What? We're in the middle of a music vid-,"

"Kiba's in the hospital," I interrupted him stepping away from him and wiping my eyes. Sasuke didn't say anything as I turned my back to him. I looked over my shoulder at him and put my hands on my hips.

"I'm leaving now, gonna take a suitcase full of clothes and I'm leaving tonight. I think this constitutes as being more important than the stupid music video right now," I told him. I turned and saw Sasuke staring at the ground and then at me as he scoffed.

"You're going all the way to L.A. to see some punk who told you that everything you were doing was wrong and wanted to give you hell because you chose to better yourself?" Sasuke questioned me. I stiffened at his words and glared at the floor not wanting to round my anger on Sasuke who was obviously hurt at my words.

"You have no idea what him and I have been through for you to judge our friendship. IF you want to come then come but if you're just going to be there to criticize and not even be help then don't bother," I told him as I turned my back on him and started to walk out the doors in order to catch a plane ride to L.A. Hopefully Kiba wouldn't give up.

"Come on Kiba…don't give up…you better stay breathing you asshole,"

----------

I got off of my flight and gripped my one bag in hand trying to find a taxi that would be able to take me to the hospital that Kiba was in. I ended up hailing a taxi as I jumped in and he smirked seeing who was in his taxi cab.

"Hey you that singing kid ya?"

"Yeah I am, take me to L.A. International Hospital," I told him exasperated.

"My kids they love you," he told me.

"Oh thanks so much, can we just get to that hospital please?" I questioned him getting a bit angrier by the second. This man obviously did not know how much of a hurry I was in.

"You're an amazing person you know. Really strong willed. I can tell by when they interview ya," he told me. I nodded knowing that he was looking at me from the rearview mirror. He drove onto the highway as I saw the familiar buildings pass by my view. I urged myself to calm down as I neared the hospital and got eager gripping my bag as he neared the hospital. The man pulled up alongside the hospital as I jumped out of the car paying him.

"I hope everything's alright kid," he told me. I didn't respond running into the hospital and seeing a few doctors and nurses look at me and then back down at what they were doing. I ran over to the information desk frazzled as the woman looked at me and smiled.

"How can I help you?" she questioned me.

"Uhm…I'm here for Kiba…Inuzuka Kiba, he's here I don't know what happened to him. I'm his best friend and I would really like to see him please," I rambled. She smiled politely at me and pointed me in the direction of his room. I ran in that direction almost running into a few people and finally found Sakura standing outside the doorway of his room.

She turned her head to look at me and wrapped her arms around my neck shuddering as I wrapped my own arms around her waist. She moved back and looked into my face as I tried my best to look at Kiba who I knew was in that room.

"What happened?" I questioned afraid of what she was going to say and wondering whether or not I really wanted to know the answer.

"A drunk driver ran off the road and hit into his car into a head on collision. He hit his head really hard and now he's in a coma…he hasn't woken up. The doctors said that even if he does wake up there's the fear of brain damage. In the collision they said that he broke a rib and he punctured a lung," she told me softly. I walked around her to enter the room and look at Kiba.

Around his head was gauze as he had a breathing tube inside of his mouth. I looked at him and saw that he had a bruise along his head and how he had marks on his arms that I assumed were cuts made from the crash. I tore my eyes away from him before I broke into sobs and looked at Sakura.

"Where are the others?" I questioned her sitting down slowly as I continued to look at Kiba.

"They went to go get something to eat, but I stayed just in case you showed up," she answered me. I ran a hand through my hair and gripped my head in my hands annoyed to say in the least.

"If I ever see that guy I'm gonna kill him," I muttered. Sakura sat down next to me and looked at Kiba and then at me.

"Good news is that he's already dead…he died in the crash," Sakura told me. I nodded satisfied that the asshole that did this to my best friend was no longer breathing. I looked at Kiba again and choked feeling the tears well up in my eyes. Feeling Sakura's arms wrap around my shoulders I allowed myself to lean my head on her and cry.

She tried her best to soothe me with kind words as she pet my head and rubbed my back. I continued to cry feeling completely and totally empty knowing that he might not make it out of this. Kiba was a fighter though…and I knew that no matter what he would fight, he never gave up.

I stopped crying and stood up shoving my hands into my pockets after I had wiped my eyes and nose. She stood up next to me and stared out the window as I continued to look at Kiba's form on the bed. I looked at the heart monitor which was beeping slowly keeping time of Kiba's heart who was pumping to keep my friend alive.

"Where's Sasuke?" Sakura questioned me. I didn't say anything immediately feeling my body stiffen as she asked that question.

"He stayed behind to finish the music video we were working on when you called," I answered her. I saw her nod in the corner of my eye and tore my eyes away from Kiba.

"Sakura…can I ask you a question?" I questioned her. She looked at me and nodded. I sat down on the edge of Kiba's be and looked away.

"What do you do if you believe somebody is lying to you about something…but you aren't quite sure?"

"Well you confront them about it,"

"What if the person isn't an easy person to confront about it and they tell you things like how it's not any of your business?" I questioned her. She looked at me and then sat down in the chair facing me.

"Are we talking about Sasuke?" she questioned me. I nodded my head slowly as she sat back in the chair and put a hand to her mouth.

"I think you should just wait then…because if you are meant to know anything then the time will come when you find it or figure it out whatever it is you need to know,"

"But what if I can't wait? Or what if nothing comes up and it's still a mystery?"

"Then maybe you just weren't supposed to know,"

---------

I looked at my cell phone after having slipped under the covers of my bed and groaned seeing who it was that was calling me.

"Hello?" I answered tiredly already knowing that this might turn into another argument.

**"Naruto? Hey, how are you?" **

"Okay, getting ready to sleep actually,"

**"Oh…I just wanted to see how you were doing…how's Kiba?" **

"He hasn't made any changes from when I got here. He has a punctured lung, broken rib and a concussion which the doctors are unsure if there is brain damage from,"

**"I hope he gets better…" **

"Yeah, so does everybody else…Sasuke what are you really calling for?"

**"For you to open the door," **he answered me. I looked towards my room door and suddenly heard the doorbell to our apartment complex being knocked on. I got out of my bed swinging my legs over to go answer the door and opened it to see Sasuke standing there with his hands holding a suitcase and the phone to his ear. I hung up my cell phone and stared at the sight in front of me. Leaning against the doorframe I simply looked at his tattered just-got-out-of-bed appearance that he was going for.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned him irritably.

"Came to be supportive and to see how you were holding up," Sasuke answered me. I stuck my head out to look around him and didn't see any of the band members and raised an eyebrow.

"They're staying at a nearby hotel for the time being," Sasuke answered me. I looked at him and crossed my arms over my chest and motioned my head towards him.

"And you?" I questioned looking at him.

"Hoping that I might be able to make up my stupidity to you," Sasuke answered me. I smirked at his response and opened the door wider stepping aside to let him through. He walked into the apartment and looked around.

"Where's everybody else?" he questioned me.

"Asleep, like I was getting ready to do until a little birdie called me," I answered him. He laughed at that and set his stuff down in my room, taking his shirt off along with his pants and strutting over to the bed only in boxers. I laid down in the bed pulling the covers over me once again as Sasuke laid down next to me and wrapped his arms around me kissing me on the back of my neck.

"I missed you," Sasuke whispered into my ear. I smiled into the darkness and pulled his arms tighter around me.

"I missed you too," I answered him back.

"Don't worry about anything…everything will be okay," he told me. I nodded slowly closing my eyes to fall asleep and only hoped that what he said was true.

---------

I looked down at Kiba and saw his closed eyes and how peaceful he looked even in such a time where there was no peace. I sat down next to the bed and held his hand in my own. I looked at he heart monitor again hearing the slow but steady heartbeat. Hearing a loud commotion and camera flashes as Sakura cursed to herself and slammed the door in probably a reporters face that had gotten into the hospital. The police tried to hold them back as much as they could but for some reason they kept finding a way in.

"How is he?" she huffed out I shrugged, feeling her hand on my shoulder.

"He still hasn't woken up if that's what you mean," I answered her sadly. I heard screaming outside of the room as I looked up to the door.

"YOU PEOPLE HAVE NO SHAME! IN A DAMN HOSPITAL? GO FIND SOMEBODY ELSE TO BOTHER!" Sasuke shouted at them from outside the room. I heard the shuffling of feet as Itachi held the door open calmly and Sasori and Deidara stepped into the room while Sasuke was shooing people away. He turned and walked into the room with his coat billowing behind him. The door shut then as he came over to me and I stood to accept his arms that wrapped around me in a tight hug.

I inhaled his scent feeling the comfort envelop me. He separated from me and kissed me on the top of my head. I looked up at him and leaned my head against his chest then feeling at total peace.

"How are you holding up?" Sasuke questioned me even though he had just left for about 2 or 3 hours to go handle some business.

"I'm fine, just tired and scared," I responded to him.

"You want to go take a break?" Sasuke questioned me. I shook my head then and looked at the rest of people who were waiting by just in case they were needed.

"Do you need anything?" Itachi questioned me then. I shook my head again and then heard the sound that would ring in my ears for eternity.

Everybody looked at the heart monitor and saw it flat-line as I started to shake uncontrollably.

"GET A FUCKING DOCTOR!" I shouted as Deidara and Sasori ran to the door and Sakura pressed the call button repeatedly. A doctor came rushing into the room with a few nurses as they crowded around Kiba.

"Help him please…don't' let him die!" I shouted at them. The doctors got the paddles out and charged them up as I continued to hyperventilate not believing what was happening before my very eyes.

"Clear," the nurse said as the doctor shocked Kiba and I saw him bounce lifelessly on the bed.

"Oh my god! Why isn't he breathing! WHY ISN'T HE COMING BACK?!" I screamed louder.

"Get him out of here!" the doctor shouted back at me. I felt Sasuke's hands on my shoulders as he pushed me out of the room.

"Sasuke…Sasuke…he…he can't…he can't die!" I shouted at him beating on his chest repeatedly. Sasuke rubbed at my back trying to soothe my cries that were now echoing through the halls and drawing attention from receptionists and other people in the hallway.

"Shh…shh…calm down…calm down," he repeated to me. I continued to shake as the commotion didn't lessen inside the room. This would be too much to take. Kiba couldn't die! I mean we disagreed on nearly everything, we fought constantly but he was…he was my best friend…the only family I had left.

Oh god…please," I whined into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke looked up as I turned to look at the doctor.

_"Time of death…" _

I saw the doctor look at me and then at Sasuke as he looked away from us and pout his head down.

_"10:15 P.M." _

As the doctor shook his head I fell to the floor crying into my hands. Sasuke came down to my level rocking me back and forth as I continued sobbing quietly to myself. Everyone walked out of the room and crowded around me while trying to calm me down.

"This isn't fair! Why me? Why did it have to be me?!" I screamed angrily banging onto the floor.

"Naruto…Naruto…please," Sasuke whispered into my ear.

"I've lost everyone…why is everyone always taken from me?" I sobbed into the floor. I felt hands on my shoulders trying to lift me as I wrenched my body from their grasp and continued to cry into the floor not being able to control myself. I felt hands again on my shoulders as this time I allowed myself to be lifted up. I felt a strong arm around my waist and realized that I was now walking. I felt myself being led out of the hospital as I continued to cry and then led forward. Sasuke gripped my hand in his as I looked at him then my tears ebbing as pure fear and pain wrenched my heart.

As we walked out of the hospital people were still there trying to get pictures of us as Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara pulled ahead to shove them aside so we could get to our cars easier. One of the men was stupid enough to step in front of us and snap a picture which just made Sasuke growl to himself and punch the guy dead in the face. He fell to the floor while Sasuke grabbed his camera and threw it on the floor, stomping on it angrily.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU ALL TO GO HOME!" Sasuke shouted at them angrily. As we got to the car and Sasuke got in the backseat with me while Deidara and Sasori got in the front. Sakura walked to her car slowly as Lee showed up and gripped onto her waist before she fell over in pure shock. I saw her grip onto him as he tried to steady her and himself.

Sasuke pulled me into his chest and rubbed my head then as we started to drive home. I didn't say anything then only breathing heavily. I didn't trust my voice seeing as how I felt that if I said anything I would automatically burst into tears from even saying anything at all.

"We're gonna be home soon alright?" he whispered into my ear. I nodded against his chest as he told Sasori to drop us off at Sasuke's house. I sniffled, clutching onto Sasuke's shirt as he held me ever tighter. My eyes continued to water as my tears spilled over onto my cheeks. The car ride was incredibly quiet while I looked outside the windo.

I saw the house pull up to view as I got out of the car while Sasuke thanked everybody. I walked into the house and walked up the stairs slowly. I got into our room and slipped off my shoes climbing into bed with my clothes still on as I shuddered to myself. I looked to the door and saw Sasuke walk in as he laid with me in the bed putting his arms around me. I clutched his shirt and started to cry into his chest once again. This felt exactly as if somebody had ripped my heart out of my chest. Was I ever going to get over this?

---------

I opened my eyes and realized what today was. I shut my eyes tightly wanting to forget everything that had happened 2 weeks ago.

_Today, I heard someone left this Earth_

_Someone disappeared, left no mark here_

I swung my legs over the bed and rubbed at my eyes hoping that today was going to be a good day with no arguments…aside from the one arrangement we all had to go to.

_Today, I heard that someone just got up and left himself_

_Lying on the ground _

I walked to my closet and put on my shirt for the morning, seeing as how I wasn't going to wear it later on today. I looked at the side looking at the clock seeing that I was 10:15.

_Today is_

_Today is_

_Today is, Quiet in my town_

_Today is_

_Today is_

_Today is, Quiet in my town _

I trudged down the stairs slowly and looked at Sasuke who was standing by the stove while looking into one of the cabinets obviously trying to find something to eat.

_Today, two boys_

_Disappeared without noise_

_And I wish that I was them_

_Flying somewhere overhead_

"What are you doing?" I questioned him crossing my arms over my chest.

"Looking for something to eat since you've gone on strike,"

"Gone on strike?"

_Tonight in silence_

"You refuse to do anything anymore," 

"Like that's MY fault,"

_Two lovers, they fight_

"We have the same argument everyday," Sasuke huffed.

"What? Do you wanna blame that on me too? Go ahead Sasuke, blame everything on me!" I screamed, storming out the kitchen.

_One is bored_

Sasuke ran his hand through his hair in aggravation and looked at the tabletop.

_One is angry _

I ran up the stairs and slammed the door loudly collapsing onto the floor…what had become of my life.

_But neither one of them is right_

_Oh…_

I heard the door open, as I didn't take my head away from my arms. Sasuke pulled me into his lap as I cried into his chest, feeling like the baby I was becoming.

_Today is_

_Today is_

_Today is, Quiet in my town_

_Today is_

_Oh, today is_

_Today is quiet in my town_

I leaned away from him then, running my sleeve over my nose. I stood, crossing my arms over my chest not looking at him. I peeked over my shoulder and sniffed again.

"We should start getting ready,"

_Oh, somebody say something _

_Somebody say something _

_Somebody say something to me_

_Oh…_

_Somebody say something_

_Somebody say something_

_Cause I can't take this silence_

_Anymore_

_Anymore _

I fixed my tux and ran my hands down my side. Sasuke rubbed my shoulders not saying anything to me as we walked out the house and towards the car, while I clutched a t-shirt to my chest tightly.

_Today is_

_Today is_

_Today is, Quiet in my town_

_Today is _

_Oh, today is_

_Today is to quiet in my town _

Sasuke parked the car as I got out slowly still clutching the red t-shirt to my chest.

_Oh, today I heard_

_The sound of birds…_

_And I wish that I was…_

_Anywhere but…_

_Here_

I stood in front of the casket not wanting to cry as I saw Sakura, Neji, Lee, Gaara, Shikamaru, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara and of course Kiba's parents stand around. I looked to the casket and saw the priest come up the hill with a bible in his hand as he was dressed in black robes. My breath caught in my throat realizing that the time had officially come. The time I had wished would never come.

_It's too quiet _

_Too quiet_

"Dearly beloved…"

I tuned the priest out, not being able to hear anything but the blood pulsing in my ears. I was not supposed to be burying my best friend. WE were supposed to die together…not like this.

_It's too quiet_

_Too quiet_

"Let us pray that God find this young man in the afterlife so that he may be guided to his father and not lost to the eternal darkness…"

The priest continued to speak as I shook violently the T-shirt suddenly becoming non-existent.

_It's too quiet_

_It's too quiet_

_It's just too quiet_

The priest stopped praying as I walked over to the casket shaking even more. I unraveled the shirt and placed it across the casket with it facing up as it read "Best Friends" with a picture of Kiba and I throwing up a thumbs up. I stepped back and sniffled as Sasuke put an arm around me.

_Oh, it's too quiet_

_It's too quiet_

_It's too quiet_

_It's too quiet_

The priest threw dirt onto the casket as it was lowered a bit. I cried as he looked at me and I threw the second handful onto the top.

_It's too quiet_

_It's too quiet_

_In this town _

I cried more as the casket was continuing to be lowered into the ground.

_In here_

_In here_

_In here_

_It's too_

I fell to the floor in pain as my heart wrenched inside my chest from knowing that it was final…knowing that he was finally gone

_Quiet in my town_

_Oh, now here _

_I say, yeah!_

_Yeah…_

Sasuke kneeled down next to me as I clutched at the Earth still crying and screaming just wanting to hear his voice again. He pulled me back since I was dangerously closer to falling into the 6 foot hole.

_Now…Oh_

_It's so_

_I say it out_

_Today is_

_Today is_

_Today is quiet in my town_

I cried more, getting my suit dirty from rolling around in the dirt so much. I was just wishing that I could go back in time. Back to when everything was normal.

_Today is_

_Today is_

_Today is too quiet in my town _

Today was the day that I cried more than ever.

_Oh…_

_Today is_

_Today is_

Today was the day that I lost my best friend.

_Today is quiet _

_In my town_

Today was the day that I died.

---------

**WELL DEN! WOO! Dat was intense hahaha. I had this chapter finished on paper which is why it gone done so quickly. Well then, review my lovies! I will work on the next chapter as soon as I can. =] **


	16. Return To Me

Ok, here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto sadly yaya. So yupperz.

_**Return To Me **_

__I curled my legs tighter into my chest feeling the darkness envelop me even further than what it had already done. I hadn't left the room for probably more than a few moments to use the bathroom. Having not eaten I was growing thinner, not that I even noticed much. I heard the door open slightly and didn't bother to look towards it already knowing that it was Sasuke checking in on me again.

I could imagine the sight that beheld him. A disheveled me lying down in bed, eyes glazed over in shock and who knows what else. I can imagine how thin I had gotten as well, seeing as how I was already thin to begin with. I felt a weight give on the bed and didn't bother to move.

"Naruto…you haven't left this room for a week…you need to eat. This isn't healthy," Sasuke said. I didn't move as I felt his hand on my shoulder and shake. I groaned and shut my eyes tightly and curled up tighter. I felt Sasuke's hand retract then and the weight on the bed shifted. I didn't open my eyes as I felt the bed dip next to me and a single arm wrap around my waist. I opened my eyes slightly as they began to tear over.

"I've been writing a song…it's not finished at all…I don't even know if the words are going to stay the same…I just know it's for you," Sasuke whispered into my ear. I didn't respond as I felt him grip me tighter. I heard his breathing slightly and then heard him start to sing into my ear.

_I know my voice is silence in your ears_

_I know I said some things you didn't deserve to hear_

_I miss you, God I miss you, how do I _

_I lie awake at night kicking at the sheets _

_No matter how much I try they never cover up my feet _

_I need you, God I need you! _

_I finally gathered up the strength _

_To tell you these thoughts _

_You lift me up _

_You lift me up _

He finished with kissing me on the ear as the tears finally slipped over my eyes and through my lashes. I cried into his arms as he held my back to his chest. It was ridiculous how I was still not over the death of another and didn't realize that somebody needed me here right next to them.

----------

**"Naruto…you have to come…it's the reading of his will dammit!" **

"His will…why does he even HAVE a will. It's as if he was planning to die,"

**"Naruto…everyone has a will," **

"Not at the age of 22,"

**"I do," **

"You're another one who's planning to die,"

**"Naruto please…Sasuke told me what's been going on. It's not healthy! You can't go a week without eating or sun or anything! You HAVE to come to this anyway…he would have wanted you here," **

"I'm not going…and that's it," I growled into the phone promptly hanging it up. I was still shrouded in darkness and then heard the door slam open as I was greeted with light from the hallway. Sasuke was standing there and then waltzed over to the window and opened the shades which made me lift the covers above my head and cover myself.

I felt the covers being torn from my hands and glared at Sasuke from where I was. He looked at me impassively and motioned something with his hand. I raised an eyebrow at him as Sasuke continued to look at me.

"Get up," Sasuke told me emotionally.

"Excuse me?" I questioned him angrily. Sasuke walked over to me and grabbed my arms hoisting me up from the bed.

"I said get up," he grunted hoisting me up from the bed. I growled angrily and struggled against him as he continued to grab me and soon gave up picking me up and hoisting me over his shoulder to get me to go with him. I started to kick and punch at his back and front. He walked me into the bathroom and then turned on the shower throwing me into the shower just as he did the one time when I got drunk.

I screamed at him as the cold water pelted me and I ran to get out of the tub as he grabbed my shoulders again and shoved me against the wall angrily holding me in the water. I screamed louder as Sasuke's hands shifted to my face and he cradled my face in his hands looking at me as my eyes opened to look at his eyes which were filled with caring.

"Naruto...please….this has to stop!" Sasuke shouted at me. I continued to look at him and started to cry under the water from everything that was happening. Sasuke continued to hold my head in his hands as I bent my head down and started to cry even harder.

"Naruto…I miss you! I'm worried about you! You are the only person that could make me worry! I'm a fucking Uchiha! Uchiha's don't worry! But seeing you, it makes me! You're getting too thin. Your skin isn't its normal tan. You're depressed…I get that. If you need help I can find you help just PLEASE stop this!" Sasuke pleaded at me. I cried harder and wrapped my arms around him tightly as he wrapped his own around me.

I cried into his shirt that was steadily getting wetter by the moment. He held me tighter as the onslaught of tears just kept coming and I couldn't seem to stop myself from crying at all. I lifted my head to look at him as he looked back down at me. I didn't say anything as I leaned up and kissed him roughly. He kissed me back gently obviously hesitant with where this was going. I gripped at his shirt and continued to kiss him.

Sasuke separated from me as I leaned up to kiss his neck and he put his hands on my shoulders to stop me silently. I looked up at him through the water and tears and saw him shaking his head at me. I leaned up to kiss him again but he pushed me back again.

"Naruto…don't do this. Not now," he told me. I groaned and pushed his hands away kissing him again.

"I need you…please," I told him wanting nothing more than to feel him touch me. Wanting nothing more than to feel alive again from all the countless days that I had felt dead.

"Please…I need this," I groaned to him. Sasuke sighed and started to lift my shirt up from above my head. I allowed him to lift it off of me as I lifted his own off of his own head. He pulled my pants down then as my boxers went with them as well as his own. We were now standing naked under the torrent waterfall just getting wetter by the moment. Sasuke looked at me saddened as I wrapped my arms around his neck and inhaled his scent breathing on him in the process.

"Sasuke," I sighed into his ear as he lifted my legs to wrap around his waist. I continued to groan as he finally shoved into me. I opened my mouth into a silent scream having not felt this in such a long time. I felt myself tense at the intrusion as Sasuke rubbed soothing circles into my back. I curled into him, resting my head on his shoulder as he thirsted into me shallowly.

I loved this feeling, I couldn't believe that I had been away from him for this long and had been without this feeling. I moaned into his ear as he continued to thrust into me, filling me completely. This was the most amazing feeling in the world and to not have been with it was driving me crazy.

"Sasuke," I whined into his ear as his thrusts got harder. I lifted my head from his shoulder and kissed him then as he continued to thrust into me. I craved the feeling and started to feel better knowing that this was what I needed. I needed to come back to myself. I needed to feel needed by somebody and connected in a way that would bring me back into the commonality of this life that I was now leading.

"Naruto," Sasuke grunted into my ear. I groaned and contracted my muscles around him and felt him shoot his seed inside of me. I screamed loudly and slumped against Sasuke then. He let my legs down slowly as I struggled to stand and he held me around my waist. Keeping my arms around his neck I leaned against him as we just stood there under the water.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to Sasuke. He rubbed my back and merely nodded at what I had just said as he held me closer to him. I definitely had no idea what kind of effect I had on different people.

---------

As I got out of the bathroom and started to dry myself I ended up looking in the mirror and looked at myself surprised. I had gotten so thin in the days that I had refused to get out of bed I almost looked anorexic. My tan sheen wasn't what it used to be and I paled in comparison. Looking into my eyes I saw that they didn't glow as they once did and the sky blue that they once held was only a mere deep ocean color.

I looked away from the mirror and went into the room to get dressed into my usual clothes as Sasuke was downstairs in the living room waiting for me. I got dressed in dark pants and a band t-shirt with the usual converse. I didn't bother with my hair and just let it hang in my face.

I came downstairs and looked at Sasuke who was waiting for me in the armchair. He looked at me and smiled weakly as I walked over to him and gripped his hand, hoisting him up from the chair.

"News reports are now wondering where Konoha Legend has vanished to ever since abruptly leaving the shoot of their upcoming video _MakeDamnSure _which was scheduled to release next week but has been re-scheduled because of the leave. Nothing has been released on what caused the immediate leave but there is saying that it may be a while until they do in fact come back on air," the anchorwoman said. I sighed and looked at Sasuke as the woman spoke.

"They know nothing about what's been happening," Sasuke told me. I nodded to him and started walking towards the garage and went to the car that we were to take in order to get to our destination. This time I ended up getting into the black Camaro waiting for Sasuke to get the keys and get in the car.

I rested on my head on the palm of my hand and looked out the window as Sasuke got into the car. I heard him put the key in the ignition and start the car as he looked at me out of the corner of his eye. I didn't bother looking at him as I kept my gaze focused on the outside of the window.

"Naruto…we don't have to go," Sasuke told me. I shook my head and turned towards the front keeping my hands in my lap as my bangs hung in my face.

"No…drive," I told him. Sasuke put the car in gear and backed up out of the driveway and out on the road to head to Sakura and the rest of the people we were to meet.

I saw Sasuke look at me from his peripheral as I kept my eyes trained in my lap, not daring or trusting myself to look up or at him. I felt his hands take one of my own as I looked at our hands and saw him lace my fingers with his own. I ended up looking at him and caught his gaze which was trained on me.

He merely looked at me and said nothing. It was then I knew that I was in love with this man…this man that could say nothing to me. He could say nor do anything to me but just hold my hand and I would feel at total and complete ease. Not once feeling bothered or uncomfortable with the silence that dragged between us. I trained my eyes forward and did not fret at all about what was to come.

---------

"Mr. Inuzuka has left you all of his possessions and the rest of his trust fund,"

I froze as all eyes turned to look at me at what had just been said. Everybody knew that Kiba came from money; it was no secret that he was filthy stinking rich. It was no secret that whatever he wanted he got easily with a mere snap of his fingers. To imagine what his trust fund was…well that was insane.

"And I was also instructed to give this to you as well," the man told me as he pushed a box to me slowly. I looked at the box that I didn't dare to open as if it had a curse placed inside of it. It was a black leather box that seemed to look like a treasure chest. It had buckles all over it and a clasp in the front that just needed to be pushed in order to open it.

I continued to look at the box and didn't move to take it as everybody waited with baited breath to see what I would do or say next. Sasuke next to me rubbed soothing circles on the top of my hand.

"Ho…how…how much is in the uhm…the trust fund?" I questioned gulping. The man looked back down at his paper and kept an emotionless face as he gave me the answer that I was afraid to hear.

" $270,000,000"

I froze once again not believing that Kiba would do this to me. I put my head in my hands as a few people whistled not believing the same as I.

"Wow," Shikamaru said across from me. I rubbed my hand and over my face not believing what I had just heard. Shino was Kiba's boyfriend…why had Kiba left all his money to me and not Shino? He left his belongings, his money and then this odd shaped box to me. Shino should have gotten more than what he did. This was ridiculous.

"Is that all?" I questioned weakly. The man nodded at me as I grabbed my jacket the box and a check that was being handed to me and made my way out of the room. Sasuke followed after me as I walked out of the room and leaned against a wall putting a hand to my forehead as I looked at the box in my arms. Sasuke came out the door and saw me leaning against the wall there.

"What's going through your mind?" Sasuke questioned me. I looked at him sadly and then away shaking my head several times.

"I don't know what Kiba wants from me…he was always using mixed messages…always cryptic," I answered Sasuke. Sasuke didn't say anything as I spoke and I knew it was just to make me feel better and just basically take things at my own pace.

"Wanna leave?" Sasuke questioned me.

"Yeah," I answered him, kicking off the wall and heading towards the exit with the box in my arms.

Once getting to the car I sat down having the box in my lap as I kept looking down at it. Sasuke looked over at me as he drove us back to our home and then at the box in my lap.

"You aren't going to open it?" Sasuke questioned me. I continued to look down at the box and then away from him and out of the window.

"I can wait…I'm in no rush to open it," I answered him. Sasuke nodded at me and I knew he could tell that was the end of the conversation. I kept looking down at the box and tried my best to just deal with the fact that Kiba was a mystery in life and in death. But whatever was in this box…I just hoped that it would help me sometime in my life.

---------

**Obie Kabie. I am sorry for the length I personally hate this chapter. It was quite short I know! I will do my best to give you guys more plot in the next chapter. Thanks for reading. Review pls! **


	17. Out Of Control

Okay this is the next installment of Stars! Yay for the plot monster! WOO!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the characters.

_**Out of Control**_

__I was getting ready as I buckled a belt lopsided onto my waist seeing as there was already one in my pants belt loops. I looked over at Sasuke as he smirked at me since this was our first tour since…then. Somebody handed me my guitar as I walked over to him and smiled at his expression.

"So what does it feel like today?" I questioned him.

"Full house…raging fans…I say we give them a show,"

"Let's," I answered him looking him over.

"You sure about this?" Sasuke questioned me. I continued to look at him and leaned against the wall.

"If I wasn't sure about this do you think I would have come all the way down to god knows where to put on a performance? For the hundredth time Sasuke…I'm fine!" I told him. He smiled down at me and kissed me. I kissed him back not bothering to wrap my arms around him as he leaned back and raised an eyebrow at me.

"You're feisty aren't you?" 

"The Uzumaki charm I guess," I answered him. He laughed and ushered me outside to start the song since today that Sasori was on the turntables since we needed someone to do that part for this song. Our new sound was nothing to what the crowd was used to I can tell you that much.

I started playing the beginning of the song on the electric acoustic since this song was definitely not for a full loud electric guitar. The crowd went wild when the turntables went and the drums along with the bass came in to the song. Sasuke then stepped out, mike in hand and smiled at me as he began to sing.

_Sometimes, I feel the fear of_

_Uncertainty stinging clear_

_And I can't help myself but ask _

_How much I let the fear _

_Take the wheel and steer _

_It's driven me before _

_And it seems to have a vague_

_Haunting mass appeal _

_Lately I'm beginning to find that I _

_Should be the one behind the wheel _

I smirked at him as he came over to me and put a hand on my shoulder singing out to the crowd.

_Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there _

_With open arms and open eyes yeah _

_Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there_

_I'll be there _

I kept playing remembering why we wrote this song in the first place, it being my first step into recovery.

_So if I _

_Decided to waiver my _

_Chance to be one of _

_The hive…_

_Will I…_

_Choose water over wine? _

_And hold my own and drive?_

_Aah Ooh _

_It's driven me before _

_And it seems to be the way _

_That everyone else get's around_

_Lately I'm beginning to find that when I drive myself _

_My light is found _

He moved away from me then as he prepared to sing the chorus and moved to the front of the stage to sing out to everybody. 

_Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there_

_With open arms and open eyes yeah _

_Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there_

_I'll be there _

There was a moment then as we all merely played and Sasuke played to the crowd. Everyone smiled at each other as this point came since it was one of the best parts of the song. Sure it was unlike anything we've ever done before…but that's what being an artist is. You take chances.

_Would you choose…_

_Water over wine? _

_Hold the wheel and drive…_

_Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there_

_With open arms and open eyes yeah _

_Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there _

_I'll be there _

_Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there_

_With open arms and open eyes yeah _

_Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there _

_I'll be there _

_Do Do Dooo Do Do Dooo Do Do Do Do Do _

_Whoa Whoa Whoa Do Do Do Do Dooo_

_Do Do Dooo Do Do Dooo Do Do Do Do Do_

_Whoa Whoa Whoan Whoa Whoa Whoa _

Sasuke stopped singing then as the crowd roared with excitement. I smiled to myself and then at Sasuke as he pretty much saluted the crowd. We kept playing the show and ended with MakeDamnSure which sent everybody into a frenzy of excitement.

As we made our way off stage Sasuke came over to me and put his arm around my shoulders to lead me towards the bus. I glanced up at him and said nothing until I finally had to ask him a question that had been burning me for the longest time. The whole backdrop of Konoha Legend and I Just couldn't understand a certain part about it.

"What's up with the music?" I questioned Sasuke as he looked at me oddly.

"Huh?" he questioned me.

"Why has you guys style never been the same from one song to the next? Why does it always differ? Nobody can classify you guys into any kind of rock except rock. One minute you guys are heavy metal, the next you guys are punk and now you do songs like _Drive_…what's the deal?"

Sasuke looked at me for a minute, just holding my gaze and then smiled as he looked away from me and into the night sky. He took his arm away from my shoulders, shoving his hands into his pockets and then looked back at me.

"We're different. Every single person in this band is not 'normal' as the common world likes to put it. We don't fall into one category because to do that would be considered 'normal'. Why should we fall into one category anyway? What does it matter? Let us have a different style every single time we do a song. Who really gives a fuck. It's only music, and at the end of the day nobody really cares if you're alternative, heavy metal, Christian, punk or ska. It's just music…and if it has the ability to change a life…then I think we've done our job for the day," Sasuke answered me finally looking at me again. I held his gaze and walked up to him looking him in the eye as he continued to stare me down.

"So you're telling me you honestly believe that shit?" I whispered onto his lips as a smirk slid over his features.

"I would hope so…it's kinda what get's me up in the mornings," he whispered back at me.

"I was hoping I did that,"

"You do, but you haven't always been in my life,"

"And now I am," I whispered to him rolling my eyes down to his lips and back up to his eyes. He reaches up cradling the sides of my face as he leans down and kisses me then. I reach and grab at the stomach of his shirt kissing him back as he snakes his tongue into my mouth.

I snaked my tongue out to caress against his as his fingers played with the hair at the nape of my neck. I wrapped my arms around my torso then holding him in a vice grip, bringing him ever closer to me. We separated then as he looked at me through half lidded eyes.

Sasuke brought his hand up to my forehead and brushed a strand of hair from my eyes as he continued to look at me. I looked up at him and couldn't believe that we had come this far after all. Despite what everybody had been telling me from the beginning we somehow had managed to stay together.

"You don't style your hair anymore," Sasuke told me then. I looked away from him knowing that he was right. I in fact didn't style my hair in an upwards fashion like I used to before…that day. I more preferred to keep my hair in my face as it came naturally and since then my hair had grown a lot compared to its once short length.

"Oh…I guess I didn't notice," I answered him playing stupid. He smirked down at me grabbing at the long hair on my head and pulling my head back as he gazed down at me.

"I like this new hair, plenty of things that can be done with this," Sasuke whispered into my ear. I laughed shoving him away and finally getting onto the bus where the others were waiting for us.

"Took you guys long enough," Deidara said waggling his eyebrows at us. Sasuke scoffed as Itachi was behind the wheel with his head resting in his hands. Sasuke walked over to him and said a few things to him as Itachi only glared at him and looked back out the windshield where he was seated. Sasuke's eyebrows twitched as he just turned away from him and walked back over to me.

"What was that about?" I questioned him as he made his way over to me and we both sat down on the couch.

"It was nothing," Sasuke answered me. I looked at him non believingly and just rested in his comfortable embrace as the bus started to move to our hotel which wasn't to far. Ever since we had joined back as a band and recorded the rest of the album I saw now that Sasuke and I just weren't on the best terms. Maybe it was because of the fact that I still had not opened that box that Kiba had left me in his will, or maybe it was because of the fact that maybe I still wasn't over it…it could've also been my apprehensions about Sasuke.

I looked over to him and saw his nose red once again from the many times that I have seen it that way. It was starting to make me wonder as I frowned and looked away. I had a feeling of what was going on so why couldn't I bring myself to just do what I knew I had to? I knew that he was back on the stuff…I would have to be an idiot to miss that, and I may be blond and slightly **(1)** stupid but that didn't mean I didn't know what was going on right under my nose.

I felt Sasuke hand tracing my shoulders which meant for me to look at him. I lifted my head up to look at him as he looked down at me.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke questioned me. I shrugged and looked at him oddly.

"Why would something be wrong?" I questioned him playing stupid once again. Sasuke continued to hold my gaze as the bus stopped and he leaned into my ear.

"We'll talk when we get upstairs," he whispered into my ear. I didn't acknowledge this as I got up from my seat and walked off the bus and towards the hotel entrance.

"What's up with him?" Sasori questioned Sasuke as he got up slowly.

"I have no idea," Sasuke answered him. Deidara came in then laughing as he looked at Sasuke.

"I think loverboy here isn't satisfying his lover anymore," Deidara answered making hip thrusts laughing.

"Sasuke knows exactly what's bothering Naruto…he just thinks Naruto is an idiot who doesn't see anything like everybody else surrounding him," Itachi said aloud. Sasuke shot him a death glare as he stepped off the bus to go find me upstairs.

As I was walking into the elevator Sasuke walked in behind me and pressed the floor for our room. As the numbers climbed we finally reached the 18th floor and Sasuke punched the fire alarm button stopping the elevator immediately. My arms were crossed over my chest as Sasuke turned to look at me.

"So…what?" Sasuke questioned me.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned him back.

"Why are you mad at me? You haven't been the same lately," .

"What? Because I'm not urging to fuck you at every turn I haven't been the same?"

"No. You know that's not what I mean. You're just distant…and for some reason you look like you're mad at me 24/7. I'm not an idiot Naruto…something is bothering you,"

"NOTHING is bothering me. But right now the only thing bothering me is that I want to get upstairs and you aren't letting me quite do that,"

"You want to get upstairs so you can get away from me! That's what it is!"

"Why do you think I want to get away from you? How about you stop for a minute and maybe realize that it's just me!" I shouted at him then. He looked at me not saying anything as he just stared.

"What do you mean?" he questioned me not knowing what I meant.

"Maybe I just need to figure some things out and that's what's been affecting me," I answered him spewing total bullshit through my teeth.

"Then talk to me about it…that's why I'm here," Sasuke told me. I growled and sidestepped him releasing the fire alarm button and sending our elevator going again. I stood in front of Sasuke and felt his arms wrap around my waist as his breath ghosted over my neck. I hated when he did that…he knew that it could make me forget everything for that one moment and make it all about him.

"I love you…you know that right? I don't say that to many people," Sasuke whispered to me, kissing my neck lightly holding me tighter to him.

"I don't know what I would do without you now that I've found you," Sasuke whispered to me again. I didn't react knowing that's exactly what he wanted me to do. Instead I just stayed perfectly still until we reached our floor and I moved out of his arms. So what if I was being distant, that didn't stop the fact that he was still doing drugs.

"Are you really going to be like this the entire time?" Sasuke questioned me as we made our way into the hotel room. I glared at him over my shoulder and then turned around fully.

"Are you ever going to quit and tell me the truth for once?" I questioned him back. He looked at me confused since he did not know what the hell was going on with me.

"What?"

"You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about and yet you act like a fucking fool!" I shouted throwing a pillow at him. He flinched as the pillow hit him and he continued to look at me getting a bit angrier by the second.

"What the FUCK are you talking about Naruto?" Sasuke questioned me oddly.

"I'm SICK of this Sasuke! STOP LYING TO ME! I've HAD it with the LIES! I told you ONCE and the fact that you've LIED to me AGAIN means that you don't give a flying FUCK what I think!" I shouted at him angrily.

"What is this ABOUT?"

"Oh that's right Sasuke, play coy about everything. Act as if you have no clue what I'm speaking about. That's right play the Uchiha charm because you think it's going to work so well with me!" I shouted at him sarcastically. He looked at me and didn't say anything to me after that. I shook my head and went over to my suitcase grabbing a few things of clothing and walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke questioned me tiredly.

"Away from here that's for sure," I answered him as I opened the door and slammed it walking down the hall trying to remember Itachi's room number.

I walked to the elevator remembering that it was on a separate floor and made my way over there since it was better to be with a different Uchiha brother than the one that I was currently with. As the elevator came and stopped on his floor I walked over to his room and knocked on the door waiting. I heard some ruffling in the room and then saw the door open to see Itachi shirtless staring at me in the doorway.

"Hey," I spoke lowly. Itachi said nothing as he opened his door wider to let me in. I walked in quietly not saying anything as I sat down on one of the beds and he shut the door to turn around and look at me.

"Where's Anko?" I questioned him. He looked around the room and shrugged.

"We both got our own rooms this time," Itachi answered me.

"Oh.." I said stupidly.

"Don't mean to sound rude but why exactly are you here…with clothes in your arms?" Itachi questioned me then, scratching the back of his head in the process.

"Sasuke and I got into an argument…and I kind of can't sleep in that room tonight…do you mind if I crash here?" I questioned him.

"Sure…you can sleep on the other bed…what happened…if you don't mind me asking," Itachi questioned me. I laid down on the bed and looked at Itachi and then down.

"A misunderstanding I guess. Or maybe it wasn't. I have no idea," I answered him shaking my head.

"Well let me tell you something about my brother. He will never tell you he's wrong or that he's sorry. To him that's like a curse. That boy has NEVER said he's sorry to me, and I'm his brother. IF he does say it…it's either without emotion or he's being forced to say it," Itachi told me. I cuddled closer into the covers of the bed and turned on my side away from Itachi.

So Sasuke never said sorry…and he never admitted that he was wrong. That was a good thing to know. Especially in this time.

---------

Opening my eyes I remembered that we had a show later tonight. That was just fucking amazing seeing as how I definitely did NOT want to perform. Getting out of the bed I was occupying in Itachi's room. I changed my clothes for the day and made my way out of the room since Itachi was not there. When I got downstairs I immediately saw Sasuke and did my best to avoid him.

"Naruto…"

I heard my name called and kept walking and soon heard footsteps making their way towards me.

"Naruto,"

My name was said more firmly but I still didn't look at him until he came over to me and gripped my arm. I glared down at his hand, a scowl set in place as I looked at his face.

"What?" I questioned him snidely.

"Speak to me…please," Sasuke told me. I continued to look at him and moved out of his grasp to keep walking outside finally.

"Naruto come on," Sasuke said to me as he pushed me into an alley lightly so that we could have some privacy.

"Why should I speak…when my words mean so little to you?" I questioned him softly. Sasuke stopped moving and looked at me.

"Is that It/ Do you think your words don't mean anything to me?"

"That's EXACTLY what I think Sasuke. I mean if my words actually meant something then you would quit! I know you haven't! You're snorting it now and think that I don't notice. IF I MEANT ANYTHING YOU WOULD LISTEN! WHY AM I EVEN HERE? AM I JUST YOUR LITTLE FUCK TOY?!" I shouted at him quite loudly and angrily. I saw Sasuke's face change drastically from soft and nurturing to angry and rough.

"Is that what you think? You think you're just a little 'fuck toy?' You think I don't care? Then why the fuck ARE you here?! ARE YOU THAT MUCH OF SLUT THAT YOU'LL GIVE YOUR VIRGINITY TO ANY GUY WHO WHISPERES SWEET NOTHINGS INTO YOUR EAR?!" Sasuke shouted at me. I gripped my hands into fists and punched him square in the jaw and walked out of the alley.

I started running to the performance space not bothering to wait for the bus and just make my way to the performance space by myself. I didn't are that it was far and I was running I just need to get away. He was such a hateful bastard! How could he say something like that?

I stopped running then and started to walk as I felt my heart clench furiously in pain. I stopped and felt the tears that were threatening to fall since I left the alleyway. I cried and just stopped in the middle of the street and continued to cry. This was unbelievable. I couldn't believe that he could do this to me.

I kept walking and finally found my way to the performance space. I showed my I.D. and made my way to one of the trailers and walked inside. I let myself finish crying until I heard commotion outside and knew I had to pull myself together.

I sniffed a few times and washed my face so that I would be able to leave the trailer in one piece. The minute I stepped out the trailer and into the questioning eyes of the band members.

"Where were you?" Deidara questioned me.

"I walked here," I answered him solemnly.

"You WALKED?" Itachi questioned me in disbelief. I nodded at him and saw Sasuke walking in my direction with a now solemn look on his face. I walked away from the group and heard him following me.

"Naruto…listen what I said -,"

"What you said was the truth. I shouldn't be surprised,'

"Come on Naruto,"

"OH YOU COME On! YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE THAT'S THE PROBLEM!" I shouted at him. Walking away from him I grabbed my guitar and waited to get on stage. Sasori stood next to me and heard the count off and started playing, I realized what song we were playing and grit my teeth in anger. Sasuke walked by me and started to sing while keeping his eyes on me.

_I've done everything as you say _

_I followed your rules without question_

_I thought would help me see things clearly_

_But instead of helping me to see_

_I look around and it's like I'm blinded_

I glared at him as he continued to stare at me.

_I'm spinning out of control _

_Out of control _

_I'm spinning out of control _

_Out of control _

_(GO!) Where should I go? _

_(GO!) What should I do? _

_I don't understand what you want from me_

_(GO!) Cause I don't know_

_(GO!) If I can trust you _

_I don't understand what you want from me!  
_

I continued to play, stepping up to him and he continued to look at me as the crowd egged us on.

_I feel like I'm spinning out of control _

_I try to focus, but everything's twisted _

_And all along I thought you would be there (thought you would be there) _

_To let me know_

_I'm not alone_

_But in fact that's exactly what I was_

_I'm spinning out of control! _

_Out of control! _

_I'm spinning out of control! _

_Out of control! _

_(GO!) Where should I go? _

_(GO!) What should I do? _

_I don't understand what you want from me_

_(GO!) Cause I don't know_

_(GO!) If I can trust you_

_Or all of the things you said to me_

I strummed loudly as Sasuke glared back at me.

_And I may never know_

_The answer to this endless mystery_

_(GO!) Where should I go? _

_(GO!) What should I do? _

_I don't understand what you want from me! _

Sasuke walked up to me and sang into my face, our chests nearly touching.

_It's still a mystery! _

_It's still a mystery! _

_Spinning out of control, out of control_

_Spinning out of control, out of control _

_I'm spinning out of control _

_OUT OF CONTROL! _

_I'm spinning out of control _

_OUT OF CONTROL_

_I'm spinning out of control _

_Out of control_

_I'm spinning out of control _

_Out of control _

_I'm spinning out of control! _

_Where should I go? _

_(GO!) What should I do? _

_I don't understand what you want from me_

_(GO!) Cause I don't know_

_(GO!) If I can trust you_

_Or all of the things you've said to me_

I moved back behind Sasuke as he continued to sing and already knew what I was going to do.

_And I may never know_

_The answer to this endless mystery _

_(GO!) Where should I go? _

_(GO!) What should I do? _

_I don't understand what you want from me! _

_I'm spinning out of control _

_Out of control _

I took my guitar off of me letting Sasori carry the ending as I held the neck in both hands.

_I'm spinning out of control _

_Out of control! _

As the last chord played I lifted my guitar above my head and smashed it over Sasuke's head as he fell to the floor in a helpless heap.

I heard screams coming form the audience. Some of surprise, others of just pure not knowing what the hell was going on. I let the neck of the guiar go seeing as how it was the only thing in my hands at the moment. I saw Sasuke trying to move and he looked at me.

I knelt down to him, grabbing his shirt in my fists while he blinked a few times.

"I'm nobodies' slut or fuck toy. And I never will be… I quit!"

I let him go and walked off the stage, leaving him behind.

---------

I looked out the window of the airplane that I was currently in and tried not to even seem excited that I was back in California knowing that I had to stop at the bastards house before I left to go anywhere else.

I made my way out of the airport and into a taxi cab where I gave the driver specific directions on where to go. He looked me over and I could tell he knew who I was, not that I really cared much.

The driver pulled up to the mansion as I paid him and he sped off. I made my way up the drive and opened the door seeing familiarity automatically come and capture me in its grasp. I walked up to the room and gathered my things and shove it into a bag.

Walking along the house I started to put my things inside of bags that I was taking with me, including clothes, photos and other memorabilia. I stopped upon the end of the closet where Kiba's unopened box still lay. I grabbed it and walked downstairs and set it with my stuff aside.

Looking around the house I saw the perfection that was in it, just like Sasuke. I could only imagine how long it took him to get everything into place and how much he paid for everything. My eyes set against a photo of me and him that he took one day and had framed.

Walking over to it I picked it up and fingered it seeing the gentleness in our eyes. His arm was locked around my neck as I kissed his cheek and he smirked at the camera. I frowned at the picture and the next thing I knew it was out of my hands and thrown at the wall.

The glass shattered along with the frame as the picture fell lifelessly to the ground. I started breathing heavily and growled once again taking a painting and ripping it off the wall and breaking it.

Sasuke would be in for a pleasant surprise when he got home.

---------

**WOO! **

**(1) I love blondes and mean nothing by that comment. Some of my friends are blonde in fact. Lolz. I do not mean to offend anybody. **

**I know Sasuke was a big meanie in this chappie but it had to be done. So did Naruto's emoness. =[**

**I'm so sorry it took so long to get that out. The plot bunnie wanted carrots and it took me a while to get some. SO yesum. There's the next chapter. You know the drill. Review pls =]**


	18. Wish I Were Here

**Ya so for being so loyal and reviewing as I have asked here is the next chapter for your enjoyment. =]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I make no profit from this fanfiction. **

_**Wish I were here **_

__I waited at the door with my entire luggage and my sunglasses placed on my face to remain inconspicuous to onward gazes. I heard ruffling in the apartment and sighed to myself getting rather impatient. Finally the door opened to me and I saw Sakura standing there in awe her mouth agape.

"Nar…Naruto? What are you doing here?" she questioned me in disbelief. I shrugged and sidestepped her to get inside the apartment and put my luggage down in the middle of the living room.

"Wanted to see you guys," I told her without looking into her face.

"Wanted to see us my ass. Something's going on…Naruto what happened?"

"Nothing happened. Why does something have to happen? Why can't I just be here to see my friends?" I questioned aloud still not looking at her. She came over to me and spun me around taking my sunglasses off of my face and seeing that they were bloodshot.

"Why have you been crying?" Sakura questioned me gently. I looked away from her face and shrugged feeling the tears well up in my eyes again.

"Same shit, new day," I whispered to her. She didn't say anything as she wrapped her arms around me and let me rest my head on her chest. I wrapped my arms around her midsection slowly as her hand patted soft gently caresses on my head. A single tear fell down my face as she held me tighter and I remembered exactly why in fact I was here.

---------

Sasuke continued to keep the ice on his head as his brother looked at him from where he was standing. Sasuke said nothing as he looked away from the criticizing gaze of his brother.

"You know what I'm going to say don't you?" Itachi questioned him. Sasuke grunted and turned away from Itachi.

"As usual, _big brother _has to be the fucking saint and tell _little _Sasuke what he's done wrong," Sasuke answered in a snide tone. Itachi grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and spun him around to look into his face.

"What is the MATTER with you? Are you so emotionally fucked that you can't even see the people who care about you staring you in the face? You wouldn't even give a fuck if everybody left your life!"

"I GUESS NOT! WHY THE FUCK DOES IT MATTER TO YOU?!"

"BECAUSE YOU ARE MY BROTHER AND YOU ARE FUCKING UP YOUR LIFE AND IT'S MY JOB TO MAKE SURE YOU DON'T!" Itachi shouted at him angrily. Sasuke said nothing and looked away from his brother as Itachi moved back and ran a hand through his hair.

"You're going to fix this…you know that right?" Itachi questioned him.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke questioned him.

"All this shit with Naruto…you're going to fix it. I'm not going to let you half ass this one. Sasori can finish the tour out and then when the tour is over Konoha Legend will take a break and you're going to fix this,"

"And who made you the boss about all of this?"

"I'm your older brother. Guess you can say I have seniority," Itachi answered him.

"Then big brother, what are you going to do about damage control?"

"Absolutely nothing. You fucked it up…you'll fix it,"

"Excuse me?"

"You'll deal with the paparazzi and all the questioning. I gave Anko direct instructions not to do anything about it," Itachi answered him as he walked away. Sasuke growled to himself and threw the ice against the door after Itachi had closed it.

Putting his head in his hands Sasuke needed time to think and everybody breathing down his back was not helping in the least bit. Getting up from his position he went over to his bag and pulled out a small packet of a white substance.

Clearing everything off from the table he took out a razor carefully and dumped part of the contents onto the table. Taking the razor carefully in his hands he separated the piles into a few neat stacks. Being careful not to breathe on it as he held his breath steadily and his eyes widened hungrily for the intake.

Sasuke lowered his head to the table and inhaled the stream through his right nostril and breathed heavily once finished. He adjusted his nose and smirked. He leant down to the table again and inhaled through his left nostril and did the same thing feeling the rush go straight to his head.

He knelt back on the couch behind him and smiled. This was euphoric…sometimes even better than sex. How could Naruto not understand that?

---------

I finished explaining to Sakura everything that had happened as I was sitting on the bed that was once and still mine. She looked at me and didn't say anything just looking at the floor and then back up at me.

"Are you okay with the fact that you left him?" Sakura questioned me. I didn't answer her seeing as how I wasn't quite sure how I felt about the entire thing. I looked away from her and towards the box that was still on top of my unpacked luggage.

"You haven't opened it?" Sakura questioned me. I shook my head and looked over at her.

"I can't bring myself to open it," I answered her solemnly.

"You're going to have to…maybe it'll help you with your Sasuke problems,"

"What could possibly be in there that would help me? I don't think anything could help me with the issues that I'm facing with that bastard,"

"I think you just need some sleep," Sakura told me. I smiled weakly at her as she got up and kissed me on the forehead walking out the room and leaving me with my thoughts. I laid down in bed and tried my best not to think. This was making me insane.

_In an instant lightning flashes _

_And the burst might leave me blind_

_When the bolt of lightning crashes _

_And it burns right through my mind_

I turned over on my side not being able to get comfortable at all. He just kept running through my mind.

_It's like someone drained my brain out_

_Set my frozen mind to thaw _

_Let the lethargy and pain out_

_While I stood and watched in awe_

I sat up in bed and rubbed my head in agony. This was not going to be an easy night at all. I could already tell, and I definitely didn't want to start crying again, but I felt tears coming on. What the fuck was happening to me?

_I am riding on the brightest buzz…_

_I am worlds away from who I was…_

_And they told me it would change me_

_Though they don't know how it does_

_(Thought they don't know how it does)_

Sasuke sat up from his place on the couch and stumbled across the room in pure fits of giggles. He ended up tripping over a stool and groaned at the pain of which he didn't even feel.

_I have lived a life of clouds a grey _

_But this is crystal clear_

_Wish I were here… (Wish I were here) _

Sasuke got up and tried to walk to the door but failed only falling again as his limbs ended up feeling heavier. A grin was plastered on his face at this, realizing he could barely move.

_I imagine it's remarkable_

_Exuberant, Austere_

_Wish I were here (Wish I were here) _

_Wish I were here (Wish I were here) _

I got up from the bed and put on my shoes and one of my leather jackets walking out of the house. Air was the only thing that would clear my mind at this point.

_It's euphoria, its anger_

_It's the winter wind, its fire _

_(It's the winter wind, its fire) _

_And it kills my deepest hunger _

_As it fills me with desire _

As I walked I shoved my hands deep into my pockets not being able to do anything with them because I knew I would start punching the walls which wasn't the best of ideas.

_I'm the light and heat of every sun_

_(I'm the light and heat of every sun) _

_I'm a bullet from a magic gun_

_(I'm a bullet from a magic gun) _

_And I'm trying to enjoy it _

_But I'm missing all the fun_

_(I am missing all the fun!) _

Sasuke tried to move but found that it was harder than before. As he tried to breathe he found that it was also harder seeing as how he couldn't get any air into his lungs…this was new.

_Am I feeling what I think I'm feeling? _

_The hope, the heat, the fear? _

_Wish I were here… (Wish I were here) _

Itachi shot up in bed knowing that something wasn't right. He rushed out of his room and ran to Anko's knocking on the door like a madman. As she finally opened the door Itachi was breathing heavily and had no idea as to why.

"We have to go to Sasuke, call 911,"

_Is this someone else's head trip? _

_Do I just disappear? _

_Wish I were here… (Wish I were here) _

_Wish I were here… (Wish I were… here) _

Itachi banged on the door and received no answer. He kept banging and finally rammed into it with his shoulder 3 times and bust it down. As he walked in he was greeted with a sight he had wished he never would have to see.

_Plug me in _

_And turn me on _

_And flip the switch_

_I'm good as gone_

I stopped walking then and felt something pulling at my heart and realized that something wasn't right. Looking around myself I saw that nobody was around me and I was alone on the street…but that eerie feeling wouldn't let me be.

_It slips my skin_

_And trips my brain, _

_I feel the burn _

_But I don't feel the pain _

Itachi ran over to Sasuke and shook him a few times getting no response from his younger brother and growing more worried by the second.

"Come on Sasuke…don't die on me now!"

_Is my brain reborn or is it wrecked? _

_In freedom or in fear? _

_Wish I were here… (Wish I were -)_

_Have I blown my mind forever? (Oh!) _

_Is cloudy my new clear? (Oh!) _

_Wish I were here… (Wish…I…) _

_Wish I were here… (Were…) _

_Wish I were!… (Here!)_

I walked by a store that was selling televisions and then saw a breaking news update and stopped to see what they were talking about.

"Just in, Uchiha Sasuke, lead singer of Konoha Legend has just been hospitalized after found unconscious in his hotel room. Sources say that he was not breathing at the scene and was rushed to medical facilities at once,"

_Can I hide my stupid hunger? _

_Fake some confidence and cheer? _

_Wish I were here _

_Wish I were here _

Itachi sat in the hospital waiting room with his head in his hands gripping at his hair angrily. Anko sat down next to him and rubbed his back as he looked at her.

"I'm getting sick of hospitals," Itachi told her.

"It's almost over…he's going to cave sooner or later," she told him.

"How can you say that? You know Sasuke! He wouldn't cave! EVER!" Itachi shouted angrily. Anko placed her hand on his forearm and pulled him down to sit, seeing as how he had stood in his anger.

"Babe…it'll get better. Just hold on," Anko told him. Itachi nodded and leaned in kissing her slowly. She leaned back and leaned her forehead against his own.

"Yeah, well…my grip is slipping slowly," Itachi told her. She palmed his cheek and smiled into his face.

"Don't give up…you're the only one he has left. The only real family. If you go…who knows what'll happen to him. Just keep holding on. Push him hard…until he goes over the edge. Then be at the bottom to catch him before he hits the ground," she whispered to him. Itachi nodded and reveled in these moments. These tender moments that not many people saw of either of them.

Itachi got up from where he was sitting and walked over to where Sasuke was laying down in bed wired to machines and motionless. Itachi walked in slowly and quietly not bothering to make much of a sound.

He looked at his brother and the respirator that was helping him breathe until he was able to breathe on his own again.

_**"What's wrong with him?" Itachi questioned the doctor after they situated Sasuke in his room. **_

_**"With all the heroin that he has been inducing into his body each time has only made it worse. Since the drug is a depressant what ends up happening is that it shuts down his central nervous system. By doing this each time he uses it, it causes to be much more deadly," **_

_**"So what happened this time?" Itachi questioned. **_

_**"It depressed his respiratory system…thus not allowing him to breathe…which is why he became unconscious. He shall be fine in a matter of days…but I do recommend therapy, rehabilitation. This isn't a good thing at all for him," **_

_**Itachi snorted and looked at the doctor, "You don't think we've told him that before?" **_

__Itachi continued to stare at his brother and let a single tear fall down his cheek.

"Where did I go wrong? I was just supposed to look after you…why did this happen?" Itachi questioned himself not being able to believe what had become of his life and his brother. Itachi turned away and sat down in the seat that was occupying the room.

----------

I sat in front of the T.V. not believing what I was hearing. I wanted to rush to the hospital and see what was wrong with him…see what he had done to himself. I wanted to be by his side and tell him that everything would be okay and I wanted to be the first one he saw when he woke up.

But I knew that wasn't possible. I had left and there was no way I was going back to him. I had to make a point…and this would defeat the entire purpose if I went back to him…no.

Lying back down in bed I turned off the T.V. and turned onto my side trying my best to fall asleep. Sasuke would not rule my life…I wouldn't let him rule my life.

---------

Sasuke started to choke at the tube that was shoved into his mouth not being able to breathe. Itachi rushed up from the bed and helped him remove the tube from his mouth. Sasuke coughed a few times and then looked around himself and then over at Itachi remembering finally what he was doing there finally.

"I want to go home," Sasuke said weakly. Itachi looked at him and didn't say anything. Sasuke looked around himself again and beat the bed angrily.

"I WANT TO GO HOME!" Sasuke shouted this time tears steadily streaming down his face from anger and frustration. Itachi walked over to him and slapped him angrily.

Sasuke's eyes widened and looked at Itachi feeling the sting of the slap. Itachi had never laid a hand on him before. He never tried and he never liked that way of discipline at all.

"Get a grip. It's not all about you," Itachi told him slowly. Sasuke didn't say anything and looked at Itachi, holding his gaze.

"You have no idea what I feel," Sasuke growled out at him.

"THEN EXPLAIN IT TO ME SASUKE! BECAUSE I WANT TO UNDERSTAND!"

"It isn't the same without him…I don't want to sing…I don't want to do the rest of the tour…refund everybody…I just can't,"

"What the fuck Sasuke? We can't keep stopping tours and productions of music videos because of your personal problems!"

"YOU'VE NEVER LOVED SOMEONE! HOW WOULD YOU KNOW MY PROBLEMS?!" Sasuke shouted at him. Itachi said nothing and nodded at him.

"Wow…never thought I'd see the day that my empty shell of a brother grew a heart," Itachi said to his brother emotionlessly. Sasuke held his gaze and then looked away. He let a tear fall from his face and hated the fact that he was crying…let alone in front of his brother. This was just disappointing.

---------

I walked around the house only in my pajama bottoms waiting for everybody else to get up. Surprisingly I was the first one to wake up, seeing as how I'm usually the last. Then again, maybe it wasn't so surprising seeing as how I couldn't sleep all that much because thoughts of Sasuke were just running through my mind repeatedly.

I walked over to the couch and sat down turning the T.V. on and turned to the entertainment network, which seemed to become my new life what with the entire Sasuke drama.

"Updated reports have shown that Uchiha Sasuke has checked out of the hospital and has called off the rest of the tour that the band was on. After once delaying the release of _MakeDamnSure _fans are starting to question what is going on with Konoha Legend. As well as the leave of guitarist and love interest, Uzumaki Naruto has seemingly dropped off the face of the Earth after this display where he brutally slammed a guitar over Sasuke's head. Where has this lovable blonde gone to now?"

I groaned hearing what they had just said and not believing the fact that Sasuke had called off the rest of the tour. Whatever had happened must have been bad if he decided to cancel the rest of the tour.

"You're watching this trash again?"

"It keeps me updated,"

"You know that stuff isn't the truth," Sakura told me. She sat down next to me, crossing her legs and changing the channel to Spongebob Squarepants and immediately started laughing at Patrick's stupidity.

"Will you ever grow up?" I laughed. She laughed with me and moved my shoulder.

"Oh please…I'm friends with you I doubt that," Sakura answered laughing.

"What's for breakfast my youthful friends?" Lee questioned as he exited Sakura and his bedroom.

"We have no idea," Sakura answered him.

"Pancakes?" I questioned them

"Yeah…we haven't had some Uzumaki pancakes in a while," Sakura answered me. I laughed at that and walked into the kitchen feeling that I would be well on my way.

---------

Sasuke started to walk slowly up the walk to his house. He stopped walking seeing that his wallet was in the front yard. He bent down to pick it up and looked inside seeing his cards missing. He got up with an eyebrow tilted and walked into his house gasping at what he saw before him.

Everywhere along the walls the paintings were ripped off and thrown on the floor angrily. The statues which he bought were all on the floor dismantled and broken. As he walked up the stairs he noticed that there were holes in the wall that he didn't remember being there before.

He walked into the room and saw lipstick, which was once used for a concert smeared on the mirror and in bold black that read "Fuck you". Cologne bottles were overturned and the bed was not in place as he once knew it to be.

All the clothes were scattered over the floor as well as on the stairs of which he disregarded. Walking out the bedroom he sank to the floor not believing what he had just seen. Realization dawned on him and he ran into the garage and sank down to the floor in disbelief.

Everything was gone. Sasuke looked up and saw that he keys were indeed not there. And the keys to the house were missing as well. Leaning his head against the wall he groaned and realized what he had to do. Getting up from the floor he called a taxi and told the driver where to go. Pulling up to the building Sasuke walked out slowly and scowled not ever believing he would ever come to a place like this in his life.

Walking into the door Sasuke immediately regretted his decision but knew it was the only thing he could to set his life back in order.

"Welcome to California Rehabilitation Center…how may I help you?"

"Uchiha Sasuke…I'd like to check in here please,"

---------

**The song I used in this chapter is from one of the most AMAZING musicals on Broadway right now called "Next To Normal". I recommend that if you are ever in New York and it is still on Broadway you go see it. AMAZING! **

**WELL THEN! What do you think? I am finally getting alone with it so dang happy WOOP WOOP! So you kno da drill. Review mii darlings ! =]**


	19. What Lies Beneath

Hey sorry that it has been such a long time that I haven't updated. I just want to say thank you to everybody for the amazing reviews and I'm glad that I do have people reading. =]

Disclaimer: Nope, Naruto is not owned bii mii *sigh*

_**What Lies Beneath **_

"Have you guy's uhm…mad any uh progress?" I questioned Sakura awkwardly. She looked at me and put her head down knowing exactly what I was asking.

"We haven't chosen a new person…we wanted your input on it. We didn't really know if you were going to come back or not so we just delayed it," she answered me back.

"Oh…" I answered her feeling a wave of sadness overwhelm me. Just then a door to one of the rooms opened and Shino walked out with his glasses characteristically placed on his face. He didn't say anything to me as he grabbed a mug from the cupboard and filled it with coffee.

Looking him over I saw that he was wearing Kiba's pajama bottoms and his oversized High School sweatshirt. I looked away from him as he walked back into the room and shut the door quietly. Looking over at Sakura as she looked back at me I shook my head not believing the shambles that my friends were in.

"How has he been holding up?"

"He's being Shino…he doesn't say much of anything anymore. I don't blame him…I mean Kiba was like his first everything! First kiss…first and only lover…I have no idea how Shino's doing mentally though. He doesn't speak to anybody and he rarely comes out of that room," Sakura answered me. I ran my hand along my face and shook my head.

"Sakura…I just want to make things right,"

"Nothing was ever wrong,"

"No…I want our band to go mainstream…I want the world to hear our songs. They're real…and people need to hear them and be inspired. They need to listen,"

"We need a drummer…"

"And we'll find one. I mean how many people are going to say no to Uzumaki Naruto, former guitarist of Konoha Legend?" I laughed.

"That is true," Sakura told me. I looked down at my hands and felt Sakura looking at me as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and pulled me into a hug.

"It's gonna be okay," Sakura told me. I looked over at her and nodded seeing as how I was the only one who really knew how I felt. It looked like I had it all together but in reality I was truly breaking apart.

---------

"I don't want methadone," Sasuke said to one of the many nurses at the center. She looked at him as he said this and her eyes widened when she finally understood what he just said.

"Why would you not want the methadone?" she questioned him. Sasuke tilted his head to the side and looked at the wall.

"I want to be totally and completely clean…nothing at all in my system but me,"

"The Methadone is used to help the withdrawal syndrome that you are going to experience,"

"I don't care,"

"You are going to be in a lot of pain without the methadone,"

"I realize," Sasuke answered her unemotionally. She looked down at her charts and then back up at Sasuke.

"I love your band by the way…I had no idea that you were uhm…"

"Addicted to heroin?" Sasuke said bluntly looking at her. She blushed and nodded. Sasuke shrugged and hopped off the examination table and put his shirt back on.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," Sasuke answered her. She looked at him and then looked away as she turned around and got a pair of sweatpants and a plain t-shirt and handed it to Sasuke.

"These will be your new clothes for the time being as you are here. We would rather that you don't have anything with zippers, laces, or any kind of sharp metals or strings," she told him. Sasuke nodded and smirked.

"Afraid I'm gonna kill myself?" Sasuke asked her.

"Not kill yourself per-say. You will see as the treatment begins why it is in fact that we require this," she answered him.

"Okay…so when does it start?" Sasuke questioned.

"Well you can get changed as I step out of this room now and when you are finished I will be back in and then our therapist will evaluate you,"

Sasuke nodded as the woman stepped out of the room and he was left alone. He took his shirt off again and slipped on the shirt that she provided him with. He then slipped on the sweatpants that was provided after taking off his jeans and saw that the sweatpants didn't have a drawstring. Sighing he sat back down on the bed that was provided and waited for the woman to come back.

Sasuke noticed that she was nice and gentle. A caring person to say the least who seemed to smile a lot. He wondered what she would have done if she would have been in Naruto's position. Since she worked at a place like this she would know how to handle it obviously.

Thinking back to Naruto, Sasuke couldn't believe that this is where the crazy blonde had brought him. Without him he would never be in this position…ever. He knew for a fact that if it were anybody else there was now way in hell he would be here. Thinking back on it Sasuke wondered where the meaningless sex had gone and how he had become such a…a tool. When did he change?

The door to the room opened again and the woman came back in and saw that he was changed. She smiled at him and took his clothes in her hands, putting it on top of her clipboard.

"Okay, so we will keep these for you while your stay here is completed," she told Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and looked at her.

"What's your name?" Sasuke questioned her.

"My name?"

"Yeah,"

"Tenten," she answered him. Sasuke nodded and looked away from her.

"Is it true?"

Sasuke looked back at the woman and raised an eyebrow.

"Is what true?"

"The things they say about you and Naruto," she answered him. Sasuke felt a stab in his chest, only imaging the things that were circulating about him and Naruto.

"What exactly are they saying?" Sasuke questioned.

"You two broke up. Some say it's a good thing, others say it's a shame. It happened after he smashed the guitar over your head," she answered him. Sasuke didn't say anything and nodded to himself. Of course the media would give their own opinions when it was needed.

"We did break up…but I plan to get him back," Sasuke answered her getting off of the examination table. He walked past Tenten and stood at the doorway. Looking over his shoulder he looked at her and frowned.

"Is this going to work?"

"Is what going to work?"

"This treatment…will it really cure me?"

"It will if you stick by it. If you work hard at it and follow our instructions,"

"Okay…so where's this therapist?" Sasuke questioned.

Tenten walked by him and opened the door walking in front of him so Sasuke could follow her. He followed her along the halls and stopped at a door. She smiled at him, putting a hand on his shoulder and walking away. Sasuke opened the door slowly and gasped not believing what was before him. As the man looked up he was seen to have the same color blue eyes that haunted Sasuke's dreams as well as the bright blonde hair that fell on both sides of his face to frame it nicely. If Naruto were 10 years older, he would look like the beautiful Adonis before him.

"Come in…I take it you are Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Yeah…I am,"

"Good, my name is Namikaze Minato,"

---------

I sat inside my room with the papers spread out in front of me. I scratched my head groaning and heard a soft rapping at my door. I looked up in confusion and quirked my head to the side in wonder.

"Come in," I shouted. There was a pause and then the door opened to allow Shino to walk inside. I put my pen down and looked at him in slight shock. He shut the door behind him and stood in front of it. I moved my papers to the side and motioned for him to sit down. He came into the room and sat down across from me facing the wall as I faced him.

"Hey Shino…" I said slowly. He didn't say anything and just kept looking at the wall. I looked him over and noticed that he was paler than usual and he was still in Kiba's sleeping pants and his high school sweatshirt.

"How are you feeling?" I questioned him. He didn't answer until after a while he finally shrugged. I continued to stare at him and ended up sitting in Indian style. Shino and I sat in silence for a while. I kept staring at him and wondered what was going through his head since he was so silent. He never said much; in fact he rarely said anything at all.

"How do YOU feel?"

My ears perked up at the low voice and tilted my head. Did I just hear correctly? Was Shino really asking ME if _I _were okay?

"Um…yeah…why wouldn't I be?" I questioned him awkwardly. It was odd that Shino had just asked me that question seeing as how somebody whom he was emotionally and physically involved with.

"It…hurts more when…a person you love is still living and breathing and you cannot be with them, then if the person is…gone," he answered me. I didn't say anything realizing what he was saying and why he was asking me this question. I didn't say anything and nibbled on my bottom lip. I didn't want to say something in fear of my voice wavering. I felt a hand on my shoulder and flinched looking at Shino and seeing his gaze on me.

"Don't let something as good as what you two have pass you by. He cares about you and you OBVIOUSLY care about him. Some of us don't get that choice to have those other people we care for still with us,"

"I continued to look at him and blinked a few times not believing. How could Shino possibly be telling ME to be strong and here he had just lost somebody.

"But…you're…you…I should be giving YOU a speech right now," I told him in disbelief. Shino hugged Kiba's sweater to himself tighter and looked away from me.

"The difference is that I'm not in need of a speech. I know that I will be fine. I may be grieving, but I'll get through it. Even though you try to hide it…it's as if you have a big scarlet letter written on you. My grieving will soon end, but your heart will not mend as quickly," Shino explained to me. I shuddered feeling the tears well up in my eyes.

"How…how are you dealing?" I questioned him. Shino got up then from the bed and walked towards my bedroom door and went to leave but turned over his shoulder to look at me.

"Does it look like I'm dealing?"

I blinked once and the next thing I knew he was no longer there. I didn't quite understand why Shino in fact came into my room to tell me what he did. Hell, the few words we shared was the most I had ever spoken to Shino in a lifetime.

Curling my knees into my chest I thought about what Shino had just told me. Was it true that if someone was alive it hurt more than if they were…dead? I groaned and rested my head against the top of my knees. Lifting my head up in a hurry I knew I had to go somewhere. Getting up from my bed and not bothering to put on real clothing and just put on a jacket and my sneakers and left to go make a visit. I had to clear my head.

---------

Sasuke walked into the waiting room or more so called the common room. He sat down in one of the chairs looking at everything around him. He saw one person shivering in a corner as if they were cold. One person came over to him and sat beside him with a smile on his face.

"Hi,"

"…hn,"

"What's your name?"

"…Sasuke,"

"I'm Suigetsu,"

"What are you in here for?"

"Addicted to meth," Suigetsu answered. Sasuke didn't say anything and looked away. He did heroin and this Suigetsu guy did meth, obviously there were other screw-ups in this place that were far worse than him.

"How long have you been here?" Sasuke questioned him.

"About…4 months,"

"What made you come here?"

"…I almost died," he answered. Sasuke nodded and looked around the room. Everybody had their story as to why they were here. For some it was family, others it was love and for those few they were doing it for themselves. Sasuke looked away just as a girl was walking over glaring at Suigetsu as she came.

"Where is Juugo?" she questioned a bit angrily. Suigetsu shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"How the hell should I know, am I his keeper and wasn't made aware," Suigetsu questioned bitterly. The girl growled and smacked him upside the head as Suigetsu growled at her. She looked over at me and a grin popped up on her face.

"Hey…aren't you Sasuke? Yeah! Oh my god! You are! You're Uchiha Sasuke!" she screamed loudly. Sasuke scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well aren't you a genius?" Sasuke mumbled. Suigetsu laughed and looked over at Sasuke.

"Is there something you haven't told me?"

"Are you an idiot? Sasuke is only the single most hottest guy! Who just so happens to be the lead singer of the hottest rock band Konoha Legend!" The girl shouted exasperated. Suigetsu looked at me wide eyed and laughed.

"YOU'RE Uchiha Sasuke?" he questioned him surprised. Sasuke nodded and Suigetsu rested his chin in his palm.

"So what's the great Uchiha Sasuke in here for? Slumming? Need new ideas for your music?"

"SUIGETSU!"

"I'm here to get clean," Sasuke answered.

"For what? Publicity?"

"No," Sasuke growled out angrily.

"Then what is it pretty boy?"

"Suigetsu stop being rude,"

"Shutup Karin,"

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUTUP!"

"Love,"

Karin and Suigetsu paused and looked over at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at his hands and then talk up at them.

"I'm here to get clean for love,"

---------

I pulled my jacket closer to my chest since it after all was getting a bit chilly even for L.A. I walked forward a bit and stood in front of my destination and looked down at the engraving.

_**Inuzuka Kiba, beloved lover and mostly friend. "Ruler of the dogs"**_

I sat down in front of his grave and looked down at my hands not quite knowing what to do or say. I had seen many people do these kind of things before, but for me to talk to a grave was a bit hard.

"Hey…Kiba…how's it going?" I questioned the grave. Of course there was no answer and I felt stupid for even coming here. Wrapping my arms around me tighter feeling cold even though it was nowhere near this cold. I went to get up and felt a tug as I sat back down. I glanced down and finally put my hands in my hair. This was hard and I couldn't just bear my soul to somebody who wasn't there.

"Dude…there's no way for me to say this clearly or perfectly…I freaking miss you! I miss hearing your voice condescend me at everything I do. I miss your laugh which would make everything seem okay even if I was on the brink of having a nervous breakdown…I'm sorry…I'm sorry for the things that I said and for not believing you. I was stupid and wrong…and you were right and I was stupid for not listening to you," I said in one breath. I felt a wind pass by me, enveloping me in its embrace. It didn't feel so much as cold but more so comforting.

"I wrote a song…and I would always run it pass you before it was performed…I wanted to like sing it to you and you tell me whether or not you like it. Just…give me a sign…something," I said slowly. I felt at ease and took a deep breath trying to remember the words to the song that I had written.

_Take a breath_

_Hold it in_

_Start a fight,_

_You won't win_

_Had enough? _

_Let's begin_

_Never mind_

_I don't care_

_All in all_

_You're no good_

_You don't cry_

_Like you should_

_Let it go_

_If you could_

_When love dies _

_In the end_

I took a breath and opened my eyes to look at the grave in front of me.

_So I'll find what lies beneath_

_Your sick twisted smile _

_As I lie underneath_

_Your cold jaded eyes_

_Now you turn the tide on me_

_Cause you're so unkind_

_I will always be here_

_For the rest of MY LIFE _

I pause knowing this is a break from the chorus and the next verse and take a breath, steadying myself before singing the next part. 

_Here we go _

_Does it hurt? _

_Say goodbye, _

_To this world_

_I will not _

_Be undone _

_Come to life _

_It gets worse_

_All in all_

_You're no good_

_You don't cry _

_Like you should _

_I'll be gone_

_When you fall_

_Your sad life_

_Says it all_

I laugh at myself realizing how cruel the song sounds and how much I in fact don't care.

_So I'll find what lies beneath_

_Your sick twisted smile _

_As I lie underneath_

_Your cold jaded eyes _

_Now you turn the tide on me_

_Cause you're so unkind_

_I will always be here_

_For the rest of my life_

_DON'T _

_Carry me under_

_You're the devil in disguise_

_GOD_

_Sing for the hopeless_

_I'm the one you left behind_

I paused again breathing and bit back a choke that was itching its way from my throat.

_So I'll find what lies beneath_

_Your sick twisted smile_

_As I lie underneath_

_Your cold jaded eyes _

_Now you turn the tide on me_

_Cause you're so unkind_

_I will always be here_

_For the rest of MY LIFE! _

I finished the song and looked at the headstone not knowing what I was waiting for. I waited for a few moments and then felt a tickle under my nose as a few leaves floated over to me. I saw how the branches swayed melodiously in what seemed happiness. I smiled at the headstone and nodded.

"Thanks Kiba…rest easy, I'll visit you again soon," I told the stone as I jumped up to my feet feeling better than how I felt when I had first come to the cemetery.

---------

"So what exactly is all this crap?" Sasuke questioned. Karin raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Do you mean the sessions?" she questioned him. Sasuke nodded since he assumed that's what it was called.

"Well we basically get together as a group and talk about how we're going with our treatment," she answered him as they walked towards the big room. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

"What is it a mental asylum?" Sasuke questioned laughing silently to himself.

"Well they follow a lot of the same practices as a mental asylum. From what I've heard it works," Suigetsu answers.

"Well it better work," Sasuke answered. They walked into a room where there were many chairs and a few people already sitting down in seats waiting for the rest of the group to appear. Karin, sat next to Suigetsu whom sat next to Sasuke as they waited for the rest of the group. Soon enough he circle was filled with one chair empty and it was soon filled with the famous therapist whom they all spoke to at one time or another.

"Hello, how are you all feeling today," Sasuke looked around and noticed that there were a few people looking dazed, as some others consistently scratched themselves and others just seemed out of it completely. Nobody answered Mianto's question as he looked around the room and smiled to himself.

"Well it's good to know that you all are feeling so well. How about we start going around and share hm?" Minato said. He looks at Karin.

"Karin let's start with you, so you can get the ball rolling," he said with a grin. Karin looked surprised and then looked away. Sasuke looked at her and saw as she didn't make eye contact with anybody.

"Well uhm…my name is Karin and I have been clean for 92 days and well it hasn't been easy. I'm here because I am addicted to Ecstasy. My treatment is getting…better, the after effects are getting worse…but I suspected that…I just sorta…miss everything…everyone who well…used to be there…and I…I…" Karin stopped then as a tear fell onto her hand. Sasuke saw this and looked at Minato then. The tears continued to fall from her eyes as Minato looked at Suigetsu and smiled encouragingly at him to go on.

"You all know my story. Suigetsu, clean for 121 days, so yeah, I'm not perfect. It almost killed me. I think that I'm done, I know that I've progressed…and I'm done, I can go now!" Suigetsu almost growled his eyes flaring.

"Now Suigetsu you know that's not up to you to decide. We've spoken about this," Minato told him.

"And I'm DONE speaking!" Suigetsu shouted angrily. Minato looked at him calmly and noted some things down on his pad and looked back up at Suigetsu.

"Now with your constant mood swings do you think that you will be an okay member to society?"

"What I _think _is that I'm clean. I _think _that I'm free and good enough to be a respectable member to society. I _think _that you need to let me out of this hell hole,"

"You can leave any time you are welcome. You know that. We are not forcing you to stay here as well as you have chosen to come here," Minato told him calmly. Suigetsu didn't say anything as he looked away from Minato. Minato then looked over at me as I scowled and the smile on his face widened.

"Well Sasuke…you're new to this, how about you introduce yourself to the group, and tell everybody what you're here for," Minato told him. Sasuke scowled and looked around himself at the all the inquisitive stares.

"Well yeah, I'm Uchiha Sasuke lead singer of Konoha Legend. What I'm addicted to is none of your business," Sasuke looked at Minato has he said this next line and smirked, "and no matter what you do…you're not going to get me to cry,"

"Our mission here is not to get you to cry Sasuke,"

"That may not be your mission, but I bet you pride yourself on that,"

"Now why would we pride ourselves on that?"

"You probably see it as them advancing in their treatment, which is honestly a load of bullshit," Sasuke answered. A few people in the group narrowed their eyes and a few others gasped at his mention of a curse.

"Why do you say that Sasuke?"

"Because it isn't right that somebody who is an emotional basket case is considered to be further along in their treatment opposed to somebody who doesn't express themselves emotionally well,"

"Like you?"

----------

Later that night Sasuke started to feel the first effects of withdrawal. He was unable to sit still and sweat started to coat his body unceremoniously. He couldn't fall asleep for he was drenched through. He ended up opening his door to catch the attention of a nurse who came towards him then. He shivered slightly and wondered why he felt so cold when he was in fact sweating bullets.

"Yes Mr. Uchiha?" she questioned him.

"Is there a…reason wh-why it's so cold?" Sasuke questioned. The nurse gave him a somber smile and continued to look at him.

"Actually Mr. Uchiha, it is not cold at all. We are at regular room temperature. You're body is now reacting with the simple withdrawal symptoms," she answered him.

"So…soo-soon?" Sasuke shivered. She nodded and continued to look at him.

"People experience their symptoms at different times and stages," she answered him. Sasuke shivered again and crawled into the bed as he felt himself becoming cold. He pulled the covers over himself and tried his best to stop sweating and it wasn't working. He felt aches in his bones and knew that this had to be a part of the withdrawal. He felt something clench in his stomach and knew that something was coming up. He knelt over the bed and threw up into the provided bucket and groaned. This was worse than he had expected.

---------

**Hello, yes I know it has been a long wait and I'm sort of rushing the entire rehab process a bit. I know that in reality you do not start feeling withdrawal on the first day but just go with it. Okay so yeah, ya know the drill. Drop a review! =]**


	20. Kind of Perfect Foolish Games

Hello darlings. I am back again as promised, with the new chapter. So I had it written down and guess what? I couldn't friggin find it! So I had to type it all over again! UGH! Woe is mii. =[

**A/N: Okay so the reason I have like 3 different chapters being updated is because I saw so many mistakes in the other 2 so yes, pls excuse that. And the THERAPIST IS NOW MINATO! **

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Naruto sadly.

_**Kind of Perfect/Foolish Games**_

I growled and ended up throwing a drumstick at the kid auditioning. He ducked as I narrowly missed him and ended up striking a cymbal instead as it crashed and made a loud sound. The kid looking startled stood up and ran out of the audition space. Sakura looked at me as I ran my hand down my face annoyed.

"Naruto…what the hell is going on?! That kid was just auditioning. You didn't have to throw a drumstick at him!"

"These kids are auditioning for a fucking band but they have no fucking heart or soul in what they're doing. To them it's just a title! None of them compare to what Kiba had! They have to live and breathe the music and none of them get that!" I growled angrily at her.

"You're not even giving them a chance!'

"DID THAT DRIVER GIVE KIBA A CHANCE BEFORE HE RAN RIGHT INTO HIM?!" I shouted. Sakura looked at me solemnly and said nothing looking back at the stage where the drums were vacantly placed. I suddenly felt bad for losing my tempter with Sakura because it wasn't her fault. I shouldn't be getting upset with her. I put a hand on her shoulder and rubbed it as she nodded her head.

"Next," I shouted waiting for the next person to get onto the stage so we could get this over with. The next person got on the stage and started playing stupidity as I banged my head on the table and groaned. This was never ending. Shikamaru saw how I was getting and just motioned for the kid to get off the stage. He complied and walked away as I looked at Sakura throwing that sheet on the floor along with the others that had been rejected.

"This is agonizing," Shino stated on the other side of me. Ever since he had gotten out of the house and had actually been assisting with the auditions he's seemed to open up more and more each day.

"This is the most troublesome thing in the world," Shikamaru said out loud.

"I just want one person…one person to show that not all of them are the same…to show that there is still hope out there for the heart of the music to show. IS THAT SO FUCKING HARD?!" I shouted angrily. All my friends looked at me and then back towards the stage.

"NEXT!" Gaara shouted. A guy stepped on stage with piercings along the bridge of his nose. Both of his ears were fully pierced and he had two snake bites on his bottom lip that were in the form of a spike. His hair was gelled up into spikes that slightly reminded me of Kiba's hair except his was a more orange reddish color. This mysterious guy sat down and looked up at us. As he looked up I noticed his eyes were a very weird spiral which I assumed to be contacts for nobody's eyes could look the way his did.

He took drumsticks out of his back pockets and counted off bopping his head and started playing the drum part that Travis Barker remixed for _Low _by the hit rap artist Flo Rida. We all knew that song because Kiba would never shut up about it when it came out and he saw how Travis Barker (his idol) had remixed it. We all stared in awe as he played it perfectly, something that took Kiba forever to master.

Sakura stared at me and smirked already knowing that I was in love with this kid before me and I didn't even know his name. He had soul, and just a presence that couldn't be ignored. A presence like that could not be passed up or excused whatsoever. When he finished playing he looked up at us and waited to hear what we had to say.

"Shika?"

"Hm?"

"Send everybody home,"

"…Tsk…So troublesome," he responded as he got up from his seat and went to go tell the remaining people that their time had come to leave.

"How old are you dude?" I questioned him.

"20,"

"How long have you been playing the drums?"

"Since I was about 10,"

"Did you have lessons?"

"Nope,"

"You picked it up on your own?"

"Yeah," the guy answered us. I looked at everyone as they all couldn't believe this guy. I looked at him again and saw that he didn't really smile or move much, he was silent and just there.

"You want to be a member of Konoha Underdogs?"

"I would like that very much,"

"What's your name?"

"Pain,"

---------

Sasuke continued to shake uncontrollably as the sweat continued to pour from his pores. Sasuke's teeth chattered and he couldn't hold in the bile that was not accumulating in his mouth. Leaning over the bed he threw up the contents of his stomach into the bucket that was conveniently placed beside his bed.

Sasuke laid on his back trying to catch his breath as the muscles in his arms started to ache from the pain that was within all of his body. Sasuke looked to the side and picked up a pen and a piece of paper that he had been writing on. He wrote down a few things on the slip of paper and then threw it away from him as he bent over the bed to throw up once again.

Leaning back on the bed he drummed a beat over and over in his head. There was no other way to pass time when you were laying on your ass throwing up every five minutes or worse, sweating out 5 sheets within an hour of itself. Sasuke heard the door opening and saw the nurse Tenten walking in to look at him. She smiled at him as he narrowed his eyes to look at her and then away.

"Hello Sasuke…I came to see how you were doing," she spoke softly not wanting to disturb him or anger him. Sasuke merely groaned and turned his head back into the pillow in pain. She came over to him with plastic gloves on and took the bucket emptying it out into a waste basket in the hall. She put it back beside his bed as she threw out the gloves as well and knelt beside the bed to look at Sasuke.

"It's time for your meeting with the doctor," Tenten told him. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her and shut them in pain. He sat up awkwardly feeling his muscles protest. Tenten gripped him softly, aiding him to get up and make his way to Minato's office. She helped him inside and waited as he sat down and then left.

Minato looked at Sasuke whom was doing his best to stop twitching and hold attention long enough on Minato's face. Sasuke looked at him and soon looked away not believing the resemblance he held to Naruto.

"Hello Sasuke," Minato said to him. Sasuke didn't meet his gaze and said nothing. Minato leaned back in his chair and folded his hands. Sasuke kept his eyes trained on his feet and made sure not to look at the person in front of him. Minato cleared his throat and Sasuke looked up to see Minato smiling at him.

"Sasuke, I'm not going to harm you…I am only here to help you," he said slowly. Sasuke nodded and groaned as pain shot through his back.

"Do you know anybody named Naruto?" Sasuke questioned. Minato quirked his head to the side and smirked.

"Why do you ask?" Minato questioned back. Sasuke shrugged and looked away forgetting that therapists were annoying with the always evading questions.

"DO I remind you of this Naruto?" he pressed on. Sasuke froze as Naruto's face flashed before him. The obnoxiously bright blonde hair that flopped over his eyes when not styled, the amazingly beautiful blue yes that shone with the every morning light. But mostly, his smile that just brightened his day no matter what was going wrong or what was affecting him. Sasuke looked at Minato and his eyes saddened greatly. What were the chances that this man was even related to his sunshine boy?

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up at him and saw Minato looked at him worriedly. He held his gaze this time not bothering to look away because of how weak it was making him seem.

"What are you thinking Sasuke?" Minato questioned. Sasuke breathed and continued to look at him trying to hold his composure.

"You look exactly like the person who led me to come here. You resemble him in every single way. The bright blonde hair and the quirky half smile. Your hair may be longer in the front but if his were that long I would never be able to keep my hands to myself. If her were about 10 years older he would look exactly like you and it scares the hell out of me that I just so happen to come to a place where I can't even get away from him. You remind me of my entire destruction," Sasuke said slowly. Minato kept his gaze on Sasuke unmoving. Sasuke closed his eyes as pain continued to course through his body and he continued to see images of Naruto until his breath became ragged, as his heart quickened and a pain encased his heart.

"Sasuke…as time goes on, you will begin to learn that only you can cause your own destruction an th-,"

"I DIDN'T DO THIS!" Sasuke shouted angrily, "I wouldn't even _BE _here if it wasn't for that sun tanned idiot! If it wasn't for his pleading eyes and his soft understanding words and him leaving me fucking ALONE I wouldn't be _HERE! _If he had never come into my life I wouldn't give a DAMN if I was ever alone or clean!"

Minato's eyes widened and he smirked at Sasuke then.

"Well then, thank god for Naruto,"

----------

"So what's your name again?"

"Pain,"

"And your last name?" 

"Pain," 

"So your name is Pain Pain?" 

"Just Pain," 

Shikamaru shook his head as Lee, Neji, Gaara and everybody looked on confused. I looked at Sakura as she exchanged my glance and I clapped loudly to make everybody look at me.

"Okay, so you've met Pain and Pain has met you all now can we get down to business please?"

"Did those piercings hurt?" Gaara questioned him pointing to his own nose. I gawked at Gaara as he totally disregarded me.

"Yeah, they kind of hurt, but I like how it looks,"

"GUYS!" I shouted at them all. Once again everybody's attention was on me as Sakura laughed behind me.

"Let's get down to business now that we have all our members please," I told them all. Just then Lee's hand shot up in the air and I looked at him to let him know that he could speak.

"Why did we need a drummer when Shikamaru drummed most of the time when Kiba couldn't?"

"Well Shikamaru is lazy and I Think he would like it more if we got a solid drummer," I answered. Shikamaru gave thumbs up and smirked at me.

"So then what are your plans _boss_?" Gaara questioned sarcastically. I looked at them and then at Sakura who urged me on. I looked at them all and smiled somewhat.

"Well, I was thinking that we should go mainstream and release our songs. I mean our songs are amazing and if people heard them it could change a lot, and we deserve to be heard. But it's going to take time and it's going to take a lot from all of us. It's a group effort and we all need to buy in or it won't work. I have a lot of new songs written and if you guys have any ideas put it on paper so that we can get it together. What do you guys think?"

Everybody looked at each other as they debated what I had just said. Pain stayed quiet amongst the rest of them since he was the now joining member. Everybody then looked at me as Gaara shrugged and smirked.

"What the hell, why not?"

"But why do you want our input?" Neji questioned. I looked at him and quirked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean we're not IN the band, we're kind of like stage people. We just support you guys. So what would it matter what we thought?"

"I feel like you guys are family. I think you guys have as much say as Sakura or Pain does," I told them. Gaara smirked as Lee smiled brightly and Neji nodded seeing how it made sense.

"Okay, well I know somebody perfect who can help us with this," I smiled already knowing who we were going to go to.

----------

Sasuke sat in the group and shook slightly as the people kept speaking about their lives and what they had been doing to get over their addiction. Usual idiotic shit that he had no care in hearing. He only cared about getting better himself. He wanted to prove that he was worthy of Naruto's love and that he genuinely did care.

"Sasuke?" Minato said gently. Sasuke looked at him and felt his heart tug as he automatically saw Naruto's face.

"Hm?" Sasuke grunted to allow Minato to know that he had heard him.

"Is there anything you would like to share?" Minato questioned him. Sasuke looked away and then down at his hands.

"I wrote a song…" Sasuke said quietly.

"Really? Would you like to sing it?" Minato questioned.

Sasuke took a breath and did his best to remember the words he had written down and didn't move his gaze from his feet as he began to sing.

_Can I just be something? _

_Somewhere in your room…_

_That you won't notice_

_Maybe I'll be paper_

_Or books thrown on your floor_

_Move me if you want to_

_I'll live where you put me_

_In your VCR, if I become a cassette _

_Or on top of your computer _

_If that's where I would fit_

_Then so be it_

Sasuke stopped and held his breath in for a moment remembering Naruto's face s he looked up with his eyes closed.

_But things can't be perfect_

_All the time_

_That I know_

_Sometimes we just have to let some things go_

Sasuke stopped singing as a single tear escaped his eye and he opened them to stare at Minato. He smiled at him and jotted something down as Sasuke looked away then. He ran from the group then feeling himself about to throw up and ran to his room as he retched into the bin.

Sasuke leaned on his bed and put the heels of his hands in his eyes not believing himself. How could a single person do this to him? He wanted to leave. He wanted to get out and just go see the boy that he loved so damn much. Sasuke laid his head back and thought back to when he first saw the sunshine boy and smiled.

"Naruto…"

---------

I walked into my room and pushed play on the CD player not even feeling half as well as I seemed. My heart ached for Sasuke and I couldn't help but wonder where he was and how he was doing. I heard the piano entry of the song and automatically recognized it as my heart wrenched in pain.

_You took your coat off_

_And stood in the rain_

_You were always crazy like that_

_And I watched from my window _

_I always felt I was outside_

_Looking in_

_On you_

I walked over to my window and opened the curtains letting the moonlight shine in as thunder burst from the sky.

_You were always the mysterious one with_

_Dark eyes and careless hair, you were_

_Fashionably sensitive _

_But too cool to care_

_You stood in my doorway _

_With nothing to say_

_Besides some comment on the weather _

I felt a sob reach my throat and couldn't bear the thought of me crying when I had already cried so much already.

_Well in case you failed to notice_

_In case you failed to see_

_That this is my heart_

_Bleeding before you_

_This is me down on my knees_

_And these foolish games_

_Are tearing me apart_

_And your thoughtless words_

_Are breaking my heart_

_You're breaking my heart_

Sasuke tossed and turned in the bed as different shocks wracked his body. He couldn't breathe correctly as the sweat and heat from his body became unbearable.

_You're always brilliant in the morning_

_In smoking your cigarettes _

_And talking_

_Over coffee _

_You're philosophies on art, Baroque moved you_

_You loved Mozart _

_And you'd speak of your loved ones _

_As I clumsily strummed my guitar _

Sasuke shook as his teeth chattered consistently and he became freezing cold not believing that he could be freezing and sweating all at the same time. He sat up in bed and gripped his head in agony wanting the pain to just stop.

_Well excuse me _

_Cause I've mistaken you for somebody else_

_Somebody who gave a damn_

_Somebody more like myself _

I walked over to the window and pressed my hands against it feeling the coolness radiate to my body heat. I slid down to my knees as the sob finally escaped my throat.

_And these foolish games _

_Are tearing me _

_You're tearing me_

_You're tearing me apart_

Sasuke made his way from his bed and to the door on shaky legs as he tried his best to hold himself up on the doorframe. An orderly saw this and ran over to him to stop him as he shoved them away and looked into the distance seeing something he knew was not there.

_And you're thoughtless words _

_Are breaking _

_My heart! _

_You're breaking my _

_Heart_

I slid to the floor and laid there looking out the window and up at the moon wondering if Sasuke was looking at it to.

_You took your coat off_

As one of the people grabbed him he saw bright blonde hair and an outstretched hand and smiled at him.

_And stood in the rain _

Another person grabbed him but he didn't even try to fight them as he was smiling in pure bliss

_You were always crazy _

_Like _

_That_

"Naruto…"

----------

**Okay, I know it's a bit short sorry. But I hope you all like it. Memba 2 review! =] **


	21. For Your Entertainment

Hello, hello! I am back again and with a new chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. I may be skipping around a bit in this chapter so please try and keep up. If any confusion I will clear it up at the end.

**Disclaimer:**__I do not own Naruto at all.

_**For Your Entertainment **_

"Sasuke…you have a visitor,"

Sasuke looked towards the door and got up slowly as Tenten was about to grab his arm to help support him but he motioned to tell her that he was fine. He walked to where the meeting room was and looked in to see that it was none other than Itachi. Sasuke looked at him as Itachi raised an eyebrow at him and Sasuke sat down.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke questioned agitated.

"Well a little birdie told me that you were here, wanted to see if it was true," Itachi answered him.

"Well you got your answer,"

"Why didn't you tell anybody Sasuke? Everybody's been worried sick about you! The television reports don't even know what the hell to report on you. You've dropped off the fucking Earth! I hope there's a good reason for this,"

"LOOK AROUND YOU ITACHI! How could it NOT be a good reason?"

"Well it better not be a joke to you, dammit Sasuke! If this is a joke and a fucking publicity stunt then I sw-,"

"WHY does everything have to be about publicity for you and Anko? Why can't it be that maybe I'm just trying to do something different? Maybe I'm doing something to better myself finally!" Sasuke shouted exasperated.

"You doing it for yourself…or for Naruto?" Itachi questioned. Sasuke said nothing and looked away from him. This is the exact reason that he hadn't told his brother anything about what he was doing. All Itachi could see was the pessimism.

"I need this. You have been trying to convince me to do this for almost all of my life. What does it matter the reason except for the fact that I am here?" Sasuke questioned looking back at Itachi. Itachi shrugged and smirked locking eyes with Sasuke and not releasing him.

"How can this kid come out of nowhere and just convince you to do something that I've been trying to do for the longest time?" Itachi questioned. Sasuke smirked to himself and genuinely smiled as he thought about Naruto.

"There's just something about him. He has a spark…a light…he makes me want to get up in the morning. When I'm not with him I feel lost…alone. When he left I…I just wanted to get him back. It didn't…it didn't feel right without him there…it felt like there was a hole," Sasuke said slowly. Itachi's eyes widened as he listened to Sasuke and smirked then as he leaned in towards his brother whom didn't budge or flinch at the closeness of his brother.

"You're in love with him aren't you Sasuke?" Itachi questioned. Sasuke turned a deep shade of red and looked away from Itachi not being able to meet his eyes. He knew that he loved Naruto but he had never before said out loud to another person that he was in love with the blonde haired idiot. Sasuke smiled a bittersweet smile and leaned in even more into his brother, their noses almost touching.

"I love him Itachi," Sasuke whispered in the short distance that he and his brother were in. Itachi smirked and pulled Sasuke in to a hug finally glad that his brother was seeing the light.

"It's about time you idiot!" Itachi whispered into his ear. Sasuke laughed somberly and hid his head in the juncture of neck and shoulder on Itachi and smiled into his neck.

"I'm almost done Itachi. It's almost my time. I know it, I'll be able to leave soon…and I've written a lot of songs and I want him to know…I just want him to know that I love him,"

"We released the last album since most of the songs were recorded. It's time for a new album to come out," Itachi told him. Sasuke smirked and leaned back in his chair.

"So brother…what are your ideas?"

"On what exactly?"

"The new album…do Deidara and Sasori hate me yet?"

"No, you know how they are. Deidara is just wondering when the hell we're gonna get you back and Sasori…well you know how Sasori is,"

"…And Anko?" Sasuke questioned looking into his brothers eyes. He saw a moment of hurt flicker past Itachi's eyes as he said her name but was then replaced back with the normally stoic manner that he possessed.

"She uh…she quit," Itachi said solemnly. Sasuke's heart broke at hearing those words and immediately felt bad. He knew how his brother felt about Anko and it wasn't everyday that Itachi was happy or…somewhat happy because of a woman who brought him joy. He hadn't particularly loved anybody and Anko was the closest that he had gotten. If it had been his fault…

"Itachi… I'm so sor-,"

"Don't be sorry. She just said that she had to leave. She said she couldn't take the drama that surrounded us and how she didn't know what the hell was going on EVER. SO she told me that she was sorry and…left," Itachi told him shrugging his shoulders.

"I feel like it was my fault," 

"It wasn't anybodies fault. It was bound to happen sooner or later. It just happened sooner," Itachi told him.

"What about Asuma?" Sasuke questioned. Itachi shrugged smirking then.

"you know how that big lug is. He'd never abandon us. He's waiting for you to come back so we can get the new albums together. What's your idea for the newest title?"

"…These words I speak for you," Sasuke answered brokenly. Itachi continued to smirk as he raised an eyebrow.

"So how many albums are you gonna dedicate to him?" Itachi questioned. Sasuke blushed and looked away while Itachi waved a hand.

"Its fine, we want to help you get him back," Itachi told him. Sasuke looked up and half-smiled seeing that he wouldn't have to bear this alone.

---------

I looked at the burly man standing in from to me and smiled as he looked on at me in shock. It was no surprise that he was astonished at the fact I was here in the first place. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and scratched his head.

"What are you doing here?" Asuma questioned me. I shrugged and gestured behind me at the others standing there.

"I have a band, and we have money…LOTS of money," I answered still smiling. Asuma didn't budge and continued to look at me awkwardly.

"What happened to you and Sasuke?" Asuma questioned. My face fell as sadness made its way into my features and I looked away from his face. Sighing he sat down and took a drag from his forgotten cigarette and extinguished the flame and put it behind his ear.

"What'd he do this time?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's no secret that Sasuke is a slut. I sure hope it wasn't one to you,"

"HEY! He wasn't a slut! He just didn't know what the hell he was doing! Don't label him like that!" I shouted at him. Asuma smirked at my outburst as Sakura stepped forward and put a hand on my shoulder.

"HE WASN'T A SLUT! IF ANYTHING HE'S AN ASSHOLE WHO DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE FORGIVEN FOR NOT TAKING MY FEELINGS INTO ACOUNT, BUT I'M PROBABLY GOING TO FORGIVE HIM ANYWAY BECAUSE OF HIS DARK EYES AND THE WAY HE SAYS MY NAME AND WANTS ME TO FEEL SORRY FOR HIM. BUT I HATE HIM! I FUCKING HATE HIM!"

When I finished shouting Sakura had her arms around my shoulders as Pain stood watching my outburst. Shino was not too far behind us watching the scene and ready to jump in just in case anything got to out of hand. Asuma smirked at that and got up and held his hand out to me. I looked at it and then at his face.

"I'll take you on…why not? You have spunk," Asuma said. I looked at him and then at Sakura and Pain and back again. A smirk appeared over my face as I grabbed his hand and then looked into his eyes.

"On one condition…Sasuke never finds out about this,"

----------

Sasuke shook hands with Minato and smirked at him as Minato smiled back.

"I have high hopes for you Sasuke. Please don't disappoint me," Minato said to him.

"You shouldn't put faith in people so easily. You never know what they're going to do," Sasuke smirked. Minato's smile widened and he pulled Sasuke into a hug as Sasuke stiffened not used to the contact of another person this intimately aside from Naruto. Sasuke stiffly hugged the insane therapist back and smiled uneasily when they broke apart and he walked towards the doors and out of the prison that had held him captive for a few months.

As Sasuke walked out he saw his brother standing there with shades on as he held out a pair to Sasuke who took them eagerly and shoved them onto his face. Itachi raised an eyebrow and smirked as he walked around the car he was leaning against. Sasuke tilted his head and then looked up at his brother.

"When did you get this? You hate these kinds of cars," Sasuke commented seeing that it was a red 458 Italia Ferrari, something that only he would drive and Itachi would comment on it being a screaming metal deathtrap.

"It's because it isn't mine," Itachi answered Sasuke. Sasuke looked up and narrowly caught the keys that were being thrown to him. Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked at his brother.

"What th-,"

"I'm proud of you," Itachi said softly. Sasuke looked up at his brother shocked. Never before in his life had his brother ever said anything like that. Sasuke held his gaze as Sasuke got into the car on the passenger seat side as Sasuke smirked and got in on the drivers side.

"So where are we headed?" Sasuke questioned.

"By your house. You need to see something," Itachi answered.

"Okay…so hold on. You know I go fast," Sasuke said laughing. He put the key in the ignition and sped off feeling the power that he had missed from not being behind the wheel of one of his beautiful cars. As he drove Itachi held onto the side to get the feeling out of his system of going so fast and nearly crashing several times because the way his brother drove was to weave in and out of traffic crazily.

They appeared at Sasuke's house as Itachi got out of the car hurriedly and Sasuke laughed to himself, taking the key out of the ignition and pocketed the keys to make his way to his front door. When Sasuke walked in he saw that his house was once again back in order. His jaw dropped as he saw that the holes in the wall were gone. There were no shattered paintings, as well as no clothes were scattered all over the floor.

Sasuke glanced up at Itachi who smirked at him. He saw Deidara and Sasori come out of a side door and smile at him. Sasuke's eyes watered but he held back not wanting to cry in front of the people who mattered to him.

"How are ya? We missed you man!" Deidara said laughing as he pulled Sasuke into a hug. Sasuke laughed lightly as Sasori put a hand on his shoulder and laughed.

"Hey guys. I have so many ideas to lay on you guys," Sasuke told them all. They nodded knowing that there was a lot they were going to have to be told.

"You wrote some songs?"

"Yeah a hell of a lot,"

"Then what the fuck are we waiting for? We need to start this!" Deidara laughed enthusiastically.

"Yeah…let's start this," Sasuke said. For once in his life he was finally coming back together.

---------

I looked into the mirror and hated what I saw immediately. My hair fell into my eyes in a fashion that some would call sexy but at the moment I felt nothing at all. I felt horrendous honestly. I went into my room and took out my tightest pants and my tightest shirt slipping them on. I looked in the mirror and bent over seeing that my ass looked quite delectable in my pants. Smiling to myself I went into the bathroom and applied black eyeliner to my eyes so that the blue popped.

Taking the gel from the compartment where I kept it I gelled my hair into spikes to make it stand apart and make it eccentric. I put on several rings on my fingers and looked in the mirror again feeling a bit happier with how I looked. I put on some black boots and walked out of my room. I walked by Sakura who looked at me as I was walking and raised and eyebrow.

"Where are you going?" she questioned me rising to her feet.

"Out,"

"Naruto…what are you thinking? Stop it, where are you going dressed like that?!"

"I have to go out," I answered her. She gripped my elbow as I looked at her and she looked into my eyes.

"Don't do anything stupid," she told me being serious. I released my arm from hers and left the house putting on my leather jacket with many buckles and grabbing my car keys. I went to where I parked my car and got in and drove until I found something. I saw a club pulsating with noise and a long line stretching till the end of the block. I smirked and parked the car walking towards the bar which was named _Circus Disco_. I smiled and stepped up to the bouncer who raked his eyes over me. I smirked at him seductively and put my thumbs in the belt loops of my ridiculously low riding pants.

"Gonna let me in? Names Uzumaki Naruto…I'm sure you know who I am," I told him laughing. He smiled at me as he opened the door and as I walked in I felt a slap on my ass but let it pass at the moment, because I just needed to be inside.

When I got inside I felt right at home. Stripping off my jacket I put it at the coat check and made my way onto the floor as a new song began to play. The pulsing beat got me swaying my hips as it started.

_So hot_

_ Out the box_

_ Can we pick up the pace? _

_ Turn it up, _

_ Heat it up, _

_ I need to be entertained _

_ Push the limit _

_ Are you with it? _

_ Baby don't be afraid _

_ I'm hurt you real good baby _

I felt somebody come up behind me and start to dance with me. I didn't really care who it was as I ground down against them.

_Let's go_

_ It's my show_

_ Baby, do what I say _

_ Don't trip _

_ Off the glitz_

_ That I'm gonna display _

_ I told ya_

_ I'ma hold ya_

_ Until you're amazed _

_ Give it to ya till you're screaming my name _

I felt hands on my hips as the person ground into me as hard as they could. I could feel everything because of the pants that I am wearing and I am not even complaining as I grin and reach behind me and put my hand on the mystery man's neck.

_No escaping when I start_

_ Once I'm in, I own your heart_

_ There's no way you'll ring the alarm_

_ So hold on until it's over! _

I was turned around then and looked into the eyes of the mystery man.

_OH! _

_ Do you know what you got into? _

_ Can you handle what I'm bout to do? _

_ 'Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_ I'm here for your entertainment_

I looked into the eyes of none other than Sai as he smirked down at me. I almost pulled away from him until he snaked his hand around my waist and held me close to his chest.

_OH! _

_ I bet you thought I was soft and sweet_

_ Ya fallen angel swept ya off ya feet_

_ Well I'm about to turn up the heat_

_ I'm here for your entertainment_

"Come on Naruto…let me show you what that Sasuke never could," Sai whispered into my ear. I growled as he ground into me again and I moaned as I started to become aroused from being so close.

_It's alright_

_ You'll be fine_

_ Baby I'm in control _

_ Take the pain _

_ Take the pleasure_

_ I'm the master of both_

_ Close your eyes _

_ Not your mind_

_ Let me into your soul _

_ I'ma work ya till you're totally blown _

"You aren't him…" I make out of my lips. Sai sinks down and captures my neck in between his lips as I moan out at the feeling.

_No escaping when I start_

_ Once I'm in I own your heart_

_ There's no way to ring the alarm_

_ So hold on until it's over! _

"Come on," Sai whispered against my neck as he led me out of the club and out into the street. There was paparazzi there and started snapping pictures as Sai led me away from the noise.

_OH! _

_ Do you know what you got into? _

_ Can you handle what I'm bout to do? _

_ Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_ I'm here for your entertainment _

"NARUTO! HAVE YOU OFFICIALLY DUMPED SASUKE?!"

Sasuke…

_OH! _

_ I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_ Ya fallen angel swept ya off ya feet _

_ Well I'm about to turn up the heat_

_ I'm here for your entertainment _

Sai led me to his car as I sat down and we made our way to somewhere else. We stopped at a house which I assumed was his as we got out the car.

_Oh oh (your entertainment) _

_ Oh oh (your entertainment) _

_ Oh oh (your entertainment) _

_ I'm here for your entertainment _

Sai leaned over to me and kissed me full on the lips as I surprisingly kissed him back. This was not what I had planned.

_Whoooa! _

_ Do you like what you see? _

_ Whoooooaaaaa! _

_ Let me entertain till you scream! _

Sai pushed me into his house as he took his jacket off and I stripped mine as well. Pushing me against a wall he attacked my lips again as I attacked his hungrily and with renewed fervor. Who cares if this wasn't Sasuke? He never gave a damn about how I felt.

_OH! _

_ Do you know what you got into? _

_ Can you handle what I'm bout to do? _

_ Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment _

Sai led me to his bedroom and threw me on his bed taking his shirt off as he kissed me again. Kissing him back only one thought ran through my mind.

_OH! _

_ I bet you that that I was soft and sweet (bet ya thought) _

_ Ya thought an angel swept ya off ya feet_

_ Well I'm about to turn up the heat_

_ I'm here for your entertainment! _

Sasuke…

----------

"Reporters saw Naruto and Sai leaving famous gay nightclub _Circus Disco _hand in hand. Where were these two headed to? And has Sasuke officially left the picture? Is there no hope at all for this lost couple?" the reporter on the T.V. said. Sasuke growled and put his head in his hands. Of course Sai would pull some shit like this…but he didn't think that Naruto would allow himself to get roped into it.

"Sasuke!" Itachi shouted from within the house. He stood up shutting the television off and looking at Itachi as he showed up in the living room.

"We have to go," Itachi told him. Sasuke nodded and grabbed his keys from the table knowing that they would have to go pick up Sasori and Deidara before they made their way to the recording studio to start recording the new songs.

As he got in the car the only thing running through his head was that news report about Naruto and Sai. He couldn't imagine that they were together. A bastard like Sai would never be able to handle a relationship with Naruto…Naruto was pure and beautiful and wouldn't take any of his shit.

"What's up guys?" Deidara said as they got into the car. Sasuke didn't say anything and drove to the recording studio like a bat out of hell just wanting to get the song out of his system.

"You okay?" Itachi questioned him. Sasuke nodded his head and parked the car as they all got out and stepped into the studio to see Asuma and get started and get it over with. Asuma smiled as he saw them and Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara made their way inside as Sasuke hung back and hung out with Asuma as they recorded.

"So what have you been up to?" Sasuke questioned him. Asuma shrugged and altered a few buttons as he spoke to Sasuke.

"Same shit…nothing really new, just been recording kid's music as usual. You know the deal," Asuma answered.

"Oh…" Sasuke said not really knowing what to say. He saw that the band stopped recording and knew that it was his turn to go in the booth with Itachi since there were undertones towards the end of the song. He put the headphones on and waited for the music to start. When it did he sighed and remembered it was going to be on the recording not caring in the least bit.

_Where do you go_

_ When the day is long? _

_ And where does your heart_

_ Beat and…_

_ Who is wrong? _

_ Why do I feel this way? _

_ Why do I kneel? _

_ How could I let it go? _

_ Why do I feel? _

_ Why do I feel? _

_ Why…_

_ How…_

Sasuke thought of Naruto and cringed as he remembered the look on his face when he quit.

_Follow me home_

_ Through the_

_ The maze and on_

_ I'll show you road_

_ That I led you the wrong way on _

_ Why did I go that way? _

_ Why do I steal? _

_ How could I let him go? _

_ Why do I feel? _

Sasuke closed his eyes and let his mind go entirely blank.

_Oh why did I go that way? _

_ Why do I steal? _

_ How could I…_

_ Let him go_

_ Why do I feel? _

_ Why do I feel? _

_ Why? _

Sasuke kept his eyes closed and absorbed the music and thought of only Naruto.

_Why? _

_ Why did I got that way? (Why?) _

_ Why do I kneel? (Why?) _

_ How could I let her go? (Why) _

_ Why do I feel? _

_ (Why?) Oh why did I go that way? _

_ How could I steal? (Why?) _

_ Oh how could I…(Why?) _

_ How could I…(Why?) _

_ How could I??_

As the music interlude played in the ending Sasuke had flashbacks of him and Naruto's time together as a couple before they broke up. How Naruto's smile would bring him to life. How Sasuke would somehow be okay whenever he saw him. How he now felt empty because he was gone.

_How could I? _

_ How could I? _

----------

I woke up with a headache and didn't know why seeing as how I hadn't drunk last night. I opened my eyes to an unfamiliar room and gasped realizing everything that happened. I looked under the covers and saw that I only had boxers on and cringed. What the fuck had I done?!

---------

**UH OH! Well that's the next chapter! I made it somewhat long for you guys since I have had a very long absence. Teehee. Hope you guys liked it! So what do ya think? You think Naruto and Sai actually did anything? TELL ME! REVIEW!!! **


	22. Basement Ghost Singing Radio

Back yet again with another chapter! WOOP WOOP! Can't wait till I get to my favorite parts. Then I'll be super happy with everything! Okk so this chapter has 2 chapters combined into it, to make it longer. So there are going to be a couple of songs in this ONE chapter… try about 4 songs perhaps. *sigh* sorry. =/

**Disclaimer**: I do not own it, soreh

_**Radio/Basement Ghost Singing**_

Jumping up from the bed I looked around for my pants and slipped them on, slipping my shirt over it. Looking around the room again I saw that Sai was nowhere to be seen and was thankful for that in more ways than one. Making my way down the stairs I made sure that I didn't run into him and got to the door happily.

"Naruto?"

Cringing I stopped not bothering to turn around and look at the man whom called me. I turned slightly and saw Sai leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest clad only in boxers.

"What do you want?" I questioned him trying not to look him in the eyes. He sauntered over to me and tried to put his hand on my shoulder as I flinched away from him.

"Come on Naruto…listen to m-,"

"I have nothing to say to you…I…I gotta go," I stuttered trying to get away from him as he tried to grab for me again. I ran out of his house and down the street trying to get my bearings. I honestly couldn't remember if Sai and I did anything and it was bothering me. I wasn't drunk and he didn't drug me…from what I knew.

Coming to a halt breathing raggedly I tried to remember where the club was and where my car was so that I could go home. I just wanted to drop into my own bed and forget about the entire situation. There was a stale taste in my mouth remembering that I had kissed Sai and it didn't exactly feel right because it wasn't Sasuke. I groaned and hit myself on the head a couple of times. How could I be this stupid?

"NARUTO!" I glanced behind me and saw a few people running towards me. Some with cameras. I panicked and ran in the opposite direction as they high tailed it and ran to catch up to me. I ran into the few people ands said my sorry's as I continued to run. I ran into an alley and jumped into a dumpster as the people ran past.

Lifting the lid a bit I saw that all the people were gone. Hopping out of the dumpster I brushed myself off and continued to walk towards my car. I found where I parked my car last night and found my keys. Getting into my car I sat there for a few moments just thinking.

Putting the key in the ignition I drove. Driving home I knew I was in for a world of trouble with Sakura. She was going to question me about what had happened and why I had left so suddenly. Parking the car when I finally got home I kept my hands resting on the steering wheel. Banging my head a few times on it groaning once again.

"When did your life become so fucked up?" I questioned myself. I got out of the car, pocketing my keys. Walking towards my door I knocked a few times and waited, leaning on the doorframe. Knocking again I waited and then saw Sakura open the door to look into my eyes. She glared at me slightly as I closed my eyes, dropping my head low.

"I don't want to talk about it…please," I told her in a low voice. She didn't say anything and allowed me into the house and towards my room to simply lay down. I didn't bother taking my shoes off as I curled into myself on the bed. Sakura came into my room and let me rest my head in her lap. Starting to cry she tried to soothe me by petting my head softly.

_They didn't have you where I come from _

_ Never knew the best was, yet to come _

_ Life began when I saw your face _

_ And I hear your laugh like a serenade _

Sasuke watched the T.V. as they continued to speak about Naruto. He sighed shutting it off knowing he would never get over the hyperactive blonde.

_How long do you want to be loved? _

_ Is forever enough, is forever enough? _

_ How long do you want to be loved? _

_ Is forever enough? _

_ Cause I'm never, never giving you up _

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore," I told Sakura still crying.

"What do you mean?" 

"I MISS HIM!"

_I slip in bed when you're asleep _

_ To hold you close and feel your breath on me_

_ Tomorrow there'll be so much to do_

_ So tonight I'll drift in a dream with you _

"Then why are you here? If you love him…if you miss him…then why…are…you…here?" Sakura questioned me. I shrugged and tried to think of what I could do without Sasuke. How I would have to survive.

_How long to do you want to loved? _

_ Is forever enough, is forever enough?  
_

_ How long do you want to be loved? _

_ Is forever enough? _

_ Cause I'm never, never giving you up_

"Brother…what are you doing?" Itachi questioned Sasuke. Sasuke didn't answer. Sasuke cringed when Itachi gripped his shoulder tightly.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself…we've been through this enough times now,"

_As you wander through this troubled world_

_ In search of all things beautiful_

_ You can close your eyes when you're miles away_

_ And hear my voice like a serenade _

"I just want this CD done already…I'm so through…I need him to understand," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke…we finished it today…the CD's will be in stores tomorrow. The video has been done…we just need time.

_How long do you want be loved? (Do you want to be loved?)_

_ Is forever enough, is forever enough? _

_ How long do you want to be loved? (Do you want to be loved?) _

_ Is forever enough_

_ Cause I'm never, never giving you…_

_ How long do you want to be loved (Do you want to be loved?)  
_

_ Is forever enough, is forever enough? _

_ How long do you want to be loved? (Do you want to be loved?)  
_

_ Is forever enough?_

_ Cause I'm never, never giving you up _

_ Is forever enough? _

_ Cause I'm never, never giving you up_

I sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. to MTV and saw a commercial pop up. I curled into legs up to my chest and watched for the upcoming show that was going to play soon. The show came back and it was none other than music video's that were playing. I watched one of _The Sound Five's _songs and laughed at the comical video.

I continued to watch and then a video I didn't recognize popped up. Raising an eyebrow I tried to see who it was that this video belonged to and sucked in my breath when I saw who in fact it was.

"SAKURA!" I shouted loudly. She ran into the living room breathing heavily, obviously I had scared her.

"What? What's going on?"

"Come watch this," I told her. She looked at the T.V. and then gasped also. This was too good to be true. The video opened with Sasuke standing in a dark basement as the rest of Konoha Legend was situated around the basement with their instruments. The chords began to play as Sasuke looked into the camera and began to sing.

_Now I'm in your basement_

_ I'm laying low to keep out of your way_

_ I hear your footsteps _

_ Move the floorboards my head_

I looked over at Sakura and she had her eyebrows raised as we continued to listen and saw Sasuke look up where there were floorboards and the image of light moving as if somebody was walking.

_I have my own routine now_

_ I'm keeping busy in my own way_

_ I'm learning ways to not fee_

_ Like I'm down here forever_

I sucked in a breath and saw one of the clips from a making the video that we did and Sasuke had his arm around my neck playfully.

_I hear your footsteps _

_ Move the floorboards above my head_

_ I hope you know that I'm down here_

_ Just for you_

It was back to the band in the basement and Sasuke had grabbed at his hair pulling slightly and was singing straight into the camera as the rest of the band was playing with sorrowful expressions on their face.

_I sang a song to you through the floor_

_ To reach you upstairs_

_ I thought I heard you call out for more_

_ I know that's crazy _

It was now a clip of Sasuke kissing me as the rest of the band members are shouting catcalls. I blushed remembering that and continued to watch the video.

_I'm pretty sure that I'm lost again_

_ I won't get through to you_

_ I won't get through_

_ I think I won't get through_

"Well then," Sakura commented as Sasuke walked around and the camera followed him and he leaned against a wall.

_I'm gonna close my mouth now_

_ You don't need more noise in your life_

_ I miss you more than you know_

_ But I know time makes you move on_

Sasuke's face contorted into one of sadness as he sang the next part and looked up again.

_I hear your footsteps _

_ Move the floorboards above my head_

_ I hope you know_

_ That I'm down here _

_Just for you_

_ I sang a song to you through the floor_

_ To reach you upstairs_

_ I thought I heard you call out for more_

_ I know that's crazy_

_ I'm pretty sure that I'm lost again_

_ I won't get through to you_

_ I won't get through_

_ I know I won't get through_

At this point I saw clips of just Sasuke and I and saw how they were all of how close we were. I couldn't believe he was doing this.

_ Your lights are off…_

_ And I'm lost again_

_ Your lights are off…_

_ And I'm lost again_

_ Your lights are off (lights are off)_

_ And I'm lost again_

_ Your lights are off (lights are off)_

_ And I'm lost again_

_ Your lights are off (lights are off) _

_ And I'm lost again_

_ Your lights are off (lights are off)_

_ And I'm lost again_

_ Lights are off_

The video came back to the band as all of the room started to become shrouded in darkness and Sasuke looked at the camera and his eyes were the last thing to be seen.

Sakura looked over at me as I growled to myself and she put her hand on my shoulder. I didn't move and tried my best not to get angry at her; after all she wasn't the one who just pissed me the hell off.

"Naruto…" she started. I cut her off by moving my shoulder and glared at the television.

"He has another thing coming if the thinks that that shit is going to work for even a second," I growled out.

"Well I think he'll get that when he sees the video that you made for him," Sakura told me laughing.

"Yeah, well he'll be in for a great surprise. I wish I would be able to see his face when he sees that video," I told her. The video's continued to play as Sakura just sat there with me and started to play with my ever growing hair at my neck.

"How are you doing anyway…I haven't asked you," Sakura told me. I didn't say anything for a moment and then looked over at her as her hand dropped onto the back of the couch.

"Would I be really stupid if I said that I'm still not sure…I mean, it's been forever but yet I can't get him out of my head and sometimes I feel like I'm over it and then other days I feel like I'm dying," I told her. She didn't say anything and leaned in kissing me on the cheek. I smiled and leaned my forehead against hers and then leaned back on the couch.

"I just want this to be over,"

---------

"SASUKE!" Itachi shouted into the house. Sasuke shoed up with a towel in hand drying his hair and raised an eyebrow as to why Itachi was shouting his name throughout the house.

"Watch. Our video is on," Itachi told him. Sasuke sat down still drying his hair and finally put his towel around his neck and smiled at the outcome of the video especially the moments where they showed the clips of him and Naruto.

"Wow…it came out really good," Sasuke said. Itachi nodded and then scrunched his face up slightly.

"Do you think that those clips of you and Naruto aren't a bit much? I'm thinking the kid would get a bit upset about it,"

"Why would he get upset? It's on T.V. already I just used it to put it into my video," Sasuke answered. Itachi shrugged and continued to watch.

"I don't know…if he's still mad about the entire thing you never know…it could backfire…but I must say that the video is quite beautiful. You're ideas were amazing," Itachi told him. Sasuke smiled fro the praise he was receiving and then frowned as he saw the next video come on and a mop of golden hair that he recognized.

"What?" Sasuke said out loud trying to figure out what he was looking at. Itachi looked at the television and smirked knowing this was going to be good. Naruto was on a bed looking a bit sad as somebody played chords on the side of the room and he finally looked up when the drums played and his sad expression was suddenly gone.

_Shaking like a dog shitting razor blades_

_ Waking up next to nothing_

_ After dreaming _

_ Of you and me_

_ I'm waking up all alone_

_ Waking up so relieved _

_ While you're _

_ Taking _

_ Your time with apologies_

_ I'm making my plans for revenge_

_ Red eyes on orange horizons_

_ If Columbus was wrong_

_ I just slid off the edge_

_ I just slid off the edge_

Naruto got up in the video from the bed and walked around and grabbed a radio off from an outlet that was plugged into the wall and then ended up grabbing a glass of red wine and continued walking as he walked into around the house.

_Taking your own life with boredom, I'm _

_ Taking my own life with wine_

_ It helps you to rule out the sorrow_

_ It helps me to empty my mind_

Naruto walked into the bathroom then and emptied the wine into a full tub of water making it look like blood in the water and now plugged the radio into the wall.

_ Making the most of a bad time_

_ I'm smoking the brains from my head_

_ Leaving the coal calling the kettle black _

_ And orange and red _

_ This kettle is seeing red _

_ I've got a BIG FAT FUCKING bone to pick _

_ With you "my darling" _

_ In case you haven't heard I'm sick _

_ And tired of trying _

_ I wish you_

_ To take my radio to bathe with you_

_ Plugged in and ready to fall_

Naruto held the radio over the full tub of water and let it drop as it fell in slow motion into the water and electric sparks started flying as Naruto laughed smiling at the camera and then shrugging. Sasuke's mouth stayed agape as he watched and Itachi snickered.

_Shaking like a dog shitting razor blades_

_ Waking up next to nothing _

_ After DREAMING of you and me _

_ Waking up all alone_

_ Waking up so relieved _

_ While you're taking _

_ Your time with apologies _

_ I'm planning out my revenge _

_ Red eyes on orange horizons_

_ If Columbus was wrong _

_ I jumped straight off the edge_

_ I'm seeing red_

Naruto's face contorted into one of anger as he started taking things inside the bathroom and started throwing them around and pointing at the camera when needed.

_I've got a BIG FAT FUCKING bone to pick _

_ With you "my darling" _

_ In case you haven't heard, I'm sick_

_ And tired of trying _

_ I wish you _

_ Would take my radio to bathe with you_

_ Plugged in and ready to fall! _

Naruto walked back into the main room and smiled at everybody who looked up at him and smirked as they played their instruments.

_Plugged in and ready to fall _

_ Plugged in and ready to fall _

Naruto sat down on the bed and laid back as the camera looked at his face and the smile he had set on, his canines showing as he winked at the camera.

_ Plugged in and ready to fall _

Sasuke's eyes were wide and his mouth was open in a gasp as he couldn't believe what Naruto was implying with the video. Sasuke couldn't even say anything to that with how shocked he was with it. Suddenly the phone started ringing and Itachi had to answer it for Sasuke was in pure shock and unable to move.

"Itachi…Yeah, we just saw it…I can't believe it either…Sasuke is uhm, shocked I guess you could say. Do you wanna talk to him? Okay hold on," Itachi told the person in the phone. Itachi handed the phone to Sasuke who took it as his face was still in one of sadness.

"Hello?" Sasuke answered into the phone.

**"Yo man! Did you just see that video on MTV? That was so crazy! Naruto is going insane! How are you man? You okay?" **Deidara said over the phone.

"Uhm…I don't really know how I am… I guess I'm fine…kind of confused and uh…I have no idea…Dei…"

**"Uhn…I don't think you should get hung up on it, wait…Sasori told me to tell you that he'll come around. He feels that Naruto still has feelings for you despite that gorgeous video we just saw,"**

"Yeah I guess…wait Sasori is over?"

**"Uhm…well uh…ya see…" **

"Oh god, I don't need details. Trust me," Sasuke smirked into the phone.

**"Oh shove it Sasuke!" **Deidara laughed into the phone. They chatted a bit longer and then Sasuke hung up the phone. He ran his fingers through his hair and tugged a bit, angry at himself.

"Jesus…he hates me!" Sasuke groaned in a very un-Uchiha like way. But yet everything concerning Naruto made him act un-Uchiha like.

"Brother…you can't keep moping about this kid…you're gonna end up having grey hair," Itachi said calmly. Sasuke scoffed and rose from his seat throwing his towel at his brother.

"I don't care if my entire head is platinum BLONDE! I just want him back! And he fucking HATES me! What do you want me to do about that? Just sit around and be happy and jolly about it? Well I can't! I'm sorry brother!"

"Okay…well first things first…calm the fuck down, because I'm really not feeling your attitude, not appropriate at all," Itachi told him calmly. Sasuke tried his best to calm down but ended up leaving the house in a hurry and in anger.

Sasuke took the Ferrari out and started to drive around and ended up hearing another one of Naruto's songs on the radio and groaned. This one was even worst than the first. The message behind this one was pretty much that Naruto hoped every time Sasuke would look at Naruto his face would "give him hell" and the entire thought of Naruto would "give him hell". Sure enough the song was appropriately titled _Give You Hell_.

"Well, well. Seems we have ourselves a feud going on in Hollywood between two of Hollywood's hottest gay bachelors. After Naruto and his band have been produced by Leaf Records which has also produced many of the power hitters including _Sound Five, Jinchuuriki _and also Naruto's ex's band _Konoha Legend_. How can the same label be holding one of the largest feuds ever? Have these two star-crossed lovers even came across each other since the last time they have been together?" the woman on the radio said. Sasuke almost ran into a pole a he heard the last part.

Naruto's band was being produced by _LEAF? _The same exact label that was holding his OWN band…and he hadn't even KNOWN?! How is it that all these other people were able to hear about this and able to find this out but this was going on right under his nose and he had no idea of it? Sasuke made a B-line for the building and parked his car sloppily as he walked in and everybody looked at him and saw how he was seething and automatically averted their eyes.

"Whose handling him?!" Sasuke shouted angrily. Nobody answered him and he seethed with anger, the fumes making its way out through his ears and glared at everybody in sight.

"WHO IS MANAGING NARUTO?! WHO IS PRODUCING HIS FUCKING MUSIC?!" Sasuke shouted angrily and louder. People cringed obviously knowing that this was going to come soon from Sasuke. Everybody's eyes darted nervously towards Asuma's office and Sasuke wasn't stupid enough to miss it and stalked towards the office while everybody craned their necks to see what was going to happen.

Sasuke slammed the door open to Asuma's office where he was currently recording a person and hit a button effectively ending the session as Asuma glared up at Sasuke and Sasuke glared back at him. The person inside of the booth stopped singing feeling that something went wrong and widened their eyes to see that the infamous Uchiha Sasuke was standing in nearly the same room as him.

"When were you planning on telling me?" Sasuke questioned his anger dripping from him in waves. Asuma took his cigarette from behind his ear and lit it inhaling the nicotine slowly and breathed it out just as slow not looking at Sasuke through the process.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Sasuke," Asuma answered him. Sasuke growled angrily and slammed a hand on the desk loudly and roughly causing the singer inside the booth to jump but leave Asuma unchanged in his position.

"DAMMIT ASUMA YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

"You're going to have to clarify. There are many things you could be talking about,"

"When were you going to tell me that you were producing Naruto?" Sasuke answered slowly. Asuma's face brightened as if he finally figured out what Sasuke was talking about.

"Oh that. You never asked," Asuma answered him taking another drag from his cigarette. Sasuke gripped the desk trying his best to keep his cool.

"How was I supposed to ask…when I didn't even know?!"

"Well I mean, did you really NEED to know? Everybody has a right to be produced if they have the sufficient funds for it. I mean you didn't want to know who I have inside the booth now so what should it matter if I produce Naruto or not?"

"That's DIFFERENT! I don't give two shits about whose inside that booth right now! You KNOW the history that Naruto and I have! It never dawned on you to tell me that you were taking him on?"

"I don't see why it would be of any importance of you. Because then you would be too highly concerned about when he was going to be here and wouldn't be able to concentrate on recording your own songs. And we can't have that now can we?" Asuma questioned in a matter of fact way. Sasuke growled and punched the wall angrily almost creating a hole in the wall.

"FUCK YOU!" Sasuke shouted angrily to him and stalked out the room as Asuma waved to him unfazed by what Sasuke had just said knowing that he was merely upset and wasn't in the right state of mind.

Sasuke got back into his car and sat not even bothering to turn the car on. He sat there gripping the wheel and cursed. He hit the wheel several times and screamed repeatedly, upset that he couldn't do anything to change the fact that he was now on the outside. The only thing he wanted to do more than anything is get a hit…but that would only land him back to square one. And square one is not where he wanted to be. Not when he had come this far.

---------

**Yaya, This is the ending of the chapter and there ya go. I hope you liked it. This story is slowly drawing to an end. There is probably only going to be about 2 or 3 chapters more of it and then the ending. *sigh* Well you know the deal…the blue button is requesting love. =] **


	23. How Does It Feel to Fall To Pieces

**Well ya'll this is the next chapter. I'm surely on a roll though so you guys can be happy about that one. Jajaja. I got this chapter out pretty quick I must say. =] I'm so proud of myself. **

** Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto nobody would watch because of the crappy ass drawing *sigh***

_**How Does It Feel/Fall To Pieces **_

I sat on my bed and stared at the leather box that sat there taunting me to open it. The box was placed near my door and had stayed there since the day I had gotten it. I didn't go near it once and never made the attempt to see what was inside it. I curled my legs into my chest and continued to stare at it not wanting to go near it.

Finally I got up and picked up the leather box which wasn't all that heavy and sat it down at my feet on my bed. I ran my hands along it and brushed away some dust that had accumulated on it and saw something that I didn't notice on it before. On the lid of the box engraved in it in gold lettering it said _Open when ready. _

Well that was reassuring. He wasn't rushing me to say in the least but that wasn't so much what I was worried about. Something was telling me that I had to open this box. Something had been urging me for the past 3 days to just open the box, but what I would find in it scared the living shit out of me.

Taking a deep breath I grabbed onto the clasp and released it and then released the buckles unlocking the damn thing. I gripped the lid in a vice grip and lifted it slowly and peered inside feeling tears prick my eyes. Inside was the identical shirt that I had put atop of Kiba's coffin at the funeral and buried with him. Lifting it up from the box I took it into my hands looking at it and smiled.

Looking back into the box I noticed more things. Mixed tapes that Kiba and I had made as idiots in High School and the drunken picture that Kiba and I had taken one day in a club. The box was pretty full of memorabilia between Kiba and me and I ended up having to smile through all of the stupidity that the memories brought to mind. As I continued to take things out of the box a slip of paper flew out of it and I glanced down at it recognizing Kiba's chicken scratch. I picked up the note and started to read it slowly to myself wanting to bring this box full circle.

_Hey Naruto,_

_Well if you're reading this then that probably means I either left and ain't planning on coming back or I'm dead. That sounded super cheesy, like one of those movies that we would watch and somebody would kill themselves and then leave behind a cheesy note explaining why they did it as "closure" for their friends and family. Ha…wow. But uhm…I left this note not to really explain anything, more so to just tell you about this box. I bet you're wondering what the hell it is and why you got it and why I even have it or made it. _

_ Well the simple answer is that I started keeping this some time during High School. I would always think to myself what I would want to leave you guys if anything ever happened to me…but I could only think of leaving you or Shino anything and I figured that YOU would be the person I would want to leave something behind for. So I started to create this. It's basically a compilation of our memories together so that when I'm gone you don't have to be upset, or sad, or angry or whatever the hell emotion you're feeling because I'm still here with you. I'm not physically there but I mean hey, I'll be watching over your punk ass no matter where or what happens to me. I update this letter every few weeks or months so that just in case the letter is up to date and recent and you're not wondering what the fuck I'm talking about. _

_ I want you to be happy man. I want you to just live life with no regrets. Live it to the fullest and just never forget what we started out as and what we always wanted to accomplish. Live life and just forget all the problems that plague you. I know I've been an asshole these past few weeks about the Sasuke and you situation but I just want to tell you that I'm only acting that way because I care about you. No I'm not crushing on you because I have Shino for that, but what I am saying is that…you're like a brother to me. You're like the only family that I have and I don't want to see you get hurt so I'm telling you that I'm sorry. If he makes you happy then I say what the hell, be with the crazy prick. And you know something I've never really been one much for the bible but I must say that there's this one line that I think applies to all of us and we should all really abide by it. So here goes "Forgive them for they know not what they do" (Luke 23:34). _

_ Jesus said that when he was on the cross and like the Romans totally dissed him and wanted to kill him…and he was talking to God because God wanted to like smite them and he didn't want that you know? Like a never ending circle of anger and spite just going around…it wouldn't fix anything, just kinda make it worse. Like these people were scared and angry they didn't know what the fuck they were doing…why would you kill them for it?_

_I guess that's kind of true…when you think about it. People act out of malice and hate and love and fear but when they're in the moment they don't really know what the fuck is going on. They're just acting on impulses. So I guess in a way I'm asking you if you would forgive me for the way I acted and I'm also giving you some wisdom with it. Hahaha. I love you Naruto. Even with all the money and all the family that surrounds me I really feel that you're the only real family that I have. _

_Kiba _

As I finished the letter I had no tears in my eyes and smiled knowing that Kiba had been right on the money when he had written this letter. He doesn't want me to mourn and grieve and be all upset about his death. He wants me to move on from it. He wants me to live as if it never really happened.

Smiling to myself I picked up the photos inside their frames and walked over to my dresser and put the frames with the pictures of Kiba and me on the top of it and smiled as Kiba smiled back at me. I opened one of the drawers of the dresser and looked at all the pictures of Kiba and me that I had discarded in there long ago. Picking one up I thumbed it and blew over it to clear away the dust that had started to settle against it. I put it along the other pictures and started to put them slowly back where they were meant to be.

Stepping back and sitting on my bed I looked around my room and smiled. I had missed seeing this pictures around and about. It made my heat feel better and I suddenly felt as if a barbell was lifted from my shoulders and I could somehow breathe again. I heard a knock on my door and looked towards it as Sakura opened it and walked in. She looked at me sitting there smiling and the looked around the room and her eyes widened.

She stepped over to one of the pictures which was one of us all together in it. We had attempted to take the picture ourselves which resulted in half of Shikamaru's face to be cut out, Kiba's right arm was out the picture, my head was the only thing that was showing and Shino was standing next to Kiba with the top of his head cut off and Lee and Sakura were barely in the picture as well as Neji and Gaara who were along the edges. She laughed and a single tear left her eye as she wiped it away and looked back at me.

"This is probably my favorite picture of all of us, as crazy as it is," she told me. I smiled brighter and got up from the bed wrapping my arms around her shoulders and resting my head against one of them. She looked over at me and quirked an eyebrow as I looked back at her.

"What made you put these up?" she questioned me. I nodded towards the bed and she nodded setting the picture back down on my dresser and I moved away from her so she could come over to my bed and picked up the letter that Kiba had left me. She read it over and smiled towards the end as I stood by the door with my hands in my pockets waiting to hear w hat she had to say.

"I miss him," she simply said to herself. I went over to the bed and sat down next to her and smiled at the pinkette. She looked up at me and smiled an equally bright smile.

"He's still here," I told her simply. She nodded and gave me the letter. I took it and thumb tacked it onto my wall where I had most of the unforgettable memories there, including front row seats to concerts that I loved, movie ticket stubs of unforgettable days with friends, pictures that didn't have frames to them, pictures that friends had drawn for me. Random things that meant a hell of a lot to me.

"What did you originally come in here for?" I questioned her.

"Oh uhm…Asuma called and said that we needed to get to the studio to record the latest song. And if we get done early we can start recording the next one," she told me. I nodded and picked up the chest putting it back near the door.

"So let's go then…I mean this is the first time you guys are actually hearing me play piano and I'm actually not playing the guitar," I said to her. She laughed and started to walk out the room as I remembered something.

"You guys go ahead; I have to pick up a few things around here. Just start recording the music to the other song and when I get there I will lay down the lyrics," I told her. She nodded walked out my room completely leaving me alone in my new world.

I fell onto my bed staring up at the ceiling knowing that these next two songs that we were going to record were not going to be easy. I had hardly wanted to go through with writing the second one and the first one was just raw emotion throughout the entire thing. My issue was that I didn't want anybody to take it the wrong way because with the words one would think that I'm speaking to Sasuke in a condescending manner but I'm really speaking to everybody who's ever struggled in their life…I'm talking a lot to myself even.

Getting up from the bed I made my way around the house and started picking things up around as everybody started to make their way out the house. I went to the kitchen and put away the dishes. I guess I was being the housemaid of the moment mainly because I didn't want to get to the studio to quickly. Truth be told I was the biggest slob in the entire house so I bet the rest of the gang was looking at me in awe when they saw that I was actually cleaning up around the house.

After everything was put away I ended up going to get dressed and brushed my teeth quickly. Getting downstairs I started up my car and started to drive to the recording studio alone listening to the radio. Suddenly a woman came on and started talking about feuds in Hollywood. Putting the volume up I listened intently and wasn't surprised when Sasuke and I came up.

"And surprise, surprise of course our two bad boys Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke are still feuding. After Uchiha Sasuke released _Basement Ghost Singing, _and _Kind Of Perfect _Naruto has retaliated by releasing _Radio _and _Gives You Hell_. The biggest question out there in the music world is…will this feud ever end? And what's it gonna take for our two lovers to find their way back into each other's hearts?"

I rolled my eyes at the radio announcement while leaning my elbow on the windowsill and closing my eyes as I started to get a minor migraine from everything that had occurred recently. I rubbed my hand over my face, revving my engine waiting for the light to change.

A car pulled up alongside me and I could see out of my peripheral vision that the person looked at me. I looked over and saw Sai staring back at me. He waved at me and I turned away from him staring at the road not paying him any mind at all. I heard him honk at me as I continued to ignore him.

The light finally changed and I gunned the gas, hoping to get away from Sai; but saw that he was now tailgating me. I grit my teeth in anger just concentrating on getting to my destination and not the fact that Sai was following me. I made a sharp right turn and parked once getting to the recording company. Cutting the engine I got out of my car, slamming the door as Sai did the same, following me.

"A bloke doesn't know how to say hello anymore?" Sai said behind me. I continued to ignore him until he came up to me, grabbing my elbow lightly. I ripped from his grasp, glaring at him.

"You have NO right to touch me!" I growled out at him. Sai laughed letting me go stepping into my space far to close for comfort.

"That's not what you were saying the other night," he said to me. I growled and shoved him away from me while he continued to laugh.

"Fuck you Sai! Just stay the fuck away from me! I have enough issues I don't even want to think of what we did!"

"You can't even remember?" Sai questioned smirking. My eyes began to sting and I pushed the tears back not wanting to give him the satisfaction of crying in front of him.

"Does it even matter?" I questioned looking away from him.

"We didn't do anything Naruto…the most we did was kiss…I'm not going to fuck somebody who keeps saying another person's name…that's just not my style,"

"So we didn't-,"

"No,"

"Oh," I said lamely. I felt a thousand times better than what I did before and then looked at Sai who was still smirking.

"So what's this I hear about you and loverboy?" he questions me. I turn around and begin to walk away.

"That's none of your business!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"You sure about that? I mean after all a sunshine like you doesn't look right without somebody by your side,"

I stopped in my tracks and turned slowly to look at him, my face never changing and consistently holding his gaze.

"And how would you feel that I need someone on my arm?" I questioned him angrily. Sai kept his smile in place and stepped toward me.

"A beautiful tan blonde man like yourself should always have a pale onyx haired man on your arm to compliment you," Sai said while trying to stroke my face. I shoved his hand away and punched him making him stumble backwards.

"YOU DISGUST ME! DO YOU REALLY THINK I HAVEN'T FIGURED YOU OUT?!" I screamed at him my anger boiling to unthinkable measures. Sai continued to look at me as I screamed in frustration.

"I KNOW YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GAVE HIM THE DRUGS! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! HE'S FUCKED UP BECAUSE OF YOU!" I shouted at him. Sai laughed in my face which made me even angrier if that were even possible at the moment.

"You really think this is all MY fault? Well then you're sadly mistaken. I let him try it once. It was of his own problem when he kept coming back. It was also HIS decision when he decided not to buy from me anymore and go to others. On the contraire it was your beau who messed his own life up,"

---------

"This is bullshit!"

Sasuke growled to himself, throwing the magazine he had in his hands at the wall as it flopped open to a picture of Naruto and Sai with the overheard caption reading "Has he moved on?" Sasuke growled to himself as Itachi walked into the room wolf-whistling to the article.

"Wow…we heard it on the television but it seems you have officially been duped," Itachi said to him. Sasuke fixed his glare on Itachi.

I have not been 'duped'. Sai is a good for nothing bastard. This has probably something to do with him! There's no way Naruto would go with him!"

"So sure about that brother? I mean nobody thought you would be a pothead," Itachi answered. Sasuke didn't respond but laid down in the couch frustrated.

"This has all been blown out of proportion," Sasuke mumbled.

"That's what the tabloids are good for,"

"But what else does he want from me? I went to rehab and got clean, I released 3 albums all of which were dedicated to him! I didn't press charges on him, I haven't spilled the reasons of our break-up. What else does he want from me?!" Sasuke said exasperated. Itachi and Sasuke fell silent for a while until Itachi stood up from his chair. Sasuke peeked at him from under his arms seeing that Itachi was about to leave the room. He twisted his head over his shoulder and closed his eyes in thought.

"Maybe…he wants to hear those things straight from your mouth and not from a CD. Maybe he wants you to say the one thing you refuse to say,"

---------

"Naruto we're gonna take it one more time from the top,"

"Is there another song we can work on for now?"

"No, we have to finish this one. The other song is already completed,"

I groaned out and banged on the keys of the piano laid out in front of me. Sakura looked at me from outside the glass and walked into the booth with me.

"What's going on?" Sakura questioned me.

"IT was a mistake ever writing this song. And now we have to put it on the album…I can't sing this anymore,"

"Naruto…it's a GREAT song,"

"That's the problem,"

"I'm confused now,"

"The song is exceptionally great. And a song this great means it puts me on display because these are all my feelings combined into one song. That was the same thing with the other song that we recorded earlier today…these two songs are the hardest for me to record,"

"You're afraid of being put under a microscope?"

"Yeah,"

"Since when has that ever bothered you before?"

"Never…but I'm already under careful watch with the tabloids. I mean did you see that picture of me and Sai? That's ridiculous!"

"Well then maybe this is a chance to tell them how you really feel. This would be epic if released. This song and the other…the only decision you have to make is which one you want to make the single," Sakura told me. I looked up and then at her. She was right. This would be epic if released. It would help a bunch of other people who feel the same way. I closed in on the mike and looked over at Sakura nodding. She stepped out of the room and I nodded at Asuma.

Putting the headphones on my ears I heard silence and was then filled with the opening piano that I had played and closed my eyes letting the music overtake my entire soul. Breathing deeply I kept my eyes closed and began to sing.

_You live so much_

_ It's like you're dying _

_ You can't get up_

_ You're bodies trying _

The guitar starts to come in with the piano and I continue singing.

_Oh you're built so tall _

_ It's like you're flying _

_ But rocks will fall _

_ The sky keeps climbing _

The beat picked up and the drums came in and all the instruments were going against each other.

_You're gonna lose everything_

_ You're gonna lose everything_

_ You're gonna lose everything_

_ You're gonna lose everything _

_ How does it feel? _

_How does it feel? _

The drums played with the piano as I swayed from side to side feeling the music all around me.

_I'm not scared_

_ So much of trying _

_ But don't look up _

_ You might start flying _

_ You're gonna lose everything_

_ You're gonna lose everything_

_ You're gonna lose everything _

_ You're gonna lose everything _

_ You're gonna lose everything _

_ You're gonna lose everything _

_ How does it feel? _

_ Oh, how does it feel? _

_ Oh, no_

The electric guitar and people that we hired to play the violins came in as I continued to sway never opening my eyes and feeling the rhythm and music sinking to my core and taking everything melt away into the song.

_I want to know…_

_ What I want to know_

_ Is how does it feel? _

_ Oh, how does it feel? _

_ You're gonna lose everything_

_ You're gonna lose everything _

_ You're gonna lose everything _

_ How does it feel? _

_ Oh, how does it feel? _

The violins died away leaving only the piano playing as I finally opened my eyes leaving them unfocussed and listening for the drums so I could continue singing.

_You live so much_

_ It's like you're dying _

_ You can't get up _

_ Your body's trying _

_ Oh, you're built so tall_

_ It's like you're flying _

_ The rocks will fall _

_ The sky keeps climbing _

I stopped singing and just listened to the ending chord hold out until the end. Looking out to the rest of the group behind the wall and exhaled when I saw that everybody was holding their breath. I heard a click and waited Asuma to start speaking.

"Naruto…that was great…you can come out the booth now,"

I nodded and made my way to the exit of the booth and was then assaulted with Sakura crushing me into a hug. I didn't say anything except for wrapping my arms around her back and looking over her shoulder I looked at everybody else and they all stared back at me. After Sakura finally let me go she held onto my arms and smiled at me.

"That was amazing," she told me. I nodded and said my thanks and looked over at Pain our latest member and walked over to him holding my hand out to him. He looked at it and then back at my face. I didn't move wanting him to grip my hand in his until he finally did and I shook it twice and then pulled him into a hug. Stiffening against me I didn't relent and only hugged him closer to me.

Finally he relaxed into the hug and wrapped his arms around me and patted my back a few times. Pulling away from him I smiled at the look he was giving me and moved back to where Sakura was as he never took his gaze away from me.

"What was that for?" Pain questioned me. I shrugged and smiled knowing exactly what it was for.

"This never would have been made possible if not for you. I'm not sure if you knew what you were signing up for when you signed up to be with a group of nut jobs like us…but I'm glad you did," I told him. His face unchanging he nodded to me and I continued smiling and grabbed Sakura's hand holding it to my chest.

"I can't believe that this is almost over," I said to her. She nodded and smiled giving me a kiss on the forehead. I felt as if I was finally winning the battle.

---------

Sasuke sat in the house restlessly and groaned. He felt as if he was on house arrest which was obviously not the case and couldn't get over the fact that he indeed had nowhere to go nor to be…and he was going crazy being locked up in the house all day with Itachi no less.

Sasuke jumped up from the couch and ran towards the door grabbing his keys on the way and shouted that he was going "out" and not to wait up for him. He didn't particularly care about whether or not Itachi heard him or not, he just sort of said it so that it couldn't be said that he didn't say it.

Getting into his car he turned it on and just started to drive. He had no idea of where he was going, he just knew he needed to drive and drive he was going to do. He listened to the radio and bopped along to some of the music and then heard one of the typical radio announcers announcing a new song.

"After Konoha Underdog has recorded their last song for their upcoming release Naruto has gone on the record saying that this album is going to be like nothing anybody has ever heard before and is going to be epic. Well let's hope so is what I say. Here is the new single from Konoha Underdog _Fall to Pieces_,"

Sasuke heard this and pulled over the car wanting to pay attention to the song and listened to the opening chords that were being played and then Naruto's sultry voice.

_It's been a long year _

_ Since you've been gone_

_ I've been alone here_

_ I've grown old _

_ I fall to pieces_

_ I'm falling _

_ Fell to pieces _

_ And I'm still falling _

Sasuke ran his hand through his hair and shut his eyes in pain.

_Every time I'm _

_ Falling down _

_ All alone I fall _

_ To pieces _

Sasuke couldn't think straight anymore and tried his hardest to listen to the words Naruto was singing.

_I keep a journal _

_ Of memories _

_ I'm feeling lonely _

_ I can't breathe _

_ Fall to pieces _

_ I'm falling _

_ Fell to pieces _

_ And I'm still falling_

Sasuke ran a hand down his face and closed his eyes trying his hardest not to break down from the pain he was feeling because of the pain he was inflicting in Naruto. 

_ Every time I'm _

_ Falling down _

_ All alone I fall _

_ To pieces _

_ Every time I'm _

_ Falling down _

_ All alone I fall _

_ To pieces _

_ Every time I'm _

_ Falling down _

_ All alone I fall _

_ To pieces _

_All the years I've tried_

_ With more to go _

_ Will the memories I die_

_ I'm waiting _

_ Will I find you? _

_ Can I find you? _

_ We're falling down _

_ I'm falling _

There was a guitar solo as Sasuke felt his heart pull at every single word that Naruto was singing knowing that it was directed exactly because of him…he wouldn't be feeling this way if Sasuke would have just honored what he said that he would. Naruto didn't have to suffer.

_Every time I'm _

_ Falling down _

_ All alone I fall _

_ To pieces _

_ Every time I'm _

_ Falling down _

_ All alone I fall _

_ To pieces _

_ Every time I'm _

_ Falling down _

_ All alone I fall _

_ To pieces _

_ Every time I'm _

_ Falling down _

_ All alone I fall _

_ To pieces……_

Sasuke sighed listening to the last part of the song and knew that he had barely been able to breathe when Naruto was practically screaming the lyrics. Every word had cut open a new wound in him. Ever strum of the guitar made him realize how much he in fact missed Naruto. Everything about that song rang within his ears.

Putting his forehead on the steering wheel he tried to still his jumping chaotic thoughts. This was ridiculous, and it never should have happened. Sasuke gripped the steering wheel in his hands and growled out banging angrily on it.

He had messed everything up…and dammit he would fix it.

---------

I walked into the kitchen feeling chipper and happy and everybody could tell that I was in an amazing mood. It was no mistaking how happy I was and nothing could take that away from me. Nothing and nobody.

"What does everybody want to eat?" I questioned ecstatically.

"What has gotten into you?" Sakura questioned laughing as I spun around her grabbing her and spinning her with me. She screamed in merriment and laughed at me pounding on my chest.

"What do you want to eat?" I questioned her again. She thought for a moment and brightened in thought.

"We haven't had some Uzumaki pancakes in a while,"

"About 10 batches of Uzumaki pancakes coming up!" I shouted running into the kitchen and fixing up the batter for the pancakes. I was mixing it when the doorbell suddenly rang and I looked at it not wanting to stop mixing the batter but not wanting to be rude either by not answering the door.

"Sakura…can you get that?" I shouted to her. I heard her say okay and went to go answer the door and then I didn't hear anything. I listened to see if I could make anything out and then I just heard Sakura clear her throat.

"Uhm…Naruto…I uh…I think it's for you," she told me. I sighed and brought the bowl with me mixing it still concentrating on getting the lumps out and not particularly on the person at the door. Standing at the doorway of the kitchen I didn't look up and when I finally did my entire world stopped.

I looked at the door and the bowl ended up falling from my hands spilling the contents everywhere. 1 minute I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, only anger, sadness and worry flashed through me. After not having looked into those deep onyx eyes for so long I had no idea what to think or say.

"Sas…Sasuke…what are you doing here?"

---------

**WOOOO! Can you BELIVE IT? The moment you ALL have been waiting for! Jajaja. You know the drill =] **


	24. Clocks and Timepieces

**Welp this the chapter you have all been waiting for. Now go on and read. =]**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all so chea there ya go. **

_**Clocks and Timepieces **_

I stared at him for a few long moments not believing my eyes at the sight that was in front of me. As clear as day Sasuke was standing in front of me and had no hint as to what he was feeling. No smirk was on his face and he seemed to just look at me as if he also couldn't believe that I was in front of him.

"Hey…Naruto,"

I was brought back to reality by his smooth voice that didn't betray his emotions and left him still above me in so many ways. Sakura cleared her throat next to me and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What do you want?" Sakura questioned him rudely. He glanced at me and then at her and did his best to be polite to her.

"I wish to speak with Naruto," Sasuke said to us both. Sakura looked over at me and I looked at Sasuke and then away from him not believing what I was hearing.

"Then speak," I mumbled, my eyes locking with his once again. I saw his Adams apple bob up and down while he continued to look at me, never once leaving my gaze.

"I would rather speak to you alone…please," Sasuke questioned me. Sakura glanced at me and raised an eyebrow waiting for what I was going to answer. I knew she was itching to throw him out after everything he had done. I looked over at her and saw the pleading in her eyes for me not to allow him to waste my time and try to speak to me. But after all…this was my life.

Turning around I looked over my shoulder at him and motioned for him to follow me with my head. He didn't say anything as he walked behind me and I led the way to my room. Once getting there I stood with my arms crossed over my chest and him looking at me while he closed the door behind him.

"Well? What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Naruto…I didn't come here to fight. I don't want to scream…I'm not mad abo-,"

"You have no fucking right to be!" I told him shooting my head up and glaring at him.

"I know you're upset…and I ca-,"

"Do you even know _why _I'm upset? Yeah a blind monkey could tell that I'm upset but if you don't understand _why_ then you're and idiot,"

"No…I do understand, and you know I'm not good at these types of things but…I'm trying and…I've changed," Sasuke told me. I looked at him closely and realized how much I actually missed him. I realized how much I missed his eyes and the way he would smile only for me. I finally noticed one important thing about him that outweighed the rest and gasped silently looking into his eyes.

"You…you don't scratch anymore," I told him surprised. He looked up and nodded looking around the room and then at my CD's. He walked over and looked over at me in surprise.

"You have all the new albums," he told me.

"All my friends told me how _amazing _they were, so I had to see for myself," I answered him. He looked back at the CD case trying to find an album.

"What did you think?"

"They're…okay,"

"Where's _No Other Words But These_?"

"Stereo," I answered him. He walked over to the stereo turning it on as he flipped through the song tracks. I saw him put track number 6 and cringed already knowing what song it was. I heard the soft intro with the whisper that is barely able to be heard from the beginning.

_We've all got a past _

_ And these ghosts are _

_ Holding us back _

The guitar came in as Sasuke walked towards me and waited to begin singing the song.

_I listened to your message _

_ Over and over again_

_ Thought about how I let you down_

_ Thought about who I am _

_ I felt hopeless _

_ I got caught up in this life_

_ I'm such a mess_

_ I wonder how I look through your eyes _

_ We've all got a past…_

He finally came over to me and grabbed my wrists in his hands gently as the chorus rolled in.

_Baby _

_ Take your time _

_ Stop and see for once in your life _

_ The things you're missing out on _

The beat died down as I pulled away from him then, turning down the speaker so that it was extremely low but Sasuke insisted to keep singing.

_I look on the city lights_

_ Wonder where you are tonight_

_ So much that I wanna say_

_ Will you_

_ Ever let me? _

Sasuke came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I closed my eyes as best as I could wanting to block him out not wanting him to touch me. I knew what he was trying to do…and I refused to allow him to.

_And if I pour my heart out_

_ Do you want the truth? _

_ Yeah, I'd pour my heart out _

_ I at least owe that to you _

I shoved him away from me then as he still tried to make his way towards me.

_Baby _

_ Take your time _

_ Stop and see for once in your life _

_ The things you're missing out on _

_ Like me (like me) _

_ Like me in the sunshine _

_ The summer's almost over…_

_ We're running out of time. _

"STOP IT!" I shouted at him angrily. He looked at me in shock and saw the unshed tears that threatened to fall from my eyes. He didn't keep singing as the CD continued to play behind him.

"Narut-,"

"Why are you even here?" I questioned him confused more than ever. I didn't understand…did he just want to shove in my face how much I don't have him because I surely didn't need that.

"Why am I here…" Sasuke repeated as a statement. I continued to look at him as he looked at the floor and I continued to look at him not even knowing what I was feeling at the moment.

"Sasuke I can't do thi-,"

"I'm here because I can't sleep at night,"

"What?"

"Because every morning I find it hard to get out of bed. Because I'm sick of fighting with you when all I wanna do is love you. Because I care about you in a way that I have** never** cared for anybody else. Because I miss your beautiful golden skin and your striking blonde hair and those blue eyes that I could just get lost in for hours on end. Because you saved me when I was dying. Because I changed…because I love you…"

"Sas-,"

"I'm here…because…I'm sorry,"

I looked up at him as he said the last two words to me. I couldn't believe that Uchiha Sasuke had just said the two words he had never said to anybody.

"What did you just say?" I questioned him in disbelief.

"I said I'm sorry,"

"Say it again,"

"I'm sorry,"

"One more time,"

"I'm sorry," he told me. At that point the tears burst through my eyes as I pulled him to me, kissing him fiercely. He wrapped his arms around me tightly as I continued to cry while still kissing him. He picked me up, my legs wrapping around his waist as he walked over to the bed and he turned around to sit down on it with me in his lap.

Separating from my lips he looked at me and brushed my tears away, kissing the trails that they left behind.

"Why are you crying?" Sasuke questioned me.

"Because I'm positively happy. Sasuke you have no idea how much I missed you. I'm a fool but I…I still love you so much…I never stopped loving you. I was hurt…you hurt me really bad," I answered him as he stroked my hair and putting random strands behind my ear.

Sasuke pulled me closer to him just feeling my body and learning the contours of it again. I pulled back and looked into his eyes leaning down and kissing him once again. I pulled his head closer to my own feeling his tongue snake into my mouth as I accepted it, feeling the familiar tingle starting to take me over.

Moving his head down to my neck I closed my eyes just gripping his head in my hands and feeling pure bliss at the kisses he was administering. Moaning into his touch I knew that my face was flushed from the touches and didn't particularly care at the moment.

"God, I missed you so much," I moaned into his hair. He separated from my neck and came up to my lips giving me a needy passionate kiss. Holding both sides of his head in my hands I controlled the kiss and didn't allow him to separate from me until I let him go.

"Ah, Sasuke please…please, I need you," I pleaded to him. He nodded against me and picked me up so that I was now lying down on my back. Opening my legs so that he could lie in between them I pulled him down and kissed him again as his hands trailed behind my back holding me ever closer.

As his hands trailed to the hem of my shirt I separated from his lips and ran my fingers through his hair in a comforting embrace. The CD played on and ended switching to _Sometime Around Midnight_. The shirt was lifted over my head leaving my chest open for him to explore as he tossed the shirt to the side of the bed.

Running his hands over my chest I smiled at him lifting my arms over my head and keeping them there. He didn't say anything as he merely leaned down and began kissing my chest softly. So softly it felt as if his lips weren't even on my skin. I sighed as he trailed lower to my navel and kissed around my belly button being so very gentle.

The pads of his fingers caressed my already to hot skin as I continued to writhe on the bed. Sasuke removed himself from my belly button and merely caressed my chest as he looked down at me. I looked up at him through my eyelashes and saw no emotion on his face and wondered what it was in fact that he was thinking.

"What?" I questioned him softly, trailing my hands up his arms.

"You're beautiful,"

"You said that the first time," I told him silently. Sasuke's eyes softened as he trailed his hands to my own and laced our fingers together.

"It doesn't make it any less true. You are everything I could ever want in the world," he told me with pure devotion in his eyes. I smiled and leaned up kissing him softly. I took my hands from his and lifted the shirt above his head and tossed it to the floor. I trailed my hands down to the button on his pants and unbuttoned it pushing his pants below his butt as he shimmied out of them and was left in his navy blue boxers.

He worked on my pants the same and threw them on the floor revealing my orange boxers to him. He pulled my boxers down leaving me bare in front of him like so many times before. His eyes raked over my body as he trailed his hands down my body slowly stopping at my swollen cock. My eyes trailed down to his hands which were separating my legs so he could look fully at me.

His fingers trailed down to my entrance which was aching for him to fill it once again and bring me the pleasure that I had been yearning for since I left him. Moaning in pleasure at how his finger prodded my entrance lightly Sasuke just smiled down at me and switched the prodding to a mere stroking.

"You haven't done anything since you left me, have you?" Sasuke questioned me coyly. I felt myself blush at his words and nodded slowly.

"I already told you that I want you to be my first…and my only," I told him biting my bottom lip while taking his hands in my own and kissing each one.

"I love you," Sasuke said to me.

"And I you," I responded to him. He leaned down and kissed me with passion as I released my hands from his own and pulled his boxers down to the floor. He shook them off his feet and leaned back over me our cocks touching in such a sweet connection.

Glancing down I wrap my fingers around his swollen prick and give one long firm stroke as he closed his eyes in pleasure and the pre-cum drizzled out beautifully and onto my fingers. He opened his lust filled eyes and looked into my own breathing heavily.

"Naruto…you do that again and I won't make it," Sasuke told me the lust evident in his eyes.

"Sasuke…take me," I whispered to him.

"What? Without preparation?"

"Just take me…I need you…I can take it,"

"Uhm…okay then uh…lube?"

"In the drawer," I answered him feeling him move away from me to retrieve the lube and come back to the bed. He uncapped the bottle and I took it from him pouring enough onto my hand and spreading it over his stiff cock while he put his head back and closed his eyes.

As I looked up at him I smiled seeing pure bliss written all over his face and stroked him a few times until he closed his hand around my moving fingers and pulled them away. Putting my feet flat on the bed I opened my legs to him wider as he positioned himself at my entrance.

Looking into his eyes he leaned down and kissed me and entered me at the very same time taking my scream in his kiss. He wrapped his arms around me as I wrapped my legs around his waist firmly. Throwing my head back I separated my lips from his as he put his forehead down on my chest.

"Oh…Sasuke!" I groaned into his hair gripping it tightly.

"Ngh…how did you get so tight?" Sasuke questioned me pulling out and pushing back in slowly. I moaned into his touches and gripped him harder, my legs tightening more to his waist.

"Please…harder, faster," I moaned out. He pushed into me harder making his strokes longer. Feeling him inside me was amazing. Something that I had been waiting on for the longest, but somehow it wasn't enough. He wasn't deep enough.

I crossed my ankles together and without him separating from me I flipped us over efficiently as I ended up on top and he slid even deeper into me. I smiled at the deepness and rotated my hips over his own as Sasuke moaned out.

"I missed this…I missed your sounds…I missed your cock buried deep inside of me. Oh god…you know how to fill me so well," I moaned to him as I continued to lift and drop myself onto his hard prick.

"Oh…Naruto,"

He grabbed at my hips and aided in lifting me up and bringing me back down in a beautiful momentum. Leaning down our chests touched as I kissed his lips and down to his neck sucking there as he continued to drive his cock into my abused hole.

"Oh SASUKE! Right THERE!" I screamed out and he pushed into me deeper. I knew I was close and he didn't even have to touch my swollen cock. Only he could make me come undone like this. He was the only one who would wind me up so tight and watch me explode.

"Harder. Almost…ngh…THERE!" I shouted out at him. He screamed cumming inside of me as I released onto his chest in the same fashion.

I kept my eyes closed for a moment and my hands on Sasuke's chest breathing heavily unable to catch any air. Finally collapsing onto his chest I felt at complete and total ease. Looking up at Sasuke I leaned up and kissed him without removing himself from me.

Separating his lips from my own he shifted us both to the side and tried to pull out of me but reaching back I stopped him and pushed him back forward. He looked into my eyes as I stared back into his orbs.

"Stay inside…" I told him slowly. He nodded and didn't move at all. I stroked his face with the opposite side of my palm and smiled.

"I don't deserve you," Sasuke told me never leaving my gaze.

"Why do you say that?"

"You take me back after everything that I have done to you…why?" he questioned me taking my hand in his own again.

"Because there wasn't a moment of any day that I didn't think about you. I thought about how hated you, but then about how much I truly loved you because I was able to give something to you that I would not give to another person. I took you back because I know somewhere deep inside of me you are the thing that keeps me living and you're the other half of me that I have been looking for all my life,"

Sasuke's eyes considerably softened as he leaned forward and kissed me for the millionth time that night as _Rescue Me _came blaring out of the speakers and the words that sang from the speakers were the words that Sasuke sang for me.

----------

**Well this is very close to the ending. The Epilogue is next and that will be soon to come since I already have it written down on paper! I just have to type it! YAY! So do what you do. The little blue button deserves pressing. =] **


	25. Overweight

**Sadly the end to my beautiful story and here is the epilogue =] **

** Discliamer: Don't own Naruto Sorry **

_**Overweight **_

I held Sasuke's' hand in my own as we sat quietly on the bus. He leaned over and turned my head to his own giving me a soft, passionate kiss. I leaned back from him and smiled brightly at him.

"I missed you so much," Sasuke whispered into my mouth. I smiled at him and brought our hands to my lips, kissing his hand. He smiled back at me and kissed me again.

"This feels much more normal," Itachi said as Sasuke and I separated. I stuck out my tongue at Itachi as everybody laughed. The bus stopped as Sasuke and I looked over at each other knowing this would be the biggest concert of our lives.

We all stepped off of the bus and we walked onto the stage as the crowed erupted into applause. I smiled at them all and waved happily. We all grabbed our instruments and smirked at each other and opened the show with _Scream _and then went into _Monsoon. _I sang _Fall to Pieces _and everyone played behind me as _Whispers in the Dark, House of Cards, Cat and Mouse, and Kind of Perfect_.

After _Kind of Perfect _the crowd was roaring for more and this is when Sasuke and I looked at each other as I winked at him. He went over to the mike and grabbed it off the stand.

"How area all of you doing tonight?" he said into the mike lowly. Everyone erupted into cheers and applause as Sasuke smirked at them. I grabbed the mike from him and smiled as everybody cheered louder.

"After everything that's happened this past year, you know I REALLY gotta say, that we have the best fans in the world,"

There was another loud roar from the crowd as Sasuke took the mike from me and I played a few chords laughing to myself.

"So I know that when a few of you hear this, you're gonna be wondering what the hell is going on. But I just have one question for you all…" he said as he looked over at me and I played into the next song.

_Ever carried the weight of another…_

_ For how long? _

_ I walk as far as they need to recover _

_ For how long? _ _(HA!) _

I smirked at him as he moved across the stage smiling.

_I want to carry a piece of who I was before _

_ So when I hit the wall, I really hit the wall _

_ I want to tear away the death again _

_ A whiter shade of fucking meth again _

He started jamming to the beat as I laughed at him. A sober Sasuke dancing was a thing people didn't see very often.

_I want to stick to clues _

_ I want to come unglued _

_ I want to shape the world _

_ To fit the way you move _

_ Oh, should I listen for a dress size?_

He smirked, looking over at me, while I rolled my eyes.

_I owned up _

_ I've grown up _

_ Do you remember me? _

_ I've showed up and so what if I'm the used to be _

_ I'm here to tell you that I'm sorry I was sorry _

_ That I'm happy that you're happy _

_ This is no longer about me _

_ Trade rules, switch sides for your beautiful eyes _

_ Let him be you, through your beautiful cries _

_ Let him hold you up so you can touch affordable skies _

_ Live your life just like a dream without the pain of goodbyes! _

_ (GOODYBE!) _

We all started to sing with him while still playing the song as the crowd roared happily.

_Ever carried the weight of another? _

_ For how long? _

_ I walk as far as they need to recover _

_ For how long? _

He smiled at the crowd and started to sing again.

_I've been a drunk, disrespectful little street punk _

_ Unlock the back of my trunk_

_ You see, and take this bat _

_ And bash my head into the street again (street again) _

_ No one's around so I keep beating it _

He pulled his hair out his face and eyed everyone in the crowd.

_I pull my hair back, look me in the eye _

_ There's a self-destructive meaning in the bleeding of a guy _

_ It's the guilt of what reality has given me _

_ Making sense of all mistakes and my stupidity _

He walked back and forth on stage and stopped at the far-right looking at everyone.

_And when you're sick you seem to think you failed eternally _

_ And that the people you let in are only crumbling _

_ When you're sick of thinking life in this recovery _

_ When my decision paved the road that lies in front of me _

He turned to look at all of us with pure love in his eyes for us all.

_And to my friends who always call, but I don't call back _

_ I put you deep inside my heart upon a hill _

_ It seems to hide sometimes and run away I wonder _

_ I'm really sick of saying sorry but I will _

I smiled at him as he smiled back and turned to the audience again.

_ Every carried the weight of another? _

_ For how long? _

_ I walk as far as they need to recover _

_ For how long? _

Sasuke kneeled on his knees and sang into the mike, looking as if he were defeated

_But are we scared to take the ride? _

_ Or dare to look inside? _

_ I'm floating far away (far way) _

_ I'm floating far away (leaving home) _

_ I'm floating far away (so far away) _

_ I'm floating far away (ever carried the weight of another? For how long?) _

He got up from the floor and walked to the center of the stage and stretched his arm that wasn't holding the mike out to his side.

_I want to learn to walk with others as my equal _

_ I want to treat the ones who love me with respect _

_ I want to tell the world I'll give them all a piggyback _

_ And try to take away my negative effect _

Sasuke turned and looked at me.

_I want to kiss the boy I love _

_ And never lie again _

_ I want to call my dad and tell him that I CARE! _

He walked over to Itachi and put a hand on his shoulder looking him in the eye.

_I want to let my brother know _

_ He saved my life a thousand times _

_ Throughout the year's he's been my friend whose always THERE! _

_ (Floating far away) _

_ (Floating far away) _

_ (Floating far away) Ever carried the weight of another? _

_ For how long? _

Sasuke came over to me and pulled me into him by the waist, kissing me passionately on stage as everybody erupted into applause around us. I separated and smiled at him, loving every moment.

When people come to think of the lifestyles of rock stars they never really understand what it really means to be who we are. Everyone thinks that a rock star's life is all about getting laid by the hottest guys and girls, money and the best thing of all…fame. Nobody ever told me that either but its kinda good that they didn't.

They never really ever could have warned me about it either. I wouldn't have listened to them anyway.

--------------

**Well, thank you for all the people that have stayed with me the entire time I have done this fic! You all are amazing and I hope that you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. **


End file.
